Left Behind
by Yuzume Mikien
Summary: DISCONTINUED SetoxYami BakuraxYami Yami's Pregnant with Bakura's baby, but Bakura wants nothing to do with it and leaves Yami in a very bad state, until Kaiba intervenes! Chapter 18 has been posted!
1. Why…What…How…

Welcome to Left Behind!I was just trying this type of storyline out and Yami does sound a littleOOC...right now anyways...It's mpreg too, but pleaseI would like people to enjoy this, please!I'm using English names as I usually do and I ask readers to give me No Flames! Thank you! But other comments are fine! Please review... my first story hasn't even gotten one review... and well I want to feel accepted...please

Summary: Yami's pregnant with Bakura's baby! Unfortunately Bakura doesn't accept the fact that the child is his and shuns Yami away leaving him all alone. Will someone come and help Yami in his time of need or will he be left behind?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor am I copying any other fictions I've read in the past.

Title: Left Behind

Author: Yuzume Mikien

Pairing: Seto/Yami, Slight Bakura/Yami

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg

Thanks for reading! Have a good time!

Left Behind Chapter One: Why…What…How…

Yami's POV

_To know me is to know that anything is possible… to truly understand me one must accept that impossible is possible with me as it was with him… We are one and alike, him and I, yet he forgot how possible things could be especially between the two of us. We have won ourselves out of death and become reborn. We have gone into the darkness and returned alive after 3,000 years, but he did not remember what obstacles that would block a normal mortal would be have no affect on two spirits, who escaped the grave. He didn't remember and now he's… gone…_

_I have lived in a dream for sometime now… Nothing is as it seems and I don't remember anything anymore… What has happened? When did he leave? Why did he leave me… what did I do wrong? I can barely spot the pieces of the dream passing by me and as Yugi put the puzzle together I've been trying to piece together the very little parts that I have of this strange situation. There is a piece that I remember where he was angry and was the cruel man that I almost destroyed so long ago. There is a part, in which a doctor speaks to me, but I do not hear a word that exits his lips. It's as if I have gone blind or deaf yet have all the other senses. _

_But what scares me most is that everyone has gotten so distant and I don't know why. As soon as he left me Yugi and the others didn't want to talk to me anymore. My strength is gone and I feel weak, but instead of helping me they walk away… just like him. I wonder if they'll push me away when they find out about the piece of this dream that has been burdening me with a feeling I don't understand…What is happening to me? _

_Why…What…How…_

_How long has it been since I've been in this dream? I don't remember anymore… Everything's a blur… nothing's the same now… My friends don't talk to me anymore… Yugi doesn't even look at me anymore… What did I do? Someone tell me what did I do?_

…_Three months?… it's really has been three months hasn't it? Heh, he was right. It was all my fault that this happened… and this is what I get for it… **this** is my punishment… not just from the Gods, but from him. Yes a punishment from him… This is how he punished me… but why do so? What did I do?… Please tell me what did I do? I don't know why I'm being punished… please tell me! _

_No… I'm moving too fast! My head hurts… I feel sick… I have to calm… down… if he were here I'd be able to calm down, but… he's… not. He hasn't been here in so long… oh yes… I'm being punished… he is punishing me… But I don't know why… what…how…? _

_Why did you punish me Bakura?_

_What did I do wrong?_

_How did this happen?_

_Tell me Bakura… please…?_

_Was it because of the baby?_

Normal POV

He looked out at the rain pouring hard at the window panes of his room, mind engulfed by thoughts that threatened his sanity. Yami laid his headgently against the cold wood of his desk continuing to stare at the downpour outside. It wasn't the same anymore, he knew that… but why? His room was dark; though it was pretty late he didn't bother to turn on the lights. Was there any reason to?

A figure walked into the darkness of the ex-Pharaoh's room slowly putting their hands on his shoulders, leaning over, "Are you ok Yami? What are you doing in the dark?" the stranger's voice was light and cheerful aside from the depressing atmosphere, "Come on… there's no reason to be here… alone."

Sluggishly Yami shook his head, not bothering to lift it from the table he laid upon, "I'm fine… Yugi." He lied unbelievably to the cheerful figure, "you don't need to be concerned…"

Yugi straightened frowning at his friend's state. Ever since the tomb robber Bakura and Yami broke up a few weeks ago, Yami had been like this and all Yugi could do was try to stay positive aside from knowing Yami was in pain. Yugi would admit it he was worried about Yami, but whatever he did that he thought would make Yami happy didn't seem to work. Yami's favorite foods did nothing, but make him sick. Dueling was even worse for Yami never wanted to duel anymore and was terrified by the thought of playing a shadow game. Scratch that, Yami seemed to be afraid of anything dangerous or outgoing that he used to do without giving a second thought. Yugi couldn't ask him what was wrong because the spirit did nothing, but lie about his condition even if it was clear he was stating false information. What was wrong with him, Yugi was left to wonder for the Pharaoh, why wasn't he saying anything? Did Bakura break his heart to the point of no repair? Yugi feared for Yami, but was starting to lose hope. "Yami… what's wrong?" he asked hesitantly, knowing by now the answer of his question.

"Nothing is wrong Yugi... so… what do you want?" Yami's voice was dull and lifeless just as Yugi expected. With a sigh Yugi shook his headknowing Yami couldn't see him and started to leave the room.

"Never mind… Goodnight Yami…" Yugi looked down sadly and walked out of the bedroom. The hikari was near his limit, he had promised Yami he would be there for the Pharaoh no matter what, but Yugi doubted he could keep his promise.

Slowly watching from the corner of his eye, Yami waited to be alone again. It was better to be alone now anyway, he knew after everyone found out about his problem then he would really be left behind. A strange straining feeling came over him as his eyes started to water and the tears began to fall. Biting his bottom lip he wiped his eyes trying to stop crying. He hated these emotions, but he couldn't do anything about it. To his misfortune it was part of his problem and it was his responsibility to keep from bitching in front of everyone with his mood swings, as Bakura had told him.

Standing up, Yami closed the door to his room with a slam still doing his best to wipe his eyes. He was trying his hardest to control the feelings that kept coming, but it wasn't working, nothing was working.

_Why is this happening? Why am I so weak? Why am I like this… I used to be the strong King of Games… but why am I crying? Why am I showing this weakness I never had? Damn these mood swings!_

From sadness to anger Yami sat onto his bed grabbing handfuls of blanket in his fists. His shadow magic was flowing around him in an ominous aura and the energy being expressed was making Yami feel weak to an extent. He started to tremble and clenched his teeth, "Why? Damn it! Why happen to me!" The darkness around him flared causing a sudden pain to spread across his abdomen making him flinch and clutch his middle.

Taking in deep even breaths Yami made an attempt to calm himself, the pain making him tear up again. It was hard to breathe with so much shadow magic around him that he was afraid he would lose consciousness. Yami let out a soft moan, bending over in agony in the confusing pain. He let his body relax staying quiet so no one could hear him. His mind was lost… he had forgotten what the doctor had said about keeping his body from stressing out… he had forgotten everything after Bakura had left. The Tomb Robber had finally stolen something dear to him… his ability to trust to stay sane… And in the bliss of his mind Yami fell to his dreams once more still clutching his middle where a new life resided...

Yugi's POV

_When Bakura and Yami got together it was surprising as it was. Both Ryou and I were pretty amazed that Bakura could feel anything, but hate towards Yami, but they were together and we couldn't do anything about it. It was still an improvement though because with the change in the tomb robber life was easier both for Ryou,Bakura, Yami... pretty much for a lot of people. They loved each other it seemed and it was great to know that Yami and Bakura were doing things together and not against. Yami was so happy with Bakura, and from what I heard from Ryou, Bakura had been enjoying his time with Yami… but that doesn't explain the fact why they broke up. All I know is that the tomb robber was the one to leave Yami for whatever reason that I have yet to know. Since then Yami's been so… do I dare say it… weak. He isn't the same and I fear that he's lost his will to live, to do what he used to do. I fear for him, but what can I do? He won't let me help him; he won't tell me what's wrong._

_He's upstairs right now, crying maybe… or still looking out at the rain; the only things he's been doing lately. He tells me he forgets to eat when I come home seeing he hasn't eaten anything. I'm at the point I have to force him to eat and we get in fights whenever I tell him to leave the house. I have to do something about this… anything! I have to find out what happened between those two… whatever it was. _

_I'll call Ryou and I'll ask him to speak with Bakura and I'll force him to tell me why he dumped Yami! I'll tell him how much Yami misses him and then I'll force Bakura and Yami to talk. They'll put the problem to rest and get back together and everything will be ok…I hope..._

There it is... first chapter... please read and review... it would make me really really happy... I have a very low self esteem... Let me know how you like it!


	2. Decisions and Suspicions

Reviews! My first reviews and I have much gratitude to those, who took time to, so thank you! Arigato! Once again no flames, please, but reviews are always welcome… oh I feel so warm inside!

Last time: Yami's inner thoughts have been of confusion and pain, of the loss of his lover for something that he doesn't know how happened in the first place! Yugi wants to help the best he can even with no idea what's happening, but will the young hikari be able to help the expectant Yami before he loses his will to go on…?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor am I copying any other fictions I've read in the past.

Title: Left Behind

Author: Yuzume Mikien

Pairing: Seto/Yami, Slight Bakura/Yami

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg… or yeah language!

Once more thanks for reading and stuff! Let's begin!

* * *

Left Behind Chapter Two:Decisions andSuspicions 

Yami's POV

_I have to stop… If I continue to lose myself in this forsaken dream that Bakura has put me in…I know I'll have no way to get out of this predicament… How can I get out of this situation… this dream…? Is there anyone out there, who will help me…, anyone? Please…? I know Bakura has left me behind, but I don't want to stay in the dark anymore… I don't want to die like this… weak and alone… I don't want our- my child to go through any pain… but… if anyone finds out about this… I'd be a burden… I'd be a burden to everyone aside from Bakura… Is alone, better than being a burden…? I guess so… right? _

_Today I attempted to break out of the dream I've lived in for so long… It's been almost three months since I've felt normal… When my stomach didn't clench painfully at different times of the day, I didn't feel sick in the morning, and I was able to eat a hamburger without having to throw it back up again…I woke up at exactly 4:44am as I have for the past few months to take my normal trip to the toilet with the normal case of morning sickness. My stomach was clenching painfully this morning and I had to spend another half an hour or so until my stomach would settle…I stayed awake for the rest of the morning, slowly hearing Yugi and his grandfather wake up and go downstairs. I waited until the smell of coffee made me sick again and I emptied my stomach of anything else I was able to eat the night before. The morning schedule was normal by now, but I didn't want to push it aside this time as if I was still living in the dream… This was happening to me because of the baby…The life that… Bakura didn't accept… the child that I had to recognize. I can't ignore it now… or I will remain in my prison… for, who knows how long… I've let almost a month now pass me by since Bakura slammed the door in my face, calling me a burden, a piece of shit. _

_I'm sitting on my bed now… waiting for my thoughts to slow down… I have to take this one step at a time… carefully and cautiously for the sake of my sanity and stability. I have to learn to stand on my own two feet again… this time alone… I can't trust to depend on anyone… for this new life is inside me and depends only on me…_

Yugi's POV

_I've been thinking about calling Ryou for a while now, but Bakura no longer lives with him anymore. After he had been with Yami for a while they both decided to find an apartment for themselves. Yami did the paperwork and all, while Bakura moved them in… one could say. It was so strange how those two somehow were able to work together so well, it was even stranger when they suddenly broke apart…_

_I don't know if Yami is awake yet, but I better make this call before he does wake up or come downstairs. If he knows I'm trying to call Ryou he will recognize my strategies too well. We'll get into an argument again and then he'll try apologizing with a change of emotions in the next blink of an eye. I pick up the phone ready to dial Ryou's number feeling in the need to talk to him about our 'yamis' as a whole even if Bakura isn't with him and is living in the apartment that both he and Yami had bought together! _

_I've dialed half the number when grandpa suddenly greets a certain ex-pharaoh as he makes his way into the kitchen. I slam the phone down onto the receiver when the words, "Good morning Yami… You feeling better today?" exit my grandfather's lips. Just last night, Yami had skipped dinner again for the third time this week, saying he had felt under the weather… but even on his good days when he was actually eating something, he never… I mean never walked downstairs this early! I look at the clock on the nearby wall and see the time, 8:25 am, and almost gape at his form in the kitchen doorway. Since the break up I haven't seen him… so normal! _

Normal POV

Yami walked into the kitchen dressed in a black turtle neck and pair of his trademark leather pants, a strange mix none the less. He looked at Solomon Mutou, greeting the man, who had spoken, "Good morning to you too sir, and yes I am feeling quite well this morning." Crimson eyes falling onto his aibou, who was at the moment staring at him in a trance like manner, Yami smiled gently. "Hello Yugi… What are you doing?"

Jumping at the question Yugi started to laugh precariously and shake his head, "Uh… n-nothing. G-Good morning Y-Yami…. uh… heh heh… What are you doing awake so early?" Yugi gulped and twitched a bit. He fidgeted in his chair and tried to look innocent, but at the moment he was too surprised at his yami's appearance that he was doing it miserably. Scratching his head in mock confusion, the older boy shrugged. He walked across the room towards the refrigerator and took out an apple. Yami smiled again and bit into it with amusement, leaning against the fridge in a carefree way. Yugi slowly watched Yami as he ate…while Yami observed his hikari as well from the corner of his eye. Both boys hid behind masks of normality while watching each other in suspicion, together wondering about the other.

Yami's stomach finally unclenched itself as he devoured the piece of fruit in his hand. He sensed the suspicion in the air especially in his aibou's eyes. The boy had been taught too well and wasn't easily fooled by the moves Yami made. It was like a game… Yami silently noticed… Figure your opponent's secret before they figure out yours, but what was Yugi hiding? Yami had his own suspicions of the younger boy's actions and he had a feeling it included a certain unsuccessful phone call for which Yugi had left the phone cord swinging. Wishing he could continue the game, Yami turned his back on his hikari and rubbed his stomach, out of view from the two people in the room. His stomach or more so the child inside him had a sad habit of making his abdomen clench to point of tears if it was not fed, but as Yami had been trying to ignore the life at first he had locked himself in his room even if his body was in pain. He bit his lip as the compressing pain wrenched his body for a moment. The child calmed and he was able to turn around again with the same fooling smile plastered on. Once more Yugi was looking at him again with the suspicious amethyst eyes that were so unlike the young boy's before Yami had started to live in the dream. The ex-pharaoh felt another pain, but this time it was emotionally. He was making his aibou hate him… He was being a burden by trying to lie to Yugi with his fake smiles and useless acts, but it was for everyone's safety that Yami keep to himself now, so that no one would have to help him or worry about him. So they wouldn't be suspicious and get angry at him if he ever became truly distant. He was protecting them from the mess he had got himself into. It was for the best.

Confusion washed over Yugi's suspicion as he watched Yami's grin suddenly drop into a frown. Hikari gazed at yami as the now frowning ex-pharaoh, as his eyes glazed over with an almost unnoticeable pain. Sighing Yugi stood up and came over to Yami ready to comfort him the best he could while Mr. Mutou stayed silent at this. As he got closer something registered in his mind that there was a difference with Yami that Yugi hadn't noticed before. The young man was paler than usual, his hands slightly shaking, and his body… There was something about Yami's body that had changed dramatically. His muscles, especially around his abdomen had somehow softened and flattened to an extent. All these strange changes and yet there was still the true change in Yami's spirit that Yugi was just dying to know. He extended his hand towards Yami, "You ok?" he questioned.

This broke the trance that Yami had fallen into as he had been caught by the prison of his thoughts. He abruptly pulled back at the sight of the distance between his body and the hand of his partner. Yami felt the fear of his secret almost being revealed and he backed up from Yugi until he slammed into the fridge He swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded finding it hard to think or even speak. Eyes just watched Yugi nervously until Yami was able to bow and walked out of the room. He grabbed his coat from the coat closet and started to pull on his shoes in a frantic manner. He felt the thoughts pump into his head and for a moment he felt ready to puke. Yugi had chased him and halted behind the ex-pharaoh, "Yami! W-Where are you going! What's the matter?"

Without looking Yami answered, "Nothing… I-I have errands to do…" He left the house/game shop and walked slowly down the sidewalk, praying that Yugi wouldn't follow. The boy didn't and as soon as he was out of sight Yami started to run as fast as his legs could carry him. His stomach clenched painfully, but he didn't care… He had lost himself in the dream once again and at the moment he didn't have the emotional strength to get himself out.

Yami just continued to run, dodging anyone in his path. He had no idea where he was going so he allowed his legs to carry him to any destination. He ignored the fact that his stomach was screaming in pain for him to stop, to rest but he continued on, oblivious of the familiar limo that was parked a few ways down the street from which he ran.

The owner of said limo looked up from his seat in the car, blue eyes distracted from his palm pilot by a form speeding down the road. Cocking his head in confusion he watched the runner, who looked as if he'd never stop and followed his movements. The man noticed the direction the Yami traveled, a route he was too familiar with, as it lead to the park. Slowly the man made two inferences by observing the way the ex-pharaoh ran… either the said being was late to something or, as the man really believed, something was terribly wrong. Yami had rushed out of sight, around a corner, and was by now a few blocks away. Narrowing his deep ocean blue eyes, the limo owner felt an irritating feeling of worry for the younger man and gruffly called the driver, "Did you see that man just run by?" When the driver nodded the man ordered, "Follow him! Now!"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba," The young driver answered and doing as he was told, the driver started the car and drove off in the direction of the park. After the man, who had 'something' going on that the young CEO was just suspicious enough to know…

* * *

There you have it Chapter 2! Please read and review for any comments or questions you have that you know will not be answered later on in the story! And as some people have asked Yami was dumped by Bakura because of his pregnancy, but you'll learn more about that later. Next time we will have Mr. Seto Kaiba up to bat… Will he find out about Yami's secret? Who knows? Thanks for reading! 


	3. I Pray to be Alone

Sup' dudes and once more thanks for the reviews! I really feel good about this story and well I hope I continue to give you a story to enjoy! No flames, and more reviews and the other junk! If you have any concerns or comments just tell me! I'm all ears! And I do think the end of the last chapter was kinda icky!

Last Time: In a blink of an eye Yami seems to jump to his senses, but he's still on a dangerous balance beam between depression and insanity! Now Yugi's noticing something physically wrong with him making Yami wish for solitude… but not even the familiar CEO, Seto Kaiba, takes this wish seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor am I copying any other fictions I've read in the past.

Title: Left Behind

Author: Yuzume Mikien

Pairing: Seto/Yami, Slight Bakura/Yami

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg… or yeah language!

On your mark, get set, READ!

* * *

Left Behind Chapter Three: I Pray to be Alone

Normal POV

It had been hours, no just a few minutes, since he had started racing down the street, Yami couldn't tell. He hadn't stopped running for anything, but red lights, yet even then he restricted the ability to catch his breath. His body was struck numb as he continued on, steps slowing to a jog and breathe coming in gasps. The park had passed a while back and he found himself in an area of Domino that gave him a feeling of nostalgia for something he knew in his heart he could not have. The sun was high in the sky giving the city a sparkling look as windows of shops and buildings reflected its rays. Along with giving the city light it warmed the people of Domino causing the scene of many in tops and light shirts. The heat bore down in strong waves making Yami's being begin to sweat and slowly exhaustion started to set into his form.

The ex-pharaoh stumbled for another block or so and finally stopped in the shade of a large apartment complex. He collapsed against it and used it for support as he panted. It took his numb body and mind a few moments to acknowledge the sudden and intense pain of his suffering abdomen. He yelped, clenching his fists as he bent over trying to ease the pain that ran throughout his body. Yami bit his bottom lip so hard it started to bleed as another throbbing wave of pain and nausea washed over him. He shut his eyes for a brief moment to make an attempt to stop the dizziness that assaulted him, yet it made no progress. It felt as if his stomach was being ripped open as he grabbed his stomach and groaned.

Opening his eyes he found his prayers had finally been answered as he found himself alone on a deserted road. No sounds could be heard, but the wheezes of his own breathe. He found his body trembling more than ever and he tried to get to his knees. As he bent over the nausea overtook him and he vomited a mix of what seemed to be the apple he had recently eaten and blood. He swallowed his burning throat and crawled away from the spot trying not to fall over as the pain continued to weaken him. _I've gone through worse…_ he reassured himself, _this is nothing… I'll be fine… _

The words gave him a false sense of security as he stood up using the building greatly as a support. His head was still swimming as he tried to travel away from his current area tripping over an uneven piece of the sidewalk.

After a good while of stumbling and tripping Yami was finally able to recognize his surroundings. Just as he had finally calmed down the dread fell upon his being once more. He found himself in front of what had once been the apartment he and Bakura had shared. _Oh gods no! Please why now?_ In a flash he was attacked by an emotional swing of depression as he stared off at the building that persisted to curse his dreams.

Seto's POV

_There are advantages and disadvantages to driving in a city. An advantage is that one doesn't have to think about idiots gawking at you everywhere you go just because of you're multibillion dollar company. Unfortunately a disadvantage is a damn limo's size and the fact that you have a higher chance of getting stuck in traffic at the most stupidest of times. I had been following Yami with the best of my abilities aside the fact that rush hour wasn't the wisest of times to take a limo on a drive after someone._

_I yelled at my driver for being too incompetent to not take a more reliable route and I scanned the sidewalk again for any sign of Yami. It had been a while since I had last seen him, months I believe. When he got together with that other spirit, Bakura, he didn't really have time for anyone, but his boyfriend anymore. It was as if Bakura was the only person worth anything and this stupid love act went on even to the point Yami had no time to duel with his rival… me! _

_Mokuba said I was jealous of Bakura because Yami was giving him all the attention, but I know that that's all bull. Like I care if Yami had had a stupid lover, just another bastard to keep him busy and to listen to the destiny and 'I'm a Pharaoh' crap he goes on about. I felt no regret against the fact that Yami was no longer making an attempt to persuade me of my origins as a high priest, whose power rivaled no one, but the pharaoh himself. In truth I was more relieved than anything else that I didn't have to ask for duel rematches and hear his lectures on how stubborn I was and power hungry. The way he would glare at me with those crimson eyes of his from his dueling platform and tell me off for being an inconsiderate fool in a strong yet respectful tone. I didn't miss the way he was patient enough when I purposely used him to relieve stress by yelling back at him for being a waste of my time and effort if he was going to do nothing, but talk about my flaws. Besides, dueling him just took my mind off work for a few hours, what's the good thing about that? Yes, it did relax me for a moment and I actually did have fun… at times I admit, but I don't really care anyway._

_Ha! And Mokuba now believes I'm worrying about Yami and his little breakup that, so I've heard, broke Yami's heart! Like I have enough things to worry about than the only person I have any respect for aside from my younger brother! Really, it's not like I'm obliged to take care of him when his so-called love of his life kicks him out of their apartment for no apparent reason. There's no need to be concerned about Yami, he can take care of himself! It's not like he's changed or anything! _

_By now I had gotten pretty irritated, the traffic is still moving slower than anything and I had been stuck deeply thinking on topics that were not Kaiba Corp related. "Pull up there, now!" I barked at the driver, pointing at an empty parking lot, and when he did, I jumped out of the limo. Walking was the only way I could achieve my mission of finding out to where Yami headed. I didn't understand, why my the thought kept nagging at my head, why I felt… worried about the King of Games, who should be able to protect himself. _

_As I exited the vehicle my driver stopped me, "Wait Mr. Kaiba! Where are you going?"_

_I snapped back my answer while walking away from him, "Where do you think I'm going? Leave me be!"_

"_But Sir you have a 1:00 meeting!"_

"_Cancel it! You have a phone!"_

_I didn't hear anymore as I had broken into a run after Yami. He had gotten quite ahead of us, but I had a good feeling that Yami hadn't traveled far. I hoped my premonitions were right, for I had wasted enough of my time in traffic to waste any more time to chase after a friend… Hold on… friend?_

_Now I really wondered what else Mokuba put in my coffee this morning. I'm running through the city after someone I haven't spoken to in months and I'm calling him my friend! Confusing enough, I thought, but continued to run, I'll let it slide for now. _

_Yami wasn't at the park as I had guessed, but from a fortunate source (an old lady, whom I don't know why she dared to talk to me) I was sent into another direction. To a place that I had been to once before, only because Yami used to reside in the area. Strange dread filled me as I remembered the reason why he had lived there and why he no longer did. It wasn't my fault that Bakura dumped him! Even I believe it's better that Yami isn't with him anymore. Yami should remain single until someone superior comes along; someone that he trusts, that trusts him, and can support him. Someone, who has a job, doesn't need help from anyone, who is independent, and knows what he wants. Bakura was the exact opposite of this for even I could be a better candidate to be with Yami. _

_I shook my head, my stomach making a strange somersault in my gut. For some reason I had been thinking of the weirdest of things… That's it Kaiba… no more reading Mokuba's fiction/romance novels for the heck of it…. Damn you Tea for giving him that collection of love stories for his birthday!_

_One could think I was crazy, quietly muttering to myself as I hurried down the sidewalk. People stared at me as usual, watching me with strange looks on their faces. I felt liberated from their looks when I walked onto a deserted lane into an almost deserted neighborhood with several apartment complexes. That's when I spotted the familiar tri-colored hair of his as he stood in front of a certain building that made me think of one thing… Bakura. Was Yami getting back together with Bakura? _

_His back had been facing me and I could've remained unnoticed if my mouth hadn't suddenly blurted, "You can't do that!"_

_All I wanted was to see him after so long, just to see what he was doing after everything that had happened. I was not worrying about him! I was not trying to make sure he was doing alright. Why was I thinking this way, so awkward and unlike me! Damn it Kaiba you're losing it!_

_I had to duck behind the corner of another complex for Yami had spun around. I held my breath so not to be heard as I waited for any sign of his knowing of my presence. No sound came and I sidled against it turning my head slightly so I'd be able to see him and him not me. My stomach made another somersault as I looked into his face. I could see pain… lots of it… and sadness!_

_He was glancing around almost in a panicky state, so unlike the King of Games that dueled me so long ago. Luckily he hadn't seen me and I continued to observe him closely. In only a few months drastic changes had befallen him and he didn't even look like the same person I knew. He seemed to have a lost so much weight and had gone pale. I could admit I was starting to fear Yami's stability then and there…Was having your heart broken really that life changing? I've had my mind crushed once before, but I was still able to bring myself back up pretty quickly._

_Yami looked slowly with glazed eyes and started off again, yet this time his strides were jittery and weak, exhaustion taking their toll on his legs. I watched him go and started to follow at a far enough distance so not to get his attention. His movements were almost robotic as he continued to walk almost in a trance-like state. He traveled on and soon I found myself back at the park. For a moment I lost sight of Yami and I quickly searched around again for the spirit that was now ambling over through the grass and to a park bench. _

_For a moment I dared to pursue him further, but the next thing that happened made me stop and change my plan. Head in one hand as he leaned over Yami started to cry… my rival had actually begun to cry in public. From my unnoticeable place from behind him I could only gawk in confusion. Strangely I wanted to yell at him for showing weakness, but I knew in the back of my mind that such action would be cruel in the current situation. I wondered why Yami was so different now and why this had happened to him. I also wondered why I thought of these things at the moment for I had more important things to do than worrying about one of my rivals. _

_Yami's POV_

_My vision was foggy with all the tears that arrived that I could not control. Normally I would be able to control such emotions such as pain and sadness with ease especially when around Yugi, but being with child and 'hormones' it wasn't easy anymore. My head was throbbing painfully and I felt like vomiting again yet I had to control the urge to protect my reputation in a public area. _

_I sat up straight on the bench and wiped my eyes sniffling. With all my emotional strength I fought the tears once more. Instead of halting the cries another wave of distress tackled my senses and I was bent over again bawling. So many things were running in my head from my current problem to how I should tell Yugi about my 'problem'. Should I even try telling him, I wondered and continued to cry…? Would he think I was a burden like Bakura had? Would I be kicked out of the game shop like I was from my apartment? Suddenly a familiar sound of a cell phone ringing ripped me from my thoughts as I looked around to find myself staring at a very alarmed CEO. By the looks of it he had been spying on me for a good while. His trench coat pocket was ringing and he looked at it and then moved his gaze to me. _

_Eyes narrowing he pulled his eyes away and took his phone from his pocket as if he hadn't seen my tearstained eyes. I stood quickly and walked away from him doing my best to keep myself calm even if the Kaiba had seen me in a very bad embarrassing situation. Leave me alone Kaiba…. I prayed… Please leave me alone! For once I didn't want Kaiba to even look at me or acknowledge me as someone other than a rival and I would do anything to do so. Yet nothing was coming in my favor so the chances of my prayers being accepted were slim to nothing. "Yami! Wait, where are you going?" _

_My body stopped on its own even if my mind urged it to go. The nauseating feeling was coming back in waves and I gulped the bitter taste in my mouth. Wincing at the sudden clenching of my abdomen once more I stood stock still, "What do you want Kaiba?" I spat, taking in mentally that I sounded a lot like the CEO on other occasions we've met. _

_I could hear him step forward as he started, "Uh… Where- I mean… It's been a while…" _

_Along with the clenching of my stomach, I felt it flip at the sound of the Kaiba's voice unusually gentle. Emotions seemed to roll within me for my heart started to beat fast and my eyes began to leak with tears. The only relief I could sense was the fact that he could only see my back and not my face. I sighed trying to pull myself together and cursing every god I could remember for giving me unstable hormones. "Sure…" I murmured back._

_He was getting closer I knew it… He was towering over me from behind, but I resisted looking up at him. "We haven't talked for a long period of time, aside from duel. Been busy?" His lack of ability to start a conversation made me want to yell at him for making his appearance before me after all this time. Why did Seto Kaiba want to say hello so suddenly… I just had no time, no will to do so. Was he here to ask for a duel? I shivered, fearing that he did so. I didn't want to duel with the Kaiba because I had a good idea that my unborn child would be threatened in the process of direct attacks and decreasing life points. _

"_Yeah… been… busy." I answered half heartily. _

"_Oh… I see… Well you could say I've been busy too, with the company and all." His voice gave signs of hidden nervousness causing my moods to change again. _

"_Really? I had a feeling that was the reason… that's the only thing you talk about anyway." It was as if I was watching from the sidelines of my own body. I wanted to keep everything inside and yet I couldn't control what my lips were saying or my body was showing. "So what do you truly want, a duel for your precious reputation as usual?" My voice dripped of sarcasm. Why was I being mad at him?_

"_Yami?" He was confused now… but I wanted to know what he was getting at. "I never said anything about a duel, nor have I been talking about Kaiba Corp. Don't I have the freedom to speak with someone I know?"_

_I had touched on one of his very few nerves, "Then talk to one of your clients. With all the time you spend working in your company I have a feeling you have more than enough people to talk to…"I wanted him to go away if he was just going to use me for a pastime. "Some people actually have personal matters to attend to…"_

"_Personal matters? What the hell do you mean personal matters? Do you call playing games with your friends a personal matter? At least I came to talk to you! It's not like I've been trying to ignore you this whole time while you go around with your personal matters!" The weak emotional defenses that I had left were falling apart as he spoke. I didn't mean to get him mad. I had already done that to Bakura and it wouldn't help if I got Kaiba to hate me too. "You know personal matters aren't everything. What about everyone else, wasn't it you who told me to have compassion for others? Have you gone selfish or have you been lying about everything this whole time? Burdening people with guilt and making them think that they aren't good enough. Is that i-"_

"_SHUT UP!" I yelled back at him yet not turning around to face Kaiba for I had been crying for a good while. "If I'm really wasting your time then why don't you shut the hell up and let me leave!" My voice cracked and I bit my tongue to keep my self from whimpering. It was quite amazing that no one had noticed us and I didn't want to stay like this any longer. I moved my stiff body away from him getting ready to sprint if need be._

_I could hear him sighing and his words came out gently again, "You're different… you know…? I've noticed something's changed Yami and you can't hide that. I wonder if your weakness is due to the fact that Bakura broke your heart… or if you just finally lost it." Frozen once more, I did nothing when he came and touched my hand hesitantly. _

"_I have one thing to add to that Yami… You may feel pain now, but you will never be able to experience the act of being alone. You'll never go through being alone while supporting someone close to you without help of some kind. It isn't easy… I know that… You'll still have your friends to be with you even if it isn't intimately and some might even break away from your 'happy' circle of friends, but strength can be gained from being alone too… Even I believed you understood that, but maybe I was mistaken." _

_He was right I thought… I didn't understand what being alone meant… I had been with my friends and took my strength from them. This just gave me just the more reason to depend on myself, because I needed to, for the infant and for my own acceptance as well. I knew that the news of my child should not be shared, that it was now time for me to survive on my will power and strength alone…_

"_You're right… Seto Kaiba… I don't know how to survive on my own, but I believe it's time I learned I did…" I pulled away from him, finally revealing my tear streaked face and trembling figure. He stepped back from me surprise on his own expression for he hadn't planned to see me like this. Narrowing my eyes I bowed my head slightly, "I need to learn to stand alone like you do Kaiba… Life's going to be hell if I don't… for the 'both' of us." _

_There was no chance that he would understand my last statement, which if recognized correctly, was about the well being of both the child and I. But nonetheless he wasn't a part of the problem and he wouldn't become part of it either. As he looked at me with confounded eyes I gave him one last glance and strode away leaving him to his own thoughts. _

? POV

"_Please, tell me what happened?" _

"No…"

"_But you hurt him so much, don't you realize-"_

"It's his problem, not mine!"

"_But why did you-"_

"He deserved it! He hadn't been careful enough!"

"_Careful? With what?"_

"Ask him yourself… his problem…"

"_He won't tell anyone! What is wrong with him?"_

"How should I know?"

"_But it was your fault!"_

"It was his fault, not mine that this happened. That makes it his problem that he's falling apart, I've already tried to fix the situation."

"_By hurting him?"_

"He wants to suffer, get that through your thick head! Stop asking me why any of this happened because I'm not giving you answers. If you really want to know why any of this happened gut him now and ask your questions. Maybe then he'll give you answers when he really sees what type of freak he is."

"_Please… if you could at least give me one answer! Yami is in so much pain and we've tried so much to help him!"_

"Try harder!"

"_But… we're about to give up-"_

Click!

"_Hello? What? Don't hang up! Damn it! Why are you so cruel? How am I supposed to help them now!"_

* * *

There a good lengthy chapter… Oh yeah! Hope you enjoyed! Please review as usual and thanks for reading again! Have any questions or concerns tell me and I'll answer the best I can!

Next Time: Yami is now determined to separate himself from everyone he knows, deeply positive that he needs to learn to live alone for the sake of his unborn child. Even as he starts to drift apart, Kaiba still hasn't finished with the ex-pharaoh and someone else is determined to help too, but unfortunately doesn't know how.

Who knows what'll happen…? Oh well, until next time! Thanks!


	4. Pieces of the Puzzle

Hello again guys! It's good to know many of you are still coming to read Left Behind! I'm updating as fast as I can so I can give you something interesting to read. No offense to puppyshippers, but there are way too many and I haven't seen enough prideshippers! I'm getting quite sick of it… but I digress. By now you know the deal, ok?

Last Time: Seto Kaiba has made his presence known by our pregnant pharaoh and makes an attempt to find out about a few things that has happened to Yami. Unfortunately Yami is keeping his mouth shut and is determined to pull himself away from his friends and family. After realizing his weakness in which he depends on his friends too much, Yami strives to survive life alone as Kaiba had explained to his face in the park.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor am I copying any other fictions I've read in the past.

Title: Left Behind

Author: Yuzume Mikien

Pairing: Seto/Yami, Slight Bakura/Yami

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg… oh yeah language!

Thanks for taking the time to read, and please review!

* * *

Left Behind Chapter Four: Pieces of the Puzzle

Yami POV

_After my encounter with Kaiba, I planned my steps of separation from my aibou and the people I called friends. I stayed in my room again and allowed my body to rest for a time in which I kept my mind occupied on what I had to do. First things first I thought as I laid on my bed a few nights after the day I had ran out of the game shop, I had to make sure Yugi didn't find out about the baby. Yugi was still acting strangely around me and rarely spoke to me now… though I had had a feeling it would've have happened like this anyway. As long as he no longer asked questions I'd be fine with what I was planning to do. _

_I laid my hand against my abdomen gently while I looked at the ceiling. My body had not changed too drastically yet, but that would soon change. My stomach no longer had its muscles for they were now soft. I knew it wouldn't be too long before I would start to show. I was at least three months now and I had to admit that I wasn't taking care of my body as well as I should. I flipped over and put my head on my arms sighing weakly. Another side effect of holding another living thing inside you was feeling weak all the time. Though I wanted to put my plan into action I also wanted to sleep. My room was a place I could be in for about an average of 20 hours a day, while the bathroom, the remaining 4 hours. _

_Yawning I flinched at the slight jolt in my stomach. It wasn't as painful as my stomach clenching, but the act of it did remind me of the urgency to take myself out of everyone's lives so no one would be bothered by my dependency on them. I had to get a place of my own or something along the lines of a suitable shelter for my upcoming months of pregnancy and period of time of which I had a child in my care. _

_Or I could just get rid of it… like he told me to do… I wouldn't have to think about any of this then and I wouldn't have to leave…_

_I shook my head cursing inwardly for thinking the way Bakura did. I couldn't get rid of my child; it would be like killing an innocent person. The child did nothing to me and I had no right to get rid of something…something…_

_That I never wanted… that cursed me with morning sickness and mood swings… Something that caused Yugi to become suspicious caused me to hide and lie…_

"_Shit!" I declared and jumped off my bed. Pacing my room I scolded myself for having such thoughts, "You idiot… how could you think that way? It is a child, another life. How dare you blame it for putting you in this situation…? You had sex with Bakura in the first place! You gave yourself this problem… it was your fault!" I glared at the reflection on my wall mirror and suddenly the memory came back, the memory that forced me to always return into the dream whenever I stopped to recall it. _

_The night he kicked me out… the night he came to hate me… and the night I became a burden. My form reacted on it's own as it began to tremble and sweat just as it did on that night. For a moment I couldn't breathe and I felt the familiar burn in my throat. I tried my best to push the recollection away, but it didn't work. Soon I could hear the words that were yelled at me making my shadow magic spark dangerously. _**"What the hell do you mean pregnant! You're not female!"**

_I grabbed my ears trying to drown out the words playing in my head. Bending over I recited what I had answered Bakura almost two months ago, **"I know… but the doctor said…"**_

"**Screw what the doctor said! He had to be lying for you can't be pregnant… You're not supposed to be pregnant!"**

_I whimpered and fell to my knees… I didn't want to remember this! I didn't want to know why I was suffering or why I was a burden. Shit when had I become so weak?_

"_**Bakura…"**_

"**Now what? Why are you crying!"**

"_**I never meant… for any of this to happen…"**_

"**Like hell you didn't…"**

"_**But I didn't know this would- could happen!"**_

"…**sure…"**

"_**Bakura!" **_

"**What the hell do you want me to do? I'm not the one, who has some type of thing inside me… you do, so you do away with it!" **

"… _**what do you mean? Aren't you going to help at least? It isn't just my problem, you-"**_

"**Don't blame me Yami for your fucking problems!"**

"_**I'm not blaming you! You still need to help; I don't know what to do? I don't know how this happened!"**_

"**What do you expect me to do? This is your problem you need to find yourself a solution! You willingly took our relationship to the next level; you should've known the consequences."**

"_**I knew nothing about this… What type of solution is there for a pregnant male? Even if I did know that this could happen, do you think that we could've avoided this situation?"**_

"**Fine, damn it! You're pissing me off with the way you're bitching right now Yami. Get rid of it! There's your solution, happy now!"**

"_**Wha-?"**_

"**If I knew beforehand that you were like… this…I would have had a perfect plan not to be burdened by this scenario! If I had known… I wouldn't have even continued this relationship!"**

"_**No… but I… oh god! I can't do that! I can't- you can't make me do that! Bakura, please there has to be another-"**_

"**Get out…"**

"_**Huh?"**_

"**Get out of here now! If you're not going to listen to me then you're nothing, but a burden Yami!" **

"_**Wait, you can't do this! You have no right to just kick me out like this. Damn it Tomb robber!"**_

_**SLAP!**_

"_**Unh!"**_

"**Leave this apartment, you useless piece of shit! It was your fault that this is happening to you! Now, get out, before I cut you open and fix this problem myself! Don't you dare come back or call either!"**

"_Yami… Yami wake up." The voice was different and it cut through the memory like a knife. It felt as if my lungs hadn't been working and I gasped sitting up quickly. Eyes wide I looked around taking in my room with relief. _

_Slowly I turned to gaze over to the person, who had broken my nightmare and jumped back, "Mr. Mutou!" I exclaimed in surprise. He was watching me, concern clear on his face for he had found me on the ground. "What are you doing here? Uh… it's 6:00 in the morning."_

_He was still looking at me thoughtfully and I waited confused. For a moment I wondered what he was looking at and I realized that my face was wet with none other than tears. I wiped them away quickly and started to get up, but Yugi's grandfather grabbed me by the arm. I turned, "Sir?"_

"_Is everything all right Yami?" He abruptly asked making my stomach churn uncomfortably. I nodded wanting to pull away, but knowing it would be rude. Morning sickness was making me feel nauseous again and Mr. Mutou continued, "You seem pale this morning, bad dream?"_

_I nodded again, but smiled, "Well yes it was a bad dream, but I'm fine. Dreams aren't real nor are nightmares." His grip loosened and I moved away, "I might've fallen off my bed when I was asleep or something." It was clear he didn't believe me, but he didn't continue. He stood up and headed for the door._

"_Ok then… be careful Yami…" He chuckled half heartily, "we don't want Yugi to worry even more about you now do we?" The words hit me painfully with guilt as he left the room. When he was safely gone I walked to the bathroom and vomited as I usually did. I felt guilty and hurt at the same time. Was I really such a burden?_

_I threw on some clothes, grabbed a hat and a pair of sunglasses from my dresser and walked downstairs. I could smell the coffee Mr. Mutou was brewing and instantly felt sick. Nonetheless I snuck passed him and headed for the door. I was able to slip out into the yard and out onto the street, while I covered my head with my cap and glasses. Phase one of my plan… find an apartment before this child begins to make his appearance on my body._

Normal POV

"He's having a baby… hmm?" Solomon Mutou muttered to himself as he went on with his morning chores. It had been an accident that he had heard Yami mutter something about being pregnant in his sleep, but he felt quite triumphant that he had found that small tidbit out… His grandson had been stressing out with concern for the older boy, but now the Mutou knew what had been troubling Yami for a while. He frowned, and thought for moment, "Should I tell Yugi about this? It would be quite cruel of me if I did tell him without Yam's permission. Yami may have a reason why he hasn't shared the news, unless he really wanted to hide it for some reason." The man sighed, putting the evidence together… 'I see so this became a responsibility struggle between Yami and Bakura wasn't it? I understand it now…'

Solomon took the phone from its base and grabbed his phone book. He skimmed it for the person he was looking for and dialed the number. He heard the other line ring several times until a drowsy voice cut in as the owner picked it up, "Hello? What do you want?" the voice answered.

Clearing his throat Mr. Mutou greeted, "Good morning… spirit of the ring… It's Solomon Mutou."

There was a silence on the other line as the tomb robber took a moment to wake up, "Mutou? What do you want with me old man?" He barked.

"Now, now no need to be rude… spirit, just wanted to speak with you on an important matter."

"Important? What could be so important that you wake me up at 6:00 in the morning? Are you crazy or something?"

"No Bakura I'm not crazy… but I do want to talk about something important even if you like it or not."

"Then shoot old man! Don't have to waste my time! My Ra-"

"It's about your baby Bakura… You know what I'm talking about, the reason why you pushed Yami aside!"

The other line was silent again this time Bakura started, "Did he-"

"No I used my own resources and if you don't want me to tell anyone you know about this then we have a lot to talk about, do we not…?"

"Ah- Screw you… old man… It isn't any of your business… What would you want to know about this?"

"Well I would like to know a good amount of information… if you really want this secret to be kept private."

Bakura sighed, "Oh Gods… Shit…"

Seto POV

_For some reason I can't get my mind off Yami. It's weird that after I see him just once that I start thinking non-stop… and about so many things too. I'm getting nothing done at the Company and these strange thoughts are distracting! _

_Along with this, I can't get the image out of my head either. The image of his face when he turned to look at me before he left during our conversation, where his face was streaked with tears, but his eyes burned with a strange confidence I had never seen before. It sent shivers down my spine and yet made me feel excited at the same time. The sensation is so strange and unusual that I have no clue how to categorize it. Could it be a figure of my imagination or maybe just a sign to have Mokuba stop making my coffee in the morning. _

_I've been contemplating on the reason for Yami's current condition. I had heard from Mokuba after the rare occasions I let him go to the Game Shop that Yami wasn't doing very good, but even then I ignored the news thinking Yami could take care of himself. Now that I have seen his state with my own eyes, it's different. I'm now feeling quite worried about how Yami's been taking care of himself or if he even is taking care if himself. How could a broken heart cause so much damage? What could Bakura have done that made the King of Games so lost and weak? Why haven't I heard anything about Yugi or any of the other twerps hanging out with him helping the ex-pharaoh? What is the hidden cause of his emotional changes and physical weakness?_

"_Mr. Kaiba?" The voice pulled me from my thoughts and I jumped looking at the associate I was supposedly having lunch with. Damn it! There goes my mind again and at the worse of times!_

_I gained my composure quickly, "My deepest apologies Mr. Williams… I had something on my mind."_

_He chuckled nodding; I thanked my lucky star that I wasn't conversing with one of my more serious clients. "I can see that young Kaiba… you were spacing out pretty well back there." He chuckled again as if my actions were amusing him. Mr. Williams smiled at me sitting patiently and surprisingly not offended. And I thought American businessmen were all short tempered like I was. He was treating me as if I was good friend instead of some person he had merely just met and I watched him quietly. _

_Bradley Williams owned one of the companies that distributed Kaiba Corp merchandise in the US along with his own, which meant he aided many of my international imports and exports. I hadn't met him yet until at that moment when he had summoned me to the business district's only restaurant with a proposition. Unfortunately my mind was definitely not on propositions, but on other things…. more annoying things. "Is something the matter Mr. Kaiba?" He asked again. I sighed and shook my head, he was calling me Mr. Kaiba when he was decades older than I was, but I was used to it. He continued, "You must be hungry… should we order? I'll pay of course."_

_I stared at him and quickly went into business mode, "Oh please, you don't have to do that… I'll be perfectly willing to pay for my meal as well treat you sir… I've been terribly rude… Let me make it up to you." I stopped for a moment realizing how unusually kind I was being, and added quickly, "You don't need to think about me at all Mr. Williams, I can pay perfectly for myself. Do not take my unusual actions to heart Sir… I'm perfectly fine…. So what is this proposition that you are stating." I changed the subject for I wanted to finish this now so I could get back to the company and stop daydreaming._

_He looked back at me and smiled again. "Oh alright then… if that is how you want it… Well you see…" The man started on about his plan and how Kaiba Corp would gain much more than it did now. I listened on, keeping my mind on him and his words only…. I couldn't get my head thinking about Yami again. _

_We ordered our meals and continued with the conversation. For a good half an hour I was able to pay attention to his words of our companies. I spoke back to him and answered his own questions as he did mine. For some reason he made me feel comfortable enough that I actually started talking to him like a normal human being, unlike my other clients. After an hour of talking we were in a heated debate about the stock market and how investing on Kaiba Corp got many people stinky filthy' rich… "So you're saying that because my company is so wealthy and profitable, a good number of people invest on my corporation to gain a profit… Well I've known that for a while…" I rolled my eyes as he tried explaining his ideas further. _

_I looked to the restaurant window gazing out at the view of the business district of Domino. Starting to feel bored I began to read building signs and taking to mind the occupations that each business housed. Mr. Williams droned on about the company… well I think he did, because something caught my eye that completely made my mind space out. I sat up straighter to get a better look. It was at a real estate building across the street._

_For a moment I couldn't recognize him in the cap and glasses, but his golden bangs gave him away when he leaned over to glance at the ads for apartments on sale. I moved suddenly to gaze fully out the window at him to make sure my suspicions were accurate. In seconds I felt a shiver run up my spine as Yami took off his glasses to get a better look revealing his deep crimson eyes. I could almost feel my mouth fall open at my surprise… What was he doing here in the business district…? Of all the places Yami why did you have to go to the only place that I could get my mind off you for at least a few hours?_

_Yami crossed his arms still staring at the ads; he seemed to be thinking about them for some reason. He started to shake his head and returned the sunglasses to his face. He walked along to the ads of the apartments for rent and began to observe them as he did the others. I remained even more confused with his actions than before. I frowned wondering about his reason here in this certain district and I forgot about Mr. Williams. _

I had been lost in my own head, contemplating on things I shouldn't have been thinking about. Once more Mr. Williams came and interrupted my thoughts, "Is that a friend of yours?" Spinning around to face him, I saw him grinning for the umpteenth time. He had seen Yami and knew I had been watching the ex-pharaoh. I was beginning to question why I had decided to talk to him.

"_Uh- Oh sorry… I spaced out once more again. My deepest apologies Mr.-" _

"_Have you been thinking about him this whole time Mr. Kaiba?" _

_I was startled by his question, "What? No- Sir he's-"_

_He shook his head…. "No, no don't give me excuses Mr. Kaiba… I see there has been a lot on your mind and as a man of many experiences myself I understand greatly. Do you have enough time for yourself Mr. Kaiba?"_

_Frowning I looked at him harshly… How dare he try to speak of his many experiences as if he were talking to a child, not a multibillionaire, richer than he was? I was slightly peeved by his happy go lucky attitude and casualness at the moment and I snapped, "Now Mr. Williams I assure you that my personal time is none of your concern and that you have no means to be questioning it. I am perfectly capable to own and run one of the strongest and richest companies in the world so your so-called experiences do not bring much favor to the situation. At this moment my… friend and his relationship with me is beside the topic we are currently discussing about so shall we con-" A strange awkward feeling made itself known in the pit of my stomach after the last statement, but I remained aloof._

_This man sure knows how to interrupt, "Call him in so I can speak with him Kaiba… I never knew you were so friendly… it's hard for us of such high statures to know others without making them as powerful as we are. Besides our little talk has come to a complete conclusion… it merely remains to be in your decision if you accept my proposition or deny it." I was about to stop him, but he had already called a waiter to do the job of bringing the unsuspecting spirit into the small restaurant. _

_I stood quickly, "I'll do it myself!" I declared, hitting myself mentally for doing so. The man glanced at me with an amused look and nodded. Obliging I left the building heading to the one across the road, Yami had his back to me once more. _

_Walking slowly over to him I put my hand on his shoulder. The shorter man jumped at least a good three feet in surprise and spun around. He remained silent for a moment taking in that his disguise had failed. Starting to remove himself from my grip, I squeezed his shoulder harder and glared at him. I could sense he was returning the glare even through the black shades and he hissed, "What the heck are you doing Kaiba? How did you-"? _

_I grasped his shoulder even tighter making him wince and leaned forward to whisper, "Keep your mouth shut! Do you want to make a scene?" He shivered under my touch. I moved my head motioning to all the other people watching us slightly from their own work places. "One of my… associates… wants to speak with you. It seems I was distracted by your presence in the strangest of districts… Yami. I don't why he would waste his time talking to you…"_

_Pulling off his glasses with his free hand, Yami stared at me with a strange guilt in his blood red eyes. I let him go and motioned him towards the restaurant and he did as he was told without another word. _

_We came to the table at which I had been seated and Mr. Williams stood as Yami made his appearance. It was strange that Yami's normally large presence felt small and insignificant. It was also strange that Yami hadn't even tried to avoid such encounter with the American man. I cleared my throat, at the moment really wanting to leave this weird American CEO and introduced the ex-pharaoh. "Um… Mr. Williams this is Yami Mutou… International duel monsters champion and 'King of Games'…" The familiar anger of rivalry made my blood boil as I finished, yet as Yami bowed it somehow died down. _

_It was as if Yami had returned to his old self as he bowed respectfully to Bradley Williams and when they shook hands as Williams introduced himself. He stood straighter and held his head high, removing his hat and revealing his gravity defying hair. I watched his eyes, which also changed to an extent that they looked once more dangerous and challenging, so unlike when I had seen him the few days before. Gulping I kept the urge to suddenly scold him for hiding his potential in the weak human act he was putting on in front of many of his friends. "Good afternoon Sir… you wished- to see me?" Yami stated flatly his voice breaking almost unnoticeably. _

_Mr. Williams nodded, "Yes I did Mr. Mutou… I didn't know that Seto Kaiba's rival was also a good friend of his. Please sit." The man smiled that smile of his that was pissing me off by now and he sat. I did the same as Yami sat in a chair beside me. I had an idea he wasn't feeling too comfortable talking to someone with such 'business like presence' or that he just wasn't feeling comfortable with anything at all. _

_Yami glanced at me from the corner of his eye, cocking an eyebrow with what Mr. Williams had just said. I glowered back just daring to reprehend what the American had declared. Turning back to the man Yami bowed his head again and I took the opportunity to take his form and identify the changes. _

_Nothing seemed to be too out of the ordinary, nothing that I had not noticed about Yami already. My eyes drifted down his figure and I found myself watching his hands, firmly folded on his lap. They looked as delicate as ever and appeared so small. I found myself transfixed at their minute movements as Mr. Williams questioned him. I ignored their conversation until questions started to hit home. "So I haven't seen much news of you participating in any dueling tournaments Mr. Mutou. I know of a few back home in the US that may be to your liking. The best in the country will be there and maybe making a guest appearance would be a treat to the duelists. Kaiba should know about it, his duel disks are going to be used during all the matches. Am I right Kaiba? Hey even you two could show off your champion skills with a game with each other. Huh?"_

_I rolled my eyes; the only tournaments I'd duel in would be my own and only if it were for the title of champion or something important like that. I frowned and shook my head crossing my arms. Yami didn't appear to want to either and he suddenly answered in an inaudible voice, "I won't be dueling for anything Sir… I can't duel anyone for a long while either… sorry…"_

_Both the American and I looked at him shockingly. What did he mean he couldn't duel anyone? This was some sick joke! Yami was looking down avoiding eye contact I could see that he was digging his nails in to his flesh hard and breaking skin. I watched him utter confusion on my face. He continued to speak and rip at his arms. "I can't duel anyone for at least eight to seven months… It's what-I have to do…" _

_Why would he be doing that? For seven to eight months he won't be dueling anyone for anything? Why the hell was this happening? "Oh… I see… Is there a reason for your absence in the gaming world Mr. Mutou? Why can't you duel anyone?" Mr. Williams asked concern clear in his voice. _

"…_health issues…" Was all Yami responded and I could see his hands starting to shake. _

_Ideas ran through my mind at the words registered. Something was wrong with his health? I couldn't quite accept that… wasn't the King of Games supposed to be able to fight certain illnesses. His body was made to be strong and capable of bearing anything… Was he suffering from a certain sickness that no one knew about? "Could you be specific?" Damn it you stupid selfish CEO, who cares only about his company- why does that sound familiar? Can't you see Yami is hurting himself with all your damn questions? Luckily Yami didn't answer the question. _

_Realization hit me pretty hard when I saw the spirit continuing to remove his skin with trembling hands. Why he was doing so I had no clue, yet I knew I had to stop him before any blood could be seen. I don't know what came over me, but unnoticeably to the man in front of us I reached over to his lap and took his hands in mine. He flinched and glanced at me with questioning eyes. Just at that moment Mr. Williams was busy with paying the bill for the luncheon. Surprisingly he was not very good at determining the amount of yen he needed to pay, idiot… "What are you doing?" Yami whispered harshly at me giving me a glare with his no longer confident eyes._

"_I'm keeping you from destroying your appendages… stupid." He seemed taken aback by my name calling and narrowed his eyes in anger. I gripped his hands securely in mine and looked directly into his rebellious gaze and sneered back, "Why does no one know you're sick? By now news of the sickness should have had spread if your 'aibou' knew."_

_Yami glared at me and whispered back, "Who said I was sick Kaiba? Let me go!" His face was slightly a pinkish color, but I paid no heed to it. Seeing me shake my head Yami dug his nails into my hands hard! I held in a yelp as his sharp nails dug into my skin. I continued to latch on aside from the pain._

"_No! What do you mean…? You're not sick…? Then what is wrong with your health? And why are you hurting yourself?" _

"_It's none of your business! I'm not telling you anything!" He pressed his nails harder; it was amazing how strong he really was aside from how he looked. "Let me go Kaiba now!"_

"_Yami… stop being so stubborn!" I angrily snapped. "I'm not letting you go, not now, not until you tell me what's wrong with you! Is this about Bakura?"_

_His reaction to my words gave me a sign that I had said the wrong thing. He looked down and his hands… and nails… went limp. I went quiet… "Oh… is this a lovers' quarrel I'm seeing?" _

_I hate this man! For everything he said and did! Both Yami and I turned a shade of red and I quickly let go of his hands. We sat straight and alert and I shook my head rapidly. "NO! That wasn't- I mean- He already has someone!" I yelled and gained my composure, "Tch, I wouldn't be caught with him anyway! He's only a rival, not even much of a friend to tell you the truth… I have a company to run… I don't need a relationship to distract me from more important things."_

"_Oh, well that's your opinion… Mr. Kaiba… Mr. Mutou I see you have someone… What are they like?" Mr. Williams went on with that damn curiosity of his._

_I held in my breath for what Yami was about to say. Shit I just made the whole situation worse when I included Bakura as something to talk about, but I was never someone, who made decisions that were in everyone's favor. He answered slowly, "They're fucking terrific…"_

"_What was that Mr. Mutou?"_

"_If you had someone, who loved you for eight months and told you that they would love you for even longer, but suddenly hated you for something that you couldn't control and wasn't your fault. Wouldn't you think it yourself that they were just fucking terrific or maybe just heartless assholes?" _

_I stared wide eyed at Yami; pain was clear on his face as he spoke, "My someone kicked me out because of something I never realized could happen. I became a burden and some useless piece of shit when 'it' happened!"_

_I had to stop him, "Yami… that's enough… I'm sorry I brought that up ok?" I was also wondering what 'it' was…_

_He turned to me and I could see that he was holding in the urge to cry again. He stood up and his voice was suddenly calm, but harsh, "Bakura was some selfish bastard and left me in a worse state than you think Kaiba! And you're just like him; not giving a damn of how you hurt people with your words and going on with your damn life!"_

_The ex-pharaoh left the room and the building. I gawked after him and Mr. Williams remained silent as well. Frowning I knew I had done something that I wouldn't have normally done if circumstances had been different. It was low even for me… and now I had an even larger problem on my hands. Yami had given me answers, vague answers to be exact, but I had a feeling that I was the only person with this much information to the reason to why Bakura hurt Yami the way he did. I just needed to have them specified in anyway possible, which meant even if I had hurt Yami I had to find more answers and solve this confusing puzzle myself. The pieces Yami made an attempt to hide were going to be found eventually. I was going to find them all and finally get this worry out of my head so I could continue to run my company with no distractions. I would make sure of it! _

Yami's POV

_That stupid Kaiba! He should butt out of other people's businesses. He interrupts and destroys my entire plan of finding an apartment and he brings up my relationship with Bakura! Oh Ra he's just such a conceited bastard at times. _

_My shoulder aches from when he grabbed me, I can still feel the way his hands felt when he took mine in his, and the baby has been making my stomach cramp painfully ever since I entered that damn restaurant. Gods I'm actually bitching right now! I hate these mood swings, I hate my life, and most of all I hate that DAMN idiot SETO KAIBA!_

* * *

El Fin! There you guys go… Capi'tulo Cuatro! Sorry some Spanish there! Hope you guys enjoyed the long chapter… Longer than the last chapter I think! Read and Review and tell me what you think! Oh yeah I have some things I want you guys to answer… Choose either the letter **B** or the letter **G**…, Then pick the letter **M** or **F**. Lastly pick one of these words, (you'll know the meaning for it later…) **GOOD** or **BAD**! When doing this put your answers in this form

ex.:

**B**

**M**

**Good**

This'll affect the storyline slightly because I have a lot of ideas that I can't all put into this story, which may go into the sequel later on! Any other questions and comments just ask!

Next Time: Uh-Oh Yami's done it! Kaiba has gotten the motivation to 'help' and will do anything even get into the pharaoh's own business to do so. But will the CEO go overboard to the extent that he threatens the baby's well being! Don't get desperate Kaiba you might do something that you'll regret! Let's just hope someone else makes an attempt to help Yami, who is careful enough that Yami doesn't have to fear for his unborn child!

Till next time! Thanks for reading! I truly appreciate it!


	5. My Baby's First Enemy

You've returned for more, I see? Well I'm happy to see that or well I can't really see you, but I digress! I know you guys are kinda confused with the 'pick this and that' in the last chapter… But you'll find out what's up, later on in the story all right? Yay! 26 reviews that's just beautiful, thank you reviewers!

Last Time: Seto's found clues, thanks to another CEO and he wants more! Distracted by a certain Pharaoh for some very strange reasons he's willing to do anything to remove the 'diversion'…. by solving the mystery behind Yami's strange acts and… so-called health issues!

Just a nice Key to understand the italics and styles of writing!

(Normal) 3rd person and/or Normal point of view

_(Italics) From a certain character's point of view! Used also during flashbacks, words in italics are words spoken by POV person, himself or herself._

Ugh I know it's confusing… Sorry! I may as well remove them next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh nor am I copying any other fictions I've read in the past.

Title: Left Behind

Author: Yuzume Mikien

Pairing: Seto/Yami, Slight Bakura/Yami

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg… oh yeah language!

R&R! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Left Behind Chapter Five: My Baby's First Enemy 

Normal POV

Yugi Mutou slowly walked downstairs to the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator. He yawned and stretched as he removed a carton of milk from the fridge and started to make breakfast. Solomon Mutou watched his bleary grandson for a moment, weighing a thought that came to his mind and shook his head denying a strange urge to tell Yugi a secret he had found out about a few days back…. He frowned and sighed… the situation was too confusing to fully comprehend, he would need to speak with Bakura for a better understanding. "Grandpa what's up? Why are you frowning?" Yugi asked innocently enough slowly coming fully awake.

Shaking his head Mr. Mutou looked to his grandson, "Oh nothing… Just thinking about my normal problems… It seems to be that the more years you have on you the more health problems come crashing in…. Ho-ho! What am I supposed to do when my back finally falls out on me…? Oh where did my youth go?" He gave out a fake cry, "Oh to be young again…" He heard his grandson let out a small laugh.

"Come on Grandpa, you aren't that old! Besides, you'll still be able to play games with Yami and me!" Yugi paused, "Grandpa? Speaking of Yami… Have you seen him this morning? He's not in his room…"

Seeing the boy frown Solomon answered, "He decided to go out to do some errands Yugi. Yami left earlier, said he'd be back by dinner." Sighing once more the man started to think again, 'I wonder if Yami has been taking care of himself? I hope he's making sure his body gets enough nutrients for the infant and all…'

"I'm worried about him Grandpa… I wish he'd tell me what's wrong sometimes… I want to help him… But I don't know how… What could be wrong with him Grandpa?"

"Hmm…. I don't know Yugi… I have no idea…" Mr. Mutou lied feeling a bit guilty for what he was doing to his closest loved one. Yet deep inside he felt that he was making the correct decision helping both the boy and the expectant ex-pharaoh…

Seto's POV

_After the little scene at the restaurant things didn't get easier for me. I was quite embarrassed that Yami had blown Bradley Williams off like he did, but in a way I also enjoyed how Mr. Williams stared at him wide eyed and speechless. Heh, Yami was actually able to get the American to shut up after I had failed miserably to do, but that's beside the point. I was publicly humiliated in front of one of my more proficient associates and along with that I've been put into a very uncomfortable situation. I need to speak to Yami again, but he isn't very happy with the way I acted at the restaurant… ugh this isn't good. _

_I've tried to research on the illnesses that could somehow hit the spirit and his so-called indestructible body. Spending hours on the internet and in medical books, looking up certain sicknesses, I couldn't find many that Bakura would purposely kick his partner out for being diagnosed with. Along with that it wasn't easy searching up a disease with the scarce information I had received from Yami. That's why I need to have a very long talk with the man and maybe get some more clues, but I had to find him first. _

_When trying to contact Yami he seemed to never pick up, making me damn the invention of caller id. I would always get the answering machine or either Yugi or Solomon Mutou telling me that he wasn't available at the moment. Failing to get him on the home phone, I made an attempt to catch him on his cell, which I knew by experience that he would have it with him. I aimed for an annoying yet accurate approach by constantly calling him 24/7 on that phone of his, no I did not spend a whole day calling him, I had other ways. He finally picked it up after a day or two and I received a call from an extremely pissed off Pharaoh telling me to "Fuck off!" That definitely wasn't what I had expected._

_I knew he had something going on and I needed to find out what so I used another method that would allow me to work on the mountain of paperwork I had been neglecting and still trail Yami wherever he went. It mainly was to wait for Yami to return to the real estate building he had been visiting when I first saw him in the business district. He was planning to do something there and well I'd just have to intercept him. I had Roland wait in the area for him to arrive, but even this idea didn't go as I had hoped. Damn it! This is infuriating!_

_As fate had had it… Ugh I'm depending on fate now? On my own stroll through the district I met the Pharaoh once more, but this time when our paths clashed I let something happen that I should have controlled._

Yami's POV

_It's hot! Damn it, it's way too hot! It's the middle of August, but the sun's still burning like it's July! The temperature is about 97 F and I'm suffering from this damn heat! Oh Ra! I'm pure blood Egyptian and I'm suffering now! Gods what happening to me? Shit this is hell! If only Kaiba had never interrupted my search for a home I wouldn't out in the heat like this continuing what I was not able to accomplish!_

_I was walking through Domino silently and determinedly. It had only been about five days since Seto Kaiba pulled me into his business luncheon and caused my unbalanced emotions to go on a rampage, but I knew I had to get out of the Game shop/ house my hikari and his grandfather lived in before I exploded… literally. My body is starting to catch up with the rest of my internal changes since this child came to be. When I threw on the white tang top this morning and pulled on the pair of shorts I decided to wear I was hit by a very disturbing surprise… My shorts, which I knew were normally baggy compared to my many pairs of leather pants, were tight or at least felt tight. I was able to put them on fine, but they had a snug fit and I didn't need a belt to keep them up. Personally this is extremely disturbing… making me feel very uncomfortable with my body right now. The child was already pushing its presence with me, but I still had a little over six months to go so this little one had a lot more time to grow and make a truck load of clothes fit and not fit on my small frame. _

_I felt a strange shiver at the thought of not being able to get into my favorite attire in a few months. I don't want to look like a whale! But I shouldn't be thinking about that right now! I have to think about other things like getting that apartment! I traveled down the sidewalk heading for the real estate building wearing the pair of sunglasses and cap that I had worn on my first visit. Even if the disguise didn't work as I had planned with Kaiba didn't mean that I couldn't continue with the look. It didn't fool the genius of Kaiba Corp, but I may as well give it a shot with the threats of Joey or Tea. I wiped my forehead, with heat beating down on the city for hours I've been going insane with how my body was reacting to it. I never knew that your body temperature changes when you're pregnant. Argh… pregnancy ceases to amaze me…_

_There was still a long way to go and I let my mind wander for a bit. Lately I've had a slight obsession with Pocky and anything chocolate in general so at that moment I was casually sucking the sweet covered stick while strolling down the road. I didn't enjoy what my cravings were turning into for I was never a big sweets fan, but this infant seems to want it, making the sweet snack one of the only foods that I don't throw back out after a couple of hours. I devoured the piece I had been sucking and took out another one when my cell phone started to ring._

_For a moment I felt annoyed at the ring tone, having heard it too often when Kaiba was trying to contact me after that day at the restaurant, but I gave in praying that I wouldn't hear the deep rich professional voice of the CEO on the other line. "Hello?" I answered slowly, not daring to look at the id on the phone's small screen._

_"Hey! Where are you?" I heard the familiar voice of my aibou. He sounded cheerful, but I had a good feeling he wasn't as happy as he wanted to be depicted as. Ever since I had started to leave the house after a month and a half of moping Yugi had gotten to be a bit edgy with everything I said and did, which in turn made me not want to say anything around him at all. He would always look up at me strangely when I'd talk about things like going out to do the grocery or to do some errand of some kind… like he didn't trust me… It hurt inside, emotionally and mentally, and even if our mind link had been severed for quite a while now ever since my own body was given to me, I could feel the gap between our physical forms yet similar minds get larger by each passing day. This made me want everything that was going on around me, inside of me to just stop so I could forget everything that had happened between Bakura and me and bring my life back to normal, but I know that's just another dream I wanted to remain in, along with the dream of pain… "Yami? It's Yugi…you ok?" Yugi, his voice dripping with concern added._

_I stuck the Pocky stick in my mouth and started to suck again, "Uh-huh!" I answered quickly, "Sorry about that aibou… I was eating a snack and didn't want to talk with my mouth full. What was that?" I took a seat at a café I passed and waited for his voice to come on._

_"Oh… Just wondering where you are? I heard you're doing some errands and well do you need any help?" I had a good notion he was going to say that and I sighed._

_"Nope, I'm good aibou… I've been around a lot of places so no need to try searching all over Domino just to help me with some errands I need to take care of. I'll be home later, kay'?" I wanted to sound confident and get him off my back, but confident was something I was far from feeling._

_"Sure… A-alright I understand… Don't overwork yourself and suffer from heatstroke or anything! Haha!" He finished his words with a laugh, "You just call if you need… um… anything… Got it?"_

_"Got it Yugi…Bye!" I yearned for the conversation to end because his words were becoming tense and the relaxed opening was gone. There was a good long silence to the point I thought he had hung up, but I made sure, "Um… Yugi are you-"_

_"Bye!" He suddenly blurted and hung up. I sat there alone looking awkwardly at my phone for a long while after he did so… I could just recognize the mixed emotions that just wanted to make me start bawling like an idiot, yet I stood quickly and continued to my destination. Still feeling as if my chest was going crushed by some invisible hand that was determined to make me suffer._

_On my way to the real estate agency, I decided to purchase one of those pregnancy books for the heck of it, mainly to get my mind off what had just happened to me and the heat. It wasn't that hard to buy it yet it did feel awkward lying to the female salesclerk about wanting to research and learn about the certain situation that supposedly only happened to women, for my 'girlfriend's' baby… I was able to get off with the piece of reading material with nothing more than a nod and smile, which made me thank any of the Gods that actually was guiding me through this…_

_Damn the book was thick! It was a good couple inches from cover to end and for a moment I feared that I had picked out an Automobile Maintenance Manual instead of what I wanted. Strangely the cover said clearly, From Conception to Birth Your Guide to Pregnancy, so I was persuaded that I had bought the correct item and that the book was kind of like the manual of this whole thing called the 'miracle of life'. I skimmed through the contents first, skipping the whole labor and delivery chapter, for the sake of the very fragile well being I still had from the breakup and the only last innocence I had to the specific subject of reproduction._

_I should've bought something with no pictures, I thought sadly, seeing a lot of female images in all different sizes. Sighing I scowled at the pages feeling slightly perverted for even trying to read the captions underneath the pictures. Unfortunately what's done is done; I'm pregnant because of my body's flexibility with the whole subject of human science and I needed the book._

_Aside from the images that burned a good hole in my retina and made me fear for my clothes I did find some good information that was quite interesting. Much of it was about the baby itself like how big it would be, what it would look like, and even what it was doing during my current stage of the first trimester. I got slightly hooked on the book that I went on autopilot just to read about the little girl or boy that was evidently growing in my abdomen and didn't realize that Seto Kaiba was just a short distance away and I had already arrived in the business district._

_Taking the occasional glance at my surroundings I saw the CEO standing by the building that I had been heading for. He was talking on his phone about the stock market with someone I could tell was an employee for he appeared to be on the extent to blow in anger and luckily he didn't see me. I made sure I got out of his viewpoint and stood behind one of the other business buildings. I winced able to hear the Kaiba barking at the phone, which made my stomach clench painfully and I frowned trying the best I could to calm down. Words were being a hassle around me emotionally and I was getting quite annoyed too. "Damn it, you're all useless… you hear me? I'm extremely close to firing all of you for your incompetence and lack of professionalism that you are burdening the company with. Idiots like you are supposed understand the stock market not make a mockery of it with numbers and damn equations…! Stop making your damn excuses! If you have a 'genius' idea then I want to see it done on my desk by tomorrow or you and the rest of your subordinates will be terminated and fired… You got that!"_

_I was at the moment planning my deletion of the words 'burden' and 'useless' from the dictionary I had in my room. I could see he was still too distracted by his scolding and I saw the perfect opening to get into the agency. With a quick sprint I ran passed him and into the structure closing the door softly behind me._

_The convenient air conditioning felt good against my skin and I sighed with relief at my luck to avoid my rival, who I was positive was waiting for me. I gazed at my surroundings taking in the interior look of the real estate agency that I had come into. I had already been here once before when I had done the paperwork for what had been my apartment that Bakura now lived in. The thought of the tomb robber, whose child I was currently holding, I pushed away to keep from breaking down. Fortunately a young woman came over to me, smiling simply and she greeted me, "Good morning Sir. How may I be of assistance…?"_

_A strange awkwardness spread through my body as I made an attempt to smile back, "Um… I'm interested in buying or renting an apartment… Can you help me?"_

_She nodded and responded, "Of course Sir… Is this your first time purchasing or renting?" The real estate agent turned and added, "Please follow me…"_

_I did as I was told and declared, "No, I've bought an apartment before, but I couldn't keep it, personal issues…"We traveled into a corridor heading for what I remembered were the offices and I took a glance back. Noticing Kaiba had gotten off the phone and had noticed me through the window. Ours eyes met and I tried to stare securely and confidently to push back the glare he was giving me._

_"I see…" She said politely, "Well my name is Marie Walker and I can assist you on your search for a home." I had broken my stare with Kaiba as we entered what seemed to be her office. Marie extended her hand to me and I shook it._

_Bowing I continued, "I'm Yami Mutou, nice to meet you." She nodded again and passed me to close the office door. I removed my hat and sunglasses sticking them along with my book into my pockets, in which they fit perfectly._

_I was able to hear what was happening outside the office before the door came to a close. A very nervous agent speaking to the CEO that was stalking me, "Good Mo-morning M-Mr. Kaiba Sir… H-How m-may I hel-p you?" I had to roll my eyes to how the man was acting. Seriously there was no need be afraid of Seto Kaiba. What could he do to someone of a different business career…? Oh yeah publicity…_

_Kaiba answered professionally and with the arrogant tone that did give one that strange tingling down one's spine, "I'm interested in selling one of my properties…" Selling? I was confused, why would Kaiba want to sell?_

_The door shut then and there and I was sent back to my own business. I turned away from the door and went back to staring around the room. I noticed an array of photos in several different sizes of frames around her room. Many of which were of her and a little girl, who seemed to be about two to three years of age. In all of the pictures the two were smiling and I had a good idea that the girl was her daughter oddly enough that I could notice such a thing. "Don't worry about what's happening outside Mr. Mutou. We get a lot of well-known people coming for help dealing with their properties… but another agent can help Mr. Kaiba."_

_Marie looked in truth really young, at most in her early twenties. For a moment I was speechless and I couldn't find any words to even answer her statement. Her whole presence was kind and helpful; I was starting to like her. She sat at her desk motioning me to sit and I obliged. Typing something on her computer I waited patiently for her to speak, "So are you interested on searching for an apartment only Mr. Mutou? We have a number of apartments, townhouses, and condominiums that are on sale or rent at this time if you are interested?" Of all the questions they asked of you when buying or renting I hated the questions about other shelters. Apartment or townhouse they were all the same to me._

_Shaking my head I replied, "No an apartment is fine…"_

_She nodded again smiling softly and genuinely, so unlike that strange American man that Kaiba had been having lunch with the last time I had seen the CEO. Marie went through and studied my credit and made sure I had the reliability to own or rent a home. We were both patient with each other when she would listen to my credit history and when I would wait for her to type in the information. "Mr. Mutou, you seem to be good to go with all your finances… I see your previous purchase, the two room, 1 ½ bath apartment has been given to another owner." She concluded after all the work was finished. "Is there anything specific that you are looking for in an apartment other than price range?"_

_I gave it a thought for a moment, "Um, I would rather want to rent a place with good living status. Two bedroom, 1 ½ bath would be fine again and someplace safe at the least."_

_"Yes, is there a certain time period in which you want to make an offer and move in?"_

_"Within six months…"_

_"Do you mind if I ask reasons for your time period?"_

_Shit! The agent had been very polite and I was already feeling bad about lying to her, so I let the truth slip a bit, "Uh- I'm-" The door flew open and a balding man with glasses stuck his head in, Kaiba was behind him staring in and at me. I changed my wording and the rest of my words just came tumbling out, "My girlfriend and I are expecting a baby…" I went quiet keeping my gaze as far away from Kaiba as possible._

_"Marie do you know where the paperwork for Mr. Kaiba's beach home is? The one by the Domino Bay?" The older man asked roughly._

_"It's upstairs in Mr. Kaiba's personal files, where else would it be?" Marie stood up and looked at me, "Excuse me Mr. Mutou I'll be with you shortly. My goodness Carter…" She moved passed the man and Carter nodded._

_He went to Kaiba, who was still looking at me, "Mr. Kaiba would you like to follow me to your paperwork?"_

_Kaiba crossed his arms and snapped, "Get it and come back down, I'll wait here."_

_Carter bowed and speedily followed Marie upstairs leaving us alone. I still avoided eye contact the best I could with Kaiba. And I prayed to every god I knew to keep him from speaking. I didn't want to talk and he didn't have the right to force me to say anything. "So are you going to continue to lie to people or are you going to tell anyone why you're acting peculiarly?"_

_I didn't answer and held my tongue. Don't answer, I told myself, you want to snap back, but you don't want to get into an argument with the Kaiba. Keep your mouth shut! "I know that your lying…Yami. How am I supposed to believe anything else you say when I hear them as lies. Careful you might get someone angry with all your bluffs when everything you say is more fiction than fact."_

_My temper had started to boil and I just yearned to punch him the face! I took a couple of calming breaths and clenched and unclenched my fists. I wasn't going to answer; I wasn't going to say anything. "Go away Kaiba…" I said evenly._

_"Why? Is there something you're trying to hide Yami?"_

_"I wasn't lying…" Damn it! Stop answering! You're falling into his trap!_

_"Oh, you weren't? But I thought you weren't interested in girls… Getting one pregnant is an unlikely surprise." I got up from my seat and moved by him out into the hall. His head turned to follow my movements. I didn't want to stay in the same building with him if he was going to continue to harass me the way he was doing. "Where are you-"_

_Marie and Carter were making their way back to us. When they arrived I bowed, "I'm sorry Ms. Walker, but I need to leave. You have my number and you know how to contact me. Thank you for your assistance." Marie nodded and looked to Kaiba, who was scowling again._

_I went and left the building, feeling the need to throw up. I didn't try putting on my disguise again and just continued walking wanting to get as far away from Kaiba as possible. I rubbed my stomach a bit for I was getting stressed out again, which I learned was what made my stomach clench so badly. I thought I had escaped when I left the district when suddenly Kaiba came into view and grabbed me by the arm._

_He held on to it tightly the pressure making me flinch and try to pull away, but that made him squeeze tighter. I glared at him and growled angrily, "What the hell are you doing Kaiba?"_

_"We need to have a long talk Yami…" Was all he answered, "My patience is growing very thin with you…"_

_I stared at him bewilderedly his eyes cold. Pulling my arm again I tried to struggle, "No! We don't need to talk, I don't need to tell you anything!"_

_Kaiba just squeezed tighter holding me firmly in place and making me yelp. He just glared at me and continued, "What is wrong with you?"_

_"What the hell's wrong with you? You're the one crushing my arm!"_

_"I mean it Yami! I know that every one of those friends of yours is worried stiff! You have to tell me what's wrong!"_

_"Let me go!" I yelled at him. His grip loosened and he pulled me to him._

_"That's it… I'm not going to even try listening to your lies… But I'm going to get answers whatever it takes!"_

_"Wha- No! St-stop it!" He was crushing my arm and my stomach wasn't helping. I couldn't use my shadow magic because there were too many people around and those people were starting to notice the harassment I was receiving!_

_Kaiba started to drag me by the arm aside from my protests and my struggles! What was he doing to me? He won't let go! He pulled me ignoring anything that I said and did to get out of his grip. My whole body had started to pound in pain. I went from yelling at him to let go to calling him bad names while he dragged me on._

_After a few minutes I found myself being thrown into his limo. He came in behind me and shut the door locking all the locks. One of those soundproof windows was blocking the driver from us and I looked around quickly. "What are you doing Kaiba? Why are you doing this?" I asked softly._

_"I'm doing what I need to do to get you to talk and give me the answers I want. I'm only doing this because you're being thickheaded! Loud too…"_

_I gazed at him; "You have no right to order me around like this… I did nothing to you and I don't need to tell you anything. My life won't save your company!"_

_"Yeah, but your problems get too big for your own good Yami… They get distracting if you realize it so I'm going to solve the problem and go on with my life, like I always do."_

_"Just like Bakura…" I whispered and glared at him, "Some distractions are meant to be ignored you foolish CEO! Things don't always require your approval! I don't want help for my problems. Now let me out of here and-"The vehicle started to move and I jumped._

_"Hm? What was that?"_

_"You're such a jackass sometimes…"_

_"Thank you… and you sound like an annoying bitch…"_

_Oh gods I just wanted to kill him… but I knew Yugi and Mokuba wouldn't like that. I had a respect for the CEO, well I did, but that didn't mean he had the freedom to get into my life and solve something that he couldn't solve. I decided to go silent again, hating every minute that passed. My abdomen no longer hurt for it was unusually calm and I sighed rubbing the back of my neck, which was sweating like crazy. Why did seem so hot in the limo? I thought, doesn't Kaiba feel it?_

_Every now and then I would glance at his face to see what he was doing. At the moment he was looking out the window and taking in the scenery, or in his mind calculating stocks. "Kaiba… Can I go now…?" I asked flatly._

_"No… not until you tell me what's wrong and why you've been acting strangely. "_

_"I hate you…"_

_"I love you too, live with it…"_

_"Uh-" I could feel warmth rise in my face and I looked away. Shit! Why was I blushing with his words? It wasn't like it was my first time hearing those words Bakura used to throw the saying around without much thought, but I suddenly felt fidgety. My heart started to beat fast and I felt like crying. I shook my head and looked away. Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn these emotions!_

_After a good half an hour or so the limo came to a halt and I glanced out the window at our location. Kaiba had had the nerve to bring me all the way to his mansion. He wouldn't dare tell me to follow him inside! Kidnapping me and bargaining my freedom for answers, was that his little game? He unlocked his door and got out. I stayed in my seat. "Are you going to stop being stubborn and tell me what's wrong now?"_

_"No…"_

_"Get out…" He ordered and I ignored him. "You know you can't hide forever Yami! I'll find out what's wrong with you eventually. Why don't you just give up now? You need help!"_

_I couldn't take it anymore and I just let it all out, "Leave me alone! I don't need help! You don't need to help me! You were never the helping type anyway so why do it now! Why do you keep saying you want to solve my problems? Why are you doing this to me?" I took a deep breath, why did it feel so hot all of the sudden…? "I don't want to tell you anything and you have no right to force me to. Go back and care about your company, your brother. I don't need to be taken care of! Stop caring and leave me alone!" I was throwing a tantrum in front of my rival not a good thing!_

_I gazed up at him as he stood outside the car watching me silently. He seemed to be contemplating on something and he frowned. Kaiba looked at me closely and finally stated, "You done bitching?"_

_Feeling so many emotions, boiling rage replaced any control I had and I could feel the shadow magic start to flow. I was afraid I was going to kill someone and even Kaiba had stood back. But it was hot. It was so hot! The use of my powers made me flinch and I closed my eyes taking in the pain._

_Kaiba grabbed me and pulled me out of the vehicle. I growled at him for his unorthodox approach of getting what he wanted and made an attempt to hit him failing miserably. Instead of allowing me to walk this time Seto Kaiba picked me up and carried me into the mansion. Neither the baby nor I enjoyed this at all and I thrashed about trying to loosen his grip. Was Kaiba desperate for answers or just too impatient?_

_He dropped me onto the couch in the living room… well it looked like a living room. I went to stand and he pushed me back down. The more I observed his actions the more I felt uncomfortable. I didn't feel good with him pacing the area in front of me like some caged animal. He closed the door and blocked my only escape giving me a look that started to make me worry about what the older boy was planning. His blue eyes were like ice as they glared at my crimson ones._

_I backed away slowly deeper into the couch breath getting caught in my throat. Scanning the room I searched for another way out, but the windows were sealed shut. He wouldn't look directly at my face for a while as I tried to get his attention or made an attempt to find out what he was planning. The silence was too much and I had to speak up, the whole locking me in one room was unnecessary. "Kaiba I really don't want you to help me or get into my business… alright? You told me yourself that I will never learn to be alone, but maybe solving my problems and struggles myself will help me be a little more independent…" I said these words gently, not wanting to get him mad or have him think I was offending him. "Solving my own problems and getting my own place to stay is the least thing I can do to be able to stand on my own two feet… Don't you understand?"_

_Kaiba grunted in reply and I sighed hoping that he had calmed down. I had a feeling that he was thinking about what I had just stated so I kept silent. He came over to me and sat on the remaining spot on the couch. I watched him run a hand through his hair and take a deep breath. "So what if you don't solve the problem? What if you can't without another person or can't do it period? What are you going to do then?"_

_Shrugging, I looked down, "I admit, I don't know… My problem is too important to allow failure so whatever gets in my way I'll do everything in my power to get rid of it. If I fail, then I don't think I can let myself remain in this world… My heart will be totally crushed if anything happens… to…" I didn't finish the sentence verbally, but I was thinking simply about the baby, that I wanted to keep alive and safe… Frowning I played with the hem of my top… I wanted to keep the child alive, but did I want to keep the child itself? Why was I asking myself this? At the moment I doubted everything…_

_"How could you say that…? Your heart has already been broken… failure should be nothing… Mistakes are normally made, but that doesn't mean making a mistake will cause you to be hated or anything…"_

_"My heart has been broken, to be crushed is a whole different state of being… Mistakes can be made and you can be forgiven, but I've already made a mistake I am currently trying to fix…"_

_"And what mistake is that…? Being with Bakura?"_

_I glanced at him and shook my head, "Bakura is merely part of the cause of my mistake, nothing more…" I frowned at him and crossed my arms, "Do you think I'll tell you anything? I said I wouldn't and I'm not. These questions you ask aren't any of the ones that you truly desire to be answered."_

_When I had finished, my phone sounded off and I reached into my pocket and took it out. As I had it my hand Kaiba reached over and seized it. I looked at him, "Kaiba what are you-"_

_Kaiba answered the cell phone quickly declaring, "Yami is unavailable at the moment… call back later!" He hung up and I stared at him._

_"Hey! What was that for! Who was that?" I asked annoyed, "Kaiba why in the world do-" The CEO put a finger to my lips as he laid the phone onto a small side table on his side of the couch. I looked at him questioningly._

_"Not going to tell me anything… hmm? Don't say anything, ask anything, or even make a sound if you aren't going to give me the answers I want." He glanced at me with pissed scheming eyes and removed his hand from my mouth. Kaiba then reached over and pushed me back into the couch where as I had gotten onto my knees. I yelped as my head made contact with the wooden arm of the couch. I hate traditional style furniture… Kaiba stood up and added, "I'll let you press my patience a little longer and I'll wait as needed… I'll just get some work I have to finish from my office and I'll be back. You can either stay put and pout at me like a stubborn child or tell me what I want so I can fix your problem and even mend your heart if need be… That's all I ask… Yami."_

_He started to walk to the door and I jumped up anger boiling again… Damn it he was the stubborn one! There was no choice I had to take drastic measures. His back was turned to me and he knew not what I was going to do to him. I remembered the way Joey tackled Tristan during a football game we were playing sometime ago before I got pregnant. Though Yugi and I were only good at receiver and quarterback positions. If Kaiba wouldn't let me out of the room then I would force my way out! I bolted at him and crashed into him. Grabbing him around the waist I slammed him to the ground. He fell and I, right on top of him. For a moment it seemed that both he and I had had the wind knocked out of us. I gasped and got off him rushing to the door and opening it. "YAMI!" I heard him yell enraged as I saw him get up and attempt to follow._

_I could hear his footsteps getting closer and kept running searching for the front door. My stomach clenched, but I didn't even stop to wince. I sped around the corner of the hall when Kaiba tackled me and grabbed my foot making me fall face flat onto the floor. Whimpering and panting I was flipped over being forced to look directly at Kaiba, who was on his knees and crawling towards me, an expression on his face that scared me. He pulled my leg so I slid to him. Soon I was about level with him, where he could've straddled me and/or where he could reach any part of my body and assault it!_

_Oh God! I was gasping and starting to panic. What was Kaiba going to do! I had never seen him so aggressive and angry before. I felt certain Kaiba was not realizing what he was doing and that he was going to hurt me… Please don't hurt the baby! I was terrified and I struggled to remove myself from his hold. "K-Kaiba- st-stop!" I begged before he could do or say anything. I lifted myself onto my elbows and he knocked me down again._

_I gasped and cried out weakly… This was no longer about pride, about rivalry, about any problem he wanted to solve! I was a weaker person being shoved around by someone stronger, and he was doing something that terrified me! I wanted to scream at him and just tell him there that he was going to hurt my baby, but his voice full of rage came out instead, "You're such a stubborn idiot you know that? Do you think I'm going to be just like your stupid friends and let you suffer like this?"_

_Shaking my head I strived to get away from him, but he lifted me up by the collar and smashed me into the wall. His strength overtook my own physical abilities and I started to summon some of my shadow magic or some other type of shadow game. Darkness began to appear from the walls, but as they got closer the more painful my stomach clenched. The reaction attacked me so quickly that I lost control of my power completely and my only defense failed. I reached for Kaiba's arm pushing at it to weaken his grip, but it didn't budge and he moved his hand around my throat. "I don't understand you! After all the damn lectures you give me about being acceptant or more compassionate, being like you, you come tell me you want to be more like me? What the hell is up with that?" That was when he began to squeeze, slightly at first, but enough to make me squirm and push at his chest to make him stop. "Do you really want to become independent? Do you want to go through shit like have some damn bastard beating you, abusing you, and fooling you into being and doing the things he wants just so you can learn to become independent? You have to go through hell a good number of times just to realize that you can only depend on yourself… You can't just say that you will and go on with it!"_

_I gasped and whimpered again, trying to break his grip somehow, as he was grasping tighter. Soon I wouldn't be able to breath if he continued to squeeze like he was doing so. "Do you want to be treated like shit? Do you want to feel like a burden enough that you just want to get rid of yourself for weakness, but still have something precious that you still have to take care of forcing you to become independent! Yami aren't you dependable enough with all the people that hang out with you? With only one person you can stand on your own two feet perfectly. Why the hell do you want to be alone? It is not like you have gone through experiences that have made you no longer trust… You are not like that at all… you're so different! To stand alone one has to suffer… it's the only way!"_

_I couldn't breath and I was crying and begging for him to let me down. Kaiba was trying to kill me and I was literally screaming in my head for the Gods to make him end the pain! "Kai- Kai- aaaAAH! Pl-pl-pl" I didn't care how pathetic or stupid I sounded… but I couldn't get anything else out of my mouth as I had run out of air. He had pressed so firmly that it hurt and I whimpered pleading for mercy with my eyes. Kaiba remained emotionless and I pushed as hard as my weakened state could at his chest to make him move. "Unh!" I was able to take another breath before he started to choke again._

_My vision was worsening as I began to lose my awareness. I was so weak and I felt near death. My rival, whom I now believed was not as sane as I knew him, was killing my unborn child and me and I couldn't do anything about it. All this just because I didn't want to be a burden! I was about to go down entirely when I heard a voice that was neither Kaiba's nor my own, "Seto stop it you're going to kill him!"_

_Kaiba dropped me, I fell to my knees, and collapsed to the floor. I could hear him step back and knew he had looked to the person, who had called him. I panted and wheezed to get the oxygen I was deprived of coughing every now and then when I did it too fast. My consciousness was returning and I slowly turned my head to see the person, who literally saved my life. I thanked the Gods that Mokuba was there and that they had given Kaiba a brother, who actually wasn't some mass killer. I suddenly wrapped my arm around my middle when the pain caught up with me._

_"Oh shit!" I heard Kaiba's voice whisper slowly as realization hit him full blast. Oh how I wanted him find a psychiatrist of some kind soon. He fell to his knees as well and leaned back into the opposite wall putting his face in his hands. I caught more cuss words coming out in frustration. My body shook with both pain and fear as he gazed at me with lost eyes… "Shit… Yami…"_

_He recited my name and I panicked… I didn't know if it were maternal instincts or survival instincts that abruptly hit me and I scrambled up and away from him. I was shaking my head and backing away at the same time. I could only feel one thing, alarm, and I wanted to get out of there now! "Don't come… near me…" I murmured inaudibly and I spun around and sprinted away as fast I could rushing to the door and out into the yard. I didn't care how far I was from the main city or the game shop, I just wanted to get as far away from Seto Kaiba as I could possibly get._

_Somehow it was raining, a rare phenomenon during this time of the year especially when the sun was still visible, but just another signal that summer was coming to an end. I continued to dash down the road heading for the city as the sun made its way to the horizon. The strange heat that I had been feeling the whole day had returned, but I ignored it and kept on. I made it into the city and some old apartment buildings that I really didn't have enough strength to recognize. Stopping I bent down to bring air into my lungs as the strange heat flared. I stood slowly as everything started to spin and the next thing I knew it there was this white searing pain in my abdomen and I blacked out…_

Seto's POV

_Shit… What did I just do? Why in the world did I let him see that? Let him go through such abuse? I didn't want to hurt him, but when he started to talk about independency somehow his words got personal… His words made me remember so many things that I completely lost it… I remembered the anger I had felt when Mokuba and I had been dumped at the orphanage by relatives, who had been too heartless to care. I recalled the way Gozaburo deceived me into doing so many things when I was a child, who at first knew nothing more except that I would be able to rest a little longer, be with Mokuba just a little bit longer…_

_Why did I let that anger out…? The only time I did so was when I dueled Yami and relieved stress. Even if I lost I would always know I could be better and that it was my decision to get better or stay second best. I expressed my anger whenever I dueled sometimes if I couldn't ease it with just firing and scolding the employees of my company. Yami had been the only person, who really noticed that I did where as he even pointed out that my moves were blinded by it, but sometimes I just need to relieve my rage that way… I never knew that my anger could be expressed so dangerously!_

_Mokuba stared at me strangely making my chest constrict for a moment… He had stopped me before I had… really done something wrong… really hurt Yami… Why hadn't I listened to him when he told me to stop? Why didn't I hear it when he cried and whimpered? I wanted to say something, but knew not what to say._

_…Yami… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… Please forgive me… I'm sorry…_

? POV (phone call)

"I'll be at your place later alright?"

_"Oh come on… when you say that… you come in the middle of the night! I need my sleep too!"_

"Have some backbone… you pathetic fool… It's good to be able to wake up in the middle of the night without having to be burdened by sleep… Keeps your mind alert!"

_"Easy for you to say… you don't have to go to college in September… Damn why did I decide to take the morning courses!"_

"Good Job idiot! You used a cuss word, I feel so proud!"

_"Shut up! You sound as if we haven't had that talk again… I'm pissed enough that you're not being helpful with giving me any information about um… the problem…"_

"Oh Ra, are you talking about Yami's problem again? Tch… I've told you to ask him, yourself… If I told you anything I don't think he'll like that… Hey don't touch that… not until we've started… Now don't be inpatient… "

_"…"_

"Oy! Hello! Boy…! Hikari! Have you hung up you little fool! …Giggles in background Not now! Hold on all right? Give me a few more minutes talking to my… uh… cousin…! Hello! Damn it Ryou say something! You know I hate it when you don't answer me!"

_"Yami… Oh god Yami!"_

"What the hell? Oy ah-"

Beep!

_"Yami? Yami what's wrong…Yami!"_

* * *

There you have it… Chapter 5! For some reason this was a tiring chapter to write…especially because of its length! I had planned to split this into two chapters, but there was another plan that kept me from doing so! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if you didn't! Please review and tell how you like it… and I accept any concerns too! Thank you! 

Next Time: Ryou has found an unconscious ex-pharaoh on his stroll home and the hikari of Yami's ex-lover is in a panic. Has something happened to the baby? Will Ryou find out what has been going on with Yami this whole time? And what about Bakura and Kaiba, both seem to be a threat! Kaiba doesn't know what to do and Bakura has been doing things behind scenes! What will happen when these two clash! Head for the hills!

Stay tuned!


	6. My Baby's Father

Alright Chapter Six… Oh man I never knew that this story would be so enjoyed as many of you readers have made it clear in your reviews and if I could comment about it I'd say keep the reviews coming! Tell your friends if you have any to read if they haven't read Left Behind yet, I don't care… well whatever- Thanks to all of you, who read… (Also thank you to a few specific reviewers, who have either lightly criticized my work, which I appreciate and/or voiced out concerns on italics) I'm trashing the italic use in POV's with only a few exceptions… So enjoy… to your eyes content! Man I updated this chapter pretty fast!

Last Time: Kaiba's done something drastic and Yami's not doing so well, definitely not a good thing. All Yami wants is to no longer be a burden and be able to take care of the child without anyone knowing, but that seems harder than he first thought. Especially when the hikari of his baby's father find's him unconscious on the street.

There will be a lot of POV jumps so if you don't like it tell me… I'm building a base here for my future in with this story Left Behind. I want to find a good writing style of my own!

Ok I don't know why I'm doing this, but I feel like it cuz I'm bored and if I sound like an idiot for doing this simply tell me in a review! **Gets Yami to say all the disclaimer stuff**

Y/M: I do feel like an amateur doing this… Yami…

Yami: Yuzume T. Mikien does not hold in (her) possession the YGO series…

Title: Left Behind

Author: Yuzume Mikien

Pairing: Seto/Yami, Bakura/Yami

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg… oh yeah language!

Y/M: Well at least you didn't say too much… **sighs**… Yami where are you going?

Yami: (Leaving Fanfiction) Home… where else… I'm tired…

Y/M: You can't leave you still have to do the ending!

Yami: Make Kaiba do it… or Bakura or something… I want to go to bed…

Y/M: I have Pocky! **Pulls out five boxes of Pocky**

Yami: Damn Cravings… I hate you… **Grabs Pocky and sits on the ground**

Y/M: Ok now I truly feel like a fool- now let's begin! R&R

* * *

Left Behind Chapter Six: My Baby's Father 

Yami's POV

When I finally awoke from passing out I found myself in unfamiliar territory and bare-chested to add. At first I panicked and instinctively searched for an escape, but soon realized that I wasn't in any danger. I found myself in a bedroom where I had been lying on the bed. After closer inspection, the room started to look a lot more recognizable, though I couldn't put my finger on it. The only presence that remained in the room was light and didn't feel at all threatening. I was glad I was no longer outside.

For a while I laid in the bed motionless, allowing myself to take in my surroundings. In front of the bed the door to what I inferred was the rest of the house or apartment I resided in… To the right there was a window revealing what seemed to be the front area of the building and it was dark so it was night already… or well now it was… There was a bathroom to the left, a small door leading to it and a closet nearby… Where had I seen this place before?

Suddenly I heard footsteps on the opposite side of the door and I quickly sat up to look at the door, bad idea. My whole back and neck were in bad shape as they were aching like mad making me wince. I should have got up slowly… I thought to myself and tried my best to stretch, relieving some tension, though not very much. I bent over slightly, wondering my back hurt so much when the memory of what had happened earlier at the Kaiba mansion with older Kaiba brother made me flinch. My breath had started to quicken at the thought of what Seto Kaiba had almost done to me and I held my throat gently. I had never been so terrified in my life when he had started to choke me, and I felt positive that getting close to him again, wouldn't be easily done.

I felt a shiver run up my spine and I took a couple of breaths to calm myself down… I couldn't get my thoughts straight at the moment, but I was happy that I was no longer in the Kaiba mansion. Slowly, so not to affect my aching and maybe even bruised back, I tried to stand feeling as if my legs were made out of lead. It took me a moment to get my balance, but when I finally stood up straight I had started to feel dizzy and had to sit back down. I didn't understand why I didn't feel so good, for my nausea had been ebbing away for a while.

After a few more failed attempts I was once more sitting in bed nursing a very wonderful headache. I wanted to leave the room, but my body was keeping me from doing that. My stomach gave a good rumble and I sighed. Shoot, I'm hungry… this wasn't good… When I began to strategize my trip to the door, the said gateway opened to reveal a very familiar face. He seemed surprised at my moving form and his eyes looked at me… for a moment… "Um… Hi… Ryou…" I said pathetically and I waved.

He jumped out of his daze and nodded. I watched as he smiled gently and bowed, "Uh, he-hello Yami… Good evening!" He blurted hurriedly, "How are you feeling?"

It was Ryou… Gods it was Ryou Bakura… He looked at me with his deep brown eyes, gentle and almost angelic when compared to his dark… I wanted to whack my head against the wall for thinking about that and I shook my head. Realizing that I had never answered him I declared, "Um fine… uh did you uh… help me?"

He nodded his head again, a slight shyness mixing into the air. We hadn't seen each other for a good while before the breakup to be exact so we were both timid at our actions. He had been the closest person to Bakura and I had seen him a good many times when the tomb robber had taken me here for a session of cuddling before we had gotten an apartment. The thought made me want to bawl my eyes out, but I was able to control my emotional state. An awkward silence fell upon us… until Ryou voiced out again… hmm he did learn something from Bakura, "Um… I found you unconscious on the ground… You had a high fever so I took you here to… um treat you… Though I think I should've taken you to the hospital… you still look pale…"

I shook my head, "No!" I lowered my alarmed voice, "Uh… there's no need for the trouble really… I'm fine." I smiled and nodded my head energetically, which in turn made me woozy again. I grabbed my head stifling a moan…

Ryou came over sitting on the bed and took my hands from my aching skull, feeling my forehead and neck. He frowned and stared at me again as if he was trying to find something within me. He looked away for a moment, and shrugged off some invisible thing in his mind. I was feeling uncomfortable and I moved away a little. "You still feel warm," He murmured, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Um… I am having a headache…" I admitted smiling sheepishly. Our conversation felt one sided and how Ryou acted reminded me a lot about how my aibou acted around me. I felt the guilt set in for burdening Ryou. Why was this happening? Couldn't some old lady with a cane and a billion cats or something have found me instead?

The hikari stood and walked into the bathroom. I waited as he came back with a bottle of pain killer and handed it to me. "Here this may help."

Taking it I checked any label that said **Should not be used by those, who are pregnant, can become pregnant and/or are breast feeding.** Luckily I found none and opened the bottle pouring a couple pills out. Ryou left once more and returned with a glass of water, which I took also. We were both silent as we did this. I swallowed the medication, and glanced at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome… Do you need anything else? Your shirt is in the dryer right now… it was pretty soaked." My stomach somersaulted asking for food and I had a good notion to ignore it and keep my revealed abdomen small and unnoticeable. I was silent hoping that maybe he'd take it as a no and maybe we could have a more comfortable evening. "You have bruises on your neck. Are you alright?"

"I d-do?" Kaiba had done more physical damage than I thought.

"Yes… where'd they come from?"

"Um… I must have worn a collar too tight and for too long…" I lied emotionlessly.

"Hmm… ok…" I could feel his disbelief, "Are you hungry? I could get you something if you like?"

"Um… sure… If it isn't any trouble…" My stomach gave me the hungry feeling again, as if mocking my inability to have things go my way.

"It isn't, I'll be right back." He left and the relieved sensation sank into me like it did after having a tense conversation with Yugi. Ra, why were both hikaris so hard to talk to now? I wondered how Ryou talked to Bakura… Were their conversations also one sided or did the boy talk to the tomb robber like a human instead of a fragile egg about to break? Had I really become that weak?

Kaiba was right, without suffering one couldn't be independent and right now I was suffering because of my own fault. Maybe he had the right to rage like that at me. I did neglect my rival when I had been with Bakura… It could be that he was just punishing me for being a fool and not thinking. Did I really deserve this much punishment? Hmm maybe I did…

So was the baby a punishment, or is it someone to be punished along with its parent…me? Did the child deserve to be punished? It did nothing wrong… did it?

Ryou came into the room again holding a cup of instant ramen. I went to stand when he shook his head. I looked at him questioningly, "Don't have to stand it's ok to eat on the bed… I do it all the time… of course I change the sheets afterwards." He smiled and chuckled, this time genuinely and laid the cup on the bedside table. It looked as if he had done some quick thinking his own.

"Um alright… but I don't think I need to stay in bed Ryou. I'll be fine if I ate in the kitchen or on the floor. I really don't want to spill anything on accident… It is Ramen!"

"Don't worry about it… Just eat… I'll… I think I'll call Yugi and tell him you're here." I jumped in surprise. I had told Yugi that I'd be home. He had been waiting! Ryou noticed my alarm once more and added, "I'll tell him you got soaked from the sudden down pour we're having and you're staying here for the night. He will understand that you'll be home tomorrow."

I nodded, but still felt bad… Damn it, why hadn't I realized that Yugi had still been waiting? Gods I'm a bad aibou, an idiot, damn it! I wanted to hit myself really hard, but Ryou was still in the room. I watched him exit and my stomach rumbled again. I'll hit myself after I get something in my stomach.

Normal POV

Ryou left the guest bedroom Yami was staying in and let out a sigh. Yugi had been right… Yami had changed a good amount since the last time they had met. He still had the confident manner to him, but it was not as strong and as willful. Ryou never would have thought that Bakura had broken Yami that far if he hadn't seen it himself… This made it even more mandatory to find out what happened to the two, who seemed to love each other so much.

He headed for the phone and called Yugi checking the clock as he did so. 9:00pm… He thought. I hope he doesn't come over anytime soon. The other line rang a couple of times until one of the Mutous answered. To the boy's luck Yugi picked up the other end, "Hello Mutou Residence."

"Yugi it's Ryou." The other light stated.

"Ryou? Hey good evening. I had hoped that it had been Ya-"

"He's here at my place…" Ryou quickly answered. "He got soaked in when it started raining and well he got stuck at my place drying up. He won't be home until tomorrow."

"Really? He's there?" Yugi gave a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness. I was worried something happened to him. I called him twice earlier today; he picked up the first time, but the second time when I called to ask him what he wanted to have for dinner, what I heard was Kaiba suddenly snapping into the phone that Yami was unavailable."

"Kaiba?"

"Yeah… I have no idea what Yami would be doing with Kaiba, but I thought Yami was doing errands today…"

Ryou was quiet for a moment curiosity getting the better of him, "Yugi… do you remember seeing any bruises on Yami's neck or back lately?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Has he worn one of his collars for a long time?"

"No last time he wore one was when he was still with Bakura… Speaking of Bakura, have you talked to your yami about um…?" With a few words Yugi changed the subject unbeknownst to him and what he had done.

"Yes, he won't tell me. He says ask Yami about it…"

"The hell with it! Yami won't say anything to me!"

"Maybe I should try… You know he's here and all."

"Yeah… don't know what that will do though… Yami just tells lies."

"Maybe with enough persistence…"

"I don't know… I'm at the edge of… I can't break into Yami's defenses anymore; I'm tired of finding dead ends. His mind is as confusing as when I first met him."

"Yes… maybe we need start some type of reaction or something with both Yami and Ba-"

Ryou stopped and looked up at the front door. The knob was being turned and then there was a silence as he heard the sound of keys being slid into the lock. Dread spread through him quickly as there was click as the door became unlocked and he ended the conversation. "Bakura-here-now-got to go!"

"What? Wai-" Ryou hung up slamming the phone back into its cradle and ran to the door. He pushed against it as the tomb robber made his way to open it.

The struggle began… Bakura pushed against the door he had just unlocked hearing his hikari on the other side. He scowled and shoved against the entryway for a few minutes seeing a suspicious situation. He snapped through the small crack he was able to push open, "Ryou what the hell are you doing you idiot!"

"I'm not letting you in! Come back later I'm not ready!" Ryou pushed back. He couldn't let Bakura see Yami or all hell would break loose.

"Not ready, for what? Ryou open the door right now!"

"No! You're early come back later!"

"Early? You told me to come sooner you stupid boy! Let me in damn it! I need that shirt for tonight!"

"It wasn't my fault that your washer broke and you had to use mine to do laundry! Get a different shirt!" Ryou took a deep breath and dug his heels into the carpet. He dare say it, "I-I have company!"

"Well I bet your guests think your mental now!" Bakura went quiet suddenly and he let Ryou push the door closed. Ryou feared what Bakura may have learned what he had been hiding and went silent as well.

"Don't tell me… that…" Ryou held his breath as Bakura spoke; he had to find Yami a hiding place! "You… have… a girl over… DO you?"

"Uh- um… You- I- uh-" Bakura had sounded so dumb… something had to be up!

"Ah-ha! I knew it… When I no longer live here with you, you check the ladies out I see… Hmm and I thought hikaris were supposed to be the innocent half!" Bakura laughed and abruptly flung open the door, Ryou flying back and falling to the ground. The tomb robber looked down at his light, "Now you know how much I hate it when you keep these things from me. It's rude not to introduce your dark half to your lover."

"He's- uh I mean she's… uh…" The yami gazed at him digging deep into his mind for what Ryou held inside. Ryou stared back and after a few minutes Bakura looked away turning his attention to the apartment.

Following a period of time as Bakura took the opportunity to take in the residence, he grimly murmured, "It doesn't feel like a female has been in here? For a while...too." His voiced was laced with suspicion and he glanced back at the younger boy.

Ryou shrugged and stood wiping his sweaty palms on the legs of his pants. He tried to appear innocent and shy like he always did, but he could tell it didn't work. His attempt failed before it could have any affect and he turned his gaze down at his feet. "You know where I do the laundry… go get your shirt… please…" Without another word Bakura did so.

Ryou sighed again and made his way to the guest bedroom. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. Yami had finished the food given to him and was now sitting back on the bed reading what appeared to be a book. The light could not read the title as Yami had the book on his lap so Ryou let it pass. He was tempted to tell Yami to hide in the closet until the danger had passed, but that would mean explaining to the ex-pharaoh that his ex-lover was at the moment outside the room looking for a shirt. He closed the door silently when he heard Bakura's voice from the laundry room, "Ryou where's my laundry?"

Walking from the entrance that lead to where Yami sat Ryou answered, "In the dryer, well the darks are in there!" He let a small instant pass when the realization hit him and he rushed to where Bakura was. The yami beat him halfway… "Bakura don't-"

Bakura stood in the middle of the hallway holding what appeared to be Yami's shirt. His expression was clearly showing anger as he gripped the shirt tightly. Ryou gulped and came to a halt in front of the young man. "What the hell is this?" The tomb robber asked dangerously rubbing the piece of clothing with his thumb. "I don't recall you having a shirt like this… yet it looks a lot like it belongs to someone I know."

Shrugging again, Ryou answered with a shaky voice, "Uh… I don't remember where I've seen it before… Maybe someone left it here by mistake-"

"Where is he? I knew the aura in your apartment was too damn familiar." Bakura threw down the shirt finally losing it and glared, "This wouldn't be in your laundry if the little bastard weren't here! Where is he hiding?"

"Bakura, Yami's not a Bastard!"

"Ryou tell me where he is!"

"No… You can't see him! He- he isn't well, Bakura… He had passed out on the street from a fever and he's really pale. He doesn't have enough strength to face you like this!"

"Screw it!" For a split second, Bakura's eyes went distant and he added softly, "Shit! The bitch didn't listen…" He started to move passed Ryou to where the bedrooms were shoving by the shorter boy.

Taken aback by what Bakura had just called Yami, Ryou followed rapidly as Bakura opened the door to the hikari's bedroom. Seeing that he had had the wrong room he went for the guest bedroom Ryou jumping in front of him. "Wait! You can't do this! He- he- you see he never- Don't come in here!"

"Get out my way Ryou… I need to have a talk with Yami…"

"You're going to hurt him again just like the last time. He hasn't even healed from when you guys broke up and he's still weak."

"Well he better get stronger with what he's allowing to happen to his body of his… Move!"

"No!"

Yami looked up from his pregnancy book, hearing some commotion going on outside. He closed the book slowly; bending the page he was on in half inward and marked his place. He didn't like what he heard outside… Ryou was yelling at someone to stop and that someone wasn't listening. Listening on himself, he could barely hear the other person's voice saying something about Ryou staying out of people's businesses and something else Yami could not catch. The ex-pharaoh narrowed his eyes at the door getting onto his knees on the bed. He strained his ears to hear more, but to no avail.

Feeling a strange tingling discomfort in his stomach Yami put his hand to his middle frowning. The only time he felt such a reaction was at the beginning of his attempts on using shadow magic when pregnant, but he wasn't doing anything at all. So why was the child reacting to something that he wasn't doing? He flinched as the sensation got slightly more distinct and he crawled to the edge of the bed. Something was wrong and Yami wanted to find out what.

The door burst open and the pleading voice of Ryou could be heard as his yami shoved him aside. Bakura walked into the room ignoring the boy and slammed the door in his face. He then locked it and turned around. Yami stared in horror at the newcomer and slid back against the bed's headboard his instincts screaming at him to run or escape. The expectant pharaoh could see the familiar look of rage in the other man's eyes being the second time he saw it that same day.

Bakura glared at Yami anger boiling to a good extent, but instead of yelling, he whispered dangerously, "I told you to get rid of it!"

Yami could only shake his head too afraid to speak. He didn't want to go through this for the second time he was still in so much pain. 'Not now, please not now!' was all he could mentally plead.

"Why didn't you get rid of it when I told you to? _Baka_ Pharaoh, are you planning to actually keep it or is this your way of getting back at me?"

'Go away!' The thought came, but Yami's lips weren't working and his voice was gone. Why couldn't he answer? He merely stared back at the man, whom he used to love, with weak eyes.

"Ra! You are such a stubborn jackass! Do you think this is a game? Do you think taking care of… that thing… will do you any good?" This made Yami want to curl up and ignore his words or to hide at least, yet his shaking form refused to move from the bed. "You look like shit because of that thing… are you purposely making yourself suffer so people will pity you?"

Shaking his head Yami forced his gaze down. He wanted to ignore each word, but it was hard for he felt each one cut deeper causing more pain. The dream to bear such pain was returning to take the pharaoh yet he fought its bounds for returning to it would make everything worse. There was no longer any time for him to neglect himself and stay in the dream… he was losing enough already. If he let go of reality now then the baby would suffer more than it was suffering now. "You allow people to worry their little heads off for something you haven't even told them about and you allow them to pity you… The weakness you show is sickening. Where did the great powerful Pharaoh go?"

Hiding his face from view Yami fought the tears that threatened to flow. Unlike the time with Kaiba he didn't have the strength to retaliate. Bakura was different for the man knew Yami almost inside and out. He was so close to breaking down he nearly missed the older boy come closer to him. Looking up quickly Yami moved away from the coming tomb robber, but he did not get very far. Bakura grabbed the other's chin with one hand and pulled him forward… a force Yami had felt just hours before from the CEO.

Yami tried to shift his face away, but Bakura kept it in place taking in Yami's appearance. He frowned and moved his free hand to rub the ex-pharaoh's neck as he let go of Yami's chin. Yami did not move as the other man did so, but took deep calming breaths to keep himself from hyperventilating. "That little parasite has been leaching the life out of you… Hmph, and you've been getting into dangerous positions you shouldn't be in as well! You're being stupid in keeping it, but I digress… It is your problem… I gave you my opinion…"

An ominous silence fell upon them as Bakura continued to stroke the smaller man. "My hikari is taking care of you without even knowing why… Maybe I should share our little secret with him to make him feel better. Some news about a baby on the way would make everyone's day wouldn't you think?"

"Don't do it? Please don't do it…" Yami muttered faintly finding his voice again pulling away from Bakura. "I don't want anyone to know… please Bakura…"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You told me that you never wanted to hear from me again! Why start this now-?"

"Shut Up!" Yami rapidly obeyed looking down… "Keep you mouth shut if you aren't going to stay on topic!"

Seconds that felt like hours came and went until Yami spoke again, "Why does it seem like that's always what you two want? That I should only say things that you think is right? What next, are you going to choke me now?" He spat defiantly.

"What the hell…?" Bakura sighed annoyed, "You're really pissing me off now…" He backed away from the bed standing by the window. He looked out as if searching for something and glanced back to Yami in front of him.

Crossing his arms Bakura began once more, "You aren't thinking are you? If you were actually contemplating on the situation you would have known that this wouldn't work. Have you ever thought about how you're going to take care of the parasite after the thing comes? How will the little burden be delivered… have you thought of that? You don't know one thing about being pregnant or even taking care of a child!"

"I won't let anyone know about this… and I-I can find a way to do this correctly without burdening a-anyone…" Yami answered as he brought his knees to his chest.

"God you're dense! Will you use your head? There is so much that you are not realizing. How far are you I dare ask?"

"About three and a half months… I think." Allowing himself the motion Yami put a hand to his stomach and rubbed gently.

"Damn… Already? You don't look it… Aren't you supposed to be showing by now? With a built like that it should be hard to hide an infant." Bakura watched the movement with no expression on his face.

"I don't know… I'm fine as long as no one finds out…" Shrugging Yami added, "Are you done?"

"If you continue to keep yourself like that I wouldn't be surprised that you kill that thing. Don't you eat?" Yami looked up as a strange change came over the tomb robber his harsh eyes softening to an extent that was barely noticeable. Frowning the thief walked back to the door, "You need to think about the costs too… You'll be sacrificing a lot… and-oh well that's your problem…" The conversation had changed as swiftly as Bakura's sudden moods and Yami's unbalanced emotions while the two stared one last time at each other.

Rolling his eyes Bakura spun around and went to exit the bedroom murmuring one last thing that Yami could barely hear, "If you don't change your ways, Pharaoh, that thing will kill you and you will eventually destroy it… I still advise to get rid of it before it's too late… but that's you decision… not mine…"

Bakura slammed the door behind him and walked passed Ryou, who had been doing his best to listen to the conversation. The hikari caught the tomb robber before he could leave the apartment, "What did you do to him?"

"Go check for yourself… My actions don't need to be explained…I don't want to even think about it!" And with that Bakura left heading out into the night once more.

Ryou ran back to the guest bedroom unsure of what to do and what he would find on the other side of the entryway. Would Yami be all right or would the pharaoh be on the ground sobbing? Entering the room he revealed Yami standing by the window looking down at the street below. The young man was watching something from the place he situated himself in and his eyes were grim. Slowly Ryou approached, "Yami?"

No answer came to him, the man, who's name had been called, moved slightly so that Ryou caught a glimpse of what was being seen outside. There they watched Bakura run to a young woman standing by a lamppost across the road from the apartment complex. The woman pointed at a watch around her wrist seemingly quite annoyed at the man's tardiness and she scolded the thief. The two on the road had a short conversation, which finally ended as Bakura took her hand in his and started to run with her in tow until they sprinted out of sight.

A long silence came after the scene and Ryou glanced at Yami waiting for the other to react. The pharaoh remained quiet as he turned to sit on the bed. Ryou followed him still lingering for any sound or movement that Yami made. Yami remained in his thoughts for a few more minutes and he gazed at Ryou a small smile on his face with eyes that expressed more. "Sorry about that…" The Pharaoh said slowly.

"Uh-but-"

"I didn't mean to be a burden…" Ryou shook his head and Yami kept on, "I really didn't see that coming, but- at least he's gone now… right? Hmmm… Heh-Why do I feel tired all of the sudden?"

"You should rest!" Was all Ryou could utter. "I-I'll leave… you-you should get to bed!"

"Ok…" Ryou jumped up and exited the room. He was now even more worried about Yami than he was before… What was he supposed to tell Yugi?

Ryou's POV

This is way too much… I just know Yami is falling prey to so much pain, but what can I do? Bakura… Why did he do what he did…Why did he make Yami suffer? It's just so infuriating to know that after 'talking' with Yami he has the nerve to go out and party with some girl… God this way too much!

When I had gone to bed later on into the night, I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about Yami next door in the guest bedroom and how he was feeling. I wanted to talk to him or well do something to help him, but I felt so powerless. Was this how Yugi felt?

I could do nothing, but toss and turn thinking about a good number of things. Ranging from how Yami reacted to the sight of the girl Bakura was clearly with to what made Bakura become so cruel to Yami when the two had become so compatible. Soon I began to reminisce the events that lead to their relationship and the relationship itself.

The day those two walked into the apartment, when Bakura still lived with me was one of the strangest days of my life. I recall that the whole gang was there including Mokuba, who would share the news with Kaiba later on. We were all sitting in the living room watching a movie, I think, when both Yami and Bakura came in and just announced it. Well Bakura literally yelled, "Hey mortals! Yami and I are eloping!"

I couldn't help, but laugh to myself while I lay in bed. It was as if I had gone crazy, but the memory of Joey spitting his soda in Tristan's face, Tea nearly choking on a Twinkie, Yugi screaming "Don't kill him!", and Mokuba falling off the edge of the couch was so funny. The declaration had made me turn my head so fast that I had popped a view neck joints and stare alarmingly at the yamis. That was when Bakura grabbed Yami around the shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, Yami smiling and blushing in return. As if it were a dream Joey even tried pinching himself to make sure he was awake and the rest was history, the beginning of a new day…

Then they broke up… after eight months. Four spent separated, four living in one apartment. Yugi and I had been so sure that the two would have stayed together longer, but we were both mistaken as one night… so suddenly they just separated, Bakura dumping Yami for some mysterious reason. Yugi was just as surprised as I when we were called by our respective yamis at 11:45pm. Bakura had been furious as he hissed through the phone that if I got any calls from Yami to tell him to go to hell! Yugi had received a call from Yami where the ex-pharaoh had been crying so hard over the phone that he was barely recognizable. And to witness the King of Games bawling over the end of a relationship we knew quickly that something was wrong.

Until now, no one knows why the two broke up… Why Bakura had been so mad at Yami and why Yami had been in so much distress. At one moment I even wondered if Yami had maybe cheated on Bakura causing him to be so mad, but to think of that done by someone like Yami it was like someone saying that Godzilla was real or that the spirits of the dead invented cotton candy.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a sound from the other room. It was early morning and I hadn't been able to get one minute of rest. The wall between the guest bedroom and my room was somewhat thin compared to the door so I could hear a lot from the room. The conversation made the night before was still fresh in my head though I only heard Bakura telling Yami to get rid of something… something I didn't know! The guest bathroom's door closed and the sound of the plumbing working broke the silence of the early morning.

I got up onto my elbows and listened closely to the movement I could hear from the other area. Yami seemed to have awoken for a bathroom break and I rested back onto my pillow. I waited for the familiar sound of the bathroom door opening and closing, but after a few minutes the sounds didn't come. Glancing at my alarm clock I saw the time, which was merely 6:00 in the morning and I frowned. It was early to wake up and he still needed to rest. I got out of bed and headed out of my room still in my pajamas, I had to get him in bed again and make sure he was all right.

I came into the space closing the door softly behind me. Yami had yet exited the bathroom and I slowly came over to it catching the sound of running water. Shrugging I took a seat on the bed and decided to wait patiently for the King of Games to come out so I could get him to rest again. Leaning back I yawned putting my arms behind my head and completely laying down. My head hit something hard and rectangular and I sat up quickly to see what it was. I could feel my eyes go wide as I stared at the piece of literature and my mind registered the title:

From Conception to Birth Your Guide to Pregnancy 

Oh my god… I picked the book up with trembling hands ideas flying through my head as to why Yami would have such a piece of writing in his possession. Had I been right about him having cheated on Bakura and maybe even getting a girl pregnant? It did make sense with the way he reacted when seeing the woman with my yami, but I still wasn't sure. Opening the book I skimmed through the pages seeing things that I had thought would never be seen by my eyes again after taking a life science class in high school. Several pages were bent in half, Yami's method of book marking, each new chapter marked and saved. There was one page though that wasn't a chapter, so I could tell it was the place Yami had dropped off. I scanned the part for a moment falling onto a familiar length of time: Three and a half months… or fourteen weeks.

Another thing I had heard the night before came to my head, something that I didn't understand at the time, but was cleared out as I looked at the time period over and over again. It was of Bakura asking, _"How far are you-" _and Yami answering, _"Three and a half months…"_

I had to put the clues together; a mystery that I had been yearning to solve was coming into being before me. Yami looking pale and his disinterest with food both at my house and home; cause: not wanting to suffer from morning sickness. The reason why he was sobbing so hard over the phone after the break up and having such strange emotional changes: mood swings. Hiding this whole secret from his closest companions because Bakura had deserted him when he had found out and Yami feared that we were going to leave him too. Oh god! Bakura broke up with Yami because he was pregnant. Was Bakura the father of Yami's baby? Yami was a having a baby aside that he was male?

The thoughts and realization were at the edge of my tongue and I just wanted to yell, "Yami you're Pregnant?" at the top of my lungs, but I controlled it. This whole time Yugi and I had been worried over why these two had broken up and it was all because the creation of a new life. It was way too amazing to be true, Yami holding something inside him that was living and would be breathing in almost six months. Was I thinking straight?

So caught up with my findings I didn't hear the water from the bathroom stop running and the other sounds that signaled Yami about to come out. I was looking through the book interestingly when the door swung open and he came out wiping his face with a towel. He stopped, stared at me, and I could see his eyes get wide as he noticed his book in my hands. I stared back and gave him a very lopsided smile, "Um… Good Morning?"

* * *

Haha! I left a cliffhanger! I'm not used to stopping a story smack dab in the middle of a scene, but I knew the rest of the chapter wouldn't fit and be way too long! I hope this one was a good one and you enjoyed the lack of italics… went crazy and typed from one to five in the morning, which I don't thinkwas a very good idea. Along with that writing in third person was never my strong point. No Kaiba in this one sorry, but Bakura has made his first appearance. Remember review please and more concerns? Just tell me! 

Y/M: Time to act weird again… oh I'm so not used to this…**Grabs Yami by the collar to stand**

Yami: Ouch! Fine I'll do the "Next Time…"

Ryou: And I'll help!

Yami: Zume' has left you off with a cliffhanger! I have just caught Ryou with my pregnancy book and am now very alarmed at my secret being uncovered. How will I react to this?

Ryou: Will I be able to help Yami before he finally falls apart? And will he accept me as someone, who will help him through his urgent time of need?

Yami: I do not need your help Ryou!

Ryou: Yes you do!

Yami: No I don't!

Ryou: Yes you do!

Yami: No I-

Seto: Also next time… I'm returning for another shot at talking to Yami. Will I be able to make contact with him without grabbing him around the neck and nearly strangling him? Who knows!

Y/M, Yami, Ryou, and Seto: Stay tuned…! **Cue** **Dramatic music!**


	7. My Baby's First Ally

Hello again! Another chapter to our, oh so great story, Left Behind! I've been working like crazy to give you the best I have! I'm also working like crazy because July 20 I'm going to the Philippines for about a month to meet family I haven't seen in nine years, I'm Asian pinay got it:P I won't be returning until August 16 and then, who knows when I'll update! I thank you once more for reviewing…! Whenever I see another review I get hyped up about it and want to continue my chapters as fast as I can! **Victory Dance**

Yami: She's just weird today isn't she…?

Seto: Oh yes… weirder than usual anyway…

Bakura: She's acting like a fool again…

Yami: Damn…

Last Time: Bakura has made his first appearance to the Pharaoh holding his child since kicking Yami out almost two months before. With a few harsh words the tomb robber has emphasized his opinion on the pregnancy with some strong supportive statements leaving Yami in a state of doubt and confusion. Now Ryou has just found out about Yami's secret… How will they both react? And where'd Kaiba go?

Seto: Oh yes where did I go last story?

Yami: You were put in time out for attempting murders…

Seto: Don't you mean murder not murder(s)?

Yami: Oy! **Points at stomach**

Bakura: Hmm… He's right you know?

Yami: Tomb Robber you've been threatening murder for like three chapters now!

Bakura: Uh- I'll do the Disclaimer! Yuzume T. Mikien does not have in her poor possession Yugioh or anything else to be exact. Do not sue her for anything… please! Ugh you made me say please!

Y/M: Shut up idiot! You're not going to be in many chapters anytime soon!

Title: Left Behind

Author: Yuzume Mikien

Pairing: Seto/Yami, Bakura/Yami

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg… oh yeah language!

Note: This story takes place when everybody is headed to college, except for the geniuses and spirits.

Yami: That's no fair I don't want to be in anymore chapters either!

Y/M: You're the main character dude you can't stop being in the chapters unless I kill you and end the story!

Bakura: Haha! Ain't I lucky Pharaoh?

Seto: Yuzume you're surrounded by idiots…

Y/M: A born idiot, someone, who seriously needs his Pocky, and a smart aleck CEO, surrounds me, thank you.

Some Voice: I'll kill the pregnant human for you…

Y/M: Oy! You're not supposed to come out until later you dummy! Readers you did not hear anything! On with Left Behind! R&R!

* * *

Left Behind Chapter Seven: My Baby's First Ally

Ryou's POV

So caught up with my findings I didn't hear the water from the bathroom stop running and the other sounds that signaled Yami about to come out. I was looking through the book interestingly when the door swung open and he came out wiping his face with a towel. He stopped, stared at me, and I could see his eyes get wide as he noticed his book in my hands. I stared back and gave him a very lopsided smile, "Um… Good Morning?"

Yami continued to stare at me with large eyes. His eyes were on me, but he was registering some other things in his mind at the moment, so I kept silent. I waited for any reaction, but he seemed frozen staring at me. Feeling awkward I looked down at the book and made an excuse, "Uh- Well I was just checking up on you… and all- uh… and then I spotted this book on the bed and decided to check it out… um… yeah… It's very interesting!" Oh god that sucked!

His form seemed to shrink or presence really and he dropped the towel he was holding. I could see fear in his eyes as if he was seeing something horrible and disgusting instead of me holding his pregnancy book. He refused to answer me and I gave him a few moments to gain his composure. When he didn't I started to speak again, trying my best to get him to react. Yami what's wrong with you? "Um… So… uh… This is yours right? It is interesting… and all- do you like reading it? Maybe… maybe you could lend it to me sometime…" I was never good at starting conversations so I was failing miserably at my words. "Lots of the pictures kind of creep me out, but I was never the medical type… Blood makes me slightly queasy, but one time Bakura tried to remove that reaction by making me watch The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, The Last Samurai, and Kill Bill one after the other… I saw so much blood and gore I was shaking for a week… heh…heh."

My explanation had no effect and I couldn't make up anything else. I glanced at the book and finally muttered, "Yami, you're not pregnant… are you?" Hearing a sudden whimper I turned to gaze at him, quickly becoming guilty for what I had just asked him. Tears were flowing swiftly down his face and he was trembling from head to toe. I could feel my mouth open, but nothing would come out. Slowly he tried to wipe his face with one of his hands, but he continued to cry so it made no difference. His bangs were sticking to his wet face and he moved them away. While doing this I could see his body slowly moving away from the bathroom door and he stopped again.

As he tried to dry his face to no avail I could see his other hand clenching and unclenching the hem of his shorts. I couldn't say anything, fearing that my words would do something even worse. Letting go of the pregnancy guide I made my way onto my knees watching him. I could do nothing, but watch. Suddenly he collapsed against the wall and slid down to the point he was sitting on the ground legs close to his body. He grabbed his face and started to sob, leaning his head against his knees. I was hit by panic; I didn't know what to do…

Yami's POV

Oh God… Oh God! Someone found out…! Oh Gods someone found out! Why have you done this to me? Why have you punished me? Am I really such a burden that I deserve this? Oh someone answer me! Please answer me! Oh Gods why now?

My chest was aching with emotion as I cried… Shit shit shit! My whole body was starting to ache with an uncontrollable feeling of anguish I couldn't describe and I did nothing, but bawl like an idiot. It hurt so bad this strange feeling of guilt and pain, and I just wanted to kill myself to stop it… Why now? I wondered through a mind in total bliss. Why was I being punished again for my sins? What did I do? Had I really been such a burden? Why did I deserve this? Had my actions not been to the Gods' liking? Oh god….

There would be no words to truly describe how I felt… It seemed that all the guilt from the lies I had made to cover up what had happened to me were coming out all at once. My stomach was screaming in pain, my chest felt so tight I couldn't breath, and my tears wouldn't stop flowing. No matter how hard I tried to control those tears they came down stronger than ever. My hands couldn't wipe them away nor could my mind remove the guilt I was feeling.

I cried because the pain was too strong… the blame was still there and I was being punished for it. No one was supposed to know about the baby, no one should have been given the opportunity. I'm stupid… I'm so stupid! The tears burned my face and I could feel the familiar need to end everything there.

Grabbing my head I wept harder. Cursing myself in the Egyptian I rarely used to speak with. My words were muffled as I called myself all the names I could think of, all the names I deserved to be called. I was worse than Bakura being cruel and Kaiba being heartless, I had been so selfish… I deserved to be destroyed for my acts. I deserved to be damned! Gods take my soul and send it to the underworld… Oh someone please end the pain.

I dug my nails deep into my skull and I bit my bottom lip hard until I could feel physical pain that barely registered in my head. I yearned for physical abuse, something to get my mind off the pain of guilt, but nothing was coming. No one was answering my pleas.

Idiot! Stupid! Selfish Bastard! You're such a weak bitch! You shouldn't be alive! You shouldn't be holding this baby! You do nothing, but hurt it. You're killing it just being selfish! If you weren't such a stubborn asshole none of this would've happened! It was your fault all this has happened and you shouldn't even keep this life! You're doing so many bad things and you've been so selfish… You've lied and cheated- why are you still alive? Why are you still holding this baby! What type of parent would you be if you continued like this? You don't deserve to be a guardian… You've already lost the trust of the boy you were put on this world to protect! If you can't do that right you can't do anything right! You're nothing, but a burden in everyone's lives… You shouldn't exist! No one should have to suffer from your own problems!

This baby shouldn't be mine! I don't know how to be a parent… I don't even know how to take care of myself. I don't deserve to have someone to love or protect! My arms had wrapped around my abdomen and I was bent over whimpering. Was this really why I was being punished, was the child just something that was purposely created within me so I could suffer! Was I suffering because I made other people suffer? Oh Gods if I truly deserve to be put through this then please don't make this baby suffer too… Remove this baby from me so I can endure this alone… I'm sorry I was selfish! I'm sorry for lying! I'm sorry for a being a burden! "I'm sorry…. I'm sorry… Please don't hate me… I'm sorry… Don't hate me…"

"Yami stop! It's ok… Yami! Stop! I don't hate you! No one hates you! You have to stop this please! No one hates you or the baby… It's ok… Calm down… it's going to be ok now… No one's going to hate you for hiding this baby… it's ok…!" Ryou… I was going to make him suffer too if I allowed him to help me… but he said that no one hated me. He said no one was going to hate me for hiding the baby… Do I deserve to believe him? Do I deserve his inclusion to my problems…? This wasn't just another trap so I would be forced to undergo guilt again? Was it? "Yami… it's going to be ok… I didn't mean to get into your business… It was an accident, really… It's just Yugi and I have been so worried with the two of you that when I found out about this baby I was surprised that's all. I… never would have realized that Bakura… would do this to you… Leave you when-"

"No one is going to hate the child?" I felt so exhausted all of the sudden and I lifted my head weakly to look at him. Ryou was sitting beside me concern clear as day on his face. My vision wasn't very good, but I could see his expression that wasn't full of rage or hate like Bakura and Seto's had been. I had already tried to confess my secret to Bakura and had become hated so I believed that telling others about the baby would make them hate me too. When I had resisted telling Kaiba about the child he got mad at me, so what did they want me to do? Did I tell the world that I was pregnant or keep it to myself. Should I do both? I felt so confused and full of doubt… What was I supposed to do?

Ryou smiled at my small question, seemingly relieved that I had responded to him, "So you are pregnant?" I nodded making my decision, touching my stomach hesitantly… The feeling of dread fell upon me… was the child all right after I had neglected it so? I turned my gaze directly on Bakura's hikari as his face lit up. "You are…? So is this Bakura's baby?"

The tears had finally stopped, but they wanted to fall again. I spoke back this time, "Yes… it is…" I wiped my eyes one last time trying to calm my quaking form. His reaction to what I was telling him was so different from what I had imagined. He wasn't yelling or angry with me for lying to him. It was as if the news was the best thing he had heard in the world. I didn't get it… "But… Ryou why aren't you angry with me? I-I did something b-bad."

"Bad… Do you mean hiding the baby? Well it is strange for you to do such a thing, but I'm not angry. And if you told Yugi about this I don't think he'd be mad either." He frowned suddenly and I feared he had changed his mind, but what he said next was quite different, "Still there is someone, who should be hated. Especially for what he did to you Yami! That damn dark of mine Bakura!"

I just stared at him… Things were happening that I had never thought could happen. Bakura's light was angry, but not at me for lying, but Bakura for leaving me. How would my aibou really react? We had promised to always be there for each other, but I broke that promise for my own selfishness. Hadn't I been left because I hadn't been careful enough? Wasn't it my fault that I had gotten pregnant making Bakura leave me in the first place? Why was everything so confusing? Ryou noticed my awkward movements and added, "You've been pregnant the whole time and everyone's been so worried… How did you get pregnant?" I looked at him my eyes going wide, "I mean- Well you know you're male and- well it is- Let's just say it's an unorthodox approach at reproduction!" He laughed sheepishly scratching his head.

Giving him a small smile I shrugged and answered softly, "Both Bakura and I don't have normal human bodies Ryou… Our bodies can withstand a number of things from shadow games to even holding children it seems… I admit Bakura was the more dominant one in the relationship, so I think that's why I was given the child… though I don't deserve it…"

"Don't deserve it? Yami to think of about what you're saying it doesn't sound right. You're one of the strongest most caring people I know! You have the power, but instead of exploiting it you use it to protect others! Out of the whole gang you are the best candidate to have a child. I have no doubt that you will care for the child and protect him or her with your life." He looked so happy and he had so much trust in me. I just blinked at him.

"I lied to you and yet you still trust me? You think I'm strong and caring? I'm weak now Ryou… and I've become so selfish… How could I be the best candidate for an infant? Even Bakura told me I didn't know how to hold a child nor take care of it. He's right too; I've neglected the young one so much… I was so blinded by my selfishness I didn't see that I was hurting the baby. Who knows if the baby's all right or not? Who knows if it is already too late to save it from oblivion?"

Guilt, so much guilt for what I had done coursed through me in a constant flow. Sooner or later Ryou was going to finally agree with me and shun me away for my deeds I just knew it. "Yami… it isn't your fault that this is happening to you. If circumstances would have been different and Bakura never pushed you away and broke your heart then maybe things would be better now."

"Hmph! The only way Bakura would have kept me by his side was if I had had an abortion. He didn't want anything else. Yet I disobeyed him when I could've ended this problem a long time ago."

"You can't do that Yami! Don't get an abortion! You still have that option for you're still within the first sixteen-week range! Don't do it Yami! You can't do this to something so innocent!"

I couldn't help, but laugh sarcastically, "You sound just like me when I told Bakura I was having his baby you know that? Now he's hanging around some girl; I hope he knows how to use protection!" I stretched my legs out for they were starting to feel cramped. "I don't want such an option Ryou, but picking the choice of keeping the child is such a complicated road that I wasn't built to travel. I don't know how to support something on my own nor can hold something in this form. Gods I'm male Ryou, my body wasn't built to hold a living thing for nine months aside from giving birth to it in the end! A male's body is meant to make babies, not have them. How am I supposed to do the exact opposite of what my body is built to do?" The words of Kaiba and Bakura echoed in my head.

He gave me an expression that had its meaning deep in his eyes. I could see how my confessions were effecting him and I just knew that I was burdening him. Breaking my gaze from his I got onto my feet and dug my hands into my pockets. Ryou stood as well and he suddenly declared, "Yami you're not weak, you've been wounded. You're not being selfish you're just doing what you've always done; protecting even when you were in pain. Right now it's time to be selfish. You lied to protect everyone from your extremely complicated situation, not to think about yourself. Being selfish is doing nothing, but think about yourself and care about your well-being. Have you been thinking about yourself?"

Shaking my head I murmured, "No… Most of the time I've been thinking about how everyone would be affected by well the baby… and when I'm not thinking about that I'm trying to remove myself from everyone's lives so that I won't be a burden. My mind does contemplate on how I will take care of the child sometimes…"

"See you weren't being selfish by keeping the child to yourself! You were doing the exact opposite, but now with a baby depending on you so it's time to be selfish! You need to think about your well-being because if you care more for your body than everyone else's, the baby will be taken better care of. Don't worry about what other people think, ok? We can take care of ourselves if the time comes. Now the baby can't."

"Uh-" I was speechless. He spoke as if I had done nothing wrong that I deserved kind words and no forgiveness. I lied to him and yet he spoke as if I was the trustworthiest person on Earth. He was telling me to be selfish and to only take care of myself, but as Kaiba had told me I really didn't know how to that. I didn't know how to be independent. "Ryou… Bakura never wanted this child. He wants me to get rid of it. I don't think I have strength to take care of another person on my own. Especially now."

This time he smiled widely, "That's why I'm going to help you!" Gulping I blinked at him as he put his hands on his hips and frowned at me, "Don't you dare think I'm going to leave you or push you away when you hold my niece or nephew inside your skinny body!"

Ryou's angelic features shone brightly beaming with hikari innocence. I still felt as if I was weaker than him aside from the fact I had powers that could destroy or protect the world! Looking up at him I pouted and crossed me arms arrogantly, "Ryou I don't think you should burden yourself with my problems. I can find a way to survive this on my own. Someway, somehow I can learn to do this alone."

Rolling his eyes he ignored me, "I'm going to help you Yami. Yugi and I have been worrying our heads off with your condition. Letting me off and telling me not to help would burden me more than you think." Damn it was there any way that I could not burden anyone? He didn't realize how much the words he just spoke hurt me, but I couldn't show pain or I'd worry him more. "Yugi's going to be really happy when he finds out that we're going to be uncles in about six months! Should we call him now, this early or wait until later?"

"I don't want to tell him… Please don't speak of the baby to anyone?"

"What!"

"No one was supposed to know about this Ryou and if Yugi found out then everyone will eventually know. How am I expected to learn to support myself with everyone thinking about me? If I have to be selfish to take care of the baby, I want to do this alone. You can help, somewhat, but I don't want anyone else to know…"

"But Yami- Yugi has been so worried, you want him to worry even more? What do I say to him now when he asks me to help him figure out what's wrong with you? Do you expect me to lie!" He paused to see my pained expression, "I mean you're going to be growing soon, you should be growing now really, and it'll be really hard to hide cravings and an enlarging stomach."

The boy made a hand motion I didn't like, spreading his arms wide as if they were slowly growing. I held my small stomach and cringed. There goes my waistline… "And what about when the baby gets close to his or her due date. You can't just come up to Yugi and suddenly confess, 'Hi Yugi! I've been pregnant for the last nine months and have been hiding it from you this whole time-'!"

"Ryou…"

" 'I'm sorry I lied to you for this past year, but my water's broken and I'm-'!"

"Ryou…"

" '… having a baby right now!' Yami that would be the worst idea that you could depend on! You'd really lose Yugi's trust for sure and I really don't want to think about how Joey, Tea, and Tristan would react!"

"Ryou…" God this boy was a little too hyper about these consequences.

"That's when they would all hate you! They'll leave at the hospital all alone and no one will come visit you except me and then we'd be all alone and that isn't a good thing!"

"Ryou! I think you've watched a little too many soap operas lately… please calm down…"

"Oops sorry… Just stating the effects of your plan…"

"I was planning to move out of the game shop before I started showing. I know it sounds cruel for me to do so and leave my aibou and all, but-" I had to stop to wipe my eyes, which were moistening once more, "I just want to protect him. If I can get him to understand that I can take care of myself and that I no longer feel pain then he won't worry about me anymore. I'll be able to have the child and face him when everything's over. That's all I want. Yugi would want to take care of me if he were to find out I was expecting and a child is a big responsibility. I don't want Yugi to be distracted by anything. He has college in the fall; you have college to go to as well. I'd be a distraction."

"Hmm, I see. If you really want that Yami I understand." Ryou glanced at me seriously, and broke out in grin again. "Well I just have my work cut out for me! Eh I'm used to it! Now we should have breakfast! What do you say?" Bakura's hikari was more hyper than I thought…

He turned and headed out of the room. I followed him silently taking in the sudden turn of events. Ryou knew my secret and he promised to keep it, yet I would still be praying that he kept his word. I just couldn't trust anyone anymore. At least I wasn't outside in the middle of the night crying my eyes out like that night almost two months ago nor had I nearly been choked to death. Ryou was different and I was slowly taking in that he would be my baby's first ally. Overall the only thing I dreaded was the fact that I could become a burden to Ryou and if I wasn't careful I could pull him down and have him suffer with me… "I'm not a good cook… God Bakura hates my cooking, but we have to feed ourselves and the little one right?"

For a moment Ryou sounded like Yugi before the suspicions had taken the place of trust. I shook my head to remove any negative thought that would surface. Ryou wouldn't want me to think badly and I didn't want to destroy the light feeling that Ryou was making. Hmm did the hikaris always have this ability? I couldn't remember… I finally answered him, "You're right Ryou… I've mistreated my duties in the care of this child and I have to get back on track… For Bakura's comments about cooking well I don't think he likes any meal if it isn't chocolate ice cream and cold beer. He calls that and watching soap operas a five course dinner!" I had to smile back feeling cheerful with the help of an unusual mood swing, chocolate ice cream sounded really good right now. "Show me what you got on the menu and we'll go from there!"

He nodded and went on his way. After a half an hour I ate my first complete breakfast in months and my stomach actually felt as if it were filling. I even forgot the taste of scrambled eggs! Damn… There was a period of time where it felt as if I wasn't pregnant or I hadn't been put in the situation. Where Ryou and I talked and laughed about other things including Bakura. Yet during it I realized how much I had missed. That when I had been moping about my life things had happened that I could've been a part of if I had never locked myself away from everyone. "Yami you know how you said something about Bakura eating ice cream and beer while watching soap operas? Heh that habit was my fault I admit! Though I prefer vanilla with orange soda of course!"

I laughed and nodded feeling strangely happier than I had ever felt in months. Putting a hand on my abdomen I gazed at him seeing his eyes looking at where I had laid my hand. Smiling I added, "Thank you Ryou… for doing this for me… You're cooking was very delicious and well I just hope the baby doesn't make me throw it back up again."

"You're Welcome Yami… I think you're trips to the bathroom should be less, right? Morning sickness should be slowing down around now… Well your book said that…"

"I don't know… The book said a lot of things that haven't happened to me yet. I haven't started showing and I've been getting up and vomiting as much as ever. Though it did say something about a doctor distributing supplementary vitamins for the baby's growth…"

Frowning he started, "When was the last time you went to see a doctor? I heard that there is a certain food that pregnant… people don't normally throw up, but right now I don't remember what it was."

"Um…" I shrugged, "I haven't been to see a doctor since I found out I was pregnant."

His eyes grew a couple sizes and he jumped up from his seat. I looked up at him slightly alarmed by his movement, "What do you mean you haven't seen a doctor since you found out? How long was that ago?"

I didn't like where this was going, "Uh a couple of months I guess, but Ryou I-"

"You have to get a check up Yami! Who knows how the baby is? You also need to get those supplements! Why didn't you go to the hospital? You need to be checked!" Damn Ryou was panicking again.

"It's fine Ryou… Really… I don't want to go to the hospital- for several circumstances…" I was a pregnant teenager, which was already bad enough and being male made it worse. The whole situation would be publicized and I would be put under tests. Somehow I knew that I was the first pregnant man in the history of mankind and my situation would become some type of freakish test of nature. This was much worse than the man, who breast fed his wife's baby!

"But what if something goes wrong? I'm not good with medical conditions Yami and if I'm the only one, who helps you… ugh I'm going to crack!"

"I'm a freak Ryou! If any doctor even took one good look at me I'd be shipped to some university, attached to some giant computers doing tests, and when my child is born they're going to rip him or her open and do even more tests. Either that or I've been watching way too many sci-fi movies." I sighed, "If I'm ever going to ever see a doctor again while I'm pregnant I want to make sure I'm not going to be some type of freak, which means having my body turn female or something. That's the only way…"

The familiar sensation of nausea was starting up as it normally did after I ate and I took a deep breath, prolonging my trip to the bathroom. Ryou noticed my sudden change and nodded, "Fine… but you'll still need those vitamins. I can still get them for you and you can stay here. I have a good idea that you're going to need someplace to relieve yourself…" Just as he said this the sick feeling slammed into my body full force and I ran to the bathroom, where I vomited my breakfast. Soon Ryou was by my side rubbing my back gently; "I'm going to go get them now, ok? I promise I won't tell anyone about the baby, but that doesn't mean we can ignore it… Do you want anything else?"

I shook my head still leaning over the toilet. Slowly I moved my bangs behind my ears and cleared my burning throat. He laughed gently and continued, "Well if you have anything in mind you can call me on my phone. The number should be in my address book." He stood up from where he was kneeling, "If Bakura comes visiting again I would hide if I were you… but well call me as soon as you can."

Laughing awkwardly he left me with my good friend, the toilet, and I heard him open the front door. The door didn't close though so I washed my face and left the lavatory. Ryou suddenly walked over to me handing me a box of what looked to be saltine crackers. He shrugged at my confusion and stated, "Found this right outside the door … Hmmm I think this was one of those foods that is light enough for pregnant people to take in and digest correctly. Why would it be outside?"

The hieroglyphics softly written in pen underneath the label of the box explained it all along with catch me off guard as I read and reread the words it depicted. Ryou didn't notice my recognition and he hadn't seen the small message in rough handwriting on the box. I held it for a moment and confirmed, "Oh well, I'll make good use of it. You should go get those pills I'm not planning to go anywhere."

"O-Ok, just call when you need to…"

"I will…" I had never planned that I'd be talking so comfortably with my ex-lover's hikari, but fate seemed to have other plans. He finally exited the apartment and as I looked down at the box again I could see that fate had plans all right. Strange and confusing that they were I was stuck in fate's grasp as I once more read the small statement, **_F_o_r the Parasite… Just don't die…!_**

Bakura's POV

"I did it! Are you happy now!" I growled angrily in the phone. At the moment I was treating a stinging face from being slapped by a girl I had gone clubbing with for a night. I was at least lucky that she hadn't wanted to follow me into Ryou's place and seen the idiot I had screwed up or I would've gotten much worse.

"….." I didn't get an answer from the other line and my temper rose again. Why wasn't he answering me? I was pissed enough that the girl had slapped me for being late and the bitchy Pharaoh had gotten me late in the first place.

"Well what now? I have a life to live you know!"

"You're not done…" Was all he stated, simply just getting me angrier.

"What hell do you mean? I did what you told me! I got what I thought would help the bitch! Now what?"

"I know you still care… so keep your mouth shut and stop complaining… What else will help him…?"

"How the hell would I know this shit…? You tell me…"

"Bakura this is your responsibility, so get your priorities straight!"

"It's his problem!" Somehow I felt more frustrated than angry and I rubbed one temple. "This is shit! I don't need to help him! He can take care of himself!"

I could hear him sigh over the phone, "Fine I'll get everyone else's help instead and they can know what a wonderful father you are…"

"Don't you dare…damn it! He won't be able to hold the parasite in the form he is now… there! Happy now?"

"Good… now how will you help him in that department…?"

I stopped seeing where this could go, "Damn you…"

Seto's POV

Mokuba yelled at me… for one of the first times in my life my little brother scolded me for something other than staying at work for too long. I even think he was angry with me, but what else would you expect when you almost kill someone. I had done a terrible thing and my brother was making sure I understood that. Even if I appeared to be someone that wouldn't care I did for I hadn't meant to do something so drastic as grabbing Yami by the throat and squeezing tight. My temper had flared I will admit and I ran out my anger on Yami like I usually did, but this time we weren't dueling.

It was much more different than dueling, much more dangerous… Where I had the upper hand with my physical stature and he was stuck helpless physically and mentally. In dueling we'd be almost equal, but if we ever sank to arm-to-arm wrestling I'd win without much of a fight. He tackled me down because I wasn't expecting him to slam into me, but if I had known his actions before hand Yami wouldn't have made me budge. For some reason I had gotten so mad at his weakness that I assaulted him so violently and now I'm regretting it completely.

After Yami had ran off terror clear in his eyes, I had remained on the ground where I had allowed myself to fall. Somehow I hadn't realized until Mokuba had ordered me to stop that I had been hurting Yami… killing him. I had stared at my hands, which were trembling with a strange power coursing through them and became confused. That's when Mokuba started up again asking all these questions that I was too shocked to answer.

Why had I done that to him? Both my younger brother and my mind asked, yet at that time I couldn't answer. I had gotten angry, yes, but that didn't mean I should've choked the living daylights out of my rival… It was strange even for me to grab someone by the collar and attempt to strangle them. Besides, that type of assault should be more in the mutt Wheeler's category… So why did I do it? And to Yami no less… I just wanted to know what was going on with him and why he acted the way he did. When he didn't tell me what I wanted to know I just lost it completely. I didn't mean to, but it just happened…

The more I thought about what I did the more I wondered why I had made the move. Mokuba kept on asking me strange questions that I couldn't answer. I tried, but nothing correct and true would come out. For a period of interrogation I believe I even lied to him. How could something make me lie to my own brother? Something was happening to me and I could feel it crawling underneath my skin. A feeling that I made an attempt to figure out but wasn't able to. A feeling that included Yami's acts and well being yet didn't include rivalry. I had only wanted to know what was happening and now emotions? This was getting more confusing and the more I laid my mind on the subject I was lost on the topic.

With this entire contemplation going on in my head I couldn't function properly and I got my sibling madder at me than ever. He told me I didn't understand what Yami was going through and I could agree I didn't. Yami wasn't telling anyone what he was going through so that's why I had assaulted in the first place. I wanted to find out any way I could. Even if I terrified him beyond belief and made him shake. Even if I had him in my grip begging me to let him go, gasping that he was hurting.

Damn I'm going around in circles… I attacked Yami and I have no idea why I allowed myself to do so? I yearned for information… as if my own life was on the line for emotions unknown. Had I just wanted to stop distractions that were effecting my work at Kaiba Corp, wasn't that what it was in the beginning? Shit I'd kill for my own company? Why the hell am I realizing this now? Damn it I don't get it! This whole concept shouldn't be this hard to understand!

Mokuba could not take how slow my mind was working and ordered me to do apologize. Which I refused to do with the fact my pride was on the line, even if my mind seemed to know exactly what to say. Other than this my head was overloading with all that was happening and I really wasn't in the mood to walk up to a man, whom I nearly killed and ask for forgiveness. I didn't even try to do anything for almost a day, but other forces made it really hard to ignore my actions.

I admit I did feel regret for my assault I never meant to happen, but it didn't mean I had to say sorry so quickly. At first I had wanted to repent for my actions yet the way Yami reacted to my first attempt to help him jump back on track wasn't the best response I could get. Give Yami some time to heal, my conscious seemed to whisper, going to him and throwing it in his face wouldn't be right. A heartless act… Hmph and when did Seto Kaiba have much of a conscious anyway? Things weren't going very smoothly and when I found Yami's cell phone in my living room I had a good idea that someone was just making life hell for me.

Kaibas are extremely quick healers and aside from that I have a company to run so finishing this off within a day from our previous encounter was what I planned. It wouldn't be long. Give him his phone, scold him, maybe say that I regret my actions, and then leave. Wouldn't take longer than ten minutes at most. Yami did need his phone, right? Damn I knew I'd kill if I lost my phone, but metaphorically speaking of course.

This time I waited for him near the game shop equaling out the field advantage-ok I really need to start dueling again. Mokuba had found out the night before that Yami hadn't returned directly to his aibou's so I decided to wait for the ex-Pharaoh and intercept him before he was able escape from my contact completely. Just to be safe, I made sure I took one of my smaller less noticeable cars, my BMW and parked it a good distance away from the shop.

I'm merely returning your phone so please don't bitch about it. An hour came and went without any sign of him. So I continued to wait… After three hours of remaining in the same place doing business work, had me slightly peeved, but I nearly accomplished my goal. Yami came into view, wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a loose shirt, much different from his attire the previous day. He had a small duffel bag slung over one shoulder and I admit it was relieving to know he hadn't sat out in the middle of nowhere and bawled his eyes out or something. This also got me thinking of where he had been staying for Yugi hadn't turned the city inside out to find him. Strange for the friend-loving idiot that Yami insisted on protecting.

Striding quickly over to Yami I decided to end my current problem. I walked out into the sidewalk in front of the small store and crossed my arms. It wasn't long before he noticed me, which I could tell aside from the fact that he completely avoided my eyes. I knew he saw me, sensed me for he flinched visibly and gripped the strap of his duffel bag tighter. He gulped and stopped head down. Silence engulfed us and I let it be, thinking over what I had to say and do. It was Yami, who broke the stillness, "What do you-"

"Here…" I declared flatly holding out his phone, but to my annoyance he stepped back. For another period of time nothing could be heard and I was just starting to realize that I could've gotten Roland to do this instead of having a defiant rival glare at me. Why didn't I just do that and have Roland return the phone? I must be too stressed out my mind's not working correctly again. "Here… Isn't this yours?" I repeated overlooking the fact that I could've kept my tone a littler calmer.

Finally making eye contact Yami looked up at me with distant eyes. I doubted if he heard me or not, but maybe he was just out of it. Gazing back I waited for any answer that would come my way, but none came and I sighed making sure my temper was in check. In the place of an answer he glanced around and rearranged the strap of his bag making an attempt to avoid me completely. "Yami here's your phone… take it!"

He stared at me again and though he tried to keep his face emotionless the terror was showing in his eyes. Stepping back again he seemed to be inching away from me and he didn't even take a shot at getting his phone, which I held out for him. I took a good step forward closing in the distance and continued to keep the phone in view. "You should take your phone… it is right here…"

"Go away… please Kaiba." I involuntarily winced at his forced words. I didn't know if I should feel glad that he was allowing me to be dominant or warned that my assault on him the day before had left a large visible mark.

I sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you if you take your phone." Rapidly I knew I had made the wrong statement for he gave me an alarmed expression. He frowned at me and shrank back again, "Yami, look, will you just take the damn phone!"

Yami jumped at my order and I could just see he was having an internal battle to either do what I told him or rebel. He stayed silent and slowly his hand came up to grasp the phone, but before it could make contact I pulled it away too curious to see how he would react. Eyes widening he stared at me and I was able to stop Yami's mute act, "K-Kaiba?"

The challenging flare that I normally saw in his eyes was gone and something different replaced it and it wasn't fear. I didn't like this new presence with Yami and desired the old more confident Pharaoh. It wouldn't hurt to get him slightly riled up for if he stayed like this I knew I'd have the mental picture forced into my brain of him all small and helpless. He had help and if he weren't so stubborn and accepted it he wouldn't have to go through this. Why did that sound a lot more personal than I had expected? I wanted the confident Yami back for somehow I knew I'd regret not getting it out later. "So are you going to take the phone?"

"But… I-I…" He noticed my random statement and abrupt actions.

"If you don't want your phone back then you can just say so and be done with it. I don't have enough time to be wasting it with you."

He frowned and then pouted looking away defiantly. Words didn't come to retaliate this time and Yami merely gave me a bad expression. I stared at his face, recalling similar expressions he'd give when we'd duel and I couldn't help but think that he did appear… cute in a way. As long as his mouth wasn't moving I could bear the way his petite stature and attractive face scowled and silently brooded… Why would the spirit of the ring leave someone like Yami…? The question came to my head and I flinched suddenly. Why the hell was I just thinking that my rival was attractive?

I blinked a few times getting the thoughts out of my head and Yami glanced back at me with a questioning look. Snapping out of the strange trance I had been in I glared and straightened to my full height. In effect he fell farther away from me and I knew I was threatening him with my mere presence. Fight back… I thought… don't run away… I won't hurt you if you show me strength! His emotions appeared in flashes and I felt my arms shake with the power to grab him and hold him in place. Yami wasn't supposed to be so weak and if he hadn't showed such a disadvantage I wouldn't have become so frightening to him.

Stepping forward I closed the gap between us a second time, "Take the phone Yami… Don't you need it?" I gave him a cold smile, "Isn't there a few calls you are expecting, like maybe that young real estate agent with an available apartment?"

"Give it to me then…" He was able to murmur through gritted teeth. "If you came here to return to me my phone then give it to me…" His strange bold statement hid the nervousness underneath and I had to laugh. I was challenging him again as dangerous as it seemed, but until he jumped up to my level I wasn't going to stop. If Yami wasn't going to tell me anything I'd help him a different way. I'd force his independency and have him survive it on his own just as he wanted. He still didn't hold the solitude he was looking for and I was going to make sure I'd give it to him!

Wait, what am I doing? I was going to return his phone, not test his power and strength. I had already been cruel to him and threatened him until he cracked. I don't understand… I want to help yet I don't want to help him. I fear for him at times, but don't need the worry to weigh me down. I yearn to be able to care yet also yearn to ignore his pain. Shit Yami what did you do to me? If your damn tears and visible weakness caused me to lose grip of my sanity how strong do I need to be so I won't sink down into your pain. "Choose Yami… Do you wish to be strong or are you going to allow yourself to be weak?" I'm losing it… my words weren't coming out right?

"What-What do you mean? Kaiba give me my phone… if you want me to take my phone from you then hand it over…" Yami was still walking on eggshells around me, thinking over each word before laying them out in speech before me. "Please… give me my phone… so I can… go home."

"You know maybe I shouldn't… You're just going to use it again to lie to others. Have you even told anyone that you were attempting to get an apartment? I doubt it…" I was feeling the exact opposite of how I was speaking as my words came out harsh. Was this how I was treating Yami the other day, was this how I treated Yami whenever we met? The realization filled me with apprehension as now I was paying attention to what my defenses were and how I used them. I regretted my words as they flowed out of my mouth, "I could use this possession for my advantage. I could contact your little groupies and tell them exactly what you told me. An acceptable strategy if I do say so myself…"

This time he didn't try to hide what he was feeling and shook his head. I just smiled cruelly at him and held the item tightly in my hand. Oddly enough I felt that I had done something like this before. Threatening someone to protect them with a strategy that was both risky and ingenious. The only time I had protected someone like this was when I purposely beat Mokuba and called him useless to gain Gozaburo's praise, which eventually got us the company. Yet I never would have known that I would have to do this again to give someone other than Mokuba or myself what they wanted.

"Kaiba…" I could perceive that Yami was too terrified to speak. The other day was repeating itself, but I was determined not to lose control again. This time I wasn't going to harm Yami, but threaten him to the point that he retaliated. "Kaiba…"

His phone started to ring and I glanced at the caller id. The identification surprised me and I could only stare at it for a few moments. Yami had moved towards me worry deep in his eyes at who was calling. I made sure his view of the id was obscured as I answered the call ready for an interesting conversation. "Hello?"

"K-Kaiba! Give me my phone back!"

"Hello?" The voice was none other than Bakura's. Something was up and I wasn't going to be pushed aside at my attempts to find out what it was.

"Hmm… And I thought you two lost touch a long time ago." I greeted dully.

"Seto Kaiba? Shit is that you bastard?"

"Who else…? What do you want?"

"Always the one to jump directly into business even if it isn't yours. I wanted to speak with Yami… Bizarrely enough I got a bastard CEO to answer… "

"Well he's here, but I doubt that he would want to talk to you."

"Kaiba… Kaiba who is it? Kaiba you have to give me back the phone… Kaiba!" I ignored Yami for the time being.

"Now don't be too quick to jump to conclusions High Priest…" Damn how I hated being called that title, "I just spoke to him last night and as my ears don't easily deceive me Yami wants his phone back."

"He can have it back when I feel like returning it. Now until then you have me to talk to so cut the crap and tell me what you want."

"Kaiba… please give me back my phone!"

I could hear Bakura laugh as Yami pleaded for his device, "Oh is he bitching again? Damn I didn't know you were strong enough to be able to withstand that mouth of his. Hmmm well I had never expected that he would use you to rebound after finishing off with me. Take care of the parasite for me…"

Yami's voice had risen a bit and I could tell he had figured out, who had been on the other line. "Stop it Kaiba! Don't listen to him."

I kept Yami from getting to close to me holding onto his shoulder with one hand and the phone in the other, confusion evident in my voice, "Parasite? What are you going on about Bakura?"

"Kaiba! Hang up now! Please I beg of you to hang up!"

"He hasn't told you? Hmm seems to me he's still having people pity him without finding out about his problem. Kaiba let me ask you… Have you wondered why I broke up with the Pharaoh? Were you the one, who put the bruises on his neck and back to try and retrieve the answer?"

"Kaiba…st-stop!" By now I had hoped Yami would have tried to stop me.

I gulped feeling slightly excited and guilty, was this how I'd find out, from Bakura? After almost killing Yami I could have called Bakura and ask him to spill the secret. I grunted in reply and he took it as a yes… "Hmm I see… so you did take such measures… I wondered such…" I noticed he faltered and then continued, "Well if you were that desperate I guess you should get to know of our secret, of Yami's little problem… If I tell it to you it may as well no longer be my problem for good."

"Get on with it damn it!"

"Kaiba………………" Yami fell into a silence for he knew what Bakura was about to say.

"Give Yami my best regards… He'll need them…" Bakura paused, "As long as your Yami's bastard now I'd say you should know so here goes… That bitch, Yami, is going to-"

Before Bakura could finish Yami reached up and punched me in the face. I tripped suddenly falling back and lost my grip on the phone where it then landed and crashed into pieces on the sidewalk. My head was pounding and I thought I heard a gunshot run through the air or just the sound of a bone breaking. Grabbing my face I winced and growled at the pain that exploded in my jaw. I tried to open my mouth, but it popped open painfully instead. Looking up I glared at Yami, who stood over me anger and relief clear on his face. For a moment I recognized an expression of his that was close to the confidence I had wanted, but he turned on me and walked towards the game shop. He spoke before entering the store his voice dripping with fury, "I told you that my problem wasn't any of your business. Now I will tell you this one last time… Leave me alone!"

He left me in a stupor and I didn't stand up for a good half an hour. I had gotten so close finding out and without losing my temper this time. I felt pissed and yet full of strange energy. Yami was fighting back just like I wanted him to and I was ready to search once more for clues on his problem. I, Seto Kaiba, didn't give up that easily especially if things were going in my favor! As I remembered telling him before you have to suffer and even fight to gain independence that's the only way. (Y/M: Doesn't that remind you of the fourth of July? The Revolution?)

Yugi's POV

Yami finally came home and I was relieved to see he was all right. I couldn't believe that I had actually gotten suspicious of his actions, and even ignored him for a time. So when he came home I gave him a big hug and told him that he was the best yami ever. I knew my actions surprised him especially when he had only been gone for a day, but I didn't care. Yami was one of my dearest friends so I knew he wouldn't do anything wrong to hurt me.

Besides I was in a good mood for Ryou had called and told he may have found out what had happened to Yami and Bakura. And by what I heard from him it wasn't much of a big deal as everyone thinks it to be. I have no idea what he may have found out or how he did, but he told me Yami was going to be all right. I just had to trust my yami's decisions and make sure he ate three meals a day, which I have no idea why. Well whatever is wrong I'll be at Yami's side throughout his hardships. I promised him that! "Yami what's wrong?" I had to ask before he left to go upstairs after coming home and eating dinner with Grandpa and I. I made sure he ate everything he was given, but he was quiet in doing so.

He shrugged, "I don't think anything's wrong Yugi… Do you have any plans for the last of the summer?"

"Um… just hanging out with the gang and stuff, why?"

"You mind if I join?" I was surprised at his question, but I shook my head grinning aside from my shock. He smiled back, "Ok… that's good…" Our conversation ended there and though I wanted to talk to him more I was just too glad that he was starting act normal again and that's the most important thing…

* * *

I live! Dang this chapter strained my mind a bit… It was completely made of first person views and I hope you didn't get confused at the different feelings and reactions from each character. Oh well, at least I was able to finish another chapter… Whoopy! Any comment and questions go ahead and tell them to me! **Falls over from exhaustion**

Yami: Zume' worked hard on this one didn't she?

Seto: Yep, stayed up pretty late to work on this… with a little brother hanging over her. Hmm sounds familiar…

Bakura: I thought I wasn't supposed to be in this chapter!

Y/M: Shut up Bakura…

Yami: Well Next Time…

Seto: Yes next time… I'm going to be getting in Yami's way again… Though he pretty seriously told me to stay out of his business I'm not going to listen.

Yami: While I am trying to act normal around Yugi for as long as I can, I'm still determined to separate myself from everyone. How will my aibou react when he finds out I'm planning to move out of the Game Shop?

Bakura: You, readers can just hope that Yugi doesn't do something bad to Yami… Hmph… that aibou of yours isn't going to be very flexible with your actions is he?

Yami: Who knows…? The reader will just have to wait and see… Your hikari on the other hand may as well get a say in this…

Y/M: Well readers, you just have to review and be patient for the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	8. Between Love and Hate

Chapter 8… Hmmm sometime ago I thought I wouldn't have the will to get this far, but here I am! My deepest gratitude for all your reviews and I urge you all to keep reviewing, ha, but I've said that before. Well right now I'm starting this chapter before I leave to the Philippines and I wonder if I can finish it in time! Haha! Well we'll both know when the time comes! Now um… I'm ready to begin let's do this… Note: Yami, Kaiba, and Bakura aren't commenting today so intro's gonna be the original.

Last Time: Ryou now knows about the baby and Yami is letting it slide. The hikari has pulled Yami to his senses and the parent to be is now ready to take the dive and take care of the life inside him. Unfortunately Kaiba is still insistent on bugging him and knows that Yami needs to learn to fight back again if the Pharaoh wants to be independent. Even Bakura is doing weird things? What's going to happen now?

Title: Left Behind

Author: Yuzume Mikien

Pairing: Seto/Yami, Bakura/Yami

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg… oh yeah language!

Please Review! Begin!

* * *

Left Behind Chapter Eight: Between Love and Hate!

Seto? POV

At first I had wanted to kill him. The idea was pretty straightforward and I knew that it would be the best way to get rid of a rival in no time flat. He was too cocky, too confident and I really didn't need some teenager pushing me around in one of our favorite past times. Besides, if it weren't for people like Pegasus then he would have never reached this level and the mere thought of it made me sick.

I've always hated him to the extent I would throw lousy and unwise attacks at him that he would deflect without another thought. Luckily he's too ignorant to see who's been throwing the weak and barely noticeable punches so I'm safe for now… He thinks I'm some idiot too blinded by their company; hmm well that's where he's wrong… Business shouldn't be his forte and he's better off playing his little games with his little friends. That's where he belongs…

I could have killed him if I still didn't have that debt to repay. And as a man of business I would never leave a debt unpaid. I could have killed him in the past, or have one of my most trusted employees, if I had any, assassinate him while he decided to have fun with his friend. But my anger was much too deep to be finished off with the death of my nemesis for I had to make him suffer and realize that he didn't belong at the top! I've already made a few attempts to kill him, but for some reason I'm being stopped. I have a feeling that someone is telling me to use his weakness against him instead of going the easy route to terminate him for good.

And I know perfectly what that weakness is…

Yami's POV

It's different with them now… I don't understand why, but when I told Yugi I'd join him and the gang I didn't feel comfortable at all. They were glad I was out and about again and joked with me about being cooped up in my room for almost two months straight. I laughed with them and it seemed I was having fun, but there was something wrong and I felt lousy. If it weren't for how happy Yugi was I would have gone back to my room and locked the door, yet he needed this to reassure him, I needed this to reassure me… That moving out of the game shop was the right decision.

Though I still didn't have a place to stay yet, the only way to find out now bits and pieces on the road, I had the plan still clear in my head. Giving Yugi something he would enjoy and making him happy was the least I could do before telling him I was leaving. He had to understand; I prayed that he would understand. Yugi hadn't been someone, who had changed because of a certain situation. Joey or Tristan hadn't either. And Tea… heh… she wasn't almost four months pregnant. I was the one, who had been altered and it was I, who needed to do this more than anything.

Following the day Ryou found out about the baby I spent a week with my companions. After having my secret revealed to the light of my child's sire I gave myself one last week to feel normal, even if I was taking all these vitamins and eating more food than I had ever consumed in my life. I just wanted to spend the week doing the things I used to do, before all this happened, prior to the creation of this life inside me. But it was still different and I couldn't do anything about it. One week, seven days feeling out of place, but yearning for just a moment to forget.

The first day I tried to be normal, the group had their weekly visit to the arcade after teasing my long absence. My bruises from Kaiba's assault had been fading so they weren't much of a big deal. It wasn't a new experience and I was able to act like I used to, but when the question was thrown if I wanted to duel, my day was ruined completely. I had to put down the proposal for my baby's sake and I spent a complete game of duel monsters on the sidelines.

The second day didn't have anything to do with my favorite game. To my luck, but eventual misfortune, Tea had planned for a picnic! We all went to the park and played some Frisbee, thank the gods it wasn't football, and just joked around. I actually had fun for a while on the second day, until it was time to eat. I had made sure to listen to Ryou's advice to eat as much as needed for the child, but I had never realized that both my and my infant's appetites rivaled the stomachs of Joey **and **Tristan! Damn I had never been a big eater and when people called me King of Games it never included eating contests, but it appeared that I had the promise of a new title.

The third day there were several good and bad attributes. I was finally starting to follow the stages that my guide to pregnancy depicted for the morning sickness wasn't as strong and my favorite pair of leather pants couldn't close. My stomach was still slightly flat though it was finally beginning to grow, and my body was starting to calm down. That day we watched some movie called Ghost at Tea's for it seemed she was the one really planning out our activities. It was an old movie about some guy, who was killed, becomes a ghost and joins up with this so-called 'psychic' so he could give his girlfriend; Penny was her name I think, one last message before going to the next world. He goes through fights with other ghosts and finds out about his killer, and in the end meets with his girlfriend one last time. The movie was clearly some kind of chick flick, but having unstable emotions, let's say Tea wasn't the only person crying at the end of the movie.

By the fourth day I was having a hard time watching my pride being torn to shreds at my sad experiences with my friends. I was having fun to an extent with my aibou, but he was also noticing my strange problems. When Joey and Tristan started to joke about these awkward moments of mine, I was about at my limit. Fortunately for my sanity and me Ryou had joined us that day as we all went to the beach one last time before summer ended. With a blessing came a curse for I found out that my baby had decided to have a growth spurt overnight and I found myself looking at a small curve of an abdomen instead of my flat one. I had begun to show on the day I had to wear swimming trunks and to overcome the challenge I had to wear a relatively big shirt, compared to my normal T's while swimming. I thank the gods that Ryou was there for me to tell of my discovery and have someone to back up the bluff that I had to tell the others. He did try to persuade me to confess, but I refused for I wasn't ready to just say it out loud for the world to hear.

We went to a dance on the fifth day, which I didn't really enjoy. The sixth day after that we stayed at the game shop and watched T.V. in the living room. On that day someone had to turn it to the discovery channel and coincidently there was a special documentary on the Miracle of Life! I survived the showing of the whole nine months, but ran out of the room during the delivery scene. I was just glad to see that Joey and Tristan were close behind. My poor aibou was lost to the wrath of childbirth along with Tea, who declared that the movie was enlightening.

In the end the seventh and last day was the day at which I had no embarrassing moments, but was the worst when coming to the topic of making me forget. We all hung out near the high school the others used to go to and talked… That was pretty much all we did on the last day… talk. At first the topic was on the past. What we did together, our adventures when I used to share a body with Yugi and the events afterwards. I was able to put in my own say in the memory department, but after the conversation of the past they went to talking about the future. I lost my voice during that part of the discussion, feeling, simply put, that I didn't belong, that I no longer belonged. Yugi was going to the Domino University to get his degree in archaeology. Joey was also going to the University, but surprisingly to study law. Tristan had planned to join the military and Tea was leaving in November for the beginning of her dance classes in New York. I had heard Ryou was going to Domino University to study accounting and I had a good notion that the career had been greatly influence by his yami and the man's love for anything with value. They spoke of staying in touch and always remaining friends, even planning to meet each other after accomplishing their dreams. I remained silent, controlling the urge to cry and yell that while they were moving on I was stuck with a baby on the way and an asshole being the child's father. The more they conversed the guiltier and stupider I felt. I was being left behind because I was having a child and they wouldn't know anything about it. For a moment I felt anger towards not only myself, but the infant and I dared to actually wish that it no longer existed. I cursed at myself for thinking that way and forced on a straight face even if the emotional pain made my chest ache. Yugi and his friends didn't mind my lack of words and went on talking about other stuff. I don't recall hearing a word of the rest of the conversation.

The night of the last day I couldn't get to sleep. My mind was full of doubt and I wasn't sure if any of my choices were right or not. I couldn't stop thinking of Yugi, his friends, and the baby along with my own future. It scared me when I realized I couldn't see my future with the child that I didn't know what to do. Yugi needed to know of the infant, I had to stop lying to him. He was my aibou and he deserved to know.

So after my week of being normal and a night of deep contemplation I was determined to tell him. I didn't understand why I still felt the need to move from the Game shop, but telling my hikari of my secret came first. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror lifting my shirt and inspecting my small, but round stomach. While thinking the evening before I had spent some time asking myself if I was making the right decision in keeping this baby and if I even felt any deep love for it. I was shocked that I really didn't know if I loved it or not, and I was afraid that I'd never find out. The thing inside me was alive and was supposedly a part of me, how could I not love it? Why did I feel the will to protect it yet doubt my will to love it? I needed someone to talk to and I knew I needed Yugi to be by my side helping me with this. He had taught me how to feel compassion and I had given him strength, but right now even when I tried, those methods didn't work.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, heading for Yugi's room. A churning sensation in my stomach made me stop before entering his space, nervousness immobilizing me for a moment. Pushing the feeling away I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Yugi was my hikari; he'd understand when I'd tell him that I was pregnant. He wouldn't get mad at me like Bakura or Kaiba, my aibou was absolutely different. All in all I needed to tell him about my pregnancy and then explain the fact that I needed to find my own place because the shop wasn't big enough for another addition to the family.

Sticking my head in I gave him a smile and a quick greeting, "Good Morning Yugi, are you busy right now?"

He turned to look at me grinning back in return, "Morning Yami! What's up?" Yugi was sitting at his desk skimming through one of his books on archaeology. The feeling in my stomach started up again.

"May I… come in…? I would… like to speak with you…" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" He answered back and I came in slowly. Closing the door behind me I then strode forward taking a seat on his bed. I watched him as he stood from his seat and plopped himself right beside me.

A few seconds passed by and I stared up at him slightly. I had died at the age of 16, which meant I could no longer grow any taller than I was when I had first met Yugi. It has been years since then and my young aibou had gotten to be my exact height. Bending over made it so I appeared smaller to him and at that moment I did feel insignificant. He continued to grin, "Alright… so you wanted to talk?"

I nodded and suddenly broke my gaze away from his. Wasn't I supposed to be stronger than my light? Why did I feel so weak…? My inability to show strength ticked me off and I sighed deeply, having hard time breathing. I wanted to lay my hands on my middle, a position I have been finding myself in lately, but I didn't want Yugi finding out until I told him myself. The words formed into reasonable sentences and I just needed to say them without my voice cracking, which was easier said than done. Shivering I could feel Yugi's eyes on me and I predicted his next statement.

"Is everything all right? What's wrong Yami?"

I took another deep breath and swallowed the lumps in my throat. Calming my form I began slowly, though I started with the wrong topic first, "Um… Yugi… I'm planning to move out of the game shop…" I glanced at him seeing his already large eyes go larger. Sighing again I took my thumb and index finger and rubbed the hem of my t-shirt, which hid my bump. I gulped and went to begin again, "You see-"

"Why?" Cringing I was filled with apprehension, it was never good when someone interrupted mid sentence. I saw him looking suddenly seriously at me, his glare something he picked up from me.

My chest was tightening and I forced in another breath, "Well… Remember when I was sick a lot of times these past few months? You see it was all because I am p…" Jumping my words fell apart just as I was about to say the most important word in the sentence. I sighed and tried again, "I'm p…" The word wouldn't come out, for some reason the thought of saying it to him terrified me!

"You're what?" His was voice was thick and unrelenting. His eyes were clearly giving me a message that he didn't comprehend.

Shit not now! I didn't understand why I was panicking. My palms were sweating and I could feel myself shaking. I was just talking with my aibou and it wasn't as if he was going to kill me, but I couldn't get the words out. "I need to move out Yugi because… because I'm going to… I mean… I'm p…" I felt the urge to suddenly throw up. This was Yugi, my hikari, I was trying to tell, and not someone like Bakura, but why was I so terrified that Yugi would react like the tomb robber did? Why did it seem like if I didn't tell him he'd react like Kaiba? "I'm p…"

Yugi noticed my current problem his voice softening, "Yami are you all right? Why do you need to move out? What's wrong with you?"

Though I knew he was trying to help I felt even more threatened. "God Yugi- I'm trying, but… somehow it won't come out, I'm p-p-p…" I cussed harshly in Egyptian for my weakness.

"Yami… what's wrong?" The more he asked the more I tried. The more I tried the more I failed in saying what I needed. The more I failed the more frustrated I felt. I attempted this for almost an hour, but could only go as far as pr- and then a whimper. The pain in my chest increased as he just watched me as if I was crazy.

"Yami just tell me why you're doing this? Why do you want to move out?"

"I need to move out Yugi, it's the only way… I've already tried to say it, but I-I can't!"

"Only way for what?" His voice rose and I flinched. Why was I doing this? Why did I want him to listen to me sound like an idiot?

"I'm sorry Yugi, but I can't tell you… I just have to leave the game shop and stop living with you and your grandfather. I would tell you if I could…"

"Then tell me Yami! I don't get it… You don't need to go."

"I just do alright? I can't stay here anymore Yugi and you don't need to know why! I've tried telling you and it won't work!" For a moment I was able to say this loudly almost harshly, but I was still feeling lousier than ever.

"What do you mean it won't work? Did I do something wrong? Was it my fault? Why Yami?" His voice was loud and strong; I was just having an even harder time breathing.

I shook my head, "Why? Damn it Yugi I told you I couldn't tell you why! Will you just drop it? This was all my fault this happened and I just don't want to be a burden to you!"

"Burden me? You think you're going to burden me, when did you ever get that stupid idea?" I could hear the irritation clearly through his voice.

"I said I couldn't say…" This was always how the arguments start, and Yugi and I had never truly gotten into an argument or fight until after I found out I was having a baby.

"The hell with this, why don't you tell me anything anymore? Is this because of Bakura?"

"I-I don't know… Yugi I just need to be alone all right…? I can't depend on you anymore…" If I couldn't explain my situation I would talk about the lack in independency, that I depended on him too much.

He got up angrily to his feet and I could see impatience, anger, and pain that had been held in for a long period of time was spilling out. I gazed up at him too shocked to say anything. His next words answered my mind's question of how he would react if I couldn't tell him. "Oh so that's how it is? You act like your normal self for just one week to butter me up so you can say that you can't depend on me anymore? Is that it? You don't tell me anything because you no longer trust me! You want to be alone because you think that'll help you?" I cowered back trembling and mentally cursing myself for being so stupid.

"Please… Yugi… I di-didn't mean it that way… You don't understand… I meant that I-" He had misunderstood…

"Shut up Yami! I get it! I'm not stupid! If you want to be alone go ahead and be alone. Move out and move as far away from this game shop as you want. If I'm no longer dependable than I don't need to care. You can go suffer alone and no longer burden me if that's what you want! Besides I don't need your problems to distract me from more important things."

I got to my feet and pleaded, "Aibou… please… I'm sorry… You weren't supposed to-"

"Don't aibou me! An aibou is a partner Yami! People, who you depend upon, trust, and have by your side when facing problems. You don't deserve to call me aibou if I'm no longer willing to be someone, who wants to be by your side!" Yugi turned his back on me and snapped, "Go ahead and move out on your own… I'm perfectly fine with it. What's the point in having you around anyway?"

He couldn't see me as I put one hand to my stomach and gripped my shirt tight. I felt so sick all of the sudden and I didn't try to fight the tears that fell. It hurt to know what I was, and it was certain with all the proof I had. My ex-lover thought I was nothing more than a burden and a distraction, my rival thought the same, and my hikari agreed. As my ai- As Yugi ignored me I cried silently, knowing that I really was a distraction and that I was weaker than everyone, even my own light. Backing up I made contact with the door and quickly swung it open to bolt out. I was stopped just as I had begun for Mr. Mutou stood on the other side of the doorway. Tripping purposely so I could avoid him I fell against the wall and scrambled up. He looked at me and I stood up grabbing my middle as it clenched in pain. I yelped and sprinted to the stairs before the older man could get a good look at me. My abdomen hurt as I ran for the only person I knew would help me, but what put me through so much agony was the pain in my chest that made me feel sick and want to die. I wanted nothing more, but to end this pain. Any way I could…

And if it weren't for this thing inside me than I would have never gone through this in the first place. I hate it! I hate it so much! I don't want it anymore! Make it stop hurting me!

Normal POV

Solomon Mutou watched the spirit run out of the house tears streaming down his face. He had seen Yami hold his stomach and was slightly worried that something was wrong with the life inside the poor pharaoh. Aside from this he had to keep silent for he wasn't supposed to be aware of anything that was happening, especially now when he heard his grandson yelling angrily at the top of his lungs at the expectant man. Hoping that someone would come along and help Yami Mr. Mutou turned to his own responsibility, which was talking to Yugi and maybe even getting the boy back to his senses.

The older man had heard most of the conversation and knew that Yami had made an attempt to tell Yugi about the baby. But as it seemed Yami's fear of rejection and past experiences made it harder for the pharaoh. Along with this the news about moving out had to be some type of plan so that Yami would be able to avoid having to depend on the Mutous when Yugi was going to college and financial issues were a big deal. Now Yugi had taken it the wrong way and it was Solomon's task to make sure Yugi didn't start to hate Yami for no good reason. Yami had tried to act normal for Yugi's sake, but the boy had understood it as an offence against his strength and trust, things were definitely not turning out the way they were supposed to.

Coming into the room, he cleared his throat to gain his grandson's attention. The boy had his back turned and was looking through his college archeology books as he had been doing the past few weeks. Seeing that Yugi had yet to acknowledge him Mr. Mutou slowly said, "Yugi…"

"What do you want now?" Yugi had plainly not realized, who had come into the room.

Sighing Mr. Mutou started, by now he had gotten used to being called derogatory names all because of the other 'work' he was doing on the side of his other duties, "Hmm, can't an old man just come and greet his only grandson good morning? Or is he no longer loved." The words were sarcastic, but they weren't the kind of sarcastic sayings one could laugh at as a joke.

Yugi spun around to face him surprise visible on his face. "Oh Grandpa, I'm sorry I thought you were… um…"

"Yami, I know… I could hear you two arguing outside in the hall. It seems both you boys got pretty upset at each other. Yami was crying just before he left, and you well, how should I describe you Yugi?"

Crossing his arms Yugi gave him a serious face making him look a lot more like how Yami looked when dueling. The boy was closer to being an adult than Mr. Mutou wanted to let on, but he still needed to be scolded more than ever for the anger he was allowing to blind him. "I apologize Grandpa, but I'm just kind of pissed right now…"

"With Yami I assume… What did he do to make you mad Yugi?" Solomon spoke calmly getting straight to the subject and seeing that Yugi needed to relieve useless anger even if the man knew perfectly the answer to his question. The older the innocent hikari got the more he gained the confidence and strength of his dark. In truth Yugi didn't need any protection, but hid his strength under the compassion for his friends while Yami insisted upon watching his back. Mr. Mutou hoped things would continue this way, for both boys enjoyed each other's lifestyles, but Yugi's hidden strength backfired on Yami during the worst of times. He just hoped that he would be able to fix things in some ways.

Glancing at him, Yugi leaned back in his chair still crossing his arms. "If you were able to hear us you should know… Yami, he's different… I don't know why he would get so different, but he just did." Running a hand through his hair the boy carried on, "I just wanted to help him with his problems because we promised each other we would, but… but he had to break that promise…"

Grandfather watched grandson as Yugi frowned the feeling of guilt catching up with him. Yugi Mutou was never one to hold a grudge for too long. "So how did he break that promise?"

Fists suddenly tightening on his lap the light sighed harshly. Trying to calm the fury that he had been holding in for almost three months. "He had the nerve to say he couldn't depend on me anymore! I've tried so hard to be his partner, to aid him in his pain, but he just decided to throw me away because I was no longer any use to him… Along with that he's moving out, says he doesn't want to be a burden. Hmph… a burden…" An internal battle had situated itself within Yugi and his grandfather could see it in his eyes. Regret was replacing the resentment of the young man in the room. "Why would Yami think that? Why would he- What did I-?"

"Look Yugi you have to accept the fact that Yami is going through a very hard time right now… He can't be himself and he's doing things very cautiously…"

"I know that Grandpa, Bakura did this to him, but Yami's strong and he should have been able to pull himself through. I was supportive wasn't I? You saw me try to talk to him and things…"

"Bakura is no longer the problem Yugi… And the young Pharaoh we care for knows better than to use his strength carelessly, but fears the compassion that he needs in his current position. He's at the point where he must make drastic decisions."

Yugi stared at him and rapidly his expression showed suspicion. He seemed to think a moment and finally asked, "How do you know about this grandpa? Do you know about what's been going on with Yami? If Bakura is no longer why Yami suffers than what is?"

"Yugi you must understand, Yami knows nothing of the fact I know these things. He did not tell me anything, I found out my own way. And as I was able to do this I'm going to tell you that I won't be telling you anything. You must find out your own way… this is the least I can do for the Pharaoh…"

"What do you mean? I don't get it anymore… Yami won't tell me anything! Even Ryou knows what's wrong with Yami and now you? I'm his light and he hasn't had the damn will to tell me what's wrong!"

"He did have the will to do it before you mouthed off at him some time ago Yugi! Now I want you to calm down… You can't get mad at him for what he has done or what he is doing…He's doing his best to stay positive in the first place…" Mr. Mutou lowered his voice after he scolded his only relation, "Don't hate him Yugi for I am certain he will not be able to bear it. I know you've become impatient, but give Yami his room for another two to three months, that's all you need to wait and then I will help you. Yugi you need to be patient with Yami…"

Looking down Yugi sighed knowing that he couldn't remain angry with Yami. He now regretted yelling at him and wanted to say that he was sorry, but this didn't make him feel any better. Yami had still changed and if he didn't want to depend on Yugi anymore the hikari was fine with it. "Sure… I guess…" The boy murmured and spun around his back once more towards his grandfather.

Mr. Mutou frowned and left the room. He wasn't very reassured that he had helped reconnect Yugi and Yami's close bond and with how Yugi was acting things weren't going very well. The only thing he was really glad about was that another person knew and he hoped that Yami would lower hid defenses and allow Ryou to help him, but that just depended on the Pharaoh's decision.

Ryou's POV

At first I had been planning to go on a walk early one morning exactly a week after Yami had revealed his secret to me. Luckily he was starting to show, which meant the baby had to be growing now and the vitamins were working. It was funny that I didn't get annoyed with Yami's small, bur frequent mood changes for they were pretty entertaining especially the day the whole gang had gone to the beach and he had explained to me his full feelings about getting fat over the next few months. I was happy that Yami seemed to be getting well again, or trying to even if it were just to have some last memories with the group. I hadn't seen Yami since the day at the beach and let's say I had been wise in not going on the walk I had been contemplating to take.

I had been watching TV instead of exercising, merely passing the time as I enjoyed reruns of 'Friends'. I had been thinking about how weird if the Joey on Friends met the Joey I knew and how their personalities would compare when I had heard a knock on the door. Standing I went over to it wondering, who it could be and when I opened it I was hit by a strange surprise for Yami was outside my door crying hard.

It was just like the time I had found out about the baby. Yami had wept so hard then and well I was wondering what could confuse him or sadden him to the point of crying his eyes out again. I quickly let him in and had him sit down in the living room, where he just continued to sob. I could do nothing, but watch his pain. I didn't know if I should ask him what's wrong or leave him be, but I knew I couldn't just let him suffer. For a period of time I tried to talk to him, to tell him that everything would be all right if he calmed down, that I would be able to help him. But I think overall that my words seemed to make him cry harder. I had never seen Yami cry other than when I had learned of his pregnancy and the whole fact that the King of Games was sobbing uncontrollably in my living room was something I was still getting used to. Was this how Yugi had felt when Yami had gone into the depression after Bakura kicked him out for not getting an abortion? I had a good feeling that I was pretty close.

I wanted to bring him to his senses, but didn't know how. My words had no effect and the feeling one gets when faced with too much filled me. It wasn't as if Yami was crying like a baby or wailing, but I hated to see him in pain someone I had looked up to as strong and good!

The way Yami cries has an ability to disorient people. He normally acts like a great leader and shows strength beyond imagination that one doesn't see any weakness, when he finally shows the emotion of sadness it shocks and scares. Another thing I had heard was that tears were never shed unless Yami was sorry for something or was filled with regret. It wasn't easy for him to cry for no good reason, but that was Yugi's observation not mine. So what was happening now? I had no idea, but I needed to find out.

He cried silently, whimpering sometimes, and I watched his shaking figure. His hands were held together tightly on his lap and I wondered what he was withstanding the force to do. I allowed him to carry on with his tears until I could barely stand it and I gently asked him, "What's wrong Yami? What happened?"

I feared that he would cry harder, but I noticed that he was slowly gaining control of his emotions. He hiccupped a couple of times and took several shaky breaths and I waited patiently for a reply, thinking the worst. Yami finally murmured an answer to me, "I-I t-told him…"

"You what?" I had a vague idea of whom he was talking about. "Him?"

Yami whimpered, "H-Him… Y-Yugi… I tried t-to tell him… but… he…"

Disbelief ran through me Yugi hadn't accepted the news about the baby? How could that happen? "You told him about your pregnancy?" Yugi would have never reacted that way, it wasn't right.

Shaking his head Yami added, "I to-told him about moving out of the game shop, but when I tried to tell him about the…" He hiccupped, "-baby I couldn't get the words out…"

I nodded listening on, "What else happened… why did Yugi get mad at you…?"

He reached up and held his hand to his chest wincing, "I struggled to tell him… b-but the word wouldn't come out… I tried to tell him so many other ways, but my words never came-e out right… I tried to tell him I really did. I didn't want to lie anymore. B-But the more I tried the harder it got and I was afraid…"

I urged him to continue still not understanding why Yugi would become irritable with Yami. Had he lost his patience after holding it for too long? I was troubled by the thought. "He hates me now, for what I've done… he hates me for doing any of this… I couldn't tell him that I was pregnant and yet I had to keep trying… I wanted to tell him another way, but I just got him to hate me more… I wanted him to know that I didn't want to burden him, but he didn't understand…" I made Yami explain to me what had happened and I was alarmed by how Yugi had reacted. That's why Yami was so hurt, for he had been pushed away by his own hikari.

I rubbed his back gently; he had stopped crying, but was hiccupping in the aftermath. There was a long silence aside from his hiccups and I barely heard him whisper, "I can't continue like this anymore. I don't want this anymore."

"It's ok Yami… Yugi would never really hate you… You're one of his closest friends. He would've never thought you were a distraction if he weren't so frustrated. It's ok… maybe I should help you tell him?" I saw him shake his head at my idea. "Alright, just calm down… I'm here for you, and eventually Yugi will be too, I promise you that… Hey… do you want some tea or something to drink? It'll get rid of the hiccups…"

"I don't care…"

"Ok…." I stood from my spot beside him on the couch and headed for the kitchen. Thoughts were swarming in my head to what I was supposed to do now. Yami had been hurt way too many times in such a short period and I feared of what his own mind was going through. He had to overlook these struggles and see that I was there to help him. Hmm I may be the only one, who would help him. I shook my head; I needed to be strong for Yami for his closest companions were leisurely taking his self-confidence away. The baby was in danger too for Yami could eventually start blaming him/her for his pain and what would happen then?

Walking back into the living room after fixing up the tea I saw Yami sitting with his head down and his hands lying gently on his stomach. Quietly I put the cups down and sat beside him again waiting for any reaction. Yami seemed to be lost in his own world or just deep in his mind and I allowed him to. I watched his hands move slowly over his abdomen and I couldn't help but take in that there was actually a baby inside him and it was not some joke. Smiling to myself I reflected upon the moments that were yet to come, and I could tell that there would be a lot of moments. Looking to Yami again I saw expressions change in a blink of an eye and I couldn't understand what he could be thinking. He was no longer hiccupping I realized as I picked up my cup and took a sip of the warm liquid. "Yami your tea will get cold if you leave it out for too long and don't drink it."

He didn't move and I remained silent trying my best to gaze at his face. What was he contemplating about? Eventually his lips parted to begin a subject I had feared he would bring up, "Sixteen weeks… Isn't that the last week you can have an abortion Ryou?"

Jumping I gave him a desperate look, but his eyes were blank as he spoke. No Yami you can't be thinking of doing it… You have to reconsider! I forced my words to exit my mouth, "Um… yeah… uh sixteen weeks… you're almost there you know, fifteen weeks? The risks are higher afterwards…" I prayed that he would stop and change the subject or say that he was just wondering, but those words never came.

"Hmm, good I'm not too late then." His words were cold and I gulped. Rubbing his stomach again a distance look came to his eyes. "This little one can suffer no longer…"

I got to my feet swiftly my voice high, "No Yami you can't do it! You can't have an abortion, you shouldn't have one!" He glanced up at me thoughtfully, "You have to think about this, reconsider your options! Yami, the baby doesn't deserve to die! You can't do this… it isn't worth it!"

"Hmph! Worth it? What do you know about any of this? Are you the one pregnant…?" His eyes weren't like they were a few moments ago, but I could still see the pain in them when he spoke. "The baby doesn't deserve a screwed up life like this! Neither does she deserve a screwed up parent like me… I've gone through way too much and I can't take it anymore! Isn't an abortion worth it if it will end the pain that I feel? I've been loved and hated by an enemy, my aibou no longer wants to be my partner, and even my rival thinks I've gone weak! All this just because of this child!"

"But Yami this baby's a part of you… and Bakura as well… You can't just destroy it!" I put the fact that he had called the child a she in the back of my mind.

"I've tried so much to bear it. To accept what I'm going through, but it's not working. Nothing I do is working. I never wanted any of this and even if I know an abortion isn't right I don't care anymore! It hurts Ryou and I want the pain to stop! I can't do anything right and she doesn't belong with me. I'm sure of it…! I don't want to continue like this anymore, I just want it all to stop. I don't know how to take care of a child especially with everyone thinking I'm a useless burden and distraction! Bakura was right I should've gotten rid of her in the first place…"

I didn't know what to say both Yami and Yugi's actions were so unusual today, until a question came to my head, "Yami do you love this baby?" If he did he would have never gave this last minute option a second thought.

He looked away and didn't answer. I felt dread fill me and I clenched my fists, to the point that I wanted to hit him. He had sensed my emotions too and his head moved down as if ready for my assault. How I wanted to punch him and make him realize how stupid he was being, but I knew that that was Bakura's approach to things. Instead I straightened up and walked away to my room. There was something I wanted to show him that I was determined would change his mind.

Yami's POV

Ryou threw the question not to hurt me, but show me how I'd feel after having the little one removed from within me. The thought of saying no felt wrong and yet saying yes to the question filled me with doubt. When he asked if I loved the baby I tried to think up a reasonable answer, but my mind had gone numb and no answer seemed to be correct. When he left the room I was left to my thoughts.

If I had an abortion I'd be able to finally be normal and maybe be accepted by everyone again.

If I kept her, I wouldn't be guilty for killing an innocent baby; my baby to be exact… but life wouldn't be the same.

Loved… I no longer know the meaning of the word…

Hated… It's what I have been since her creation.

He… doesn't sound right when talking about it…

She… why do I feel that the thing inside me is a girl?

Do I love my baby? Why can't I answer that question?

The other hikari returned a short time later and I was pulled away from my mind. He was holding what seemed to be a small radio looking object that had a long cord connecting a small microphone shaped thing to it except that the top of the microphone was flat like the end of a stethoscope and didn't have holes. It fit perfectly in the palm of Ryou's hand and was shaped like a rectangle. In his other hand he held a bottle of something that I couldn't recognize. Gazing at his face I could see a determined look in his eyes and I didn't like it. Coming closer to me I moved away from him on the couch I sat on. Instead of sitting at my side he knelt in front of me putting down the bottle of odd substance.

I didn't feel comfortable with him taking a seat before me holding the strange item. Frowning I glared at it and then at Ryou. Putting a hand on my 'bump' I looked at him confused. Ryou was turning a small dial on the object checking if it worked or not and I saw a small window at the top of the thing light up. His face cracked into a small smile, but it quickly faded as he finally turned to give me a look. Our gazes met and I broke the quiet that had fallen. "What in the world is that Ryou?"

He continued to give me the weird look and responded, "It's a Fetal Doppler…" I had no clue what a Fetal Doppler was, but the thing sounded familiar, but why? Ryou crawled a little nearer to me close enough that he could reach over and touch my stomach if he wanted to. He gently put a hand on my thigh and I cringed not wanting the touch. I personally didn't like anyone touching me anywhere these days so he was making me fidgety. I closed my legs together, "It's a rental, I got it from an American company for you and the baby and I'm paying $25 bucks each month I have it. I want to show you something before you make such a rash decision as abortion Yami. You have to realize that you have other options if you really don't want… it. Haven't you thought of having the baby adopted?"

I shook my head, "Ryou if you know me as much as you know Yugi, I become easily attached to things close to me, especially people. If I have this one inside me for the whole pregnancy there is no way in hell that I would be able to give her up. I would go all motherly over her and I don't want to go through that and yet give her up in the end. I threw away that option a long time ago." Now holding my abdomen I sighed, "Why was I given a life to hold within me in place of one of the women, who deserve to have a baby and actually want it?" I felt like adding 'I'm starting to feel attached to it even now,' but I kept silent.

"Yami you're still killing an innocent living thing that hasn't done anything yet." He laid the object on my other thigh and picked up the bottle, "Please let me show you something that will emphasize what I'm trying to say… Trust me… ok? You may not feel like getting rid of the little one will make any difference, but there are still a lot of elements that you have yet to experience. Let me show you…"

Giving me another look, I gave way and nodded wondering what he was doing. The hikari bobbed his head and got to work. Once again he touched my thighs and spread my legs apart getting closer between them making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I wanted to prevent him, but my curiosity got too strong. Ryou then reached over and grabbed the hem of my shirt starting to pull it up. The movement was a little too much and I stopped his hand, "Ryou what are you doing… I don't like this at all." He glanced up at me and I frowned uneasily. I didn't want to think of the things or remember the memories that came to my mind with the moves Ryou had just done. Slowly I pushed his hand away and rubbed my middle softly.

Pulling back he sat on his heels, "Yami you have to trust me… I'm not going to hurt you; I just need to show you something. It won't hurt the baby or anything and I won't do anything wrong to you." Ryou gave me a reassuring smile, but my insides still churned with nervousness, I had never felt so awkward with touches before. "I only need to lift your shirt so I can see you stomach. If you want you can do that yourself and I'll do the rest."

Nodding I brought my top up so I did as he had wanted feeling self-conscious. Ryou put his hand against my bulge and I shivered at his cold hands. He smiled again and took the bottle and squirted a clear substance onto my abdomen, "Yow… It's cold!" Giving me a quick glance Ryou continued to smile. Reaching over he took the object and picked up the microphone piece laying the flat, but I realized slightly curved end against the gel. He moved it across my belly his eyes on the small window on the main part of the radio. I couldn't see anything on the screen except the volume, which was on high and I watched Ryou's actions with interest. I knew I had seen this done somewhere, but I couldn't recall much.

Ryou made the mike piece slide over my stomach for a few minutes and we were both silent. He was waiting for something and I wanted to know what it was, but I was going from interested to irritable in the matter of moments. I remained patient yet nothing happened and I wanted to lower my shirt again. "Ryou could we stop this now? I have no idea what you're doing, but I have a feeling it's not working."

"Hold on Yami I think I got it…" Ryou pushed down a bit and I flinched, "Yami I don't know if you care about this baby, the way I had thought you did, but at least if you heard the-" He suddenly went quiet

Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump!…(Y/M: Oh how I hate making sound affects…) The static that I had been hearing from the Doppler had died down and we could both hear something else… 

_Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump!…_

It didn't take me long to recognize the beats of a human heart. For a moment it didn't sound like a normal human heart for it was going too fast and sounded more like a horse galloping than anything else. I looked down at where Ryou was holding the object and stared… Oh Gods was I hearing what I thought I was hearing? Only the sounds could be heard as we both gazed at my small middle that was making them. I was speechless and I didn't know what to say to Ryou as he moved the hand piece a bit, which helped the sound get louder. It was so weird and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

_Th-Thump! Th-Thump! Th-Thump!…_

The emotions of guilt and sadness abruptly hit me and the tears began to fall. Something in my chest constricted and I took in a quick intake of breath. Damn it Ryou you made me lose it again… I'm so confused now and I don't what do. Closing my eyes I tried to calm myself for I was becoming short of breath. I took several deep breaths and made no attempt to wipe the tears away. Ryou sighed, "Yami this is a Fetal Doppler and it's used to listen to the baby's heartbeat. What you're hearing is the baby and…" He met my gaze and frowned as he saw that I was crying again. I hate being weak! "Look, I'm sorry I'm showing this to you and it hurts you, but you have to realize that what you're planning is not really what you want… I myself want nothing to do with killing the baby. I personally want to be an Uncle or something to this child if you just learn to accept it."

There it was again, I thought, the strength that everyone seemed to have gained and I somehow had lost. Ryou had always been soft spoken, but now he was stating his opinion and giving evidence to support it. He could explain his actions and I… was lost and being extremely stupid. "This is the baby Yami… if you have an abortion and get rid of it you're going to stop this heartbeat. Besides this is only the beginning for you if you don't end her life before she can live it. Soon you'll be feeling her move inside and then feeling her kick. We'll both be able to feel her then if you let me… Along with that she'll be growing and eventually Yugi and the others will come around and see what they've done. They will understand Yami, you should know that…. They aren't like Bakura or Kaiba…"

I listened to his well-chosen words and I could tell he had planned this little speech just for this occasion. Feeling my body tense slightly at the sound of the two other assholes in my life, the heartbeat from the monitor seemed to die down to an extent. Gulping I could barely catch the sound and worry took me in its grasps. The static from the Doppler returned and the baby's heart was lost completely. Alarmed I gazed at Ryou, who looked at the screen of the handheld device, "From 124 to 170 that's good we're in range," He murmured and removed the device from me my panic rose a bit, "It's ok Yami the way your body tightened like that made some of your muscles get in the way of the ultrasound. The little one could have just changed her position too." I sighed with relief…

"Ryou I haven't told you about Kaiba yet have I?" I felt dumb for blurting it out and only realizing it just now, but it also meant I might have to come out and talk about the assault Kaiba had made and my other confrontations with him.

"Nope you haven't," Ryou answered as he wiped the Fetal Doppler clean and made sure my stomach didn't have the strange gooey stuff on it. "But that isn't really much of an issue. He's your rival and he's just being a jackass like he normally does… Right now I'm hoping I gave you something to think over and pray that you don't destroy this baby." Getting up he left to put the object away and I pulled my shirt down. It was surprising that one of the shyest in the group could mature so thoroughly. I was starting to realize I lot of people had matured while I remained the same until I made the most drastic change of all spending one night with Bakura. Did Ryou say jackass? Stupid and confused was what I had become as everyone else had caught up and even surpassed my confidence and strength I used to have. And Ryou sounded a lot more like Bakura than ever.

Bringing my hands to my face I rubbed my eyes and cheeks. I knew I was trembling and for a moment I heard her again as my chest started to ache. Ryou returned giving me the look that I had yet to decipher. I couldn't keep my eyes on his and glanced away touching my stomach hesitantly. Emotions were running through me, but I didn't understand any one of them. This time Ryou sat beside me again, his voice breaking the silence I had made. If he could say these words so easily then why couldn't I talk to my own hikari? Why did I fear so much? "Yami I'm begging you not to have an abortion please… Getting the infant adopted may not be any better, but at least your not killing something so innocent." He sighed and looked down, "I really want you to keep this baby, even if I'm the only one, who helps you. It won't burden me at all. Hey! You may have another dueling prodigy in there, why terminate such talent?"

He was trying to joke with me, but I wasn't really taking it as funny. I was no longer recognizing the question. Abortion? I couldn't get my mind to think about it. My head was on different things like the other question. Having an abortion was no longer important… Knowing if I'd love this baby if I kept it, was…

Did I already love this baby or was it merely maternal instincts that made me worry about the little one's well being, want to protect the little one, and even go ahead to name her gender?

Was I protecting her because I love her? Or was I protecting her just because that was the only thing I knew how to do these days?

Would I care for her, when she comes into the world or will I leave her up for adoption?

I'm at my last week to safely have an abortion and I know adoption will be extremely hard for someone like me…

Do I love this baby? Am I willing to stop that heartbeat?

Oh Gods why can't I make up my mind?

* * *

Hahahahahahahahahaha! I did it! I finished chapter 8! I did all for you people! I survived! This is as well the last chapter I'm typing before the trip so I've left you with a lot of thoughts going on. My POV's were a little centered on Yami here so you can just imagine what's going on with Bakura and Seto? I want you all to stay with this story for I'll update as soon as I can after returning! Review please! Thank you for reading!

Next Time: Abortion and Adoption? What is Yami thinking? Ryou's been able to keep Yami away from scheduling an appointment for terminating the pregnancy now, but it doesn't mean Yami still not thinking about it! Next time Ryou is going to help Yami find an apartment to live in, but disturbing the peace, a young CEO with deep blue eyes and a mission to kill? Yugi's out of it too, and Bakura has he been sleeping around this whole time? Poor Yami what are going to do with your baby?

Well until next time… (In August) Stay tuned!


	9. A Change of Plans

Hi guys! I'm back and ready! It has been a long absence, but I'm happy that I was able to see my family after nine years! Life's good and I have a feeling the fanfiction will be even better! Thank you for reading and keep the reviews coming! Chapter 9 and still no love or happiness… a lot of anguish if I do say so myself… Well I know you're all hoping for Yami to have something good happen in his life, man I haven't seen anyone so sad about the miracle of life… So Let's go! I'm really sorry about the long absence and the slow updating! I was reading other fanfics and updating for them! ( **Cough** Buka **Cough Cough **j/k)

Last Time: Yami has tried to tell Yugi of his 'problem', but in doing so he has found out another side of Yugi that he really never realized the boy has had! The parent to be is now emotionally scarred and doesn't know what to do for even abortion seems to be the only way to make his life better. With a quick move from Ryou the hikari is able to keep Yami from going over the edge merely with a simple heartbeat…

Title: Left Behind

Author: Yuzume Mikien

Pairing: Seto/Yami, Bakura/Yami

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg… oh yeah language!

Disclaimer: (I didn't do one last chapter) I don't own what I don't own so please don't sue me!

Is it a boy, is it a girl, who knows the gender of the baby! Yami thinks he's having a daughter, what do you think?

Pick one and put it in your review!

1-Oh yeah he's having a daughter! **Slams Money on the Table** I'm betting girl!

2-No way! He's just making a wild guess! It's a boy I tell you! Bakura and Yami are having a son! **Slams Money on the Table**

Make your bets today! I don't know what you'll win, but at least have some random fun figuring out if Yami's having a "mother's" intuition or just guessing!

Yami: Oh yay! I'm in a bet! **Rolls eyes**

Seto: Hmm the King of Games being a mom… interesting.

Yami: **Wacks Kaiba with bag of Poker chips**

Ryou: Don't stress yourself Yami!

Seto: Yeah tell him that… why don't you… Oy! Mikien says read and review! Now go start the fanfiction!

Y/M: You're way too forceful Kaiba… Ok let's start!

--There should be a ruler line here--

Left Behind Chapter Nine: A Change of Plans

Normal POV

_Yami walked down a deserted hallway scanning the area around him. Door after door came passed on either side of him, all locked and giving the place an ominous presence. His whole body shook with dreaded anticipation. Today was the day; today he would end it all. _

_There was nothing of importance near him, but there was a light at the end of the hall that he felt he needed to go to. It seemed to call to him and pull him like an invisible hand that wouldn't let go. Yami didn't try to fight against it for he knew that he had no choice in the matter. He had no ability to look behind him his neck only able to see what was in front and on the sides. Following the pull of power he touched his rounded abdomen slightly almost knowing what would be on the other side of the light. The hallway was ending as he took a last breath and stepped into the bright entryway, mind numb and thoughtless._

_The Pharaoh was determined to do what was needed. To make the choice that would end his head's confusion for bringing himself a mental peace was his mission. No one would be able to help him and if he yearned for the strength he had had, then making the decision between life and death was the only thing he could do. The Gods had wanted him to make such a decision, but would he be able to decide the correct one so that he would be able to continue sanely in the game of life? _

_Overall the whole situation was like a game, but as Yami was aware of, it wasn't a game he could lose. It wasn't for the sake of all mankind yet it was for another's life. Someone he had never met, who had done nothing wrong to anyone, and was growing peacefully in his stomach. Unfortunately protecting or giving the life up was an early stage of the game. A choice Yami knew he would make after crossing the light into an ongoing void, the option between life and death. _

_Would he be able to make the right choice? Was keeping the life inside him alive the key to continue in the game or just an automatic game over? Was destroying the baby the only way to win the game or was this decision meant to poison his life with guilt? He no longer had his allies beside him and he had lost many of the pieces that he could use to find a way through the game. There was no clear strategy to use for fate had control and power to do whatever it wanted especially if he was holding the child. What could he do? How would he make the decision?_

_Beyond the light he came to nothing, but a dark endless space. From the light there was nothing else and he could see only a black oblivion. Hesitant to move forward Yami stepped back his hands moving to his stomach protectively mind filling his body with fear. He glanced around quickly awaiting for the inevitable, but silence and darkness was only thing that was returned by his senses. There was a moment when he suddenly felt a panic, but he did not let his body's will to move distract him. Sighing Yami exhaled trying to catch the frantic beating of his heart. Calming down to an extent he closed his eyes and continued to wait for what was to come. His form trembled, but he paid no attention to it and kept on with his patience. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at his hikari a few yards away. _

_The boy looked back at him and then smiled gently no other emotion on his face. Yami could only watch for a moment as he was filled with the blame for getting Yugi angry with him and he cowered back terrified of what would happen next. Yugi shook his head extending a hand out, "Don't worry Yami it's ok…" The hikari's eyes gave a fake look of happiness that Yami was hesitant to follow. "I'm sorry for what I did to you back home. I really don't want you to leave. I was being a jerk I should have accepted that you at least tried to tell me what was wrong."_

_Yami stared into Yugi's eyes unable to think correctly. The boy was just standing there and he was asking for forgiveness for his actions. Yami allowed a period of utter silence pass and he didn't even move his hands from their position around his middle. He looked down and then back at Yugi his voice breaking the silence, "I think it is I, who should be sorry Yugi. I kept a secret from you and lied to you all this time. I was aware that you knew I was bluffing, but I continued to test your patience. I should have never done something like that."_

_The longer Yami watched his light the more Yugi seemed to become more normal and hikari like. Smiling Yugi nodded and stuck his hands his pockets, "I should have tried to talk to you a little more… I got too frustrated too quickly and that wasn't a good idea." He walked towards the Pharaoh and shrugged, "I'm sorry I got mad at you for saying that you couldn't depend on me. Heh, I have been kind of lousy to you these past few months or so…"_

_Jumping to retaliate Yami blurted, "Yugi I never meant to tell you I couldn't depend on you as in making you think you were useless. I meant that I thought I was depending on you too much, taking advantage of your kindness. I didn't want everything to be that way especially when the…" Yami gulped getting the words ready, "baby comes… Yugi I'm sorry I hid something so important like this from you, but I have to confess it to you now. I don't think I can help myself alone… I'm pregnant with Bakura's baby and I thought that if you didn't find out than the baby and I wouldn't be another worry to you. I'm sorry…"_

"_I see…" Yugi was in front of Yami now the smile still plastered on his face. "Well I'll just have to help you now don't I? You need help it's about time you realized that."_

_Eyes widening slightly Yami asked, "You're not mad? I thought for certain that you would be hurt for what I did… or at least disappointed. I'm sorry!" Yami felt awkward as if his aibou was getting too close, pushing an invisible boundary that he had never had previously._

"_Yami I've known about this for so long now… Ryou told me everything and I just wanted to wait for when you would tell me yourself." The hikari gave a quick chuckle and a nod, "Now that you did so I'm free to help you with the pregnancy and baby right? I can't wait to help you with your problem. I've waited for too long…"_

_Looking down Yami sighed for some reason the weight on his chest had not been relieved and he felt even more fearful for himself and the baby. "Yeah, I guess… I never knew Ryou told you…I do need your help, but I told him I didn't want- unh!" As if hearing the magic word Yugi had pulled back and slammed his fist into Yami's abdomen making the expectant Pharaoh gasp and double over in pain. Grabbing his stomach Yami fell to his knees and vomited. He gazed up at Yugi, who grinned cruelly back at him, "Yugi? Why-unh… Why did you just-?"_

"_What's wrong Yami…? I thought you wanted help to get rid of your problem…? Didn't you want an abortion…? I can punch harder next time." His voice came out with pitiless sarcasm, Yami glared, "What's wrong I am getting rid of your problem aren't I?"_

_Standing Yami winced praying that Yugi hadn't done any damage to the infant. His middle was engulfed by pain and he yelped. He glared at Yugi the look weakening as he stepped back, "I haven't made my decision yet I- I!" _

_Yami made his way from Yugi doing his best to get as far away as he could from the boy. Something was terribly wrong. Yugi wouldn't do such a thing to him, his aibou wasn't like that… or was he? Filled with panic Yami's knees buckled and he winced. Was this how Yugi would truly act after holding his patience for too long? Gulping and working on keeping his mind from being filled with terror so he could think straight the pharaoh took another step back. His body hit another taller being who's left arm moved around his waist while the right slid against his thigh. Turning to the new arrival another gasp escaped his lips as he stared into the eyes of the baby's father himself, brown eyes burning with lust. "Yami…"_

_Bakura held him firmly as Yami tried to thrash about to loosen the taller man's grip. His arm squeezed the pharaoh's stomach tighter making Yami wheeze with each intake of breath. He groaned as the pressure became painful and Yami pushed and pulled fruitlessly at the tomb robber's arm. The limb did not move and Yami sneered angrily at Bakura, "Stop! Stop it! You're going to hurt her!" Aside from using all the power that he could Yami's physical strength could not reprimand the older man's. He paused his actions and was suddenly pushed back against the chest of his ex-lover. _

_The pharaoh couldn't move and flinched as Bakura slid his hand slowly to the inside of his thigh. Gasping for breath Yami involuntarily shivered as the albino like man rubbed the palm of his hand against the middle of his legs. Not able to find his voice Yami whimpered seeing Yugi standing a few feet away watching emotionless. "Don't fight me Yami…" Bakura's voice hissed grabbing Yami firmly by the groin, which made the smaller yelp, "You know perfectly I don't give a care about that little piece of shit you're holding. The only thing I'm here to do is make sure you regret ever trying to separating yourself from everyone and especially regret what you did to me."_

_His breath was warm against the back of his neck and Yami tried to struggle once more, but this came to no avail. Yami's eyes glazed over as Bakura began to nuzzle against his neck. "Stop… please stop Bakura- I beg of you to stop! Please!" The pharaoh's voice was low and weak. When he had been ignored he removed his neck from the path of the tomb robber's lips. Yet Bakura was too strong and Yami could no longer turn to make eye contact with the one, who was sexually assaulting him. All he could do was move his head away, but that merely postponed the inevitable. "Bakura…no!"_

"_This isn't a game Yami and you were wrong for thinking it that way. You'll never be able to redo your mistake." The other answered running his hand gently up and down the inside of Yami's thigh again. "You ran out of time… your choice with the baby no longer matters now." Within the next moment Bakura had bitten down on his neck causing a moan to break the silence that had engulfed Yami for the previous moments. Both Bakura's hands flew to rapidly unbutton Yami's pants as he yelped and resisted._

_Filled with newfound strength he arched his back and twisted his torso enough so that he could push away from the tomb robber. "No! Stop it!" Luckily Bakura's grip had loosened causing Yami to trip over the arms that were wrapped around his waist. Yami fell back onto the floor and struggled up to his elbows and then to his feet. Bakura retaliated and shoved him down again attempting to get on top of him. Yami in return let out a yell and slammed his fist against the other man's pale face. Bakura's head snapped back and Yami slid away from him. _

_Getting up and almost falling onto the floor again Yami ran from the fellow dark. Things were happening fast and Yami could barely keep up. The events that were happening to him weren't realistic. And he tried to force his mind to register that he was in a dream and not actually going through such a predicament. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Yugi following him the cruel smile back on his face. Turning back he saw nothing, but the dark oblivion and ran into it. Once more he looked to the ones behind him finding Bakura had gained his composure and had accompanied Yugi. Yami quickened his pace, but collided with yet another firm being. Falling back Yami stared up into the tall figure of Seto Kaiba. Instincts' telling him Kaiba was as much of a threat as the other two he got to his knees instantly about to escape. "Stop trying to run away Yami… We're trying to help you, don't you know that?"_

_Yami shook his head, "No! You're not helping me… none of you would be doing this. I know this isn't real! This is a dream, nothing more… this is all a dream!"_

_Kaiba suddenly pushed him down and straddled him. He laid his hand against Yami's neck, "Oh a dream is it? Well I've attempted to kill you before haven't I? That wasn't a dream was it? I could have killed you then just like that as I'm about to do the same here… What makes you so sure that this really isn't happening? That I'm trying to really kill you? You can't wake up from the dead Yami… You can only wake up from dreams. So which is it…? Is this a dream? Is this reality? Could this be a nightmare?" _

_Panting Yami merely shook his head, as terrified as he had been when Kaiba had choked him the first time. His body refused to fight back and the difference between reality and dream remained clouded. The CEO held his arms flat above his head and whatever Yami wanted to say or wanted to scream came out as a whimper or a yelp. Kaiba was going to kill him and worse destroy the baby. "What's wrong Yami, can't speak? Don't you want to stop me?" _

_Gazing into the pair of cold blue eyes that watched him Yami didn't answer, but instead saw the cruelty in the brunette's face that was so unrealistic compared to what Yami knew. The man had never looked as cold and murderous as before and the only emotions that Yami were aware that Kaiba used were anger and frustration. Kaiba wasn't cruel… Kaiba didn't kill… or well not anymore. _

_Yugi and Bakura had added themselves to Yami's vision. Their faces painted with the expressions that they rarely held upon their appearances. They stared at him giving no hint of their thoughts or plans. All that they were there for was to get rid of Yami's problem to get rid of his baby. "Games are your specialty Yami and there is no doubt in my mind about your ability to win them whatever the cost or prize. Decisions in life are different… you can't play around with them you have to survive them." Kaiba looked deeply into Yami's eyes. "Stop running away and you won't be faced with decisions made that you had no say in. Become independent, suffer and gain your strength. That is the only way you can survive."_

_Kaiba paused and took a knife that Yugi had been holding in one of his hands. Yami's attempts to struggle again failed entirely and Kaiba added, "But for this baby, you're too late." He rammed the knife into Yami's abdomen gaining a scream of pain from the smaller man. Blood flowed from the wound and tears flowed from Yami's eyes. _

_Kaiba wiped the tears away gently while gazing at him silently almost as if pitying him. "No…" Yami whispered painfully. The tears and pain clouded his eyes while he felt the blood pooling around him. Eyes widening the sound of the infant's heartbeat started to echo within the black oblivion. Yami could do nothing, but listen to the sound. The more he bled the more the sound lessened until finally when Kaiba had finally gotten off his hips the sound died down completely. Dread filled the Pharaoh as he lay dying on the floor and with the last of his strength he screamed both in pain and sadness. His body wouldn't move and his mind was numb. _

The scream echoed out in reality and in the apartment. It awoke Ryou with a start along with Yami himself. The hikari sped to the other room and hurried in worry clear on his face. He found the pharaoh bent over holding his stomach and crying. He panicked and came towards the other man in the room. Something had happened and Ryou didn't know what. He watched Yami nervously still worried about the pregnant other. "Yami are you alright?"

Instead of answering Yami got off the bed and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Ryou attempted to follow him, but found the door locked. Whatever nightmare Yami had just had somehow effected him greatly. And Ryou feared his ability to help the Pharaoh if the man continued to suffer like this. Someone else had to help Yami for Ryou's attempts weren't working very well. There had to be another person out there that could help them both, anyone…

Bakura's POV

I hung up the phone and winced at the pain that engulfed my shoulder. A broken collarbone, three cracked ribs, a ripped Achilles tendon, and an assortment of cuts and bruises. That was what I get for doing something stupid like a raid another tomb still protected by stupid grave keepers using no shadow magic. What a stupid idea! Why the hell did I do it!

Why the hell did I just ask myself why? I already know why! Damn it! It's to help him with that damn pregnancy of his… But why do I do this for him? I don't want to be a father… I don't care if the kid dies as long as he doesn't have some bastard child. Yet I still help him…

Damn it this gets more confusing each time I think over my actions. I can't make a decision without thinking about what could happen and what has happened. And this because of his-my-our damn mistake that we had no idea we could make. Along with this his damn aibou is being a stubborn impatient ass and kicking him out to go live alone or with my hikari. Then Kaiba's sticking his ugly head into his business and getting him all riled up.

Kaiba won't let up either. He won't stop asking me 'those' questions until I give him answers. And even if I don't give him the answers he wants he starts asking stupid questions like how he could the answers from Yami. I'm not telling the idiot jackass anything about the pregnancy, but it won't hurt to tell him that doing random abnormal things around the Pharaoh might get him to talk, but I doubt it.

If Kaiba gets this annoying with him I have a good feeling that it will stress Yami out causing problems. And if that bastard were stupid enough to push that far I'd be pissed, Yami would be pissed. Shit I shouldn't care about what happens with him anyway… I can't be distracted by stupid things- whatever they were. "Are you thinking about Yami again?" I winced again recalling that the man was in the same room and had been waiting for the end of my call. "Was that Yami?"

I turned to him and growled, "Shut up! That wasn't him! I wouldn't damn talk to him now!"

He sighed, eyeing me with his violet eyes and he spoke, "Bakura you shouldn't ignore what you feel. It isn't healthy to keep things bottled up."

"What the hell does that mean! I have nothing to hide; my feelings are just as same as ever! I hate this predicament and I hate what I've been forced to do lately." I spat harshly at him standing up and pressuring my body in the progress. I flinched and hissed painfully.

"Still as stubborn as ever… Why do all you Egyptian spirits have a knack of being thick headed?" He crossed his arms, "And you're wrong tomb robber, you aren't being forced. I didn't tell you to steal that recipe or concoct such a liquid that increases both Ka and Ba properties… It was you. Now, who was on the phone just right now?"

I attempted to ignore him, but silence didn't help. Sadly even if he pissed me beyond the edges of sanity I couldn't kill him, but damn he was annoying. I had done what he had wanted which was find something that would help the parasite survive in the body of the Pharaoh. It wasn't like I wanted to do this… it just happened and I have no idea why. I eventually snarled an answer to him, "None of your damn business. You're lucky I haven't killed you by now!" He gave me a 'don't look at me that way or I'll spill the secret' look and I added, "Kaiba… he wants to know about the parasite and is by now bugging the bitch to tell him about what's been going on. Shit if he tries something too drastic to Yami I'd be damned if I didn't do something about it. I'd ram that shitty face of his into his skull and-"

"Oh you're going to do what…? I thought Yami could take care of himself. Or is this because you are still concerned about him and the baby?" I was stopped in my tracks and I cursed realizing what I was saying. Helping Yami had never been a plan of mine and neither was beating the crap out of the high priest. Yet he had no right to ask me the causes of my random explanations. His nagging was causing my brain cells to overload anyway. I just wasn't thinking straight lately…

Turning to glower at him I growled and looked as deadly as possible even if my arm was still in a sling. "Look I had no plan to assist Yami in anyway in the beginning. Unfortunately situations like you somehow finding out were not expected beforehand. I've done enough things to help him with this because you stressed to an extent. With that damn tonic that I was able to make and you were able to give to Ryou it will be smooth sailing for the two of them. The liquid increases the energy needed to bend the source of reality and control the shadow realm. At this moment the parasite feeds on Yami's shadow magic to survive in a male body making the Pharaoh's body extremely vulnerable to the point that he can't use any type of shadow magic to protect himself. The liquid will increase his energy so that the parasite won't suck all of it away and he will still have enough for other uses. Luckily with the measurements I made the liquid is strong enough that when Yami gets the power boost he will be able to create an outer illusion to hide his plumping body and even bend his gender completely to female so the delivery later won't be first in world history." I took a deep breath and noticed that he was giving me a satisfied look. Shit I was doing something strange again. He knew I had worked hard on the tonic, breaking a few bones in the process, I had just, made it clear I had given something effort. Damn it I was screwed.

Seto's POV

Aside from the fact Domino City is an extremely large city and that I am an extremely busy CEO news about some people I know spreads quickly. Especially when the news is about my rival and his light and their earthshaking argument. If one had contact with the Yugi-tachi at any time in their shorts lives they would be allotted a good amount of information about the idiots that made the group. News about their lives would come to one like a monthly magazine that one never subscribed for and I'm speaking personally.

These last few years with my news bulletin of the life of the King of Games I've learned a lot about Yami and his hikari Yugi along with some tidbits about the other members, but of that I really don't care. Having separate forms I could get a real feel of, who was who and what made them different people. It was pretty simple to figure out that each boy had their strengths, but used them differently, as for Yami throwing his confidence around and Yugi holding his true strength inside. Yet aside from their opposites they were the perfect team, well it was what I thought anyway.

By watching Yami, I could brag that I knew him to a good extent. The way he held his head up high when dueling, different to Yugi's more casual stature to the way one could tell what Yami was thinking by looking at the movements of his eyes. He wasn't someone, who would fall weak like he was now, but even if he did fall he would be able to push himself back up. Yet as by now a good number of people have noticed Yami has changed, which has thrown his separate life as I've watched it, upside down.

First he gets together with the spirit of the millennium ring, which is where the problems clearly started in my opinion. Then they get all lovey-dovey for eight months, which I doubt he was able to hold his virginity for that long. And then Bakura dumps him like some piece of garbage, used and unfortunately broken. Reason for the break-up unknown to me, but I am aware that a few people know. All I'm aware of is that Yami has changed from the relationship, Bakura's fault entirely, and this has caused just another screw up in the life of the King of Games.

Once again I turn to the news, passed on by Yugi himself, who told Wheeler, who told Gardener, who somehow got in touch with Mokuba, who finally shared the info with me. This is the latest disaster in my rival's life for when I actually believe he is trying to return to a state of normality, (punching me in the face seemed hopeful enough) he instead turns in the opposite direction and screws up his life again. This time with the help of his other half, whom I never realized had overpowered my opponent a good time ago. Yami and Yugi had an argument, Yugi won the argument, and Yami ran off with emotions on the high. What I had been passed was that Yami may have been trying to tell Yugi what was wrong him, but there happened to be a problem with Yami's new weak state of mind, which subsequently caused his attempt to backfire and have Yugi verbally attack him. Soft spoken as I always thought Yugi to be I had never really gone that far to thinking Yami was weaker now than his own light, until now…

I hated it… how Yami held himself now. After everything he accomplished he dropped out in the end. Yet I knew that he really wasn't like that; I knew that he was and still could be the confident King of Games that he's worked so hard to be. Somewhere there was a problem, which I was currently trying to figure out, and there had to be some way I could shove him back on top and have a rival I could throw my anger upon again. Even if I had to push a bit of my pride aside to keep him close enough so I could figure out his secret may be the only way of returning Yami to becoming my equal. But how could I do this?

My attempts to interrogate Bakura weren't working, though I'm aware that Yami is currently staying with Ryou. As I recall Yami did need a new place to stay, especially with his hikari not being in high spirits with him in the first place and his dislike to having to depend on others. Along with that if he does get another home he will need to find some type of paying job so he could pay for his shelter. I'm getting a good idea here… It'll keep him from going too far with his personality changes and it may as well bring him back to his normal confident self.

I know it will be an extremely random proposal to him, but if my plan works I won't have to worry on losing my temper or worrying over his strange new ways. I'll bring the old Yami I know back… Now where are those real estate papers… and who has been getting on my nerves lately that I need to let go?

Ryou's POV

Shit! Something is terribly wrong this morning. Yami is way too quiet and he's not eating much again. He keeps putting his hand on his stomach as if he's worrying about the baby. I really hope that nothing could be wrong with the baby!

He's had that lost look in his eyes the whole morning and when I talk to him it takes him a while to react. He had something on his mind I knew it, but I feared that even if I asked him he wouldn't answer. I watched him sit in the living room after his meal consisting of a half eaten waffle and two pieces of toast. He laid down against the arm of the couch and curled up arms wrapped around his abdomen. Washing the dishes I wondered about him, yearning so badly to be able to go into his mind and find out what he was thinking, but that ability was lost a while back.

After a good half hour of keeping silent I couldn't take it anymore. His eyes were literally half closed and he had been in his own world for some time again. Sitting across from him in the recliner I stared directly at him yet he didn't move. I called his name a couple of times, but I felt like I was talking to a brick wall. It was clear why Yugi had lost his temper and patience, but whatever happened I wouldn't do the same. Yami was suffering in his own way… in silence. I had to respect that, but aside from that fact I dared to ask the question that I found myself asking him a lot these last couple of weeks that I knew he was pregnant. "Yami are you ok?"

I didn't expect an answer and looked away from him, but this time he did answer, "Yes, Ryou…"

Spinning around my words came quickly and dripping with concern, "Are you sure? Yami I know you're lying! You aren't eating again and you are absolutely silent. Something has to be wrong!"

He got up slightly hearing my words his face was a mix of confusion and guilt, "Uh-oh… heh… sorry about that Ryou… Nothing's wrong… I just have something on my mind." He tried to hold his voice steady, but there was a noticeable weakness in it.

"Like what?" I asked.

Shrugging he got up and yawned… Mood Swing? "If I made the right choice… that's all…" His voice was gentle and low as if talking in a nursery of sleeping babies. I watched him put his hand on his stomach again.

I could feel the dread fill me again as it always did when it came to Yami's choices. Please don't let this be about the abortion thing again! "Right choice? I don't quite get it…"

"Sixteen weeks and then beyond that point it gets dangerous. I did it… I made that choice… I made sure I didn't think of it as a game this time." I stared at him mouth slightly ajar. He was rubbing his stomach and worry was engulfing me. What the hell was he saying? Seeing my expression he laughed suddenly making me jump. He smiled weakly, but genuinely even if I did see slight doubt still in his eyes. He was having very strong mood swings right now. "You don't have to worry anymore so stop looking at me that way?"

"Yami I have no idea what you are saying." Clueless as ever I gawked at him and he gave me a look that could've have fooled anyone that he was back to normal if it weren't for the way his body held itself. The only thing I knew was about the abortion preferred time period and the way he was talking wasn't very reassuring. "Don't tell me you're going ahead with the-"

Shaking his head quickly he snapped, (yup these are mood swings) "I'm not having an abortion… I was stupid to think of getting one!" There was a silence as I stared at him in shocked silence again. "I'm exactly sixteen weeks today… and I'm not planning to get rid of this child!" He seemed determined and sure to his word.

All worry and dread I had felt earlier left me as one wave of sudden joy and achievement washed through me. I jumped up happily making him flinch this time, "SUCCESS!" I felt a lot like Joey at the moment. He smiled at me and at my sudden action of happiness, chuckling to himself. This slowly turned into a laugh again and we laughed for a while. I don't know if there was really a reason to laugh, but I did so because Yami was. Yami had made his first decision without falling apart so it was something to celebrate, yet I didn't forget how Yami was acting before this, but I'd ask him later. There was something to do; now that he was determined to keep the baby until it-or better yet she was born.

Yami's POV

Why was I laughing all of the sudden? All morning I've been terrified of something, which increased when I made my mental decision to not get an abortion. The dream had scared me and immobilized me with fear I couldn't comprehend. What if Bakura came barging into the room yelling at me to change my mind? What if Yugi called me to say that I could never see him again that I didn't belong in his life anymore? What if Kaiba did something drastic just to get me confused again to the point I doubted my sanity, which I already was?

I shook my head to get such thoughts out of my mind causing Ryou to stop and look at me weirdly. I smiled and sighed, I felt tired and taking a nap felt really tempting. Leaning down I put my head against the arm of the couch like I had done before. My head throbbed and I yawned blinking a bit so that sleep didn't try to take me. The hikari grinned back at me and saw my lack of energy. Gods I was having mood swings and now I was sleepy after a good nine hours of sleep I had the night before, conditions that had surely replaced my morning sickness. "You feel tired right now?" He asked and I nodded. "It's normal…"

Moving back he left the room and I watched him in confusion. Sleep was threatening to come and I yawned again. If he didn't come back in within five minutes or less I'd be fast asleep. Luckily he returned holding a bottle of a strange purple liquid, in less time than I expected. Once more I had a feeling he had had this planned before I started this conversation. He was seriously reading a small piece of paper that was attached to the bottle, directions? I got up just enough to see the bottle, which was about the size of a small Coka Cola (about 5 inches high… Y/M: Drank a lot of them in P.I.). It was filled with the liquid and a strange aura could be felt from its contents. I didn't like the feeling it was creating… my stomach clenched and I winced. "What is that?" I murmured suspiciously.

Ryou sat in front of me again and I glared at the bottle. The other light glanced up at me and answered; "He gave it to me last night after you went to bed yesterday. He told me that he received it from the other guy, who made it."

"Excuse me?" I stated sitting up and more awake than ever. "Who is 'he' and who is the 'other guy'?"

He paused to think about something and I watched his face go from frowning to smiling and then to frowning again. "Uh well… hmm… He told me that this would help your pregnancy. He said that it would give you the ability to hold an infant in a male form and even give you a female form if needed for the delivery." Ryou had ignored my question and my suspicions rose.

"Who is 'He'? Did you tell anyone about me?" I was suddenly filled with dismay. Just like the dream, but I knew Ryou wasn't someone, who would break a promise.

The boy tried to gain his composure, "No! I never did Yami… You see, 'He' found out himself. I don't know how, but he just called me the other day and told me he had something that could help you with the baby. I am certain he won't tell anyone… He understands what you want and what you wish. He won't tell Yugi or anything I'm sure of it!"

My eyes went wide, "He-he knows Yugi? Why? I never meant for anyone to know except you… I can't, I can't…. Who is 'He'?"

"Um… I don't really know if I should say… He told me that he was working with someone else with his or her problems as well and both you and that someone can depend on him to keep your secret. Please Yami trust him ok?"

"Who is 'HE'?" I continued again.

Ryou handed me the bottle, "Drink this first and I'll tell you." I gazed at it and back at him. He nodded handing it to me and I took it. The liquid made my stomach churn and clench… shadow magic?

"Are you sure about this?" He nodded and I took a good look as the tonic. Why did it feel strangely familiar? Something about the creation of such drink seemed to be reminding me of something, yet I could recall anything.

The hikari urged me on and I slowly removed the bottle cap. I quickly drank the entire bottle and shivered. My throat burned with a strange sensation from the liquid. I started to cough and waited for my stomach to stop clenching and taunting. A few moments later my body felt unusually relaxed. I turned to Ryou expecting him to say something, but he merely stared at me. I asked softly, "My face isn't turning blue or green is it?"

Shaking his head this time he answered, "Oh… no… it's just…. How do you feel?"

"Not bad… my muscles seemed to have relaxed that's all… Now can you please tell me who this man is? I can't stand to know someone has found out I-"

'It's ok Yami… I'll tell you," A strange nausea hit me and I flinched a little. I felt slightly dizzy for a moment and I touched my head. "It was M-"

He couldn't finish for the home phone had rung making my head ache painfully. Standing up Ryou left me for the phone, while I rubbed my temples. "Ow." Whatever was happening to me gave me no doubt that the liquid that I had consumed had caused it. The question was… why?

Normal POV

Ryou picked up the phone, answering a polite, "Hello, Ryou speaking." He didn't understand why anyone would be calling him for he rarely received phone calls from anyone on his land phone, aside from Bakura and telemarketers. For a moment there was nothing, but silence until the familiar voice of a very well known brunette spoke back.

"It's Kaiba… I need to speak to Yami about something."

Taken aback Ryou stammered, "What?" into the phone and waited for the man to repeat. Why would Kaiba be calling him? How did Kaiba find out about Yami staying with him the apartment? Necessary defenses flew up so that the CEO did not figure out anything that Ryou or Yami did not want to be found out. He held the phone tightly glancing back at Yami, who was lying on the couch.

What would Kaiba want from Yami? A duel? Ryou had a good feeling that a game wouldn't be Yami's choice of confrontations with his rival, but the pregnant friend of his did share that there had been confrontations with the older boy already. The other line was quiet and Kaiba answered, "I said Yami… I need to speak with Yami. I know about his argument with Yugi and both him and Bakura seem to point fingers at you for sheltering the rival of mine." There was a pause, "Is he out?"

Kaiba had gotten straight to the point as all businessmen had a habit of doing and Ryou was hesitant on his answers, "Um- well. He isn't out or anything, but what do you need him for might I ask?" It appeared to be that news had traveled far to be heard by the normally busy company president.

"None of your business, just let me speak with him, or better yet let me pick him up."

"What…?"

"You heard me… I am aware that you don't have some hearing problem so I won't have to repeat it. I have something to show him, something by now I know is important especially with this current predicament of his."

"Predi-dicament! What predicament?" Ryou was an extremely lousy liar and he wasn't even sure if Kaiba meant the pregnancy or something else.

Hearing a sigh over the phone Ryou gulped, "The argument with Yugi, what else? Yami's been going around telling people he needs a new place to stay and well that partner of his isn't in the best terms on the subject. This meaning that Yugi isn't going to go easy with the fact that Yami is either changing his mind and staying in the Game shop or going ahead and moving out. With everything that has been happening Yami has a better chance of becoming independent by actually removing himself from the situation of an angry 'hikari', as put in your terms."

"Are you saying that you found him an apartment? How did you find out about this!" Ryou's mouth had fallen open in both shock and surprise. Hell had frozen over, Kaiba helping Yami out!

"Well a newer home would be better put and yes I did find him a place." Kaiba sounded a bit strained. "Don't get any ideas! It's just the only person I have respect in is now not very capable of taking changes, personal changes it seems. I've already seen him searching for a shelter of some kind so I decided to aid him a bit. Does that sound strange to you?"

"Uh yeah, pretty much."

"God you're denser than I have given you credit for. And at first I thought Bakura was the idiot one. Look I'm going to pick him up and take him to the place I have for him. Is that not too hard to accept? I'm busy enough as it is."

"When?"

"About now, I've just found your apartment building…"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Don't need to yell… it's now or never. He has one day to recognize my offer, which is today. Either that or he can go on living with you, his impatient hikari, or find some other way within the next few months. If his sanity can take it…. I'm coming up… I hope he's ready."

"NO! Wait Kaiba, don't come up! Kaiba!" The brunette had already hung up and Ryou slammed the phone into its cradle. He sped out into the living room again. Yami had his eyes closed as he laid on the couch. Panicking Ryou declared rapidly, "Kaiba he-he's coming!"

Sitting up quickly Yami looked at him drowsily. He had just fallen asleep and was puzzled by Ryou sudden bursts from the other room. Ryou was jumping from one foot to the other while glancing to the door. Pulling down his loose shirt over his growing bump Yami stared silently. It took him a while to register what Ryou had just said. "K-Kaiba just called. He said something about finding you an apartment and wanting to show it to you along with that he said he was coming to pick you up today. He said this is your only opportunity and that he was right outside the building! I told him not to… I tried! Oh hell no!"

Getting to his feet Yami stumbled, as he felt dizzy again. He shook it off more concerned about the man soon to arrive and opened his mouth to speak. His eyes were alert and he was making sure that his stomach wasn't showing. Before he could utter a word the front door slowly opened and someone cleared their throat. Both Ryou and Yami turned their heads towards the entryway where Kaiba stood holding a folder of documents under one arm. Stepping back Yami couldn't help, but show the fear in his face. Ryou noticed this and glanced between the CEO and the King of Games. A silence fell upon the three.

Kaiba watched them and went ahead holding up the documents. He held his normal cold stare as he spoke with serious words, "Shall we go?"

--There should be a ruler line here--

Die! Oh sorry with the shortness of the chapter guys. I was planning to make it larger if I hadn't been pressured to give you an update sooner. Philippines was pretty hectic and I saw lots of things except for a fast working computer with an internet access! I suffered in that department.

I used the chapter to attempt to explain a little deeper about the certain elements and actions of the characters in the story. So I'd say there wasn't too much action and hardcore stuff aside from the dream of course. If you're confused on what I'm saying and how I tried to explain each character's actions.

Yami's dream threw a little twist and scare. It was meant to depict Yami's slipping hope in the trust of the people close to him. It was also meant to freak him out enough to keep him from the abortion.

Bakura's strangeness and confusion was just going into the storyline. By now some of you readers should have your own opinions on why he was acting this way.

Kaiba's sudden plant to just go and give Yami a house… Well that guy has a brain the size of Texas so he's planning to do something, but he could also be overlooking another reason for his actions. But that's later!

Ryou's panic attacks… I'll just say it works for his character, besides he's the only dude currently helping Yami while the Pharaoh is aware of it!

Y/M: I really am having a headache right now… so Yami tell them what happens next.

Yami: Yes ma'am… You shouldn't be sleeping at wrong intervals of time; you're still suffering from jet lag.

Y/M: Just cuz I fell asleep in the middle of the day for three straight hours means nothing!

Yami: **Sigh** Well next time Seto is going to show me the home he's found for me. Will I accept the help of his even if it isn't usual for him? Will I accept the excuse for his actions?

Seto: I want you to be independent…

Yami: Then why are you helping me then?

Seto: My own reasons… I'm helping you with moving out too… in the next chapter.

Yami: Why are you helping me? Don't come close to me!

Seto: Why not? Your so-called aibou sits on his ass while you move your stuff out without even saying a word. Not even a good-bye! You need to forget- **falls over unconscious**

Bakura: **Wacked Kaiba with a bat on the head **Keep your mouth shut Kaiba, That's the next chapter… and you'll say much more than that… unfortunately…

Yami: Bakura…

(Bakura leaves)

Well go on… review please and thank you for reading! Yeah you heard me… Press the button that says "Review"… thank you! School's coming up and let's see when I can update next. I have a new fanfiction I'm co-writing with Buka2000 too on the way so I don't know when I'll be able to update. Let's see how many reviews I get and maybe I'll work faster.


	10. When Words Can Be Trusted

Hello guys and welcome to Chapter 10 of Left Behind. I was planning to make another story, but I'm still working on it's inner details so I didn't put it in too many words yet. A good number of you are reviewing, which I'm happy to see so please continue with what you are doing. I've really made some of our characters into big meanies and jackasses, but they should turn around eventually. I'm not going fast enough!

Last Time: Abortion should be a problem of the past now that Yami has made his decision on not having one, but problems seem to arise. The question of if he loves his baby… The sudden appearance of Kaiba with a real estate offer… The problem of if Yugi was going to hate him forever. Will Ryou be the only person Yami could trust? Will the mysterious liquid help with the problem or make it worse?

Note: I am not aware if Kaiba jumped out of the window in the manga during the Duelist Kingdom season because I was never able to read the part of the manga, but I'm taking the fact that he had jumped out of the window in the anime of the show. You will not understand this now, but you'll see as you read further.

You know the drill on what's next!

Title: Left Behind

Author: Yuzume Mikien

Pairing: Seto/Yami, Bakura/Yami

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Yaoi, mpreg… oh yeah language!

Disclaimer: Yugioh isn't mine and anything else that I know doesn't belong to me doesn't.

Kaiba: These beginnings are getting old, you can stop doing them.

Bakura: By now the people reading know that you're Yuzume and that this is Left Behind, unless me have somebody out there with short term memory problems!

Y/M: Hmm… fine… I see your point. I'll ask the readers… Should I keep the beginning details posted like that every chapter from now on or stop? Personally I don't care…

Yami: I don't care either… Fills up blank space anyway…

Bakura: I hate it… get rid of it!

Kaiba: I don't like the beginning details either, but Bakura doesn't that seem a little familiar… that isn't the only thing that you want to have removed.

Yami: Ha! Too late now!

Y/M: I got it… Anything else great Kings of the Fanfiction!

Kaiba: Nope we're good.

Y/M: Thanks everyone for reading, review when You're done…

--There should be a ruler line here--

Left Behind Chapter 10: When Words Can Trusted

Yami's POV

What's he doing here? Why is he here? I don't understand… Why couldn't he just leave me alone like I wanted him to? He's never been like this before, but he seems to finally have a change of heart at the least acceptable moment. "Are you two merely going to gawk at me or am I going to get an answer anytime soon?" Or maybe not…

I looked down calming my beating heart and the nervousness I was feeling. My past few encounters with him had never been the best and I knew I feared that the pattern was going to repeat itself. Kaiba had choked me and nearly found out from Bakura about the baby.

It didn't seem to me that Kaiba had found out about the baby yet which was relieving to know, but how he found out that I was staying with Ryou was a different story. The more I tried to hide the harder he kept searching for me. He had become something closely related to a stalker and it was something I didn't enjoy. Why had my problems become so appealing to him? Whatever happened to being independent and fighting only for yourself?

I gazed up again feeling depressed, I was depending on others again and I had planned to stop. With all that I was going through how would I be able to keep everything a secret now? Sighing I fought the urge to put my hand on my abdomen to remember that the baby's well being was top priority now. If only I had never seen Kaiba at the park that one day then maybe none of this would be happening.

There were a few long moments of silence and I was too threatened to speak along with being a tad dizzy. My head was spinning and I wanted to take a long nap, but I would have to wait until another time. Kaiba was ignoring Ryou completely his whole attention set on me, but I really had no energy to even react to him. I had barely had any on our other confrontations. I gulped and shifted my weight from foot to foot avoiding eye contact hoping he would just go away. Ryou was the one who broke the silence… "Kaiba…umm… Hello…um" I had never told Ryou anything about what Kaiba had been doing the last few weeks, besides the bruises were gone and he never asked me anything about them. He had noticed the apprehension in the air and I had a good feeling that he was going to be Mr. Interrogator tonight.

Kaiba took one glance at him with the blue gaze of his that reminded me of the dream and made me shudder. His eyes held emotion this time; nothing like it did before with his normal cold stare. He was wearing a suit, which made it pretty clear that he had come from the company and traveled all the way here to get what he wanted done… I frowned slightly I never liked him in a suit which was too businesslike for my taste. What he wore for dueling and anything else I've seen him in, mostly trench coats were much more suiting… I paused my thoughts realizing what I was noticing about him. This wasn't the time for taking in the fashion sense of my now annoying rival, but I hated that suit he was wearing! Where in the world would you find a gray suit matched with a forest green tie, his white and blue outfit that he wore during Grand Prix was much better. It helped emphasize his eyes softening them with the lighter colors. Gods I'm nitpicking again… This is no time to think about what looks good and what doesn't on the Kaiba. What am I thinking?

Blinking quietly I remembered that I used to nitpick about such things with Bakura. We had had small arguments about each other's wardrobe. Bakura had too many outfits that were made up of that same striped shirt of his and he criticized me for having way too many belts on several outfits. It felt like so long ago and now after everything I've gone through I still think about him. Damn I didn't want to think about what had already occurred. I had to put my thought in the direction of what was happening now and what was yet to happen.

Back to Kaiba… I had to stop avoiding the problems in front of me. Yet if he expected me to say anything I wouldn't be able to, I didn't want to. Couldn't he perceive that I was going through enough already? I was feeling a lot more tired and I reached up to rub my head. Ryou spoke again, "Kaiba… um… I don't think-"

"You don't think what? That I should be doing this?" Kaiba was holding his harsh tone again. The tone he seemed to use whenever I was near him.

"Well you see Yami- He isn't feeling very good… He-"

"He better suck it up and endure it… If he wants to be independent…"

I looked up at this wincing at the expression of carelessness on his face. We were going through it again… where he would talk about me and I would do nothing about it. Retaliating would make it so that he would fight against it and make me hurt inside for being weak. If I could only tell him that I was afraid of him and that he could harm the baby, but then again he wouldn't want to believe me. He would just think I was trying to excuse myself from his words. "But you don't understand Kaiba he… um…"

"Well if I don't understand than help me understand… All I know is that a certain someone needs a new place to stay especially now, because he fell into a situation that consists of a very irritated other that seems to no longer enjoy his company." I flinched, Yugi… He was still mad at me for what I had said… But I never meant anything I had told him… He had misunderstood so much and now he hated me… "Even if he tries talking to the boy I don't think he'll get very far. Yugi did speak about him in not the best of terms. So it should be best to let both of you have a little break in your friendship… if that's how it works. News spreads quickly especially within your circle of groupies." He had gone from talking to Ryou to personally speaking to me. I kept myself from reacting.

When he knew I wouldn't speak Kaiba continued, "What are you planning to do Yami? You've been keeping yourself on the low for a good while now… Are you still getting a place… or have I wasted my time finding one and coming to tell you about it? I really hate it when I do something for another and have it thrown back in my face. Not many people deny Seto Kaiba and leave unharmed…"

Biting my bottom lip I clamped my hands together tightly. Burdens… If I said no to Kaiba's offer he would have used up his time for no good reason, I would continue to burden Ryou with my presence when he was about to go to college, and Yugi would be burdened by his anger that I was depending on the wrong hikari, that much I was sure of. Maybe if I went through with it and just give Kaiba what he wanted than he would stop coming at me. If I showed that I was independent enough to make the decision of where I wanted to stay than he would leave me be. Damn it haven't I tried this strategy already? "Can't we do this another time…?" Ryou asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes and snapped, "This proposal is his Ryou…He has today to accept it and nothing else. This is the only time he can make this decision and if he doesn't well that's his problem… Besides shouldn't you be wondering what your dark half is doing?"

"What… How do you…"? Ryou stopped. He glanced at me eyes showing his confusion.

Nodding Kaiba stared at me as I finally made eye contact with him. "I made the decision of doing this for you Yami, but you have one day. That is all… will you accept this challenge?" He was smirking like he did when toying with me. Exactly mirroring what he had done when he had had my phone.

Ryou was watching me, and Kaiba was waiting. I had to make the choice… and it had to benefit both my little one and me. I gave myself a moment to calm down and ignored my throbbing head. He thinks you're going to run away… What are you going to do Atem? I thought, but I already knew what I was asking. Holding myself up, pulling the now false confidence from the back of my mind, I crossed my arms and spoke, "Fine… It's accepted, I'll check this place out." At least I wasn't showing enough that he would notice or the denying option would have had a whole other meaning.

His eyebrows disappeared within his bangs as a look of minor shock befell his face. It seemed that my answer wasn't something he was expecting. Ryou's gaze also turned concerning when the words left my mouth. I stood there in front of both waiting for any other reaction. Taking them a few moments to let the statement really sink in Kaiba was first to answer. He had first cleared his throat, "Hmm. Well that sounds good. I see you aren't running away anymore… So be it… Shall we get going?"

Nodding I walked to him silently. Kaiba just stood there and lingered until I crossed the room to him. But before I was able to Ryou's voice broke the soundlessness of the room, "Wait if Yami goes than I'm coming too!" The two of us Kaiba and I turned and looked at him. Ryou glanced at me and I shook my head. He shouldn't get this deep into things. Kaiba was a problem I had gained way before the hikari's help so I didn't want him to include himself in the small rivalry over my life.

It was as if Kaiba had read my mind, "Why should you? This has been going on far before you decided to assist Yami in his problem. It should be none of your business. You should stay home and deal with other dilemmas. Don't you have to get ready for college in about six days, twenty-one hours, and 24 minutes?" He said this flatly as if he hadn't used a single brain cell to calculate the time period. It really wasn't much of a surprise that Kaiba wasn't going to college like everyone else. I winced unnoticeably, they were all going into their futures in less than a week, and I was still coming in terms with mine.

Shaking his head Ryou frowned, "That isn't one of my problems Kaiba… I've been the only one, who's been helping Yami lately. I'm worried about him right now especially in his condition. It won't be that easy to get rid of me!" He hissed this and as I watched him I could see Bakura's influence behind his words. Little one, you sure have one protective uncle now do you?

Aside from being aware that this was Bakura's light and not the tomb robber I moved back in nervousness. I went as far as suddenly colliding into Kaiba. He didn't falter when I did this and I gazed up at him. All he did was glance down and nudge me forward a few steps. "S-Sorry…" I muttered shyly. That had been the closest I'd been to him since he had tried to strangle me. I withstood the urge to shiver as the memory made my fear run on high.

Not even reacting to me Kaiba stared seriously at Ryou and the hikari used the glare that Bakura had passed on to him. We had both passed on so much to our lights hadn't we Bakura…? I knew Kaiba was turning over what Ryou had said in his mind. Checking for anything he could take to memory. Damn Ryou had spoke of my condition; I could just hope that Kaiba didn't take that too seriously.

The clock was ticking and I decided to maybe get this whole mental war finished with. "Ryou, it's ok. I'll be all right with Kaiba for a couple of hours, is all. He's right; you should get your books ready and things for college. It's fine…" What was I saying Kaiba had nearly killed me and destroyed my phone?

"No… I need to come with you Yami… I really do…" I looked at him surprised at how dangerous and yet worried he sounded. Had he figured out that Kaiba had been a threat to me before? He suddenly smiled, "Besides I want to see this place Kaiba has found for you. It is pretty different for your rival to be helping you like this."

Kaiba sighed clearly annoyed, "Fine, do as you wish… We don't have much time anyway. It's ten and I have a meeting at one. I've wasted enough of my time here doing nothing. Yami!"

I looked up and stepped over to him grabbing my shoes in the corner and slipping them on.. Opening the door he guided me out of the apartment by putting his hand at the small of my back. This sent a sensation up my spine and I both gasped and blushed a little from the physical contact. I tried to check if he had noticed, but he was looking straight ahead thinking in his own little world it appeared.

He left Ryou to lock the apartment his hand still on the small of my back nudging me onward down the stairs of the building and right outside. His hand felt warm again the thin loose shirt I wore and it gave me goose bumps. Yet I refused to shiver in effect. Kaiba didn't remove his hand until we had gotten to the limo stepping a good distance away from me. I stood silently as he walked to the vehicle and opened the door; I was quietly missing the warmth of his hand.

Ryou had finally caught up and he ran to my side. My new predicament was the fear of reliving the event of Kaiba forcing me into the limo. For a moment I felt short of breath. "Yami you feeling well enough to this?" The hikari asked. I looked at him and didn't answer. Somehow feeling a little threatened by how he fought Kaiba's wants, which reminded me a little too much of Bakura. He saw this in my eyes and frowned, "Sorry Yami… Did I do something to make you freak out or something?"

I shook my head lying just vaguely, "No, I was just reminded of Bakura the way you fought back at Kaiba. Just a little resemblance, not too big of a problem."

"Oh… I'm sorry. As a hikari I did learn some things from my yami, right?"

"Yeah… just like Yugi… He learned how to use my rage…"

"Hey… Are we going or not?" Kaiba snapped before Ryou could say anything. He was standing at the door of the limo waiting for us. Quickly I obliged and got in, followed by Ryou, who sat beside me. Kaiba followed swiftly and took a seat in front of us in the cushion that faced our own. He ordered the driver to 'get a move on' and we started our trip to the place that Kaiba had found for me…

Seto's POV

Took me a while, but I did it. I was able to get Yami out of that apartment and into my limo, which was easier than I had first expected. Now the plan begins… He was once again walking on eggshells around me even after slamming his fist into my face, which does bring up a sense of concern… What the hell happened this time that got Yami so tensed up? Was it really such a big deal for me to come randomly to speak with him about real estate? Hmm, maybe it was.

Well too late now. What's done is done and I can't do anything about this predicament. This is what I had planned and I will make sure my plans come out successfully. Yami may have that big secret still hidden, but after I'm done with him, no rock will be left unturned no secret will be held unknown to this rival. Besides it's only best I do this for Yami. How else will he be able to get back on top as the strong 'almighty Pharaoh' or what not? How will he become King of Games once more?

I had intended to give him the beach house, but I had to change it to one of the other homes I had in my possession that was still near the ocean and close enough to the City. The place I was giving him or offering to give him overlooked the ocean and was situated on top of a cliff. I hadn't been there much since back when Pegasus was the 'villain' and I was forced to fake my own death by jumping out the window. But overall a balcony has replaced the window and a strong stainless steel railing has kept anyone from plummeting down into the deadly waters of the Domino Bay. Since then I had had a ground keeper take care of the place along with a group of maids every now and then so it was still in good living conditions. Not my idea of the coziest homes in Domino City, but Yami should survive. It's a half hour drive from the city-limits, an hour drive from the Company, forty-five minutes from the mansion, and forty-five minutes from the nearest mall. Nothing was too far so Yami would have an easy time adapting to City commute.

The current problem was that if Yami could handle it… He had been intending to find a place for himself, but would he actually want it now and from me? I really hadn't thought deeply on this matter thinking that Yami would be able to cope with the fact that I was actually helping him in ways only I could. If my actions confused him so be it because they confused me more than they had in my whole life. I don't know if I was even fully aware that I was preparing documents for the rent of a property. And it's been like this ever since I spoke to him that day in the park and got myself neck deep in this whole mess. Ever since then and I've been going from concerned to doubtful, from frustrated to pitiful as easy as I buy and sell my own stocks! He doesn't seem to want me nearby, but I really can't help it, but ignore him and do the exact opposite. I did exactly that back when he was normal. And now the only thing I'm sure of is that I want to know what is wrong with him even if I have to force his independency and confidence so he can have the strength he needs to spill his little secret. Yet even these reasons of my actions have confused me. Argh I'm going around in an endless loophole thinking this way.

Sitting right in front of me is Yami and beside him Ryou. I have no idea why that guy had to come, but I guess Yami has to have at least one of his groupie friends nearby. They're both pretty quiet and they don't seem to know where we're headed or what route we've taken. I had watched the King of Games gaze out the window for a few minutes and allowed my head to wander a bit when I caught another change that I hadn't noticed before. He seemed fuller… not as thin as he had been only a few weeks ago like he hadn't eaten in days, but… dare I say it Yami looked a bit chubbier than his normal appearance.

I straightened up to take in Yami's body fully. I couldn't see much especially with what he was wearing, but by the look of his face it was rounder and much more healthier looking. His crimson set eyes were shining with a bit more energy and his whole body and posture boasted signs of the pharaoh's better eating habits. Better filling eating habits as it seemed. It wasn't as if I was calling Yami fat, but he did put on some weight in about two weeks quite rapidly. Aside from this he looked to be extremely tired, but not as pale so his appearance wasn't as weak as I had first seen it. At least one thing seemed to be going in the right direction; Yami looks better with some meat on his bones anyway. Here we go again with the crazy thoughts… The day these thoughts stop coming will be the day I truly accept Yami as a rival and finally be back in the life before the whole break up incident.

Turning away I made sure neither boy had noticed me staring. Luckily they were both watching the scenery outside kept busy with their own minds. Merely ten minutes later we arrived at the house and I was finally free from my nearly deranged thoughts. I exited the limo first and the two got out as well, Yami almost tripping on the gravel of the driveway. He had slipped off balance, but I had gotten there in time to avoid some type of accident by running behind him and pushing him upright. I couldn't help, but notice his cheeks turn a slight pink when I did this, but lately everything he did had him feeling ashamed or bashful. God what could be wrong with him? Doesn't he know that one should learn to accept their mistakes? Clearing my throat I began, "Well here we are, the place I've spoken to you about." Their reaction was a number of things along with being amusing.

Yami and Ryou stared at the house with wide eyes as well as Ryou having his mouth agape. I really didn't see what the big deal was because I was giving Yami one of the smallest homes I owned. Three stories, eight bedrooms, and six and a half bath wasn't that amazing, but Yami had been looking for an apartment so maybe I did go a little too high on the finding him a shelter business. I never wanted to spend on a new apartment anyway, so he'll have to take what's set in front of him or go back to his jacked up life. Not caring if they were finished staring I walked ahead towards the front door pulling out the keys as I did so.

Unlocking the door I turned to see them getting out of their stupor and coming after me. I let them in first and closed the door behind them as I entered as well. The entryway was high ceiling and stairs to the right of the room spiraled up to the second and third floors, where all the bedrooms resided. To the left there was a closet and in front of us a hallway that led to the kitchen, den, living room, dining room, and drawing room. The library and office were upstairs on the third floor while the rest the house was made up of the bathrooms and bedrooms, oh yeah closets too. No reactions came from the two that had come in so I decided to observe their movements to read any signs of dislike or anything else for that matter. I really didn't care about Ryou so most of my attention was on Yami.

There was only one thing I could notice about Yami and it was his expression. A mix of both shock and slight worry had come to his face as he looked up at the ceiling and at the stairs. It unnerved me for a moment as I wondered why he looked that way. Was something wrong with the house or was he feeling uncomfortable with having me so close. He frowned as he took in the hallway and everything within the entryway of the house. Yami kept glancing at the pieces of furniture nearby in a strange way. I was starting to understand what was giving him mixed emotions. The fact that I was offering a large property that was still perfectly furnished and expecting nothing in return, this was what made him feel extremely uncomfortable. He was using skills that I had never seen him use other than when dueling. So many things that came free and easily had to have a catch, a price that he knew I would use. Surprised at the beginning he was noticing my actions very carefully now. I'll just play along, "Oh look at that, I forgot to remove the furniture. Oh well, they would've just collected dust in storage anyway. If you take the place the furniture will be your responsibility I don't really mind. Do you?"

Yami spun around to look at me alarmingly as if I activated the trap that concluded his suspicions. His mouth opened as if to say something, but he closed it again and shook his head. There was a period of silence as we continued to stand in the building's entrance. I glanced at my watch and cringed it was getting late and I had to get to that meeting. I made the choice to hurry and start with the information giving. "Enough wasting time because I don't have much more to use up foolishly. This house is one of my smallest properties, my properties of which I took form Gozaburo when I took over the company. Most of the furniture here has been here before I was born it seems so I don't really care about much of it for the Kaibas before my time did the interior decorating. A lot of it does have sustaining value so don't have some type of trash the house party or something." They were both listening as I spoke on, "The house was built in the 60's so it isn't new or anything, but I did refurnish most of the electric appliances so that they are up to date and make the house at its most modern. The property resides on a small ten acres including the cliffs and beaches within the area. There are a couple caves and a forest nearby, but that really doesn't matter. Once again this is one of my smallest properties that are close enough to the city."

Going into business mode I stepped forward and led them to the drawing room, the living room, and another hallway that led to the den, dining room, and kitchen. Yami and Ryou remained silent gazing at all the places that I showed them. "The house has three floors, and a basement, but it isn't very important. We're on the first floor where the drawing room is, the living room is, the den, dining room, and kitchen. Either of these two doors will lead to the living room or den, one or the other. You can figure that out later, come on." I walked down the hallway and into the large dining room, "This is exactly what it looks like, the dining room. The door behind the head of the table leads to the kitchen and the door to the right of the table goes to the den. In the den there is another flight of stairs that lead up to the other two levels."

Pausing I knew that continuing to give them a tour myself would be both irritating and time consuming. It was better to have Yami and Ryou check out the place without me having to show them everything. "This is the first floor which also holds a bathroom which we passed by on the way here to the dining room. There are eight bedrooms and six bathrooms on the other two floors along with a library and office on the third. Five bedrooms reside on the second floor and three are accompanied with their own bathrooms. There is a separate bathroom that the other two bathrooms share. On the third floor the remaining three bedrooms and remaining two bathrooms. Only one bedroom comes with its own bathroom while the other rooms including the library and office share the last bathroom." I took another breath for I had pretty much raced everything I needed to say in one intake of oxygen. "The office has its own computer, printer, scanner, fax machine, copier, burner, and programmer. That room is pretty much packed with the latest of computer technology so I'd advise you don't break anything. Warning to everyone, who walks in here that the balcony that extends from both the library and office is situated over a deadly drop off the cliff so be careful. Hmm I think that's it I've said what I needed to say so you two can go check the place out on your own now. I need to do some business and call ahead that I may be late for my meeting. Oh yes, the estimated cost of this property is a good $720,000 in American dollars, if you're wondering."

I couldn't help adding that last part for the look on Yami's face when I said this made my assumptions on his current thoughts clear. I could just see his mind making all the calculations and needed planning for any chance of him being able to take up as owner of the property. Maybe he could trade in some of the gold junk he used to have when he was 'pharaoh' for money. I smirked, but he didn't notice, "Now I'm proposing this property to you Yami in the sense that you will be renting the place out instead of buying it, which I won't mind either way." He wasn't very reassured about the news, because renting would be a good hole in one's bank account every month and he knew that. "Now go on and look around a bit, I'll wait outside."

When I had left them silently in the dining room I stopped to see if they were going to either ask me to repeat everything I had said or want directions of some kind. But my lack of presence started up another conversation. One that I don't believe I was supposed to hear. It was Ryou I heard first, "So do you like the place?" Yami didn't answer verbally because a short while later Ryou kept on, "Well it is big… there is more than enough room for you and the-"

"Ryou…" Yami had purposely stopped him and I frowned, so Ryou knew about the secret. Yami was still aware to keep his guard up even when I wasn't in the room. These were things that made him my rival all right.

"Oh sorry, I meant to tell you about the guests you'll have coming over if you take this place from Kaiba or rent it really. It's huge! Aside from what Kaiba said, you can sure have one hell of a party in here!" With all the respect I have for the boy with Yami every ounce of it was slowly going down the drain. Bakura I sometimes wonder what you taught your hikari.

"Guests… yeah, I'll be able to invite all my wonderful friends… you and-oh look you're the only one that gives a damn about me and actually doesn't hate me does that mean we're partying now?" I jumped slightly at his sudden sarcasm. Yami wouldn't say that about his friends, it didn't sound like him at all.

Ryou knew that too it appeared, "Yami don't say that… You know that isn't true. Everyone-they are still your friends. It's just that you're so different now that everyone is trying to get used to you is all. Uh- You… I mean eventually when this is all over life will return to normal."

"No it won't… nothing will be like they were before this, before Bakura! Nothing will be the same… and-and… You say everyone still thinks of me a friend it isn't true… They think I'm a traitor the way I acted with Yugi." The next thing that happened was Yami leaving the room through the door that led to the den. I could tell with the creaking of the stairs as he walked up the steps.

I left the house before anyone realized that I had been in the house the whole time. It was so weird Yami had sounded as if he was suffering from every word he was able to utter. Damn this whole secret thing was breaking every rule that I had built around the whole friendship thing that I had been trying to learn. The whole group of buddies that Yugi had would have never come to him if Yami had never come to be, but now it was as if they were exiling him. Yet as I think about this I'm still jumping to conclusions about how the whole group is acting towards Yami's argument with Yugi.

When Mokuba told me about the fight I had asked him how he had found out and he did tell me the news was from Tea. Hadn't he told me that she had added that the mutt Wheeler had been pissed about the situation? Yami is digging his own grave in this complex group of events.

Standing outside I strolled over to the side of the house and then to the railed off edge of the cliffs. Leaning against the railing I looked down and started to watch the swirling current of the ocean as it traveled around the jagged rocks below. The view reminded me of when I had jumped out the window to escape the idiots, who worked for Pegasus a strange choice, but drastic times did call for drastic measures. Too many things were happening at one time and it was irritating. If only I could ignore Yami just as he wanted me to, but anything that had to do with my rival lately became a new thing to add to my agenda. I rubbed my forehead and attempted to clear my mind, but for someone like me that wasn't very easy…

"First thing's first… Either Yami will accept your offer or not. If he doesn't than he can just help himself for now on." I murmured quietly to myself. "If he does accept the house and the rent, he will be wondering why you did this for him and he'll also need money, which is already taken care of. Yami will finally be helped after all, but when this is all said and done what am I to do then? Yet since that little declaration earlier how am I supposed to know how he feels about this in the first place? Damn it Kaiba one at a time!"

Frustrated I ran my hand through my hair gazing up at the sky for a moment. Glancing around I turned to see Yami standing on the balcony of the third floor. He hadn't seen me at all for his eyes were distant and lost. Frowning I watched him silently observing how tired he looked and how small he seemed to be. Yami looked to be at his limit and I felt as if my heart had been suddenly squeezed. I shook my head quickly trying to get back to my previous thoughts for Yami's new appearance was more mind effecting than I gave it credit. If only he could realize how much help he needed so that he could become independent… or strong again or trusting. …

I took my leave from the railing and reentered the house, climbing the stairs to the third floor. Ryou didn't appear to be anywhere in sight so I would have my time alone with Yami. Getting to the office quietly enough I made my way to him and stood behind the shorter boy. Putting my hand upon his shoulder I leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I did give you a warning."

Yami yelped and gasped spinning around to look at me. I could see wet streaks on his face that gave away the fact that he had been crying up here, but I hadn't been close enough to see from my previous location. Crying? Damn, here we go again… He just has to remind me of the day I nearly killed him doesn't he? My normal cold emotionless stare broke into a frown as gazed into his blood red eyes that boasted with so much emotion it made my heart clench. Once again I had terrified and threatened him, oh how I regret what I did back at the mansion.

His back was against the railing and he took in my towering figure silently. Before any words were shared among us he had wiped his eyes trying his best to wipe away any evidence of his episode. It wasn't much of a success because his eyes were red and his brain didn't seem to have gotten the memo to stop crying. A few loose tears broke away again shortly after he had wiped the others away. Soon enough he realized it was no use and stood there motionless under my gaze. He met my gaze with wet eyes, "Kaiba…"

Suddenly I couldn't control my actions… The urge to wipe his face myself overpowered me for a moment and I found myself bent over again this time to dry the wet streaks from his eyes. Yami jumped at my touch and looked at me frighteningly, but I ignored him and was able to get most of his face tear free. And this time his tears had finally ceased falling. I straightened and returned his crimson stare with my own cobalt blue eyes there was another moment of silence before I started, "What's wrong, my property not to your liking? Do you hate it that much?"

He shook his head swiftly and I could see that he was doing his best to show confidence. I wanted to give him a gentle yet amused smile at his attempts, but I didn't want Yami to have the notion that hell had frozen over because I was actually showing something other than cold looks, and angry glares. Yami then looked to his feet as if finding them much more interesting. Rolling my eyes when he couldn't see me I walked to his side and leaned against the railing of the balcony. I'd be damned it this thing fell apart and I fell into the ocean, but it was best not think of traumatic things, I have Mokuba still to take care of. I glanced over as Yami dared to join me and watched him again. What was he thinking?

I don't know how much time passed between us as we looked out into the ocean together. It was so quiet and only the sounds of the waves hitting the rocks below could be heard. A breeze blew around us getting our hair in our eyes and chilling our bones, but neither of us moved from our spots as if we were waiting for each other to give the sign that we were ready to leave. So we waited for a good while thinking about our own problems and our own lives. I was about to check the time when suddenly he spoke out of nowhere. "The color of the ocean matches the color of your eyes… eh Kaiba?"

Glancing at him quickly I saw a light smile on his lips as he watched the horizon. Had he meant what he had said or was he just making sure I was actually listening to the things around me. Either way I couldn't keep the warmth that rose in my cheeks at the statement as he had caught me at an extremely vulnerable moment. He was the only one could do something like that so easily, damn rivals… "Yami… what the hell are you saying?"

"Sorry…" Yami said looking down… Did I say something wrong? He was so different and before all this complicating events I had finally understood his complete personality. Yet now my knowledge of him is useless for he's changed and I still have no clue why. He sighed and turned to look at me his face a gentle almost fragile expression. "Kaiba… could I ask you something?"

I nodded and allowed him to go on… Whatever he had to say would be to my disposal and my advantage in learning the new rival of mine. If I understood him completely I could get him back to the way he was. Yet if I got to understand this different side of Yami would that mean I no longer had to force him to become his old self? I only got frustrated at Yami's new personality because I have not yet gotten to understanding it, but when I finally do comprehend it then would that make me want this new Yami or want me to get the old Yami back. Oh shoot! I just made this situation even more complex. "Why did you do this?" Yami had asked his question and by allowing him to ask I had given him the sign that I would answer it.

Taking me a while I sure found out that this question was extremely hard to cover in my own aloof nature. If I answered the answer would sound out of character, not me… I never realized until now… Running a hand through my hair I sighed trying to get an answer that wouldn't sound too nice. Not many could come to my head. Damn it Kaiba you have to adjust to all this change… even if you have to change yourself in the process… "People change…" No that was not what I was meaning to say! "I mean- you of all people should understand by now that people aren't always what you depict them to be. Besides you can think that you finally understand a certain person the more you make contact with them and you can believe that everything will be in your favor because you have comprehended their complete personality; that you can guess their next move. Yet when they change you're suddenly at point blank again and you wonder what's happened to that certain person. When you have someone, who is so selfless at one moment suddenly turns around and shoots you on the foot or vise versa when they suddenly shoot themselves on the foot." I stopped… what was I saying? I wanted to stop, but I had more to say.

"Overall I changed… I guess… that's why I did it… Happy!" Yami had watched me this whole time with slightly wide eyes. He was surprised at my words… almost as surprised as I was.

"Why did you change Kaiba… you really didn't have too…"?

I had forced myself into a corner and I had to save myself from looking like a total idiot. "Because the people close to me changed and I had to adjust to it ok? I can't stay like this… a cold heartless idiot forever now can I? They changed so I changed and that's how I got the notion to help. It's no big deal… I was just adjusting…" I really had no idea what I was saying… was I lying, or was this really how I felt, really what was happening to me. I had been so confused at why I was starting to care about my rival, but now these words seemed to make sense. I really need to start studying my psychology and the acts of the human brain because as I think on it I've been changing my ways ever so slightly even before Bakura! This is not the time for realizing things…

"Thank you Kaiba… for everything then… I didn't know things were like that with you… I thought that change was a bad thing, but you sure proved me wrong. I truly misunderstood your ways…"

"I'm sorry…" The words were coming out one after the other, "I'm sorry for what I did when I forced you to go to the mansion. When I deliberately- choked you… I apologize…" Well at least I was getting things said and done. Yay…

Yami looked at me as if I was crazy and I could feel all pride that I had ever boasted in front of him being destroyed. Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. Whenever I saw through his pride sooner or later he saw through mine as well. We are surely the most screwed up rivals in the existence of all mankind. I give up, "I was frustrated and well I just ran anger that I wasn't supposed to express on you. It was my misdoing and I am sorry for what I did… I could have killed you and even that should no longer be happening especially now." He looked away, back out into the sea. His expression was pained and I moved in closer to him to see what was wrong. "Yami…?"

Gazing back he gave me a small, but grateful smile, which made my stomach flip. Damn it, wrong thoughts… I can't let myself get confused by these sudden adaptations. Bowing a little he spoke, "I understand Kaiba… It's ok…" I looked for any trace of doubt in his eyes, but found guilt instead something must be up, "I'm sorry myself because I can't accept the help where you strived to adjust and to give to me. I can't take this house…"

"What? Why?" I had gone over this scenario before so why was I surprised with what he had said.

"To tell you the truth… it's too big and too fancy…"

"What the hell do you mean about that? I wasted enough of my time showing you and even offering you this damn place. And I'm really not asking for much Yami. All I wanted was that you rent the place out." I stopped, and calmed myself down… I couldn't get angry with him, it was wrong of me to expect something that I would normally expect from him because he's different. "Yami I never expected you'd say that… Why of all things… Didn't you want to become independent by living alone?"

"Hadn't you told me that doing things myself and suffering would help me become independent? If you gave me this property than independence would have been gained much too easily. I have to work for my independence or it would be just free."

Oh this is how you're playing your cards… I glared at him my normal self, returning in the nick of time, "Alright, but I still don't understand why you don't just rent the place, because I'm really not just giving the property to you."

"Four words… I-Don't-Have-Money… You gave me something way too expensive… All I ever wanted was an apartment, some place that some random minimum wage job could get me. How am I supposed to pay for something that is $720,000 American dollars aside from renting the place."

"It's called I can give you a job… I'm adjusting to this aiding thing so it's still pretty easy to get you one…Why the hell would you not think I would offer a home this big and not have my company included?" Oh shit… I forgot about the meeting! I looked at my watch and dread filled me I had a one-hour! If I left now than may be I could get there in time.

"You'd do that? But I thought… Why would you do such a thing, I don't deserve any of this. Your help it's too much…." God Yami why do you have to be so modest at a time like this.

He looked uncomfortable and I pushed myself to hold everything in for a just a few moments longer. "You deserve this Yami… There is no doubt in my mind that you deserve all the help you can get especially now… I might be your rival and I've done some things that can be regretted in the past, but aside from everything I can be someone you can trust if you just stop being so stubborn. Yet I do have debts to repay and if this has to be the way I repay them than so be it." I extended my hand for him to shake awfully businesslike, but at the current event I didn't care, "I may not be acting like myself, but I know I'm changing as everyone is and I'm realizing that I can feel a lot more now than ever. You've fallen behind Yami if you haven't realized your changes and accepted them. If you need this property than I will let you rent it off me for lower than what it's worth along with a job so you can pay off what rent you have as well as other necessities. Is that enough for you? If it is than trust me and accept this deal!"

Gazing at me I noticed once again how attractive he appeared when speechless. Though he was frowning he looked so fragile that I couldn't help, but think that Bakura had been insane to let Yami go. Here come such thoughts again and they come a lot more frequently each time this happens. I admit he does have an exotic look to him, but it's merely my mind stressing out over this whole deal nothing more. Yami reached over hesitantly and took my hand in his, "Kaiba, I agree to your offer… My current situation is too drastic to ignore such a proposal now… thank you." Finally!

Nodding I turned still holding his hand, "Ok I'll get the preparations ready… But I'm going to be late to one of my client's damn meetings if I don't get moving now!"

I started to walk quickly with Yami in tow when suddenly I heard a yelp escape his lips. I spun back to him finding the King of Games bent over, grabbing his stomach with his free hand in pain. Letting me go he wrapped his arms around his abdomen, fell to his knees, and winced as another wave of pain hit him. I didn't know what was happening, but something was wrong with Yami and I needed to help him. Worry engulfed me as I knelt to his side about to ask him what was wrong, but before I could utter a sound he fell over and passed out. "Yami!" I yelled shaking him slightly and checking his temperature. He didn't have a fever at all and was actually cold to touch, which filled me with more concern.

I picked him up and took him to the nearest bedroom while setting him on the bed. The source of the pain had come from his stomach so I lifted his shirt and-

Ryou's POV

It was hard to find Yami in such a big house and I could say I was searching for him for quite a while. I had even gone outside to ask Kaiba where Yami was, but he wasn't there by the limo. So eventually I was sent on a search for the two hoping that Kaiba wasn't stressing Yami out too much. It was after an hour or so when I heard Kaiba suddenly yell Yami's name and I was up on the third floor from the first in a flash.

Out of all the rooms I hadn't checked the office… idiot hikari… idiot! But Kaiba wasn't there when I arrived. I looked around rapidly for any sign of him when I saw the door to one of the bedrooms wide open. I ran to it quickly and froze in horror to see Kaiba pressing on Yami's stomach. Yami's shirt was up and he wasn't awake. Oh god Kaiba! Did he find out about the baby? "Kaiba stop it don't do that!" I yelled praying that whatever he was doing wasn't harming the little one.

--There should be a ruler line here--

Gah! I'm so mentally exhausted… This is one of the most complicated chapters that I've written so far especially because it was mostly from Kaiba'a POV (Mr. Genius) His chain of thoughts were complex and were purposely complicated. Along with that too many elements were supposed to come into this story that it was hard to write without forgetting anything. I wrote the conversation between Yami and Kaiba on the balcony twice and the first draft sounded way better than this current one. If only I had saved my data before the blackout! **wacks head against desk**

Yami: Oh you're going to cry aren't you…

Y/M: No I'm not! **Sniffles**

Seto: Have a backbone will you… it still sounds ok!

Y/M: Ok? You know how hard it is to write from your point of view when you are stuck in an emotional crisis? **Cries**

Seto: God you're worse than Yami…

Yami: Hey can't you at least be the cold heartless CEO to Yuzume, but not direct comments against me?

Y/M: I don't feel love!

Seto: Of course we're merely unrealistic figures created by the imagination of Kazuki Takahashi that you mimic to an extent so that we may speak to you and make you feel better. Isn't that swell…

Y/M: **cries**

Bakura: Ouch Kaiba that burned… You know she has the power to kill your character off whenever she feels like it.

Seto: I know, but I also know that she can't or there will be a mob of angry reviewers that will come to kill her if she does.

Yami: Kaiba… You're so mean…

Y/M: **Crying while attempting to jump off a coffee table to her doom** No one wants me anymore! It's the end, all the hard work down the drain!

Bakura: Oy! Dude if you want to commit suicide do it the right way. A 25 story building would be nice!

Yami: Bakura! You're not helping the situation at all.

Bakura: I know!

Seto: She can jump off Kaiba Corp! I'll give her full access to the complete roof!

Yami: Stop supporting her attempts at killing herself!

Seto, Bakura: Never! **laughs evilly**

Yami: Because these two are idiots… and that Yuzume at the moment is unstable from typing the fic I'll tell you what happens next.

Next time: This is a bad situation… Yami is unconscious and Kaiba could now know about the infant… What is a Ryou to do? What will happen to our expectant Pharaoh if he does have a new person, whom he has to tell the secret to? And Ryou isn't the only hikari in the mix. What will happen when Yami has to move out and Yugi is there watching him… will the forces clash… will Yami have enough energy to clash? Coffee too if we have time!

I'm sorry if I somehow made an error in this story… I don't know if I typed this story correctly because I had Kaiba's thoughts jump around like crazy so it seems that his mind set is different in the different chapters. But he's feeling an emotion that will make anyone think like mad… heh heh! Review and thanks! **falls over exhausted**


	11. Just Forget

Ok I think, by the time I finish this I will be in school and being dumped with tons of geometry, English, and biology homework… along with that I'll be exhausted with NJROTC stuff (Naval Junior Reserve Officers Training Corps) Yeah… Hmm how am I to update so fast now? Well education is my first priority… Late Friday and Saturday typing nights here I come…. TT. Well thanks for sticking there in the end all you readers… Please review when you are finished… I apologize for the late update.

Last Time: Kaiba has given something that Yami can't get for himself in his predicament. As it is Yami is causing Kaiba to over think things and have certain thoughts for the Pharaoh. Yami is confused at to why Kaiba is doing such actions and Kaiba is as confused as Yami. After an extremely strained and truthful conversation when they seem to come to an agreed solution another problem arises where Yami faints and Kaiba is the only one there to save him… Will the baby finally be revealed to the brunette or will something else happen.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything that I don't own…

Yami: You have all by now realized this fic has been disclaimed and that this is Chapter 11.

Bakura: So the annoying beginning has finally been terminated! Success!

Y/M: Read and Review… Comments and Questions are always accepted.

* * *

Left Behind Chapter 11: Just Forget…

Normal POV

"I'm so screwed…" Bakura murmured as he sat at his desk contemplating a situation that he had clearly told himself not to think about. He was at his apartment, or what used to be his and Yami's apartment and he was alone… "I'm literally screwed up… Gods this was not an enjoyable way to punish me."

Silence filled the whole apartment, which emphasized the tomb robber's words and made him frown. Leaning back in his chair he growled at all the medical books that he had borrowed on sex, human reproduction (which is the same thing), and last of all pregnancy that covered the table. Some of the literature had bookmarks in some places and others were open to specific pages that were open clearly seen by Bakura's eyes. The young man continued to scowl, crossing his arms and glaring at the pages that he could see. He glanced at parts and sections of the pages expression getting more angry and frustrated. Eventually he grabbed one of the books and threw it across the room where it hit the wall with a loud 'thump', "Shit! Why do this now idiot?"

Bakura shook his head as if it would rid of him the troublesome thoughts he was having, but it just gave him a headache instead. Growling he grabbed his head and cursed a good colorful sentence in ancient Egyptian. His eyes glanced at the pregnancy book that he had thrown and then back to the books in front of him. Rolling his eyes he laid his head on the desk showing silent defeat. Whatever he did the thoughts would come back, the feelings would return, and the guilt would continue to increase making him even more angry at himself for being such a pushover.

"_The Male body holds a uterus much like a Female body does, but unalike from each other a Male's uterus has no ability to hold offspring and really has no use whatsoever as a Female has a more important role for such body part."_

The excerpt from one of the books he had recently read stated such sentence and it was one of the few that he had by now memorized. To add all the male and female body anatomies he had seen made him feel like some sex-deprived pervert, which was only one reason why he was so pissed off. "Liars… a male uterus does have the ability to hold offspring it just needs to belong to a person of certain attributes…"

Overall the main reason he was so frustrated had to do with why he was doing such strange and awkward things such as reading the material before him and even going to the length of copying a couple of images for full understanding. He had clearly told himself not to get into the confusing mess, but at this point he was half way there and half way to insanity. By now his comprehension on the situation was nearly complete that he was certain not even Yami knew more than a mere fraction of such information. And the pharaoh was the one that Bakura watched drowning in the mess that both he and Yami had started in the first place.

Yami was the real cause of his frustration and Yami had been the cause since the beginning. Yet Bakura was accepting the fact that Yami wasn't completely at fault for his frustration because it was the tomb robber himself that had kicked Yami out a good four months ago. If he had never done so than he wouldn't be so frustrated or maybe he would be frustrated with a much different topic like the health of a pregnant partner. With that Yami would've still been living with him and doing the things that they used to do, but they weren't together anymore so what was the point in thinking such things. Bakura slammed his head against the table a couple of times. Such frustration all because he was starting to miss the contact with the other boy even after all the times he had almost fooled himself into believing that the baby was Yami's fault. Yami getting pregnant, Bakura had prayed that he wouldn't let the situation go out of hand…

"I'm not supposed to be feeling this way! Gods I do not want to have what the old man said about me to be true. Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Bakura could feel the yearning feeling in his chest. "Yami was an enemy a time ago, it shouldn't be that hard to turn him into one again…"

This brought the memory that hit Bakura in a wave. The day that Yami had apologized for what Akhenaden, the High Priest's father had done to his village more than 3,000 years before. The King of Games had apologized for being an enemy and for hurting him even if it was what the boy had been returned to Earth to do. That day Bakura had fully realized how much he was in love with the fellow ex-spirit especially when Yami had thrown his pride away to say such things. They had already gotten together when this had happened, but Bakura knew that that was the day he became aware of how much the other meant to him.

Standing up Bakura kicked over his chair half-heartedly. He walked to his bedside table passed the pile of Egyptian text on the understanding of shadow magic that he was also using for resources to assist Yami at request from the old man that kept coming. How Solomon Mutou found out about the pregnancy was beyond him, but ever since the man had found out Bakura was being forced to help Yami. The act of assisting was getting easier as well, which wasn't helping his already frustrated mind in keeping the urge to speak to Yami at bay. Bakura was to help Yami that, he accepted, but he was to keep himself back and hidden in the shadows something that should have been much easier if Bakura wasn't feeling familiar emotions. Bakura opened the drawer of the small side table and pulled out a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. (Y/M: Smoking is bad for your health!)

Ever since he had attempted to remove Yami from his life cigarettes had become a necessity. Bakura wouldn't say that he was addicted, but he just couldn't take the stress of thinking of Yami without a cigarette to ease himself, which became a habit because Yami was literally on his mind everyday. Shaking his head Bakura walked to the window on the opposite side of the room, picked up the book he had chucked at the wall near the window, and threw it on the bed with all the other volumes of literature. He opened the window and was met by a premature autumn breeze. Sighing he drew out a cigarette and lit it with the lighter he had taken from the side table as well. Sitting on the windowsill he took in a breath of the addictive smoke and sighed again. Tension escaped slowly with each breath where finally he had calmed down to an extent. "Four months… it's September so he could be due around February or even January if he's a little early. Shit… I hope that parasite stays there the whole time…" He looked up at the sky not even trying to ignore his thoughts on what Yami was doing right now. When had he become so weak and mushy?

Yami had argued with Yugi and was currently with his hikari, which filled him with a sad pity for both the Pharaoh and his aibou. Things were falling apart so quickly for Yami and all he could do was make sure the boy was safe from outside forces especially with such a weakness as in holding another entity within him. This reminded him that Ryou was heading to college soon and would be getting busy, which meant Yami wouldn't be able to get as much help as Ryou was at that moment giving. Bakura ran a hand through his hair taking in the fact that he hadn't spoken to anyone in particular except Solomon in a while. Yet he couldn't take such risks in case someone came out and decided to force an interrogation on him. What would happen to Yami when Ryou went to college? "Damn I hope he takes that potion… If the old man got it to him…" Bakura winced as his body ached from his recent injuries, but being the stubborn man he was he had removed all bandages and slings prematurely to his own fault. "Does he even realize what our parasite is doing to him? Not only taking nourishment from what he consumes, but taking in the shadow magic he already has… Gods, praying that concoction works is the only thing I can do other than learning more about human anatomy. Yami please don't be stupid… Don't let what I did to you blind your judgment…"

He took in another breath and ended up coughing as a side affect. Gaining his composure again he closed his eyes. He had been stuck in the apartment for days at a time only leaving to get groceries and more cigarettes from a drugstore nearby. It had been a good time since he had seen Yami in his hikari's apartment and had seen the bruises and marks that Yami's rival had put on him. The last time he had seen his ex-lover and the last time Bakura felt relieved to see that Yami was alright though the tomb robber never showed it.

Finishing his first cigarette and lighting a second one he gave his mind the freedom to worry about Yami while he worked on relaxing more with another smoke. What was he doing today? What could be happening today of all days? What would happen as the days go by and time starts to move faster with a steadier pace instead of stopping as Yami's world falls apart and attempts to rebuild itself? Exhaling the breath of smoke Bakura looked out his window at the afternoon day. The neighborhood the apartment was situated in was extremely hospitable perfect for a growing family… He gave a small laugh "Hmph family…"

Bakura gave out a gruff laugh and continued to laugh his cruel laughter that many would cower in front of. He ignored his heart that clenched painfully and the guilt that seemed to make his eyes sting. He just continued to laugh pushing himself to take in the fact that he was being stupid and being weak. He chuckled as if his sanity had left him, but in reality it was merely trying to return to him. Bakura sat there gasping for breath from his outburst suddenly angry.

"Bitch… I can't do anything for you anymore except regret everything that I had ever done. Parasite I hate to think about the bullshit the world around you is going through. Shit I hate every part of this… I hate every part of this that I… don't understand! If only I could just forget…" Bakura chucked his half finished smoke out the window and returned inside grabbing his jacket as he headed for the door…

Ryou's POV

"Kaiba stop it don't do that!" I yelled praying that whatever he was doing wasn't harming the little one. I had just found Kaiba doing something frightening. He was pushing down on Yami's stomach with his index and middle fingers as he glanced up to look at me.

"What?" He said his voice tense. Yami was pale and was breathing lightly.

"You- you might hurt-" I came rushing over suddenly stopping on the opposite side of the bed that Yami laid on unconscious. I could feel my eyes grow several times bigger as I took in the scene a little more closely. Now that I could see Yami more clearly I couldn't help, but halt my actions and stare. Yami's stomach was flat and it looked like he had never lost any of his abdominal muscles when he had started growing. The baby, there was no sign that he was pregnant! My mouth had been left open and I quickly closed it. "Wh-What are you doing?" I changed my sentence.

Was this the liquid I was given by Mr. Mutou? When I was told that he had also known of Yami's situation and given me the potion before leaving without another word I could have never thought that he could have such a quick reacting potion. I still had to tell Yami about Mr. Mutou knowing, but now wasn't the time. I had to know what was wrong with Yami for the threat of Kaiba finding out about the baby was no longer first priority. Kaiba looked me straight in the eyes and I could just tell he was trying to read what was on my mind. I frowned and gave him a glare, which he finally took reasonably and answered, "I'm checking his appendix as well as his stomach muscles… He just passed out abruptly at the end of our conversation clutching his abdomen. I think it might be his appendix that's the problem."

I shook my head worry filling me, "It's not his appendix…um…" Oh how I wanted to tell him the baby and the side affects of the potion, but I promised secrecy and I'd keep that promise. I sighed and attempted the best excuse that I could think up, "Kaiba I don't think it could be his appendix. He could have fever or something… and he has been exhausted lately." Oh man that needed some work…

"He doesn't have a fever." Kaiba spoke. He moved Yami's shirt back down and stood to look down at me harshly. I didn't let up which made him gaze away and feel Yami's forehead gently. "In fact he's cold… really cold."

"But it can't be his appendix."

"Than what could it be? Are you saying he could have fainted from exhaustion? His muscles are taunt, which means he was under some stress, but it's hard to tell if it were the only cause…" His words were edged with a bit of concern even I could tell even with his serious and cold presence.

"It's happened before to others hasn't it? I know of people completely passing out from stress and exhaustion. His body's gone through a lot of stress Kaiba and we've pushed him too far." I added coldly back.

"Oh really, alright then. If you're so informed on the subject…" Kaiba gave me a look that appeared to say 'You know something that I want to know', "Tell me what we should do… His body is stressed and tired so we should get a doctor. I'll call one now." He took out his cell phone and got ready to dial.

"Oy wait!" He turned to me glaring, "Yami doesn't need a doctor… he'll be fine after a bit of rest. We just have to warm him up that's all." I felt awkward… things were happening a little too quickly. Kaiba stared at me as if I was crazy and glanced from Yami's form to me.

"He doesn't need a doctor? Hmph… you have got to be kidding, Yami is unconscious and the only way you want to help him is warm his body?" I nodded not backing down while sneering at him so he would stop trying to get Yami help that could reveal the baby. I noticed Kaiba clench and unclench his fists clearly frustrated. He took another look at Yami and I could see an expression of worry come to his face for a split second. This made me wonder what the two could have possibly told each other. Kaiba seemed a little different and I had just seen him a few hours before. He sighed in defeat and gave a gaze that did not hide his anger of not getting what he wanted. "Either you're absolutely stupid or aware of something that I simply don't know. If he doesn't need a doctor so be it…" Kaiba returned his phone to his pocket.

I could do nothing, but nod again for Kaiba was actually giving in to what I was saying and I had always known him as the stubborn type. There was a moment of silence as he stepped back and headed for the door. "I'll get blankets and warm water." He stated flatly before escaping the room.

After he left I let out a relieved sigh. I sat gently on the bed beside Yami and checked his body temperature. His body was deathly cold and his complexion pale. Yet aside from this he looked peaceful and was breathing lightly clearly relaxed. I prayed that he was ok and that whatever had happened to him wasn't bad. I may had been able to get Kaiba from almost revealing the secret of the infant, but if something was wrong with the Yami then everything would fall apart. I sat beside him in silence and waited for Kaiba to return.

When he did, carrying blankets over his shoulder and holding a bowl with a washcloth, I stood quickly and came over to him to help. He passed me and laid the items onto the bed close to Yami gently. I watched him unfold one of the blankets and cover Yami quietly and almost tenderly. Kaiba made sure the blanket covered Yami in the warmest way possible without speaking a word or even acknowledging the fact that I was staring at him weirdly. He finally turned and gazed at me questioningly, "What?"

I shook my head and looked down. "Um well I can take over when you're done I guess…"

"So be it." Kaiba took the bowl and the washcloth, "I've missed that meeting anyway at this time. Williams can talk to me another time… I'll be back…" He snapped this at me as if he was blaming me that Yami was like this.

Once again he left the room and I remained with Yami for the time being. All Kaiba and I could do was wait for Yami to wake up if he woke up any time soon.

Yami's POV

When I finally woke up I found myself covered by at least five layers of blankets. I was feeling extremely warm and I was sweating in my own body heat. The little one didn't seem to like it either for my stomach was clenching mercilessly under the weight of the covers. I moved slowly to sit up being careful not to be affected by the dizzy spell I was going through and pushed the blankets off my chest and to my waist. Hissing I yearned for something cold for I was burning like crazy, who the hell put all these blankets on me?

Rubbing the back of my neck I sighed trying my best to remember what had happened before everything had gone black. I could recall my abdomen had started to hurt and I had felt a complete numbing of my body. The numbing had spread from my stomach and from there my body had relaxed so much that I had just passed out. It was strange, because I had never felt something like it before, but I did feel a lot better than I had lately. Effects of the liquid I had consumed… very likely. I noticed that the room I was in was not familiar to me and I took in my environment… I remembered that I was talking to Kaiba, was I still in the house? Turning my head I looked around quickly finding myself alone. Where was Kaiba… Ryou?

I didn't have to wait long for that question to be answered because the hikari walked in a few moments later. When he saw me he ran over relief clear as day on his face. "Yami you're awake… How are you feeling? How's the baby?" Before I could answer his hand fell onto my stomach and his expression turned serious. I jumped a little at the contact being it the first time anyone had touched my middle aside from me. I looked at him surprised, but he removed his hand as quickly as he had put it there sighing, "So you are still pregnant…"

If Kaiba had walked in I would have grabbed Ryou around the neck and strangled him. I was a bit moody and felt like attacking something… though I preferred attacking a bowl of fudge brownie ice cream and some sauerkraut. Gods cravings now? I stared at Ryou for a moment and asked him, "Why in the world do you say that?" It was good thing Kaiba wasn't in the room because I touched my stomach lightly. I just hoped that Kaiba didn't have cameras in the room.

Ryou bowed his head and looked at me again, "I'm sorry Yami… it's just when you fainted it was like your abdomen shrunk or something. I almost thought Kaiba had found out about the infant, but when I saw you unconscious, you didn't look pregnant. Your stomach was flat and looked normal…"

Glancing down I gazed at my stomach; it was definitely not flat to my eyes. She was there and she was showing indefinitely. How could my middle appear flat? Was it because of the illusion that made me appear not pregnant? There was good possibility. "Hmm well I see that I'm not as you say Ryou, are you sure that you didn't imagine it?"

He nodded, "I'm sure, but now after I saw that you were awake I can see that you're with child again. I wonder…" I sighed and listened quietly, "Well maybe it was merely some type of defense to keep your secret from being revealed because Kaiba was in the same room when I saw you. Maybe an illusion is only used when you're not able to hide it. That sounds reasonable…"

"Who knows…?" I answered thinking about the thought as well, but I wasn't able to think very long when Kaiba walked into the room.

Kaiba stopped when he saw me and I moved my hand away from the area of my body that we were just speaking about. His gaze caught mine and I waited for him to react. It was surprising yet relieving that he hadn't noticed my very visible bump. After a few seconds he did, "You're finally conscious… Is everything alright?" He spoke seriously, but calmly as for some reason I had thought he would have been mad at me. Walking over he moved passed Ryou and laid a hand on my forehead. Both Ryou and I just stared as he did so. "You feel a bit warm, but I'd say you seem better than you did a few hours ago."

I found my voice that I had been afraid of losing around him after a while of silence. For some reason I was feeling extremely self-conscious. "Um… I feel much better yes… I believe I needed the rest… uh How long was I out Kaiba?"

He looked away from my face and straightened up, "Nearly six hours…" Ryou fidgeted a little I glanced at him.

"Six hours?" I exclaimed. That was way more than a few! I looked to Kaiba again and I watched him shocked; that's when I remembered, "Did you get to your meeting at least?"

Kaiba continued to avert his eyes from mine as he kept his face from looking to me. "No… I was too busy with you… Do you expect me to just leave you unconscious almost in need of medical attention?" He shrugged and added just as emotionlessly, "I have other clients and associates so I have nothing too much to lose in one missed meeting."

Taking a shuddering breath I felt the wave of emotion hit me. I did it again… I had become a burden when I had finally thought I was being strong enough. I swallowed a bit bowing my head so that my face couldn't be easily seen. From there I battled the sudden urge to cry… yet another mood swing though I really didn't notice. Shutting my eyes I fought the losing battle as hard as I could, but I could feel my eyes welling up aside from my struggle. It was my fault again… It was my fault!

"Yami?" I heard Ryou ask me slowly and I could just tell that Kaiba had in the end gazed at me. Biting my bottom lip I pushed my emotions away merely having them returned to me only seconds later. "Hey what's wrong?" Ryou's voice continued. He gently rubbed my back and the familiar thoughts of being weak came back. Damn it! I thought I had ridden myself of these things!

I couldn't let them see me like this; especially Kaiba and I covered my face with one hand. Just enough so that Kaiba and Ryou didn't see me slowly break down. Taking in a couple of deep breaths and prolonging the inevitable I forced myself to say, "F-Fine… um… It's fine- I'm fine… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

One tear and then another, soon enough there were wet streaks down my face where tears forced paths. I held in as many whimpers as I could, but they slipped out every now and then. I cried silently at first, but when Kaiba and Ryou noticed my sudden change my mind seemed to suddenly take the fact to cry harder. The more I tried to stop the more I cried with more momentum and my body started to gasp. I never liked crying, but now I was sobbing at almost anything… She didn't enjoy it when I cried either and I found myself wincing as my stomach clenched. "Shit…"

My little moment pulled out a little longer yet no one seemed to react. I felt so embarrassed and how much I wanted to disappear. Stupid mood swings… I cried for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. "Shit…"

"You know… just forget what I said…" I looked up and to Kaiba quickly. His words had broken the humiliating silence, "The meeting wasn't important anyway just a useless proposal meeting with Williams. I drone out most of his crap in the end thinking about other more important things. To tell you the truth I really didn't want to go so forget everything I just said. Hmph I could've left you here and gone, but I chose to stay… so forget it. My fault entirely, not yours…"

Staring at him I could feel my mouth fall open, but no sound came out. He was looking away as if the wall was whom he was speaking to and his posture was little more awkward as well. His hand was halfway through his hair and he was purposely acting the words, 'I didn't do it so stop crying….' Why would he act like that?

It took me a moment, but miraculously the tears stopped and I was able to gain my composure the second time in one day. (Y/M: First time was on the balcony… just to remind you.) I felt a sudden calm flow through me, yet I couldn't help, but wonder why. The more I think I understand my own predicament the more confusing things get… The gods aren't making this easy for me. I nodded slowly and wiped my eyes to dry my wet face. "Sorry…"

Rolling his eyes Kaiba scoffed, "Sure, now stop looking like an idiot and pull yourself together. Seeing my rival doing these things is extremely uncomfortable."

"Kaiba…" I heard Ryou finally speak up in my defense against the taller man's words, but I really didn't need any defense this time.

I smiled… (Y/M: Oh the glory of mood swings!) "It's ok Ryou don't worry… Kaiba's right, it is unnerving to have your rival do things that he wouldn't normally do." Kaiba gave me a look and I returned it with my smile. I was happy that Kaiba hadn't changed as dramatically as everyone else I knew though he showed his emotions much more frequently now, for I could still tease him and make him flinch.

Giving me a small glare Kaiba bobbed his head, "Fine…Well as long as you're feeling better I'm leaving… It's late as it is and I advise you go home too… the both of you." He glanced at Ryou, one of the only times he did and went on… "I'd say that you have a couple of moving days to attend to, so get ready to the best of your ability and then pack your things… And I mean the things you own that may not be in your reach now, but with a short drive could be returned to your possession from a certain Game Shop." He ignored that I had taken a sudden intake in breath when realizing the act he was describing and left the room.

I was quiet trying to push away the thought, but to no avail. Ryou put a comforting hand on my shoulder, but it didn't relieve the uneasiness in my mind. "We'll have to go to the Game Shop Yami… We're going to have to get your things, unless-"

"No, you are right… I have to get my stuff even if I have to go back… It's the only other way." Though the actual thought of seeing Yugi again made my chest ache with both sadness and guilt, I knew I had to be strong… I needed to control what was happening to me…

-One Week Later- (Y/M: O.O This may be the last time I will have weekly jumps with Yami… After this the time is going to speed up a good extent!)

"How'd he find out?" My words came out sounding terrified out of instinct receiving news of someone, whom had also known of the pregnancy for a while without my knowledge.

Ryou raised his hands in defense, "Look Yami I didn't tell him! I was as surprised as you are when he told me he knew… I don't know how he found out, but he just knew… Besides think of the fact he gave you the potion… He did it so simply there has to be no way that he would tell anyone."

"But he still could!" I answered back running my hands through my hair nervously, "He lives with Yugi and he's always in contact with everyone else. Something could slip and they would have found out I was lying and then…Agh!" I stood from my place on Ryou's couch and gave an aggravated sigh. No one was supposed to find out… I wasn't supposed to let anyone know!

Beginning to pace I glanced around at random things, biting my bottom lip, and thinking of the situation. Ryou and I were in his living room waiting for Kaiba to pick us up and take us to the Game Shop to get my possessions from my room along with moving them to the beach house. Him personally volunteering again was another surprise to me again. For the week since I had first seen the property and made the deal with Kaiba on the balcony to accept the place I'd been pulling all the courage I had left to face the return to the Game Shop and my aibou. I had been so ready too, by now mastering the increase in shadow magic I had, so I no longer appeared to be pregnant to the ones, who didn't know about my pregnancy or when I was not conscious in any way. Yet now, at the very last minute, when I had finally thought I was ready for what was about to happen, Ryou confesses that Mr. Mutou out all people had known about the baby.

"Yami… there's no need to be afraid of other people knowing! Mr. Mutou wouldn't tell and even if he did say something about it what's the big deal with having the closest people knowing that you were pregnant?"

I froze and stared at him eyes wide. Looking away I situated my hands over my abdomen as I always did when feeling uncomfortable. Just the day before I had felt her move somehow and at that moment I was feeling the familiar fluttering sensation deep inside me. "No one was supposed to know… I wasn't supposed to burden anyone with my problems or depend on anyone for my weakness and my mistakes…"

Ryou sighed as he sat on the recliner in the corner. He put his elbow on the armrest and leaned his chin against the top of his fist, "Yami for the hundredth time, how many times do I have to tell you that you aren't being a burden if you tell the others about the infant. You don't need to depend on anyone, but you have to realize that you're going to need to help every now and then throughout your pregnancy. And I won't be there all the time to be able to help you. I have things to take care of too, especially now with college courses."

Listening to this I gazed at his face seeing that he seemed to be preoccupied and annoyed at the same time. He had only taken two days of classes and he already had a full schedule. My move out date had been planned perfectly, "Ryou you say that I'm not going to burden anyone if they were aware that I was expecting. Yet why does it seem that with one of the only people, who knows about my condition I really feel that I am being a burden?" I felt uneasy my chest tightening with guilt.

This time it was his turn to become wide eyed with shock. He stood from his chair and frowned. "For the love of god Yami! Will you stop killing yourself?" His voice made me flinch, but he overlooked it. "Just shut up ok! Shut up about being a damn burden and all that bullshit Bakura somehow was able to register into your head! For the last time you are not being a burden to me nor are you being a burden to anyone else who knows about the infant so just forget it! I accept the fact that you don't want people to know, but Yami you're pushing people away, who do know by repeating this crap over and over again. Stop thinking that you're the worst person in the world Yami, because you aren't; you were never a bad person."

The hikari took a deep breath from his outburst. He was the second light who yelled at me, and it surprised me to know that I hadn't run out of the room like I had with Yugi. I just felt like crying…hard… really, really hard. I found my body shaking from head to toe and I stared at Ryou nervously. His expression softened, "Sorry Yami… I didn't mean to yell like that… Got a little overwhelmed and had to let it out. I'm sorry I did it on you. Are you ok?"

I knew that I was about to cry so I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. A few stray tears slid down my cheeks, but I quickly brushed them away. Ryou watched me clearly alarmed at the scene. Instead of saying anything I glared angrily at him and shook my head. The urge to yell at the hikari was strong, but I pushed it back. If only I could control my mood swings as I could my shadow magic. Backing up against the wall I slid down to sit against it. I had to face what obstacles were coming to me, but they were coming up so fast and I felt drained each time.

Ryou walked over and kneeled down in front of me. "I'm sorry Yami. I didn't mean to do that… The stress from everything got to me, ok? I'm not mad at you nor am I thinking that you're being much too dependent on me. Sorry…"

Turning my head away from him I answered bluntly, "No, it's ok… You were frustrated and I got on your last nerves…" I waved my hand as if I could push the subject away. I had gotten on Yugi's last nerves too and now he hated me… I wonder… if Ryou had not known about the baby would he have reacted like Yugi? I put my face in my hands and sighed.

Within the next moment there was a knock on the door and I heard Ryou leave to open it. Too fast… Things were happening too fast… "What's wrong this time? What did you do to him?" Came the harsh questions from the CEO, who had just arrived and was speaking directly to Ryou. "How are we to move his things if he's like that?"

Lifting my head up I gazed blankly at Kaiba. Each time I saw him I would feel the same thing my stomach would start clenching and my chest would start to ache. I had no idea why such things happened, but it was his fault and I really didn't want to think about it. His gaze found mine and he frowned, "What? Are you faking sick so that you don't have to go back?"

He spoke coldly, but I couldn't help, but think he was using his words to hide something. His words weren't smooth and they sounded as if forced. Shaking my head, I got up, and gave him a weak glare. "Let's just go…" I was able to murmur calmly enough. Minutes later I found the three of us sitting in the limo heading for the shop in silence… Gods please don't make anything happen… Please!

"I called ahead and told them we were coming." Kaiba declared as we drove to the destination. "I got a hold of the old man so he should be expecting us coming and has the knowledge of what we're there to do. Understand?" Both Ryou and I nodded, but no one broke the silence until we got to the shop some time later.

By the time we arrived I had been wondering why in the world Kaiba would bring the limo? I really didn't have very much stuff five boxes at most so he didn't have to gain the attention of the whole district just for it. I knew the sick dreading feeling would come back when I saw the shop and I ignored the sensation. We got out of the limo and walked to the shop. Ignoring every single thought that ran through my head I merely followed Kaiba's shadow until we got to the front door. He was the one, who pushed it open and I was forced forward to the front of the group. We stood in the shop part of the house and I looked to the counter at the back to see whom stood behind it. My nerve relieved ever so slightly when I saw Mr. Mutou standing there. He smiled at me and strolled over. I bowed as he did so and remained silent too afraid to say anything at the moment. "Where's Yugi?" Kaiba questioned and I turned to look at him.

Smile faltering Mr. Mutou answered slowly, "Upstairs, but he won't get in your way."

"Did you tell him about today?" Kaiba seemed to have planned this thing out completely and I watched him in awe.

"No… if I did, who knows what would happen. I don't want any of you to stress yourselves now." Mr. Mutou glanced at me and I fidgeted.

"Ok we should get moving then." Kaiba stated briskly and pushing me forward, Ryou ready to follow. I looked up at him and took a couple of hesitant steps forward.

"Hold on… May I speak to Yami for a minute or two?" My gaze moved to Mr. Mutou as he spoke. "There are already a few boxes upstairs that I packed for you. The rest are items that are relatively easy to pack as well so you may not need Yami's lead in what to bring."

Ryou gazed at Kaiba and Kaiba nodded. It was like signing me away to the devil, well at a lighter metaphorical sense. Kaiba and Ryou quickly left and knowing exactly where to go I heard their footsteps slowly travel upwards. I found myself staring shyly at my feet and trying to find something else to do. I swallowed a lump in my throat and turned to Mr. Mutou fully. He was smiling at me calmly and I fidgeted a little more. "Follow me Yami." He spoke and I obeyed as he led me to the kitchen table where we both sat.

I glanced up at the ceiling knowing my hikari, my aibou was upstairs oblivious of what was happening. Returning my gaze to Mr. Mutou I waited for him to start. A large textbook on Egypt Geography sat in the middle of the table and I glanced at it a couple of times. Mr. Mutou clicked his tongue and moved the book to the kitchen counter, "Now Yugi's going to need that for class now won't he?" He said simply. I merely bobbed my head in an answer. "So how are you feeling?"

I avoided his eyes, "Fine Sir."

"No more morning sickness?"

Biting my lip I paused before answering, "No, not really, but every now and then I do have the occasional nausea…"

"Tired lately?"

"Yes…"

"Mood swings?"

"Yes… almost everyday."

He laughed, "Cravings?"

"Ra yes…"

The man smiled at me and I looked at him quietly. Chuckling he continued, "So I see the concoction's been working, because you don't appear pregnant or growing for that matter."

"Yes…" I said a little forced. My body abruptly relaxed and I knew he could see how I looked now.

"Hmm…" He had noticed, "You look healthy and I'd say the baby is too, yes? Getting the nutrients she needs right?"

"Yes…"

Mr. Mutou grinned wider, "Ryou has been taking good care in making sure you've been alright. How long-"

"How did you find out I was pregnant." I interrupted. The question had been running through my head.

Sighing he leaned back, "Well if I would be truthful, I'd say you told me yourself. Yet I'll be even more specific, you told me while suffering from a nightmare. Do you remember?"

"You mean that time when you woke me up?" The memory revealed itself; "I actually said something about it in my sleep?" An idea of duct taping my mouth shut before bedtime seemed very tempting now.

"Yes… you did… If I could recall you never said it straight, but you were holding your stomach when I saw you… Murmuring things about Bakura as well… I merely put pieces together that's all. Of course you were in much worse shape than you are now. "

Bowing I answered, "I'm sorry Sir… I apologize for lying to you and Yugi… I just never wanted you to worry, but nothing went right… I'm sorry for keeping my pregnancy a secret."

He nodded, "I understand entirely Yami, but don't you think it's about time you tell Yugi about it. I took the fact that you kept your condition a secret and I've respected that, but how long are you going to keep it from him? He's been worrying about you and well since you're argument… I'd say he's at a loss of emotion. Yugi doesn't know what to think anymore."

"I don't know what to think either Mr. Mutou. I never planned this and Bakura he- I just didn't want to depend on others especially for my mistake."

"It wasn't just your mistake Yami and blaming yourself all the time isn't going to help. If you at least attempt to tell Yugi yourself and this time the correct way there is still a good chance that something will finally go right for you. If it doesn't work I'll tell him myself for you if you'd like."

Taking a deep breath I shook my head, "No I don't wish for you to tell Yugi about this Mr. Mutou, but I will try to tell him again… Though I'm dreading what might happen."

"Don't worry Yami… Whatever happens I promise you that you have my support as well as Ryou's. Yugi will eventually learn along with the others, but that in their own time. You have to concentrate on having a healthy pregnancy and in the end a healthy baby. Dreading and worrying about the future will just stress you if you don't even think over the present."

I bowed my head and looked at him again… "I'm sorry once more Mr. Mutou… and thank you…"

"Don't you mind Yami… you can say I've been working to help you for a while now through my own sources. Hmm I'll have to talk with Ryou and maybe we can work together next time when you get stuck in a bad situation." Solomon stood from his seat and I followed suit, "So where are you moving to anyway? I never really quite got the location."

I glanced at the ceiling again and answered, "Well Kaiba decided to rent me out a property by the bay. It feels awkward, but he's been assisting me a lot lately. It's weird, but I'm thankful at least."

Mr. Mutou made a face, expressing something that I didn't quite understand. "Oh really…? I wondered about Kaiba's interaction with you…" His voice softened to an extent and I almost thought he added something along the lines of, "Bakura won't be too happy about this." at the end.

"What?" I asked trying to comprehend the last words.

"Nothing, now you should get upstairs and check on Kaiba and Ryou. Try to talk to Yugi too if you can alright?" Mr. Mutou placed his hand on my stomach and smiled gently. All I could do was look at him sympathetically still not used to the touches.

After this I headed upstairs as Mr. Mutou had said keeping as quiet as I could so not to have anyone hear me. I knew I had to talk to Yugi sometime, but I had the urge to check on Ryou and Kaiba before anything else. Yet as always the gods were not in my favor.

The baby moved and I stopped my movements so I could feel the sensation better. It had surprised me when she had moved for the first time and for a moment it even scared me, but I enjoyed it when she shifted around inside. And it was almost like she was trying to give me hope as well as confidence. Such thoughts fill me with both happiness and confusion.

She had turned over or maybe acted out in some way still having the room to move in there in the first place. But I knew space would become limited soon and I mentally suggested that she take advantage of the space she had before she started to really grow or better yet we started to grow. I waited for the slight movements from my middle to die down so I could go on again. Her presence continued to awe me… Yet I was still questioning my love for her. The thought of loving just hurt, but best think of things one at a time.

It was at that moment when Yugi walked out of his room and just as he did so she stopped moving completely. The silence began…

Last time I had been so stupid to not realize my hikari's changes, but this time I was ready… by just enough. Though his face showed utter shock and confusion he held himself with enough confidence that I felt like backing away. Guilt engulfed me and I gave him a solemn stare. He would have never matured into this type of young man if it weren't for me, but why did I turn out this way when I had done nothing to cause a negative change? "Yami… what are you doing here?" I didn't know if he had stated it as a question or as an accusation.

Gulping I took a few deep breaths feeling beads of sweat sliding down my face. I wiped my sweaty palms against my pant legs and murmured almost inaudibly, "I'm taking care of something…"

No greetings, no words of comfort, nothing of such conduct were shared. We stared at each other and thought our own thoughts. I worked on keeping myself from collapsing to my knees as he crossed his arms, another stance he took from me, and raised an eyebrow expectantly. I frowned and returned his gaze the only confident gesture I could manage. "Taking care of something… Great… How's staying with Ryou?" Damn it he knows how to shake a conversation.

"F-Fine… I-I'm not- um… I'm going to…never mind…" I had to use a different method when speaking to him if there was one.

"Great…" He repeated the word emotionlessly and with that he turned to walk into his room again. His actions spoke of hate that made me want to disappear, but I couldn't allow such event to repeat as it had done a few weeks before.

I stepped forward and grabbed his shoulder to keep him from moving. My voice cracked and dripped with emotion exactly the opposite of his, but I didn't care. "Yugi… stop please... Don't hate me…" My mind wanted to continue, but with my uneasiness to physical contact I pulled my hand away from his shoulder and close to my body again. Luckily he listened to my request and even turned back to look at me. My chest tightened and for a moment I had to gasp for breath. Bowing low I attempted and prayed that my words would come out straight this time, "I'm sorry Yugi…. I'm so so sorry… I-I-"

He watched me with blank eyes, which I could not decipher of emotion and listened. I gave him a desperate look so much guilt and sadness filling me. "I never wanted you to hate me… I never wanted you to get mad. I'm sorry… aibou…. please forgive me!"

Sighing his form relaxed and I looked at him expecting something to go terribly wrong. His eyes finally showed some emotion and he muttered, "Yami I don't hate you…" He paused his voice low, "You know I would never hate you…"

"Yugi…" I wanted to confess, to tell him everything. I yearned to push all self-awareness aside and fall to my knees before him. How much I wanted to ignore my pride of a title once held and tell him all that he deserved to know. I was once a king so many years ago, but a dark must respect their light and give in to justice that their partners were meant to have. My breath held as I mustered up everything I could to tell him and this time without any disturbances.

"So is that why you came? To tell me that you're sorry? Are you finally coming back?" Yugi's words had a hint of hope in them, which made my heart skip a beat.

But I couldn't change my plans now; he'd just have to understand what I was doing and why I was doing it? He had to know about the little one, and I was determined to tell. He had to understand… oh gods please let him understand. I shivered involuntarily when the nightmare I had had a week before about Kaiba, Bakura, and him gave me a quick fright, but I pushed it away. "No… Yugi I have to tell you something. I can't come back to live here, but please listen to me and to why I'm doing this. I've tried once before and failed entirely, but I know I can do this and if you could just understand… if just little then it would put my mind at ease. I should've have told you this earlier, but I was too terrified of being Left Behind to think straight."

Yugi had been listening so intently and he appeared to have understood, suddenly Kaiba exited my bedroom closing the door behind him. It was like glass breaking, insanity snapping, as well as any hope I had dying. Both Yugi and I turned to him crimson and violet hitting cobalt; I wasn't planning to tell my rival about this. My lips quickly shut tight. "Yami what are you doing?" Kaiba questioned harshly giving Yugi a glare. What the hell was he doing getting into the conversation?

My mind was racing and emotions within me fought for control. Anger, hate, pain, loss… To yell at Kaiba was what I wanted, but Yugi being there- being able to see that I had turned to my very own rival for assistance muted my speech. All I could do was glance from blue to violet not knowing what to do. Having no clue what to say fearful that reality would just fall apart. "Yami…" My rival spoke again demanding answers with one look.

"Yami?" Yugi's words broke his silence as well. His expression was at the edge of pain and betrayal.

"Um…" I glanced at Kaiba and then at my hikari one more time before I even fathomed the words that exited my mouth. "Yugi, Kaiba is helping me move out. Kaiba, I'm speaking to my hikari so excuse me… Yugi don't misunderstand, I don't want what happened last time to happen again. I'm-" My voice was fearfully calm and deceiving to how I really felt. It no longer shook and I found myself purposely lying to the two by showing self-confidence. I was far from confident…

Abruptly Kaiba grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards him roughly. He was able to notice that I winced when he gripped me tightly and loosened his hold. Yugi watched eyes wide and I knew he was trying to decipher what was happening. Leaning over he harshly whispered down my neck his warm breath sending several shivers down my spine, "Are you forgetting what's happening here Yami? You either make up with Yugi or move out… If you want independence and want to stop keeping people sidetracked with your problems than set your priorities Yami. This wasn't one of those priorities that we discussed. Make up your mind go ahead and change the path your traveling! I'm already doing my best to assist you, don't take it for granted."

What was he talking about? The more Kaiba told me something the more my brain aches with trying to understand. What does he want me to do? Why couldn't he just leave me alone to do what I thought was right! Yugi was extremely lost and I saw the defenses his eyes. He had looked deep into the situation and had jumped to another conclusion. He didn't want to continue to try to understand what I was attempting to say, so he had used another alternative completely… He walked away…

Without another word Yugi frowned, shaking his head almost as if he were disappointed, turned his back, and had returned to his room slamming the door. I hadn't had the time to tell him a word before he left us. Pulling away quickly from Kaiba I stood in silence. I wasn't able to tell Yugi… everything went wrong again…

After almost eternity as it felt I spun around and glared at Kaiba enraged more than anything. "Why did you do that!" I questioned angrily. "I was so close… I could've- I could've done something correct for once! Why? Damn it Kaiba why!" My hands were balled up in fists and I was ready to ram them into his face.

No tears and no sadness, nothing, but anger towards the CEO and frustration. There was so much hate boiling in me it hurt and made my stomach clench. I glared at him dangerously and opened my mouth to continue, but he took hold of me around my waist making me freeze at the contact. If he had gripped any tighter he might have been able to feel the slope of my bump and I just hoped that he didn't. "Don't be stupid Yami… Stop and think before you make such damn decisions." He hissed dangerously his face inches away, "I'm giving you my help, but it seems to be that you'll throw it away in an instant. I don't want what I'm doing to go to damn waste Yami, so will you just forget about him for a moment and plan your life the correct way?"

"Forget him?" I gave Yugi's room just yards away a good look, praying he couldn't hear what we were muttering to each other. "How could you dare tell me to forget someone I care about? Do you just forget Mokuba when you need to think about your business meetings? I've allowed myself to thick headed and dumb enough to forget about my aibou's maturity and I want to fix it. Have you gone crazy to think such a way?" I had moved away from his grip around my waist and stood in front of him.

Eyes narrowing Kaiba slammed his fist against the wall on the opposite side of the hall from Yugi's room. I flinched at the action feeling threatened once more. Kaiba was going to lose it and I knew better not to push the subject further. I swallowed nervously and waited for him to speak. Instead he just panted heavily, frustration deep in his expression. "Crazy? Do you have any idea what it feels like to feel that insane? I'll tell you one thing Yami, love is crazy. Everything about is crazy, frustrating, and annoying all at one time!" Clearly puzzled I stared trying to comprehend what he just started to talk about. "The hell with it! You do everything for that person. You get them things, you do things for them, you help them in their time of need, and you expect nothing in return, but just pray love is returned in the place of gratitude! Yet that isn't the only thing frustrating when in the end you realize that the person you've thought about, wondered about, cared about nearly throws all your hard work away! God I hate it, I hate every last attribute of it! You're supposed to be the one, who should understand this Yami, you've experienced it. Damn it why does everyone have to be so foolish! Why can't everyone just forget about going or being crazy…?"

His words sank in painfully slow, I, not comprehending any one of them. I felt tense and strained my head aching with each perplexed wave of thought. And as quick as Yugi's departure Kaiba turned his back on me as well leaving me dazed in the hallway. Grabbing my head as a headache came crashing in I swayed for a moment and extended my free hand against the wall for support. I decided to sit down to wait for the waves to stop I glanced at my bedroom door and knocked a couple of times, "Ryou you can come out now…"

Normal POV

When Kaiba returned from a half hour cool off time he helped finish off the move by transporting the two and Yami's things to beach house. Things were quiet the whole way and no one spoke of anything that had happened that day. In truth no one said anything not even speaking with each other when moving the boxes into Yami's new living quarters. When this was done Ryou was the only, who really spoke. Yet only the words "Don't strain yourself." And, "I'll drop by tomorrow somehow…" were exchanged before he had to return to the limo and get home.

After this Yami was alone… with a well-stocked pantry (Paid with Yami's own money! And cravings…) and an extremely big house. He spent the rest of the evening unpacking and putting things in their new places allowing ominous silence to fill the house. He felt exhausted by the time he had finished only half of the boxes so he saved the work for the next day. Not feeling hungry or in the need to do anything, but take a shower and go to bed, he skipped dinner and did what he needed. (Bad Yami… Bad Yami… Skipping dinner…)

As he lay quietly in his new bed in one of the eight rooms that he chose as his own he fought the demons that threatened to haunt his nightmares of his second failed attempt to tell Yugi and the words that Kaiba had spoken earlier that day that filled him with a new pain. Sleep finally taking him one last tear slipped down his face as he prayed that he wouldn't feel any more pain.

Unfortunately for him until the day he would wake up a parent he would feel pain and that day was still a long ways away…

?'s POV

There are spies everywhere. They hide in the places you won't normally expect and watch you with a keen eye. They document everything they see and make sure that all the information goes to me… They've seen you with him and know that he is special to you. But be cautious Seto Kaiba those close and special are always the best targets… I'm watching and I'm waiting…

* * *

Ugh… My brain, school, fanfiction, dancing ponies!- wait you never heard that! I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I've a good number of things to do. High School is evil! My first uniform inspection is Monday and I get so tired from PRT! Well I hope you don't hate me for taking so long… so please review…

Now because I'm guilty for having you guys wait here's a treat! In the next chapters Yami will be working for Seto Kaiba his own rival! What I need is any ideas that on what job Kaiba should give him and any request you have for experiences Yami should go through, aside from Kaiba finding out about the baby… I already have that planned! It can be as happy or lighthearted as you want, because I've already gone and filled this story to the brim with depression. Events like spilling coffee… random romantic comedy, anything! Remember most of the requests you give me should mostly revolve around Yami and Seto… I await your ideas and you'll sure enough see them in the next chapter! I'll of course give those, who's ideas I used, credit. So go ahead and give me ideas!

Thank you!

Next Time: Well there isn't much of a next time until I get some requests, but Yami will be working in Kaiba Corp next Chapter! What will happen when he meets his new co-workers and get adjusted to his new boss?

Stay tuned!


	12. Happening in the Work Place

Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm happy to see that you guys don't hate me, but I can tell you guys are getting quite impatient with Seto still not knowing about the baby. Well I'll give you a heads up… Seto won't find out about the baby until Yami is six months pushing seven. Reason is that I want Yami to be pretty round and pretty pregnant. Along with that the funs just beginning for him and Seto and they still need some interaction time where Seto isn't monitoring too many of his actions. So if you want some romance take it now for after Seto finds out things will start to go downhill! Now no more hints for you!

Seto: So I won't be able to find out about the little one until Yami gets fat? Oh great…

Yami: **Sitting in Corner** Damn it Yuzume!!! I don't want to get fat!!!

Bakura: **In his own corner laughing**

Last Time: Shoot! Seto still doesn't know about the baby and Bakura seems to getting restless with the knowledge of someone holding his offspring is walking around somewhere! Yugi seems to be secluding himself from Yami as well! Everything is happening so what could possibly get worse? Yami working on a computer or maybe that person wanting to get Seto? Who knows… for things are not as they seem…

Y/M: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO and the other crap that you know I don't own…

Yay 100 reviews!!! It's the best news I've heard in a while!! A nice shout out for Stickman for being my hundredth reviewer!!! Thank you and thanks to everyone who's reviewed!

Well now with the fic… Put your choice in review! Thank you!

* * *

Left Behind Chapter 12: Happening in the Workplace!

Yami's POV

Living alone could be described in one word and should be described with that single word, LONELY… All by myself as I reached the middle of September and my nineteenth week of pregnancy I couldn't help, but feel lonesome when I now took shelter in a residence with space I really didn't need. The little one moved a lot more now so it did relieve some of the affects of such a feeling, but it really wasn't the same. Ryou was no longer close by nor did I hear a word from Kaiba until he finally decided to go ahead with our 'deal' and give me that job he offered. Mr. Mutou did call from time to time so we could talk about some things, (mostly the baby) and I'd say that, out of all the loneliness, really kept me from going into a friendless depression.

Ever since I had moved from the game shop to the property… I didn't see Ryou or Kaiba for about two weeks. I had Yugi pushed a to the back of my mind for a moment… which meant I had had time to explore my new home and get acquainted with the latest in technology appliances without too many distractions or breakdown periods where I would just suddenly cry in the middle of anything I was doing without the help of onions. Within the two weeks I had learned how to use more electric and technological appliances than I ever did when sharing one form with Yugi and that was saying something. I still couldn't believe that fate was pushing me in the wrong direction… away from my aibou… from someone, who would care. Well, I would be a distraction especially now nearly five months pregnant. At least I didn't appear pregnant to many because of that potion, which was both blessing and a burden. I was able to look normal to those, who didn't know about my situation, but when I looked at myself I had lost almost my entire waist and sporting a decent sized belly… Ugh…

It's surprising how I didn't notice how much the baby actually grew until after getting a call from Kaiba reminding me about my 'job' and that I'd start in a few days. My back was already starting to ache and my feet were getting a bit sore if I walked around the house for too long. I inferred that it was because I had never reached the weight I was at before in my life. My body was too used to the 'skinny' me… I can just picture a number of people laughing at my weight gain if they could see it…

Sitting in the den I awaited my employer to arrive… Kaiba had called me after two long weeks of waiting and said he would pick me up himself so he could personally show me around my new working environment. I have no idea why he would do such a thing, but as I could tell he didn't want me to screw anything up especially his company… Lately I don't understand any of his motives anymore, but I'm in his debt as it was and I had to do something for him. It was much better than working somewhere else that could be minimum wage and even dangerous to my baby's well being so I'm stuck with my rival as my boss… Oops there goes my pride right out the window.

I sighed looking at the television situated in the den in front of me. 72 inch wide screen, HD plasma television… a freakin' big tv… Rolling my eyes I stared at the game show that was airing not really taking in anything the host was saying to the contestants. Watching television had become something of a time waster for I had nothing else to do and I had become extremely bored of looking at the screen. Turning it off I leaned back into the sofa and blinked for a few moments nothing really registering into my mind at that point. It was already 8 o' clock in the morning and Kaiba hadn't arrived. I was starting to really wonder if he even remembered that I was now working for him or better yet he remembered and was still preparing the loads of work I'd be doing. Hands falling on my stomach I rubbed it gently the baby moving in return. She hadn't started kicking yet, but she moved quite a bit and I could feel her do so ever so often. Waking up earlier seemed to have an effect on her movement patterns making it so that she moved much more than she would than usual.

Looking down I gazed at my stomach clearly seen even through one of my most loose dress shirts. Frowning I murmured as the little one made just another somersault in her little space, "Time to calm down young one… I have only reached the half way mark in our time together and you're already full of energy." I winced as my middle clenched in return, "Oy that was not funny!" I let out a tense breath and calmed my muscles.

The pregnancy book that I owned was very vague when describing the movement of the baby at this stage so it didn't help explain why my unborn child was going crazy in my womb. Her impatience I clearly could tell came from her father's side of the family… but I hated thinking about relating such a thought to Bakura… Biting my bottom lip I pushed such mind set away… don't be stupid, don't remember…this was why you're stuck here in the first place. Luck had it that I heard the doorbell ring within the next moment so I didn't have to think anymore. Standing up I walked out into the hallway and towards the front door.

Opening the door I found the brunette waiting. His eyes registered my looks quickly and I was just ready for criticism on his part. He was wearing an ugly suit again and I was wearing the only shirt I had that was loose enough and business like enough because I didn't own a suit. Kaiba was quiet, no 'hello', 'good morning', or 'you ready for today'. Just an emotionless stare that made me fidget a bit. What was he looking at? "Um Good morning Kaiba…" I cleared my throat and said.

He blinked and finally got out of his trance of some kind. Checking his watch Kaiba nodded, "Hmm, good morning… you look decent enough so let's get going." I had guessed correctly that he would say those words and rolled my eyes. He gave me a wondering look and I nodded just to make him stop staring. Turning he walked to his car surprisingly not the limo. Quickly I grabbed my shoes and the house keys slipping one into my pocket while the other went to my feet. Following Kaiba I got into the passenger side of the vehicle as he did the same… And so started my first day working for Seto Kaiba.

It was a substantially long drive from the property to the Kaiba Corp mainly because the car was plagued with silence. Kaiba didn't say a word as he drove and I was too self cautious to start a conversation. Besides what were we to talk about… The weather? The stock market? Dueling was out of the question if I wanted to keep myself from falling into a nasty debate on our dueling strategies. Spending most of my time just taking in the passing scenery as open spaces morphed into towering skyscrapers I sighed praying to any god that would listen that they would help me survive the dominance of my rival.

"You don't mind my being late do you Yami?" We were already deep into the city and minutes away from the company when he said this. I turned to gaze at him from my place watching things pass by. "Just so you know, Mokuba started school again on the other side of the city. Being that I enrolled him late and that I had to pull him out of classes a few years back I had to make sure with the instructors wouldn't treat him… differently. From this day forward I won't be picking you up this late again."

Shrugging and not really caring if he noticed or not I answered, "Not at all Kaiba… I don't mind." I had woken up at 6:00 that morning just so I would have been ready for him, but I wasn't going to be found complaining. Interestingly enough I never would have thought he had the time to take Mokuba to school, but his kindness and care towards his younger brother always brought out a good side to him. "It was fine… but then again could you please specify the exact time you will pick me up so I am informed beforehand. If there is a problem with you doing this from me, I would be more than happy to find another way to 'work'." I was going to need to get used to saying that.

He grunted, but said nothing understandable. I rolled my eyes again and returned to watching whatever I was watching. Silence engulfed us again and I frowned. I could tell that today was going to be a long day. In moments we were parked a short distance away from Kaiba Corp and I prepared myself for what was to come in the next few hours. Kaiba exited the vehicle and I did the same taking a deep breath as I did so. "6:00am would be best…" I looked to him once more, strange how he decided to answer my questions or requests or anything for that manner late. Was Kaiba slow this morning or what? "Now keep a low profile especially in this district Yami or we'll both regret it…"

"Uh… sure." I sighed. I'd have to wake up even earlier than I had, the day was turning out just as planned, damn.

At least keeping quiet wasn't that hard to do. I didn't want much attention anyway especially five months pregnant and being a guy. Glancing over to Kaiba I caught him staring at me with a lost expression again. Yet along with blankness he showed the impression of being deep in thought. After what seemed to be an eternity he nodded suddenly turning and walking towards the building.

We walked inside the workplace, Kaiba leading the way and I close behind. I planned to merely keep my mind set on following Kaiba wherever he went at that moment and for the rest of the day, but for that I could just hope. Clueless was how I felt at the thought of what jobs and work that he had in store for. The idea of testing dueling equipment or dueling itself wasn't as appealing to me as it would have normally been and my stomach squirmed at the mental image of standing at the mercy of Kaiba's Blue Eyes even with the strongest defense strategy I could think of against it. My mind and body no longer had that much energy to throw in duels and I knew specifically that most of such energy belonged to the baby and her health.

As I observed my surroundings I noticed that we had entered a spacious lobby that took up a good portion of the first floor. In the middle of the area a desk was situated and working behind it the receptionist. The letters KC in large blue letters on the wall behind the receptionist and the words Kaiba Corporations on the front side of the desk showed brightly polished and gleaming. Everything in the room was clean, well organized, and sparkled with the pride of an extremely successful business. I allowed myself to look up at Kaiba in front of me, who at the time was talking with the receptionist, after she had greeted, "Good Morning Mr. Kaiba." Seto Kaiba, a man I recognized as my rival was much more as I was slowly starting to learn, and to just finally realize how well off he was in his life as a well respected CEO I felt ashamed that I had never really taken it to heart until now.

Bowing when I found Kaiba introducing me to the receptionist I remained silent and allowed Kaiba to do the talking. His voice remained strong and business-like, not faltering at any time as he spoke. My gaze went to him again and not the receptionist, I could feel something different… but I had no idea what. When I pulled my eyes away from him and finally to the woman sitting at the desk I sighed giving her a polite smile. She returned it yet I could tell it wasn't genuine, but seemingly robotic. Remembering that Kaiba had said something about the receptionist working for the business for the last 22 years I could tell that she would be someone to avoid. "Let's go." And Kaiba was walking again swiftly to the elevator.

His long strides had me almost jogging to keep up. I hadn't been to Kaiba Corp for a while, the most recent when we were still going against Dartz a number of years ago. I had a good feeling that I would have to pay closer attention to where we were going now or I'd regret later. Boarding the elevator, only the two of us, silence engulfed us once more. Kaiba pressed the button for floor 35 and the elevator began to move, I took a deep breath to calm some nerves. During the short trip up I counted the buttons on the floor panel to avoid easily gained boredom. Forty buttons took place as the conclusion of my counting spree and within the next moment the elevator came to a halt just as I had run out of things to do. Doors sliding open I glanced at the floor we were on a small hallway that led to three doors was the only thing I could see. Looking up at Kaiba hesitantly before moving forward I walked onto the second to last floor of the building.

Without warning Kaiba took hold of my arm and strode ahead pulling me with him. Gasping for a moment I had been surprised by the action and stumbled a few times before getting enough balance to stay upright as he led me to one of the three doors. "You're going to be quicker than that Yami… You're too slow… We're late as it is, we don't need to be even later. I have a lot of work to do."

Dragging me into his large office he finally released his grip on my arm so he could get behind his desk that made up a mere fraction of the room. I let out a pained hiss rubbing my arm where he had grabbed me. Kaiba had a knack of gripping tightly, so much that it could leave bruises. I wouldn't have been surprised if I had a new bruise under my sleeve now. He didn't even look up, but typed a few things on his computer. Soon after a computerized voice filled the soundless room, "Good Morning Mr. Kaiba…" Sitting at his desk Kaiba seemed to fall into a strange trance his fingers suddenly flying rapidly over the keyboard and his eyes scanning the screen for mere milliseconds at a time.

Expressions flashed on his face for moments from serious to calm, serious, calm the pattern continued, as I remained silent watching him and waiting. Kaiba had entered his own world, while I had been left to do pretty much nothing. I could only wonder if the CEO had been affected in any way to what had happened two weeks ago, he appeared much more normal than he had ever been in a while. Yawning I rubbed my eyes feeling a slight fatigue hit me gently. "Are you tired?"

Over the computer monitor Kaiba's eyes had their gaze on me and I blinked not answering. His words were calm and gentle, unlike anything he had spoken all day, but very similar to what he had stated when I had started crying because he had missed a meeting three weeks before. I stared at him not really knowing what to say. "What time did you wake up this morning? Was it earlier than usual?" Kaiba was actually asking such a question?

"Um… well it was early, but not too early… 6:00am. It was my fault that I didn't go to bed at the right time or I wouldn't be a little tired now." I said uncomfortably. In truth I still got tired easily, so even if I went to bed at a good early time, I could still sleep until noon.

Frowning he gave me a doubtful look, "Your fault… hmph." Typing a few more things I thought he had gone into computer mode again, but he continued seconds later, "Now…before we do anything there are things I need to go over with you, understand."

"Alright." I answered quietly bringing my hands to my back.

Kaiba cleared his throat, "First of all, the layout of the building so that you don't get lost… Though I wouldn't be surprised to see you forget where everything is in a couple of days… Having thirty-six floors this is Kaiba Corp's main building and one of its largest. I have three office buildings under my name so the other two reside in the US and Europe. Now the structure of the place is built so that two of the levels are the basement and roof. Basement admission is restricted at best being the testing room, only those, who either work there, or have a permissible notice from me and such are even allowed in. Roof is not accessible by elevator, but merely the door to the right of this room the other to the left is a conference room. As the basement the roof is not to be entered if there is no notice to me first, besides no one should need to be up there in the first place correct? Maybe to commit suicide, but I rather not hear of it." I felt like a child being told not to touch the stove from the way Kaiba passed the information. It irritated me to some extent, but I kept my mouth shut. "The other rooms should be pretty easy to find so I won't explain that. We can just hope your coworkers will help you. It surprised them greatly to find the King of Games working under his own rival."

I scowled as he smirked at me, but I ignored the fact that he was stressing such statement. The man's stupid pride… "Having them know of your arrival also means that I had to fill out a resume for you. It doesn't have much… your birth date, and some other personal information left considerably large holes, but I'm going to make sure no one gets sight of it. I have already filled the holes temporarily so you can work here, but I can always remove it from existence." The more the CEO spoke the more it pissed me off, but I restrained my urge to tell him to 'Shut the fuck up!' His little welcoming speech wasn't getting on my good side and I was clenching my fists away from his sight in the anger I was sadly gaining. The baby moved gently and I let out a sigh through clenched teeth. Kaiba noticed this and gave me something that appeared to be a split second of a worrying look… I ignored it. Luckily he decided to conclude it, but with not the best of statements, "As of today you are an employee of Kaiba Corp and I, your employer. Keep in mind that you should refrain from treating me as your rival and more like a-"

My restrain broke with one word, and I snapped harshly, "Boss? I know that Kaiba… I'm not stupid…" My conscience was screaming at me for blurting something out like that. I had merely planned to ask him what job he had given me and not to sound like I was angry. I never meant to have him believe I was pissed for it was simmering down as my moods normally would. "I-I'm extremely sorry Kaiba for interrupting…uh-um. Not meaning to be disrespectful or anything, I wanted to know where you were planning to have me work?" Failing miserably to redeem and take back the attack I had thrown against his words I moved my hands to my sides trying to relax.

Kaiba slammed his hand against his desk and glared at me dangerously. I controlled my instinct to flinch and bowed as low as I could recessively without feeling pain from my abdomen. I gazed at the carpet and cursed mentally for being so stupid as I was silent. Fearing an argument from what I had just said I kept my mouth shut and continued staring at the ground still bowing. Don't get up I told myself -don't get him mad… My back was starting to ache, but I ignored all the fact I getting uncomfortable. A few more seconds of silence passed and I refused to look up or move. I heard Kaiba sigh, "You can get up you know… As a boss I can't hit you or anything for outbursts like that, but I won't fire you either." Slowly gazing up and returning to my normal position I stared at him silently. "Habits die hard don't they?"

"Yes… they do… Sorry…"

"Your job has yet to be determined." He overlooked my answer and sat back in his chair his arms crossed.

Eyes widening I questioned, "Wh-Why?"

He chuckled and I swallowed nervously. Why was he smiling as if he were embarrassed? It was strange of him to act this way and so early in the morning at that. My stomach flipped as he spoke still smiling sheepishly, "Well in truth I thought it would be quite easy really. But finding you a job that you would be useful in was more difficult than I had thought." He stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes in mock exhaustion. I felt my mouth fall open… this was not Kaiba…this was not my rival… (Y/M: Kaiba seems so OoC!) "My first plan was to have you test dueling equipment or even play the computers so I could collect data on your dueling abilities and have them mimicked by some of the bosses of a few of my newer holographic RPGs. Yet to my disdain I remembered dueling was no longer your first priority, but something else."

Nodding I felt a warmth rise over my face, was I blushing because I was feeling embarrassed or for some other reason. Something that included how Kaiba looked when he smiled. I had felt this way before, but the subject of such reaction was shorter, had longer light colored hair, and had turned his back on me a while ago… Eyes widening for another reason I mentally cursed! Oh Shit! This wasn't good… I couldn't feel that way for the brunette… I couldn't…. There was no time to be attracted to another person. Oh gods what are you having me do? Shaking the thoughts from my head, I spoke, "So you have nothing for me to do?"

"Oh, well I have paperwork I need you to send down to Oda on the seventh floor, Kishimoto on the tenth floor, Kubo on the twenty-second floor. Yet that's the only thing I know that I need done. Hmm take this day to get to know your new workplace and maybe get acquainted with your new coworkers."

"Uh… yes I will I guess."

"Maybe by tomorrow I'll have a good idea of what I would want you to do… or at least a consistent job for you to partake in. I'll relieve someone of such occupation and then you can take their place. Simple enough as long as I can figure out your strengths and weaknesses whatever they are and match you up with the correct work area."

"Wait, are you saying that you are going to fire someone just so I can get a job?! That is completely unnecessary Kaiba! I shouldn't be the cause of it… I don't want to be a cause of someone's job to be taken away… Maybe having me work wasn't a-"

He stood from his seat suddenly and walked around his desk a pile of folders in hand. "Don't you utter a word Yami," His demeanor was now cold as normally shown. "I would hate to hear those words and realize that you're pulling out of our deal now after all that I did. To assure you I have a good number of employees that I have to put up with and can't stand. I'd rather have you working here than any stupid imbecile that has no idea about games, but can press a few buttons in a certain order pretty well. Having someone that I can actually relate with or even have fun with seems much more appealing… Even if I have to teach you to install gaming software."

Before I could utter a word he caught what he had muttered. Just speaking about relating himself with me or even having fun with me made me uncomfortable. His changes, they were almost as drastic as me having a baby. Thrusting the files at me, which I took and slid under my arm Kaiba bent to eye level. His deep blue eyes gazing into mine I dared myself not to look away. "Look just go do what I asked, alright? The crap about having fun was mainly about dueling, but you don't duel anymore no do you? Just get out of my sight… now."

Backing away from him I bowed my head leaving the room.

I never did get a specific job from Kaiba, but let's just say I became errand boy, and a whole lot of other things. Temporary secretary, messenger, file deliverer, coffee person (rarely), and even his personal assistant. As time would pass I would see a lot more of my boss than I ever thought was possible…

The problem was…I had no idea why?

Seto's POV

What the hell was I saying? The question appeared to be coming to me quite constantly now. My words were coming more randomly and humiliatingly now than ever. And they weren't the only things that were coming out strange. I was catching myself acting even stranger… smiling… chuckling? Such actions I never fathomed the thought of doing! Crazy… I was going crazy…

Yet thinking about it… being crazy felt in actuality pretty good…

Oh God Kaiba, you did not just think that…

Shit… I am going insane…

Ugh…

There was only one way to keep myself from letting my mind go mad. There was one single way to get my head out of this unknown threat of insanity and it was to remove or at least keep away from the thing or person that was causing such a threat. Yami…

Every time I had the need to talk to him about a simple matter my words would betray me and speak of things that I hadn't been thinking of a few moments before. It was as if my mouth was controlled by a much stronger power than my brain. My lips would move and I wouldn't do anything to stop it. It was uncontrollable and I even feared the fact that my mouth would say something simply embarrassing to one of my other employees or worse clients, business partners. This wasn't going as I had expected… Helping him wasn't meant to be so complicated.

If actions spoke louder than words… my actions were disobeying my main command. To allow Yami his independence… or better yet his space… But I found out as the days went by that it was going to be harder than I thought for I was no longer in power of my choices. What made it worse Yami wasn't helping because his own adaptations to the new working environment. He made it harder for me to end such an alarming habit of coming to see him at random times of the day instead of doing much needed work. Being so close to him five days a week from six in the morning to five in the afternoon affected me greater than I had first imagined, but was he going through the same?

The next few weeks that passed of him being an employee of Kaiba Corp showed me the answer of that very question… and much…much more…

For I think I'm going Crazy… I think… I'm falling in love with him.

Begin Flashback (Kaiba's Memory)

After Yami's first day I found myself coming to see him, to check on how he was doing. At first I had merely wanted to make sure that he wasn't getting lost and that my other employees weren't giving him a hard. But as time went by I couldn't use the excuse anymore, so instead I gave him random assignments to do. Things like buying more printer ink for my laptop's printer even if I had 18 cartridges, getting me coffee even if my cup was still full, pass out a message even if I could just e-mail it to the person I wanted to give it to, and making him my temporary secretary as he was getting quite good at using a computer.

Once again I had taken the elevator to the eighteenth floor of which I had situated his 'office'. He had no real occupation, but the mere chores I made him do and just being there so I could come talk to him. I couldn't help it I enjoyed the fact he was working for me and that conversing with him was getting smoother and less strained as the days passed. Yet this in turn had me almost forget what made Yami my rival. His ability to notice and perceive had the fact that I was coming to him on a daily bases for useless reasons. Along with this my worry for him had been put on another level.

Traveling to his desk I passed the other employees of the floor. They looked up and bowed at the sight of me, but I no longer cared that they were showing me respect. It was a rarity for me to give out raises so they could give up on sucking up. A short time later when I finally arrived at Yami's office I had stopped just short from the extent of his vision. Hearing him moving in the space and seeing him filing some portfolios and organizing them on a chart I gazed at him. His face, serious with concentration, and his eyes lost in thought. The sight made my stomach somersault, but I had shaken the sensation away.

Sitting at his desk he had been working flawlessly not even looking up as coworkers passed and not noticing me staring at him. Sighing he kept his eyes down in his work and wrote the things he needed to write. Paying attention to all, but another pile of already filed papers stacked on the edge of the table I predicted the inevitable as he elbowed the stack off the desk and all over the ground. Cursing quietly to himself Yami got onto his feet quickly frowning at his accident. Concern filled me as he abruptly stumbled catching himself on the desk from falling forward and grabbing his head. My feet didn't move from their spot, but I took in a deep intake of breath not audible to him.

Yami gasped and let out a small groan shaking his head. Closing his eyes he sat back down and took a few deep breaths. I soon heard him mutter, "Oh… gods I'm already tired… why now?" Standing up again slowly this time he moved lightly to the ground to pick up the pile of papers. Confusion filled me at the scene, as I felt concerned to Yami's health again. I would hate to have to go through Yami fainting a second time. I admit, the event had surprised me and frightened me the first time, but I had not idea how I'd react when it happened once more. I finally made my presence known, putting my normal cold mask on as I did so.

Entering the room I knelt down and picked up some of the mess. Holding my tongue from questioning how he felt I extended the pile I had collected towards him. Yami glanced up at me alarmed at first, but took the paper from my hand without comment. The problem was that his hands were shaking and I was aware that it might have been caused by fatigue. Had I worked him that hard… to the point of exhaustion? I questioned myself… We got up at the same time Yami doing his best to fix the files and I watching him closely.

At that moment as I looked at him I felt my heart clench painfully. Making Yami work like this gave me a guilty feeling. "Clumsy today, aren't we?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry Kaiba…" Yami was becoming just like my other employees. I had a good notion that he had been told how to act. It never felt comfortable to have your rival calling you Mr. … or even bowing each time you walked into the room. Made me feel older than I was. "I-I… It w-was an acci-cident."

Nodding I lowered my demeanor ever so slightly for him. Yami put the papers back on the desk and sighed once more. Over the period of time in, which he worked for me Yami had different days, both good and bad. Clearly enough he was having a bad day. Especially because he was so tired… From me making him run all over the placed with errands no less. Reaching over I took hold of his chin and gently tilted it up so he could look at me directly in the eyes. He was a bit warm yet didn't have a fever, which was a relief, but his eyes showed exhaustion. He didn't resist as I took in his appearance, "It's alright… Hmm are you feeling ok today? You were fine this morning…"

Removing himself from my hold and backing away Yami nodded, "I'm fine Kaiba… So…" He paused pulling himself together, "What would like me to do today?"

This caught me off guard and I was speechless for a few seconds, "Um… well…" I pointed at his chair, "Sit down first… It looks to me that you're going to faint."

When Yami did as he was told I leaned against the wall of the office and wracked my mind for any ideas. None seemed to come but my lips started to move on their own again. "What's wrong…? You appear to be extremely tired. Could you be getting sick?"

"No… I'm not sick. Just a little tired that's all."

"Has it been from what I have been making you do for the last few days?"

"Um… no, not really…."

"Tell me the truth Yami…"

"Yes… I guess…but it's nothing to worry about."

I frowned, "Yami I don't want you to kill yourself if what I'm making you do is too hard."

"No, it's fine… really." Smiling gently he reassured me and I looked away as a blush rose on my cheeks.

"I don't want you to hurt yourself…"

"I won't… It's ok… I'm perfectly fine…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… now did you come to see how I was doing or to give me an errand?"

I turned to look at the other boy one last time before leaving, "Just continue filing… that's all for today…" Since then I made sure that I didn't make him do too many things in fear of him fainting. Afraid for his health and his safety…

Yet is that love, or just another confusing emotion?

Yami's POV

Working at Kaiba Corp was better than I had first imagined. Though I did not have a specific job I still got to work my share and not get in Kaiba's way. In a sense it was the other way around for my boss was getting in my way more than anything…

I could never explain how Kaiba was acting especially around me. He'd take me to Kaiba Corp in silence as we always did and then we would get to work. There was always an occasional time when he would mutter something about being busy and not to get in his way. Never disobeying him I hoped that he would be busy enough to stay in his office the entire day, but somehow he always found the time to come to the eighteenth floor aside from how inhumanly busy he was to talk to me. In the beginning he came to see if I was surviving my job, next he'd be there with a few errands that had me running up and down floors, which in turn had my feet hurt, back ache, baby move, and the rest of my body feeling extreme fatigue. When he had run out of chores for me to do… he continued to see me, but this time to have a conversation. And most of the time his opening statement was "How are you feeling today?"

The talks we had were nearly always about my health and how I was feeling and then slowly evolve to another complete different topic. At first I feared that he had some hint that I was pregnant, but he never showed such knowledge. And as time went by of him coming to see me I admit I started to enjoy it having the conversations with the Kaiba one of the best times of the day. We would start talking about a topic and at times lose track of the hours that we had debated and by then Kaiba would be actually take the blame for taking over my time quickly leaving to continue his work.

None of my first thoughts about getting an occupation at Kaiba Corp had ever been this pleasant and in truth I no longer minded that Kaiba was my boss or that I was underneath him. Even if I was his employee he still treated me like an equal and with time he stopped treating me harshly and sarcastically. I saw he was changing just as we were both doing and becoming someone to admire…

Like hell am I going to fall in love again…I can't and I won't…. Even if he becomes the only person that stays close to me…

Oh Gods… don't do this… I don't want to go through it again…. I've lied to him and burdened him… These familiar emotions give me the power to ignore please… I don't want this to happen… Let me just go through my pregnancy with no more problems. I swear upon the gods that I won't fall in love with Seto Kaiba… Never again… Never am I to be in love anyone again. Not when my heart still feels pain… not now with a baby… not now.

Yet I know I can't help, but feel it when he touches me ever so slightly, when he speaks to me ever so gently…

Ra-damn it!

Feeling love is something I cannot resist, but falling in love I will use all my existing energy to sidestep.

My heart can't go through this strain…

Seto Kaiba is a friend… nothing more…

Unfortunately with time I can't really deny how he makes me feel. It's almost like some type of distraction that keeps me from walking the path I want to travel. At times I fear him, but at some points I wonder why he, out of all people, makes me want to stay close to him. I don't know if it's hormones that pregnancy brings causing me to be more sexually driven than most, but so many emotions run through me that I'm at a loss of understanding… What am I supposed to do? Times like this keep me awake at night… contemplating perplexed at what was happening around me; what is happening inside of me…

I need to keep these thoughts to myself no one else may know of what I think and what I continue to think… To ignore any such conclusion depicting of adoration that is what I must do.

It didn't take me long to adjust to a work area and neither did it take me long to fall into a schedule everyday I went to work. Kaiba would take us to the company, we would part ways from the elevator at our specific floors, and then we would spend our day working. Not until a little later in the day after the employees' lunch breaks that he would come down to tell me to do something or come down to converse until we would realize the time. And it wasn't as if no person didn't notice, but I became aware of fellow employees, who started staring if they saw Kaiba walking towards my significant area on the eighteenth floor or if they saw us leaving the building together. They were getting suspicious I knew that, but I decided not to share the information to Kaiba by then understanding his pattern of firing people. There was no pattern really… it all depended on how pissed he was that day and how far someone got on his nerves. If he knew that people were getting suspicious of our actions than he'd be annoyed and if all else fails I wouldn't be surprised that he fired his complete staff.

When I had worked for him for a good month… Almost a complete six months through my pregnancy… things started to happen that I could not control. Our forces clashed again, but it wasn't in such a way that I was at a decent disadvantage with. We emotionally and mentally clashed for Kaiba had stopped trying to physically push me… I was able to keep up with him, but that day and the days after he had put a topic on the field we fought that had caught me off guard and made me contemplate such things as the resurrected emotions such as love. Feeling it towards him as well.

"Yami… could you do me a favor?" Those words that day did not come from Kaiba, but Hiro Takahashi a coworker of mine, whom had also just been hired by Kaiba for his excellent data collecting skills, but had aimed to become a rookie accountant. His mind was like a super computer and he had a photographic memory that had him helping others when they had lost something that he had seen before the item had been lost. He was a good guy still looking happy to be in the business world and not like the balding executives that had been in the field for more than twenty years. Fresh out of college he gave me a view of how Ryou might look like after four years at the university. Luckily he didn't know that Kaiba had hired him for his memory than his accounting skills, which were mediocre and really weren't needed in the Company.

I had nodded from my seat filing portfolios again as I found myself normally doing. Being pregnant had some other good aspects other than having the baby depending on me. I had a constant urge to clean or organize of some kind, which had put me in the position of organizing anything and everything that was put in my possession. It kept me from boredom and had the eighteenth floor of Kaiba Corp one of the cleanest and tidiest floors of the whole building. This in turn made me feel like an obsessed housewife, not a good similarity, but I digress.

"Sorry to bother you Yami, but um I have these files that I need to give to Mr. Kaiba…and um…" He laughed awkwardly and I could tell what he had in mind. "I'm kind of um nervous to go up and give them to him… because he might yell at me or something. You know him pretty well and he doesn't yell at you all the time so could you…uh."

Taking the files he held out, I smiled at him. "Sure I could…but why are you so nervous of him yelling at you? It really isn't that bad…" Large words came from the mouth of the person, who flinched whenever Kaiba spoke angrily.

"Well… I don't think he likes me… very much…" Hiro said in an undertone as if Kaiba could walk in at any minute. I knew otherwise for Kaiba never left his floor until after lunch break.

Chuckling I continued to smile at him, "He doesn't like anybody Hiro… I know a good number of people that Mr. Kaiba doesn't like… It's no big deal if he doesn't like you…He won't fire you if-"

"He likes you…" I stopped as his words were declared and deliberately looked down at a portfolio that was open to my view so he wouldn't see me blush. I had never planned for him to say such statement and I swallowed. Hiro didn't seem to have noticed my reaction and continued, "Mr. Kaiba talks about you all the time that's what I've heard… and he comes by almost every day to talk to you. So it's pretty clear he enjoys your company over anyone else's. Oh-is it true that you used to be his rival?"

For a moment I couldn't speak, turning the words he had spoken over in my head. The little one moved a bit and I allowed myself to sigh. Gazing up at him again I recalled the fact that Hiro had lived in Mongolia most of his life and was never a duelist in any sense. He wouldn't know about these things. "Used… to be?" I spoke doubting what my ears had heard. Kaiba had been rival and continued to be my rival to such a recent date. I could only wonder from, what source he had heard most of his information. "I am his rival and he is mine… Of course we haven't gone against each other in any competition and I'm not hoping for one anytime soon."

Hiro looked at me a confused expression on his face, "Oh? Well I heard that you two weren't rivals anymore because you stopped dueling and Mr. Kaiba moved on to take full power of Kaiba Corp with no more distractions. Why don't you want competition anyway? It is quite healthy to have a contest every now and then. Mr. Kaiba never won that title back did he?" I had never predicted that one of my coworkers would get on my nerves, but the more he explained the more I was getting irritated.

Trying to let out a relieved sigh to calm my growing temper I attempted to ignore him by starting to file again. My movements purposely telling him I no longer wanted to talk, but he didn't seem to get the message or he just didn't want to stop. It was quiet just for a few peaceful seconds until his words started again. "Yami… can I ask you something?"

Finally understanding why Kaiba was so irritable every so often, I shrugged my face down.

"Did you stop dueling because rivalry no longer became a priority in your life? If so, would you like Kaiba to become a priority again, someone, not as a rival, but something more?" At those words I couldn't take it, he had crossed an extremely fine line into my privacy. Standing I picked up the files he had given me and looked him in the eyes.

"I think I'll take these files to Mr. Kaiba now, you should get back to work." My voice was clear… an order to get out of my way. Walking passed him and out from my 'office' I didn't look back. Whatever he was getting at had made me enormously uncomfortable and I wanted to get out of the building, or at least the room. That man had been trying to figure something out and it filled me with morbid dread. Why would he want to know such things? He had never gone that deep before.

Instead of contemplating on the topic more I changed my thoughts to getting to Kaiba's office and maybe even telling him about what Hiro had been telling me. At least making him aware that my coworkers were getting into my space. Heading for the elevator I couldn't help, but catch the sound of the elevator doors opening. I quickened my pace ever so slightly so I could get to it in time, but I still had a long stretch of hallway to go. Turning the corner I caught a glimpse of Kaiba through the shrinking space, as the doors were about to close. Realization hit me and I knew for certain that he was going out for the elevator was heading for the ground floor. "Kaiba!"

He glanced up from looking at his watch and raised an eyebrow at me. I took a deep breath and bolted for the shutting doors praying that I could run to them in time. As I sprinted I thought over my action knowing perfectly that I could have just waited to give him the files after he returned, but the fact that I was feeling harassed by Hiro caused me to run faster. Seeing Kaiba's eyes widen and mouth opening slightly expressing his confusion and surprise I felt the blood drain from my face. It came back warming my cheeks and I was clearly aware that I was had become deep scarlet.

When I had gotten closer I suddenly started to slow down afraid that I wouldn't make it and hit the doors of the elevator instead. Frowning Kaiba jammed his hands against them and pushed them open wide, making me catch my movements and trip on my own feet. I fell forward into the elevator at the CEO's side slamming my head against the back of the small space.

Everything hit me at the same time, and I let out a groan. Cursing in Egyptian at the god, who had caused my clumsiness, I rubbed my forehead hissing. Hearing that the elevator doors had closed I allowed a sigh to escape my lips between the string of curses. My ankles had started to ache, my head swam, and my baby was bumping against my body as if she were pissed. Wincing I gazed to Kaiba both in pain and humiliation, my hands still against my head. He looked at me with a weird expression, a mix of confusion and amusement. I glared at him and asked, "What?"

It took him a few moments, but in the place of an answer he started to chuckle a bit. I stared in shock as the chuckle turned into a full genuine laugh. The laughter wasn't offensive nor was it the cruel laughter of someone else's suffering, but it was of amusement… real amusement. Seto Kaiba laughed at me his face in a wide smile, his voice bouncing of the small box we were in. Gulping a lump in my throat I took a deep breath as I watched him, it wasn't easy to ignore the feeling in my chest. That damn familiar feeling. Why was he laughing…?

I looked at him somewhat puzzled as well as embarrassed and I pouted. Strongly I pointed out, "Why are you laughing Kaiba?" When he didn't react I knew he had ignored me.

He was still smiling when he stopped and I couldn't help, but feel that strange sense that he appeared quite handsome when he showed some emotion. Taking a few seconds to catch his breath Kaiba inhaled deeply and sighed. I merely watched him wondering what he would do next. Extending his hand I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. At that moment I glanced down at our joint hands. I admit, I was transfixed at the scene for I had never thought that such a situation would have ever happened especially between the two of us.

As Kaiba had pulled me up with his right hand he reached with his left and pressed his thumb against my forehead. Yelping faintly I clamped my free hand over my now bruised head along with getting hold of his hand. If anyone had caught glimpse of the scene we were clearly in some awkward position. Kaiba holding my left hand in his right and I, holding his left hand against my head with my right. Some screwed up dance of the idiots, would be what someone would call it and I sure felt like an idiot at that moment. "You're forehead's bruised you know?" Kaiba spoke with a chuckle. He pressed down once more and I yelped again.

"I know…Ow- Stop that!" I hissed back pulling at his hand that wouldn't budge. I glared at what I could see of his face.

"What's wrong? Need a band aid?" He scoffed in mock pity his grin yet to leave his face. There was a hint of mischief in his voice that I had never heard him talk with before.

"I do not! But stop pushing down on it… my head hurts enough as it is."

"You know, you'd look cute with a band aid on your head… Just like this…" My heart was beating loudly in my chest as he said this and drew an 'X' with his thumb.

My voice was strained, "What?" I could see the emotion in his eyes change his defenses rising again and his cold demeanor rebuilding itself. Kaiba had realized his words and he pulled away swiftly as if I had something wrong with me. Our eyes were the only things that held and we stared at each other as if asking, 'What the hell did you do to make me do something like that?'

Turning away from me and crossing his arms Kaiba suddenly spoke harshly. Yet this time I knew that he was trying to make up for what he had just done, which was so out of his normal cruel CEO character. "Stupid… You were stupid for tripping on your feet in the first place anyway." He paused, and his voice softened, "What did you want with me?"

He wanted to avoid eye contact and I wanted the same. Bending over I picked up the files I was to give him that had fallen all over the floor. I held in the groan when my back sent a painful twinge through my whole body. "I have to give you these…" I answered.

Kaiba received the files slowly still not looking at me in the eyes. He skimmed through them as the elevator came to a halt on the ground floor. I waited for him as the doors slid open. Following him out into the lobby I continued to wait. Closing them he frowned and finally gazed at me, "You could've given these to me after I came back. None of these are important."

"Oh… where were you going?" I had found myself more scatterbrained lately, but I was certain that I did not want to stay where my coworkers could ask me private questions.

"Lunch…"

Feeling suddenly stupid I bowed my head, "Sorry… I didn't know…It was just that Hiro- Nevermind…"

"What about Takahashi?"

"Nothing… He just asked me to take this to you that's all." I lied.

"Why did you listen to him? It's his paperwork that he needed to turn into me, not you."

"Well I wanted to get out that's all… It's ok… I didn't mind." Wincing I felt the urge to sit down fill me. My body was rebelling again.

Kaiba frowned suspiciously, "You may not have minded doing that, but you sure minded something." He sighed hiding his emotions within his eyes again. "Anything else?"

Shaking my head I murmured, "No… that's all. Sorry for interrupting you." I spun around heading for the elevator thinking of a way to avoid Hiro..

"Wait, Yami?"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder, "What is it?"

"Have you had your lunch break yet?"

"No, I have second shift's lunch."

"Oh, well would you mind if you had your lunch break now… um…" Kaiba stopped for a moment, but continued, "with me?"

Ryou's POV

"I love him… I shouldn't have done what I did…"

"What do you want us to do about it?"

"I-I don't know… You don't have to do anything, but I-"

"You just finally regret this now?"

"Um… yes I do…"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know… I have no idea… If I could take back everything that I told him, I would. But… but… I'm so screwed…"

"Yes you are Bakura, yes you truly are…"

Normal POV

Yami had left just a short while ago leaving Hiro alone in his office. Smirking the man walked slowly around the room sitting at the desk. Picking up the phone he dialed out of the building putting the receiver to his ear. When the other end was answered he spoke, his voice low and planning, "You were right Sir. Kaiba holds the boy close, but we have just a bit more info…" Hiro nodded as the other line answered. "Yes… but this time on the so-called King of Games. What?"

Glancing around for a moment Hiro continued on with his conversation, "Hmm it seems that Kaiba has an attraction to him, just as well 'he' feels the same… It's clear as day on his face… Surprising, I had never thought that the duelists were gay." The other line spoke again and Hiro paused. "Of course I will continue doing what I'm doing… just consummate the deal… and you won't have to worry about getting the information… I have enough here than you could ever get with these two idiots walking around. Soon you won't have to have your spies following them anymore."

The faint words of the person he spoke to could be heard as Hiro moved it away from his ear for a moment. "Don't get a big head… Takahashi… If you're identity as one of my employees is discovered you won't get the money and neither will you have the good life? Keep on your toes."

Hanging up Hiro chuckled sitting back in his chair hand behind his head, "Don't worry… you selfish lazy ass… I'll do my job, you just sit tight and do yours."

* * *

Ok…. I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner and forgive me for any other long waits for updates as I am in school! I found out I'm moving in June or July to Europe from the US…. Just seeing how updating the chapters with school and barely anytime to were hassles, please forgive me for the next chapters to come if I don't update fast enough… I'll try updating at least every month or so… so sorry so sorry!

Anyhoo! This chapter was dedicated to Stickman for my hundrenth review. And for Kawaii-Hime-Ceres for giving me the ideas...

Next Chapter will be the big one... and let me tell you something...

Next Chapter Seto Kaiba will find out about the baby... Wish me luck! and here we go... (along with that he'll also be telling Yami something that will change the flow of the story as we know it)

Ok that's pretty much what'll happen next time!

Note: Forgive me for the long wait for the update and the sudden emotions that both yami and Kaiba are feeling... you may not understand what I'm saying, but you'll know by Chapter 13... You may say something happened a little too quickly... Ok my brain is mush so I'll leave. See you next time on Left Behind!


	13. Changes Not Forseen 13P1

Ok hello again… and um… well this, straight to the point, is the climax to the story. But before you go and read to your heart's content I'll have to apologize for last chapter… for in my opinion it sucked… a lot. With school and everything I wasn't able to write to the best of my abilities and along with that not as consistently… basically causing the chapter's lack of smoothness.

So um here some quick facts before I begin…

Yami during the beginning of this chapter is about six months along, after the time skip, which you'll see as you go along, Yami will be a few days into his seventh.

Yami conceived the little one in May(Beginning) so you guys can count the months until when the baby is 'supposed' to be born.

Conception: May 12

I think this is caused by the lack of doctor's appointments Yami doesn't take. It's actually easier to follow the progress if you write about appointments.

Due Date: Early February (based on the exact child's due date!)

NOTE: I'VE TOLD YOU GUYS WHEN HE WAS DUE ALREADY (CHAPTER 11 BAKURA POV), BUT I COMPLETELY CONFUSED MYSELF WHEN RESEARCHING THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE GESTATION PERIOD IN WEEKS COMPARED TO MONTHS. IT FRIED MY BRAIN WHEN PLANNING THE BIRTH SCENE, WHICH YOU WILL SEE…. EVENTUALLY. IF I MAKE ANY MISTAKES, (AND I CAN TELL I WILL) PLEASE POINT THAT OUT FOR ME! THANK YOU!

Lastly, remember this is not just prideshipping, but darkshipping… and I may be putting elements of the latter. Don't worry I'm not ignoring you SetoxYami fans…

Gah I regret not writing more about Seto and Yami getting to know each other… I leave it to you guys to figure out how comfortable they are by each other's side now… Yami isn't afraid anymore and Kaiba has a good control on his temper. Yay!!

Disclaimer: Yuzume doesn't own any of this… except the ideas…

Last Time: Yami has finally gotten used to this working thing, especially this working under your rival. If only life could be this straightforward, no? But spies are still lurking in the background and Yami will be getting more than he ever bargained for with being this close to Kaiba. In this Chapter he will be getting a new friend to help him with his pregnancy and a new enemy… Damn I hate that last chapter.

* * *

Left Behind Chapter 13: Part 1, Changes Not Foreseen

Yami's POV

_At first I had found myself lost in the folds of my own mind. I wandered lost within its depths, forsaken in a dream that had engulfed me when my heart was broken. Each choice I made brought pain and suffering in my eyes when truly it was I, whom felt the most strain. I am to have a child and it seems to be my fate to live in a solitary cage each and everyday, or so I have come to think. I had never thought it would happen again… When someone would hand their heart over to me and expect mine in return. My mind knows better than to fall into the situation again and I fear for my heart, which continues to be mended by the love I slowly give to my infant._

_He's willing to take my heart if I place it in his hands… but will he still take it when I can only give him pieces of a heart that used to be?_

"What?" I spoke slowly staring at him with wide eyes. I had never planned to hear anything like what I had just heard coming from the Kaiba's lips. It shocked me and I was left speechless. Had it been a trick question?

Holding the files a little more tightly he looked me straight in the eyes and repeated, "Would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Now…?" The word was all I could utter for my mind at the moment, had fallen apart. For some reason I felt a wave of nausea hit me making my stomach clench taunt. I held in a yelp as my insides churned with the nervous feeling.

Kaiba gave me a confused look that I ignored, "You're not busy right now, are you? I doubt you are…" It sounded as if he accused me for having no time, yet I knew I did have. The only problem was if I could make the decision to use that free time with Seto Kaiba. Somehow the choice was harder than I had first thought. Hiro was still upstairs and would try to ask the questions again, but being with Kaiba during lunch felt like I was making some type of public appearance. A chill ran up my spine at the thought of being by his side and having people whisper about the sight of the Great King of Games being treated to lunch by his rival. The feeling wasn't of fear, but a much deeper sense. Soon I found myself stepping back, fearing the emotions that were fighting within me and making my heart beat loudly in my chest.

Before I could say anything else, I couldn't ignore the aching and the forces of gravity that seemed to push me down four times harder than normal. I found myself trying to ignore the urge to fall to my knees in exhaustion. When had I become so tired, I didn't know, but what I did know was that I was about to collapse if I didn't do something quick. Recalling a section in the pregnancy guide I knelt down slowly to appear to be tying my shoe, even if my shoes didn't have laces. I felt dizzy, maybe caused by standing for too long in one place.

Spending mere seconds in the position, I stood again even if I had barely calmed my swimming head. Kaiba waited for my decision and I sealed my fate with an answer, "Ok… I'll come with you… I guess."

I pray that I do not return to the dream that took hold of my mind for two useless months. I pray that when he holds out his hands to me I can take them in mine and give him my heart, crushed and torn, but still beating… for him… for the baby… for my will to continue living.

Seto's POV

**In the beginning I found myself outside looking in… Nothing more… I held no part in the situation that played itself before me, like a movie that I could not replay and where the characters were actually people I knew. I was merely part of the audience and at first it was my position to watch the story fly by. It was not my place to step forward and stop the ongoing plot by grabbing the protagonist, holding tight. Yet I still did it… I still intervened… as I normally fought against the invisible current of destiny. I made the story, as I wanted it to be. I molded the events that took place by playing with his mind and prodding his vulnerable heart. He did as I wanted so fluidly and easily I had almost forgotten that my actions affected the storyline and reality. I lost hold of the power I had gained by intervening. Instead of looking in, I became another character of the show, this time being controlled by the flow of fate and no longer having the power to make decisions. If I had never interfered…**

**Even so I am someone, who does not believe in fate or destiny… but how do I make a character of the reality, fight against what he believes to be predetermined? How do I pull him away from his path in the storyline long enough to have him believe in something entirely different. That he no longer needs to hold his heart close to him and that I am willing to give mine in return for his. **

**Yet would he hand something so precious if he knew I wasn't even sure that I wanted it?**

Yami was joining me for lunch by my own invitation. He had seemed doubtful at first and I had almost believed that he would deny such question. I was more than aware that I had asked a hard question by the look on his face and I knew that he was trying to decipher the true meaning to what I had said. It wasn't a trick question nor was it something to be taken lightly. I wanted him to come and have lunch with me. That's the first thing that I wanted… and I was able to get it.

The second thing was something more… and it wasn't his trust… To tell the truth I'm not even sure that I want it, for it could merely be my emotions playing with my mind. I can't trust myself anymore… and neither can I try to fake a life that I once had. Too many things have changed; it isn't right to try living a life that no longer exists in his eyes nor mine. "Let's get going then." I murmured, motioning him to move ahead. When he did, I noticed his face was pale again.

I kept my mouth shut as we got into the car and started off. I was starting to notice his physical changes a lot more now than ever, but I couldn't exactly tell was going on. As I drove we remained silent not saying a word to each other… and that being somewhat of a normal process I let it be for the first moments of our drive. Yet throughout the trip I stole glances of him at the corner of my eye.

We didn't have much to talk about, which explained why Yami kept quiet. After about a month of working at Kaiba Corp I no longer worried about my temper with him nor did I have to worry about his thoughts of me. In an optimistic sense we had accepted each other's company so neither of us felt the least bit nervous… Yet, being that I'm not one to be an optimist Yami was becoming used to having me so close. He wasn't shrinking away in fear anymore so there had been improvement. And as he seemed to be taking a path for the better, I was taking a different path as well, though I'm still not very sure I made the right choice. Besides I chose to help him and because of that decision I'm bombarded by feelings towards the rival of mine that I never knew I could have.

It didn't surprise me when my lips moved on their own and attempted to start a conversation. "So what do you want to eat?"

This gave me the excuse to glance at him sitting quietly in the passenger seat. He was looking out the window, as he seemed to do every time he was with me in a vehicle. I waited for an answer that never came and as restaurant after restaurant passed by I had to repeat myself, "Yami, are you hungry?"

This broke him out of the trance he was in causing him to turn slowly to me, "What? Oh… sorry Kaiba…. um what did you just say?" His face turned a slight red as he realized I had just repeated relatively the same thing and he hadn't heard.

"I said what do you want to eat?" I said once more staring deep into his eyes for a few moments as I stopped for a red light.

Luckily, this time he caught what I was saying, "Well you invited me to eat lunch with you, so isn't it your choice? What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care what I eat, but I really wouldn't want to take you someplace where you won't eat a thing because you don't like it." I had seen a few restaurants, who's cooking I had enjoyed, but we hadn't made our decision. "And let's hurry with the choice, before I drive too far into the city." The University District was close to where we drove and it was already pretty far from Kaiba Corp.

Yami crossed his arms thinking for a few seconds, "Do you really want to know?" He asked hesitantly clearly nervous on the topic.

"Shoot…" I answered, eyes on the road, "If you have a craving of some kind I'll be ok with that. We need to get back by the end of this lunch break."

Nodding Yami sighed and I looked at him, "Don't blame me when I tell you, because this is simply your idea. And don't tell me I didn't warn you Kaiba." He fidgeted a little moving his legs awkwardly. "I'm craving pistachio ice cream and green tea Pocky… there I said it… happy?" Groaning he put his head in his hands, "Ra I can't believe I just said that…"

I couldn't help, but laugh uncomfortably, "Is that really what you want?" Running a hand through my hair, it was difficult to figure out where I could get him the flavor of ice cream. I had never known Yami to have such a large appetite for such a wide variety of food.

"No… just bring us somewhere ok? I don't care what I eat as long as it's not fish." Yami crossed his arms a second time, turning away. His movements reminded me of a pouting child and I chuckled again. Who would have ever thought Yami acted this way?

"Alright then… if you insist… I can always get you Pocky from the grocery store if you still crave it you know?"

"It's fine, I have enough at home… one…two… that makes six…" I stared at him for a brief moment realizing he was counting the number of boxes he actually had. The numbers steadily grew and eventually I made the decision to park at a small diner while listening to his words. The diner was near one of the larger universities and as I glanced at one of the large buildings in the distance my suspicions were confirmed. We would be having lunch in the shadow of Domino University.

I removed my seatbelt and turned to look at Yami again. The Pocky issue seemed quite important to him, as there was a frown clear on his face. "Hey did you finish counting your Pocky yet?" He glanced at me still scowling, "God Mokuba always had a liking to banana Pocky and I'd admit that coffee and vanilla flavored are pretty good, but compared to you, you're obsessed."

"Oh well I'm sorry… You'd never understand why I have this obsession in the first place Kaiba so keep your mouth shut…. Are we eating here?"

"Yes we are…" I answered starting to get out of the car. Checking my watch I took in the fact that we had about forty-five minutes to eat lunch and get back to the company, which meant we had about half an hour to eat and fifteen minutes to drive if we didn't get stuck in traffic. "Come on."

Standing back I watched Yami exit the vehicle with slight difficulty, yet I kept myself from moving in to help him. It appeared that he was having slight back problems. I made a mental note to ask a doctor about his continued symptoms. Together we entered the restaurant, holding up my cold demeanor, as I normally would while Yami suddenly threw out his pride and strength just like he used to. Yami didn't appear to notice that he did hold himself like that when in public for he always acted quiet around others he knew. I understood Yami more than ever now…. Even more than he knew himself it seemed.

The unfortunate part of having lunch so near the universities was that many of the people ate here were around my age and Yami's if one took off the 3,000 years of life in a puzzle. Many would in the end notice us and recognize us as the great King of Games, who stopped dueling for several reasons I still have no clue of, and the CEO of Kaiba Corp, the strongest Gaming Company in the modern world. I silently prayed that there wouldn't be any computer nerds or fangirls nearby. A waitress greeted us, giving me a recognizing look, and showed us to a table in a somewhat secluded spot, where a wall blocked a portion of the restaurant from where we sat. Simple dining wasn't my forte, but I could manage. Yami on the other hand was perfectly comfortable, which wasn't much of surprise with the friends that he had.

I glanced around finding just a few faces looking in our direction, but they eventually moved back to their own businesses. I sighed, checking my watch again… silently hoping that the diner had fast service. Picking up the menu, I gazed up at Yami, who hadn't touched his, but was silently looking out the window at one of the large buildings that made up DU, Domino University. I could tell he was thinking of the aibou of his, as the guilt of having him remember, making itself known in the pit of my stomach. He moved his gaze to me and then down to his menu slowly fingering through the pages.

After choosing our meals and having the waitress know, silence engulfed us. By now I knew that if I wasn't careful with the words I spoke it would mean disaster. It always happened like this, where Yami and I would be quiet one moment and then an argument or some debate would spark the next. Just as expected Yami started to talk, but this conversation would actually be an enjoyable one to some extent. "So why did you want me to come with you to lunch?"

"Why? Well what's wrong with asking you to come? You were the one, who said yes." I answered flatly.

"Oh yeah… good point… but why were you interested?"

"Interested…" I paused feeling my stomach flip, "Does being interested actually take part in me asking you? Maybe I just wanted to talk to you…"

"If you wanted to talk, then why not do what you normally do?"

"I meant privately… and I do recall you did have a problem with Takahashi?" I had hit the correct topic for he hadn't expected it, making it hard for him to find an excuse for my statement.

He stared and attempted to start a sentence, but gave up. "It was nothing… He just came to me asking if I could take those files to you, nothing really… happened."

"Nothing? I doubt it… What did he tell you?"

"He just asked a few questions that I didn't feel comfortable answering, that's all."

"Like what…" I pushed farther, deeper into the conversation. The waitress came by with our drinks and left.

"Nothing important…"

"Yami…"

"My priorities… he asked about my priorities. He wanted to know why I stopped dueling, why I didn't want to be your rival anymore." He moved his gaze away at this.

"What? Rivals?" Sighing I ran my hand through my hair another time… "Yami, I-"

"It's not what you think… We're still rivals…"

"Yami…"

"He said that if I no longer dueled it meant that my rivalry was no longer a priority…"

"Yami…"

"He asked me if I wanted you to be a priority than I had to think of you more than a rival or something."

"Yami…"

He clenched his fist on the table, "It isn't his business to know my priorities…"

Reaching over I grabbed his hand, "No it isn't his business to get in your privacy like that… you're right. I'll make sure to talk to him about that." Yami finally looked at me and glanced down at our hands. He pulled away and put his hands in his lap, as I could do nothing, but frown. I hadn't wanted to let go… I continued slowly, "Our rivalry… You know, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You did?"

"Yes… and don't think I'm the least bit offended that you stopped dueling, because it was your decision. Something came up and stopped you… I have no power to do anything about it."

I was fully aware that I had just attacked my own excuses that had led me this far, but by that moment I don't think I really cared anymore. My feelings for him, stronger than they had ever been, were what fueled me to make the actions I made for him even if I had no control over them. It was an extremely confusing matter, but slowly I was starting to understand when my words were either mere excuses or real truths. I had to just watch from a distance and let my body act on its own without interfering until I knew it was ready. Besides, I'd already been doing just that over the last month that Yami worked at the company. If my unmonitored actions were what got me this close to Yami then I was ready to continue whatever happened as long as the right things happened. "You were saying?" Yami spoke hesitantly, being terribly careful as if my next words would mean sudden doom.

"I was saying that you stopped dueling for your own reasons, which means there really isn't much of a reason for me to continue striving to be better than you at something you don't do anymore… If dueling is no longer a priority I will follow suit as I normally have… Just as you do, I have priorities I have been juggling along with my goal to get that title for a while now. Yet removing that priority will actually help me so I can just worry about my company, raising Mokuba, and even other more personal things. I will admit that this is the first time we brought the subject of dueling up to talk about. For a while I've been ignoring it just as you have, taking care of other business and I've been getting amazing results." His crimson gaze wouldn't leave mine and I took in the most wonderful view of his face… Damn I'm starting to sound like a hopeless romantic. "Hey if I don't need to beat you in dueling I still know that I'm better than you in a lot more things. I think we came out as a draw don't you agree?"

Yami gazed at me trying to register the words in his head. I looked back, any emotion that I might have shown expertly hidden. Frowning he murmured, "I still don't get it… You no longer need to fight for the title because I don't duel anymore, which means there is no longer a need to…"

"Be rivals." I finished off, "You comprehend what I'm trying to say don't you?"

"Uh-huh…" He nodded a strained look on his face, "But why can't we continue being…"

He kept stopping himself from forming a sentence… I had never thought breaking our rivalry would shock him this badly. "Look it isn't the end of the world… Besides what the hell would we be rivals over? Dueling was one of our only similarities for past-times… I wouldn't mind having a rival in maybe database crashing, which Mokuba is working to surpass. Yet computers aren't your strong point, their mine. Now I bet you would want to find a rival in making the most friends, but social gatherings really don't sound very fun to me. Dueling, and I could add pride, are the only things we really rival each other in Yami; and the fact that the dueling isn't something to look forward to in the future then there is no point to have a relationship in that sense. Rivalry over, 'who has the most pride', I doubt will make the weekly news."

After all I said the expression on his face didn't go away. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he answered the question, before I had the chance to ask. "Are you firing me then?"

"Firing you!? Why the hell would I fire you?!"

"Well if I hadn't needed independence to become your rival again you wouldn't have given me the house or the job. You told me yourself that I needed to stand on my own two feet again so things could return to how they used to be. You also told me to suffer too…"

Realizing that he was right and that I had completely forgotten what I had told him three months before, I scowled. "Look, that's a whole different topic… we've had this conversation before… about change… well there have been more changes made over the last few weeks. Keeping you working for me even if we are no longer rivals is just another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

He looked at his lap and I watched him. Thinking all of my words over, I couldn't help, but recall events that had happened so long ago. I winced at the memory of when I had almost killed him, but now I had control over my temper… I hoped. "We've been rivals for how many years… and I've been continuously trying to beat you at your own game… failing miserably I might add." I sighed, making a face, recalling that I had never gotten close at winning a duel against him. This caused Yami to chuckle a little bit and I smiled gently at him. "And even now when I've decided to end such a great competition it doesn't mean that I want to break any connection that had been created because of our rivalry. We can still have that bond, that's what I believe… and it doesn't have to be in the form of a rivalry, but maybe something different. As long as there is that bond there really is no point in me firing you… Like hell am I going to fire the man, who has kept the eighteenth floor of Kaiba Corporation the most organized I have ever seen it since Ms. Tanpopo was pregnant with her first born almost seven years ago." I ignored the way he seemed to twitch after my comparison thinking that I had just made him feel awkward by comparing him with a pregnant woman.

"How-How are we supposed to keep that bond…" He spoke hesitantly… He was noticing that Seto Kaiba was being acting extremely out of the ordinary, but I didn't mind too much. "What form can the bond be produced in?"

"How the hell should I know? You were the one with friends…." I answered gruffly. Sitting up straight I leaned forward, when was the food going to get here…? "You can form bonds out of competition, but what else?" I was literally daring to bring the subject of friendship up, but two people, who just ended their rivalry can't just become friends like that… or could they? Besides I wanted more than just a petty friendship I wished for deeper.

"Friends?" Yami stared at me with disbelief, "Are you saying we should throw our rivalry away and be friends?" Moving his hands onto the table he played with his fingers waiting for my answer.

"I guess if you want it that way fine… I don't care… I always thought that having a rivalry and friendship with the same person did not work well." I gave the appearance of mock disinterest adding, "Damn where is the food… I'm hungry…"

Yami laughed at this shifting his gaze to several places… "You want to be my friend?" His words shook as if fear was squeezing them out of his mouth.

"Maybe…" Yami turned to look me in the eyes and I gazed back, "If you're willing to be mine…then I'll be whomever you desire…"

The disbelief didn't leave his face, making him look cute with his mouth slightly open in amazement. Oh I loved playing with his mind like this… He then began to stutter awkwardly and then laugh at his stupidity… After flinching he crossed his legs twice moving into different sitting positions… Yami finally got the courage enough to smile at me gently, "A friend… that would be nice…" He sighed and before I could react he stood from his seat slowly, "I need to use the restroom for a bit excuse me." Bowing he left quickly, I, stifled a laugh until he was out of earshot.

I was just as amazed at my luck and words… I slowly became aware that this was the first time I had someone ask me, will you be my friend? Laughing to myself I felt some of the weight on my chest lift miraculously. I had a good feeling that being friends instead of rivals would be much more fun. To admit, I couldn't wait for Yami return from using the toilet so we could converse some more… There was still a good chance that I would learn something new about him in one sitting!

**Am I ready… Am I sure…? Do I have the power to pull him out of the ongoing path that fate has brought him. Can I do this… can I express such thoughts, concerns, worries, feelings for him… **

**I pray that I can do this. That when I hand over this heart of mine and expect his in return I pray that I made the correct decision. That I know how to treat a broken yet mending heart… **

Normal POV

"Yami…?" A voice called out catching the ex-pharaoh by surprise. He jumped slightly spooked as he registered the owner of the words that had just been spoken. Too many things had already gone through his mind from Kaiba's strange friendship proposal to the baby; kicking to her heart's content in his womb and having his bladder face the consequences. Yami had never predicted that he'd get into the predicament he was now, especially with the blond looking at him from the doorway to the restroom. "Hey, what are ya' doing here?" The question was thrown out free for Yami to pick on.

Instead the expectant boy could only stare for a few moments at one of his 'friends' that he hadn't seen in months. It felt awkward standing in the diner's restroom just about to start a conversation with someone he hadn't spoken with in so long. Along with this the fact that Joey Wheeler was still in contact with his aibou was even more unnerving. Mouth opening, but there being no sound, Yami allowed himself a few more seconds of silence before uttering a couple of words. "Hello Joey…" Offering a smile Yami held his breath waiting for what was to come.

Luckily within the next moment the blond grinned back causing Yami to sigh relieved. "Hello to ya' too! It's been a while hasn't it?" The blond walked towards the shorter ex-pharaoh, "Quite a surprise to see a familiar face like yours around this area of the city."

Either the man didn't know of the argument, which Yami doubted greatly, or he was merely hiding his own thoughts and opinions, Yami didn't know. Yet Yami did not feel the least bit comfortable with such a recognizable face so close. His friend had changed as much as he did and it appeared to be that most of his friends had surpassed his strength now because of these changes. Remaining silent Yami began to think quickly, finding his words and distributing them slowly, "Yes it has… um… I'm pretty much just having lunch, um with an acquaintance of mine." If the blond was here there was a good chance that Yugi would be too and Yami was daring to jump into the situation, now or never.

"An acquaintance eh? That sounds enjoyable… We've heard from Ryou that you're working now… is that right?" Checking his watch the blond gave a quick sigh, seemingly in a hurry. "Is this acquaintance a co-worker of yours?"

"In a sense yes… I really never thought that Ryou had told people. Are you here alone?"

"Yes he did, he told pretty much everyone we know. Ryou appears to be much closer to you than he ever has, kinda' bizarre if I do say so myself. I would've never thought that things would happen this way." He walked to the sink, Yami watching him quietly, and started to rinse his hands.

"So are you-"

"I'm with Yugi and Ryou right now. We were having lunch together before getting back to class." Joey interrupted him suddenly frowning, "Why would you want to know?"

His words were accusing and Yami backed off slightly moving his head down. Joey knew about the argument and just as Yami could tell Joey was on Yugi's side and only knew Yugi's side. "I-I was just wondering, so how are you? How is Yugi?"

Yami knew Joey had expected the question by the way he showed no expression. Leaning back against the basin of the sink the blond shrugged, "Good I guess, but we really haven't been able to contact anyone else. Tea is preparing to leave for her dance lessons and Tristan has more important things to worry about than contacting us, like trying to survive boot camp. And of course there is you, but you have your reasons why we've never been able to talk. Yugi was pretty pissed after that little spat that you guys had some time ago." He checked his watch again making sure that Yami was clearly getting the notion that he had places to go to and things to do other than talk.

"…Is there anyway… I could apologize for my actions? Maybe even talk to Yugi?"

"Depends if he **wants** to talk to you…" Cursing mentally, Yami hissed as the guilt rose up and squeezed his chest. He didn't stop himself from putting a hand on his stomach getting a light kick from the infant. The blond ignored the motion a straight scowl on his face, "Look if you want anything to return to normal I'd say act now because I did not take the news of you two fighting lightly and neither did Tea or Tristan. If you really want to talk to Yugi go ahead and do it… stop getting caught up in things you don't understand and have no right to understand."

Pulling back completely Yami noticed the drastic change from the blond that he finally noticed, just as he had with his aibou's change. The familiar feeling to hide or repent in any way was slowly building. Yami bit down on his bottom lip until the metallic taste of blood entered his mouth. "I'm sorry… Joey I never meant for this to happen I just wanted to tell Yugi that-"

Outside Seto Kaiba had been waiting for a good period of time for not the food, but for the boy that had wanted to use the restroom. The trip was taking too long and Kaiba didn't think it would hurt anyone to go check on his shorter companion. He entered the room finding Yami in mid-sentence and in a recognizable position. A position that the CEO knew more than anything was a sign that Yami was afraid of something or didn't want to be in such a confrontation. Looking to find the idiot blond of the gang Kaiba scowled. "Yami are you finished?" He asked interrupting and interfering again.

Turning to gaze at him Yami swallowed somewhat relieved that the brunette had walked in. Telling Yugi was what he had wanted, but telling his news to Joey wasn't what he had desired so he had been forcing his words out. "Kaiba…" Yami murmured in recognition.

"Kaiba!?" Joey echoed surprised at the sudden appearance of the CEO. "What the heck?"

Crossing his arms Kaiba continued his glare, "Now I would have never thought I'd see Wheeler in this part of the city. What are you doing? Looking at the Universities that **could** have been?"

"You shut up Kaiba!" Joey hissed angrily. Yami stood back finding himself moving behind the tall CEO, Kaiba glanced down to acknowledge the shorter male before looking back at the blond. "That's none of your business! And neither is this conversation so butt out!"

"What if I say no?" Kaiba asked flatly, "Don't you realize you're making a scene in a public restroom? I thought you were stupid not blind…"

"Kaiba!!!" The blond growled hate burning in his eyes and temper rising.

"Kaiba… you don't need to talk to him like that…" Yami mumbled audible to the brunette alone. "Just ignore him and let's go… I don't want a con-conflict."

"I don't think that will be that easy. The mutt seems to be extremely pissed he may not let us go so easily." Joey held his tongue trying to keep himself under control so that Kaiba could not use anything else for an offense.

"Well you got him angry…"

"Correction Yami, you ticked him off first."

"Kaiba… Will you please leave so I can finish our conversation?" Joey asked holding a boiling temper.

"Another correction Wheeler, the conversation is already over. It's been over since you opened that mouth of yours… and I thought they got you a muzzle a long time ago."

Finally snapping Joey grabbed Kaiba by the collar pulling him forward. "You stubborn jackass… I'd ram your face in if I could, you know that!"

At this Yami stood farther back away from the two. If a fight ensued then he'd be caught in it if he wasn't careful and the baby would be put in danger. He made contact with the opposite wall nearest to the restroom door sliding down the wall to sit on the cold tiled ground. Taking a couple of deep breaths he calmed his rapidly beating heart and active baby being that they were both tense with the situation.

"Yes Wheeler, **if** you could." Kaiba dodged a fist aimed his way and shoved Joey into the sinks. "Now stop being an idiot and let's drop the subject. Or I may need to kick your ass out of the diner myself."

Joey turned his gazed from the brunette to the ex-pharaoh sitting quietly away from the conflict. Crimson met brown and they held for a few seconds. Standing up the blond hissed, "It wasn't your subject in the first place Kaiba… I may not have any idea why you'd be protecting Yami like this, but hell what's the point if the person, whom you need to talk to, has a bastard getting in the way all the time. I'm not as stupid as you think Kaiba; you interrupted Yami the first time when he was telling Yugi about something important. It's not like Yugi hasn't told his friends that Yami has his rival following him everywhere like a **real dog**!"

"Kaiba… don't- let's go now. We don't need to eat now… let's go." Yami said softly from his place on the floor, feeling the panic.

Yet the CEO ignored this for a moment listening to Joey's next statement. "What's wrong Kaiba? Are we seeing a love struck puppy tagging along because he's all alone and wants a friend?"

Retaliating Kaiba reared back swiftly punching the blond square in the face. Joey stepped back at the force smiling, being stronger than what Kaiba had expected. "Oh so did I hit the correct subject Kaiba? A college course in psychology is more helpful than you think." Spitting blood into a sink Joey stood confidently. If Kaiba had been slightly shocked he didn't show it remaining quiet. Stepping forward Joey stood in front of the brunette, "So what now? Are you going to keep fighting just making it even clearer that I'm getting deep in the correct subject?"

This time grabbing Joey by the collar Kaiba hissed for only the blond to hear, "I'd kill you if Yami wasn't right there and we weren't in a restroom you useless mutt…" He paused, "Scratch that, I would kill you if Yami wasn't here, but in any case would care less if it were a bathroom or not. Normally dogs are not potty trained…"

Before the blond could argue taking hold of the brunette as well, both ready to beat the shit out of each other another person walked in. This sending a wave of relief through Yami as he registered Ryou's presence, "Joey, where have you been Yugi and I have been… What are you-?"

Looking around the room he noticed the two men in conflict and a third sitting as far away as he could possibly get from the fight. Coming to Yami quickly he knelt down by the expectant boy while Kaiba and Joey watched the newcomer. At the last moment Joey took advantage at the distraction and gave a quick left hook to Kaiba's face to avenge the first hit sent at him. Kaiba glared at him dangerously, but the CEO's expression changed as he turned to look at his companion.

Whispering Ryou asked softly, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Yami answered, "I thank the gods you came, I was a afraid that they'd start fighting and that I'd need to stop them somehow."

"It's going to be ok. How is she?"

"She's quieted down, but a just a few moments ago she was acting out. She doesn't like them yelling…"

Nodding Ryou helped his friend up. "Joey we need to go….NOW!" The hikari used the deadly force taught to him by his own yami. "We're late for class as it is and Yugi's outside waiting. Get your damn ass outside before you get us all in trouble with the diner and the professors."

Obeying Joey sighed heading for the door mumbling, "Jackass…"

Kaiba scowled, "Asshole…"

"Bastard…"

"Joey shut the hell up and move!" Ryou ordered.

"You're more of one than I am mutt."

"Kaiba stop it…please." Yami pleaded.

Joey finally left leaving the three in silence. Turning to the two Ryou frowned, "Yami are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes… I'm ok… Just a little tense is all." Kaiba gave the shorter a concerned look that Yami didn't see, but Ryou clearly did.

"Kaiba the next time that happens just stop fighting back ok?" Pausing Ryou checked his watch, "I need to go… Just don't get into a conflict again especially around Yami. We can't afford to lose control around him now." He bowed and exited leaving now two people in silence.

After a few moments Kaiba glanced at his watch, (Y/M: Everyone has a watch, gotta get one of those time tellers!) "Yami… Should-?"

"Can you take me home?" Yami interrupted.

"What?"

"I just want to go home, please…"

"All right…" Kaiba obliged, "Yami, I apologize… I didn't mean to scare you. H-How are you feeling?"

"Tired… really tired. Please take me home… Kaiba please." Yami rubbed his forehead with the base of his palm. His body and words shook filling Kaiba with worry.

"Ok, I'll get the food to go you can get in the car."

"No, I'll wait for you…"

"Uh-ok…" Kaiba started for the door finding Yami still standing at his place head down. Coming back he put his arm around Yami, "Come on… I'll get the food and then home…"

Giving Kaiba a glassy look Yami nodded and followed… Not saying anything for the time being…

As they exited the diner together Kaiba holding two bags of individual meals and Yami in possession of the car keys Kaiba stopped, "Ok you didn't leave anything important in the office did you? Want to know before we head in the opposite direction."

"Just my jacket, but nothing important really…" Yami answered gazing around for a few moments as if looking for something, or someone… "I have another one at- ow!" Suddenly someone came running by bumping past Kaiba and nearly running Yami over. Falling onto his backside Yami winced hissing in pain as the baby kicked at his diaphragm.

"Yami are you alright?" Kaiba asked looking down at Yami and glancing up at the culprit, who was running away extremely quickly. "Idiots these days need to look where the hell they're going!"

"Yeah… I'm ok." He answered, getting up slowly and rubbing his abdomen gently while the brunette wasn't looking. Turning to look at the man his eyes grew a few sizes. "Kaiba was that…?"

"Who?" Kaiba would admit the person, a half Japanese half Caucasian balding man, who had just came running past was someone he had seen before.

"Wasn't he that man Carter, who helped you when we were in the Real Estate office?" Both could feel the recognition dawning upon them…

"Yes it is, isn't it, but the why would he be in the University District? He should be in his office, Real Estate workers don't get their lunch break until two."

Unbeknownst to them someone watched them from an alley nearby. He was neither smiling nor frowning, but was watching them converse.

Bakura's POV

Something's wrong… and it isn't just the mere fact that Kaiba is getting closer to Yami and Yami is getting closer to the baby's due date. I have no idea if Kaiba realizes it, but people have been watching him. They hide in the shadows waiting and observing his actions… and not just the CEO, but Yami too. They're taking notes on something and it's making me uncomfortable. If Kaiba isn't careful he may fall into a trap made by his enemy and Yami might be hurt or worse the something may happen to him and the baby.

That strange bald man was watching them since they first arrived at that diner spying through the window. It would make any of the worst thieves laugh at his lousy spying techniques. Who would have guessed that I'd catch this man do what he was doing when I was coming to pay the bills for my apartment at the office. One sentence about Kaiba and the 'other boy', made me follow the idiot, Carter I think his name was… Unlike him I had found a better way to listen in on their conversation, but it was still awkward to find this man watching them. I had a purpose for my spying, but what was he doing? What was the purpose?

I pursued him just to figure this out and I found an answer. He had spoken on a phone to a man he referred as 'Sir' telling him about what he had heard from the short conversation at the table and from the hikaris and the stupid blond idiot, who accompanied them. He kept saying things like "the perfect Bait" and "Kaiba Corp will fall for sure". His words gave me a feeling that both Yami and Kaiba were in danger of some kind along with the fact that I would need to get more information on this strange sharing of info. When I did, I would need to tell Kaiba before it was too late and before Yami had the baby…

Someone was planning to end the rein of Kaiba's Company and they were going to use Yami to do it…

Normal POV (Two Weeks Later)

_**Dear Yami,**_

_**If I could get the words that I have been yearning to tell you to come out of my Ra-damned mouth then you wouldn't be reading this right now. If I had the courage to come to you and open this mouth of mine that had hurt you so many months ago you wouldn't be looking at this hand written note. If I knew I was deserving enough to look into your beautiful face again, to be in your presence just as I used to be, I would've thrown this note away by now and told you all this myself… The problem is, I don't deserve to see you. I don't deserve to be by your side to support you and the baby. I threw that opportunity away when I made that stupid decision to blame you for the creation of the infant that you hold. **_

_**I wish I had never yelled at you. I wish that night when you told me you were with child, as strange as it may have seemed, had never come to be… yet you know that nothing I wish for seems to come true. Nothing except for the negative things I think up spontaneously when I have no idea what to think. Right now as I write this down… I wish that we had never come together… Not just because you had gotten pregnant from it, but also because I would have never gotten the chance to learn what type of man you are and used it to push you away. **_

_**And yet after realizing all these regrets, I still love you… That's one of the things I want to tell you Yami. I still love you and the guilt for hurting you weighs down my heart so much that I don't think I can even look at you straight in the face anymore. I will admit that I did a shameful and horrible thing to you and I hate myself for doing it. If I didn't love you… even more than ever it seems, then I wouldn't be telling you this. **_

_**I feel so confused as I write, just more words on this piece of paper. Even as I write my hands are shaking from the actual knowledge that you could be reading this in a few nights after I mail it to you. I'm afraid Yami. I'm afraid that I will just hurt you more than ever… and if I hurt you I hurt the baby too. I don't want you to feel anymore pain than need be Yami. You don't deserve that… Besides you'll be feeling a hell of a lot more pain when you have the little one, right? I just hope that body of yours can give you the ability to survive childbirth as easy as it gave you the ability to reproduce. **_

_**I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything… I'm sorry for all the shit I made you go through. Out all the words I've written down these two words hold more meaning than you will ever think. I need you to understand this Yami. I need you to know that I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. Even if you don't want to believe what you have been reading. You need to use whatever remaining trust you still have that I did not take away to understand.**_

_**Please… I beg you to accept this apology even if you don't understand why I made you suffer in the first place. Please…**_

_**I can't even read this note out loud and now I'm feeling extremely uneasy. I want you to be careful… That's all I really want you to do. Please just be careful…**_

_**Someone is out there who may hurt you… I don't know who, but he's willing to use you to get what he wants… Kaiba Corp. If need be tell Kaiba all that I've said so he knows of the oncoming and has the ability to protect you.**_

_**These are hard to believe, yes, but if I need to rest in oblivion, I'm willing to do that… so that and the child our safe. I made a mistake and I'm willing to fix it… It doesn't mean you have to forgive me, but just accept my words and put your mind at ease. Don't be afraid to tell people close to you, Kaiba, Yugi, of the life that you hold. Don't think of the consequences… for I am willing to protect you from those that do not accept this infant. I am willing to make them regret.**_

_**Please be safe, that's all I truly ask,**_

_Tomb Robber, Bakura_

Unbeknownst to the author of this letter the message never made it to the designated recipient. The person he spoke of, the one that planned to destroy Seto Kaiba's company would be the only person to read it. A man that had been intercepting Yami's mail and watching Yami's every move, the note was a perfect source of information, as Bakura would come to regret. When Bakura sent the letter he never realized that Yami would become a real target because of it. He never realized the threat he had summoned towards his ex-lover and the baby he sired.

This threat, this man, only spoke a few words to his men, in reaction to reading this message, two by the name of Takahashi and Carter, "Aim for the pregnant fag. Threaten his life especially the baby's well being. Do anything you can to cause Kaiba to find out… Aim for the balcony, his home, even Kaiba's car… anything that will put him danger…"

* * *

Ok so this is Part 1 of Chapter 13. When writing this I realized that Ceres and her idea of giving Kaiba and Yami a moment together was extremely enjoyable to write. So I split the fic into two Parts. Part 2 is next and it may as well be shorter (I doubt it) than normal because it is dedicated to one event and that is Seto's Discovery. Think of it as a break so you can go use the bathroom or do some stuff before pressing that 'next' button. If you don't need to do anything, go ahead and read Part 2.

Warning: Next chap. is an extremely long chapter! You have been warned…! I'm sorry.

Confessions of a Broken Heart.


	14. Confessions of a Broken Heart 13P2

Ok Part 2 of Chapter 13… Enjoy and review when you finish… Thank you.

Warning: Some bad language…

NOTE: THIS IS AN EXTREMELY LONG CHAPTER, IT MAY NOT BE FINISHED IN ONE SITTING!!! DON'T SPEND TIME ON THE INTERNET IN A TIMES SETTING AND COPY AND PASTE INTO A WORD DOCUMENT FOR SPREAD READING SECTIONS. THIS IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART!!!!

* * *

Left Behind Chapter 13: Part 2, Confessions of a Broken Heart

Seto's POV

It's been a couple of weeks since the little fiasco at the diner and I would admit I was quite glad to know that the blond didn't show his ugly head in any of our business again. The unfortunate thing now was that after I had taken Yami home that day it was as if his health had started to drop for no apparent reason. He began to call a few days after I took him home calling in sick and locking himself away from the world. I didn't quite understand it, but over the course of the two weeks he took a good number of days off and I had a good feeling that he wasn't as sick as he was giving on.

If my predictions were correct Yami had fallen depressed again. The second time in the last year since Bakura had left him I guess. It's not hard to forget why he was suffering in the first place, but the fact that this time I was the one, whom was at fault of this new sadness, was unnerving. I didn't want him to close himself once more and I didn't want him to hide. Even so I kept patient, but eventually my patience wore off. Finally after two weeks I just couldn't stay seated and watch as if I was not part of the cast, but the audience. It was another morning when he called me up and asked for a day off because of his health, which I did not believe nor wanted to believe.

"Good Morning, Afternoon, or Evening. You have reached the Kaiba residence main phone line. At this moment neither Mr. Seto Kaiba nor Mr. Mokuba Kaiba are available. If absolutely needed please leave your name, phone number and a short message after the ending bell at the end of this recording, and the Kaibas will return your calls as soon as possible. Thank you." BEEP!

Frowning I ignored the phone, preoccupied with fixing up the tie for my suit. Morning was the only real time I had time to myself and normally it was because I was changing and getting ready for work. Phone calls so early in the morning got on my nerves and I hated having to talk to one of my employees before I even left for the company. Picking up a pair of black socks I sat on the edge of my bed and began to put them on, still overlooking the fact that someone was calling. I awaited the message as I finished changing, but strangely it never came. I stood from my place and walked to the phone on the desk in my room. The 'In Use' setting was flashing and I stared at it confusingly.

Taking it off its cradle I put it to my ear wondering, who it could be and who answered the phone. As soon as I heard the voices on both ends I received my answers. "It's pretty cool that your working with Seto now Yami. I was really surprised when he told me that you were coming to work at the company, but lately big brother has been making weird decisions."

I cursed mentally, hating the fact that we had caller id and Mokuba had recognized the phone number of the house Yami was using. His memory was getting good, more attributes taken from me. "Yes… but… Mokuba I work for him, not with him…" Yami's voice was quiet and hard to hear on my end of the line. I continued to scowl keeping silent so I could go on eavesdropping. "Your brother… You are not the only person, who notices his strange behavior…"

"Working for and working with doesn't really matter… And Seto's actions speak louder than words. Well I don't understand it sometimes. Seto acts like his normal self some nights when he gets home, but on other nights he acts as if he really had a good day. Knowing my brother, he never has good days. He talks about you too, almost everyday it seems." Mokuba spoke. I held in a hiss at the words noticing this was getting pretty deep into my business.

'I do too, have good days.' I mentally retorted, holding my tongue for the time being.

"Really…? For a moment I thought that he wouldn't say a word about me at home… Has he told you anything in particular? Sometimes… I think… I'm just getting… in his way." Yami paused and I listened on feeling some regret, "He could be getting work done, but… lately I feel… somewhat of a… distraction for him…even if I'm halfway down the building… from him. I try not to be…. I do my work… but things just happen… I guess."

"If you are wondering if what he talks about you at home is negative things, no it isn't. He says a lot of things about you… Sometimes he seems really frustrated and starts going on about not getting enough of his work done because he started talking to you. When I tell him to stop coming to see you he gets all defensive. It's really weird." I could feel my eyes widen several sizes as I heard the information being passed on. It wasn't just the fact that Mokuba was telling Yami these personal things, but because most of the info was starting to pass came from my mouth when I was in my bedroom talking to myself about the day's events. Mokuba wasn't supposed to know and especially not Yami! I wracked my brain for everything I had told myself before heading for bed those past nights. "Other times he starts talking about you like he used to when you were rivals, but then there are even nights where he seems to praise you in a strange way."

I could hear chuckling from first Mokuba's line and then Yami's. This was just like a conspiracy! They were not supposed to be telling each other these things. I was about to finally make myself known when Yami spoke his words halting my actions. "Your brother… the more I'm with him the more I'm getting to like him a lot…" My mouth had already been halfway open to speak, but now it was frozen. Warmth soaked into my cheeks.

"Yeah, when you get to know my brother like I do he can be really likeable. He doesn't have many friends, but you're the first, who's actually said that Yami… Not many people would just say that they like Seto Kaiba so easily." Mokuba laughed, but this time it appeared to be not a most favorable comment in Yami's perspective for he stayed silent.

Finally after a few seconds Yami answered, "Um… sure…haha…. May I speak with your brother? He should be leaving to pick me up for work about now and I don't want him to be doing something for no good reason."

"Why?"

"Well I'm not feeling very well today… I don't think… I can go to work…"

"Oh I'll just tell him myself… Hmm big brother should be heading downstairs right about now, but he has yet to. Can you come to work tomorrow?"

"Um… maybe I guess." I could tell the conversation had run dry of good topics. Putting the phone quietly down and hanging up I headed downstairs quite loudly so it didn't seem I was hiding something.

When I arrived downstairs I came to Mokuba on the couch in the living room with the phone to his ear. He looked at me and jumped in surprise. Smiling sheepishly he said good-bye to Yami and hung up. All I did was look back one eyebrow raised in mock confusion, "Who was that?" I asked.

"Yami…" Mokuba answered innocently. His body relaxed and he continued more fluidly, "He was just calling to tell you that he won't be able to go to work today."

I nodded, "Anything else…?"

"No." He lied, but if I didn't know before hand there would have been a good chance that I would have overlooked the lie. Mokuba was improving in his bluffing skills.

Sighing I went to sit beside him feeling my cover breaking for no good reason. My mind kept going to the words Yami spoke about liking me more and it was disorienting to say the least. Watching me I glared at him, "What?" I asked bluntly.

Mokuba shrugged and just continued to watch me. I stared back at my brother seeing the words just ready to come out of his mouth. Yet silence kept on for minutes at a time. "I think Yami's sick…"

"He shouldn't be… he's just… well I don't believe Yami is physically sick… mentally and emotionally wounded maybe… that's what I think." I retorted quietly back.

"Are you sick Seto?" I leaned back against the couch frowning.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well this whole time you've been blushing, your cheeks are red." I stood from my place quickly looking at him in shock. Once again I cursed mentally thinking about Yami, which had me turn deeper shades of red. Mokuba just smiled at me knowing me too well. I glared at him and then turned looking away so he no longer could see my face. "Why are you blushing big brother?"

"No reason…" I hissed.

He smiled some sort of plan in his head, "Oh ok…Hey, you know what I heard?"

"What?" I growled, but Mokuba ignored my clear anger.

"Yami is starting to like you more and more…" I knew he'd hit the subject, I knew he was going to use that against me, and I knew my body was going to betray me when I used all my mental strength to keep from blushing even deeper. I kept my face averted from his eyes, but he caught me and caught sight of it. That's when he started to laugh.

I glared at him keeping silent and waiting for him to stop, but he never did. "Quiet Mokuba! I don't… like him…" I yelled harshly, but the words were not very persuasive.

His face was still smiling brightly and I pouted. He stood as well looking up at me, "I knew that would work! I knew it!" He laughed again, "You like Yami don't you? I knew you did… you just don't want to admit it! You've been acting all weird and everything…" Nodding he continued, "Don't try to lie, Seto I know! You've been so nice to him lately, but you just don't know how to express the fact that you like him. Hey don't look at me like that!"

I gazed at him and his triumphant expression pissing me off in ways that Mokuba never pissed me off before. Bending over I spoke plainly, "You want to know what I will admit…" I grabbed him and picked him up and over my shoulder. He started to argue moving franticly to loosen my hold, but if it didn't work with Yami, who was still quite taller and stronger than him, it wouldn't work for my brother.

I walked to the dining room, which was empty. "You're getting a bit too cocky little brother…" I set him down on a chair and held him down a scheming smile appearing now on my face. "I'll admit that I'm still your legal guardian and it seems quite tempting to take away all your video games and dessert for two months if that little mouth of yours runs off in front of people, who shouldn't know such info, got that? Ok… I am attracted… to him… in a way, but-"

"So you do like him! Seto's in love, Seto's in love!!!!!" Mokuba sang out. Anger fueling I reached over and pinched him hard on the arm. "Ow!! Seto!!!"

"I didn't finish! You won't tell anyone, you understand?" I asked temper going down.

"Ok, ok, ok…" He rubbed his arm, "Sheesh you don't need to be so violent about it. I'm not telling anyone gosh…. But I still know you like Yami, I can see it in your eyes…"

"Good…What?" I picked him up again and threw him back on the couch where I found him earlier. I sighed and for several moments worked on calming myself down.

He got to his knees and looked up at me. "Seto… I'm not going to tell anyone… but are you going to tell Yami? It won't be good when someone gets to him before you do."

Just another thought catching me by surprise and I frowned. I stuck my hands in my pockets, "Uh… um… I don't know… Why should I?"

"Why not…? You should tell him how you feel… Besides it's not like he's with anyone anymore at the moment, right? Take advantage of the opportunity." Mokuba was sure happy about the thought of me getting together with Yami. Well it looked like the only person close to me seemed to be so accepting.

"Um… I don't really know… I don't even know how he'd react if I told him how I felt."

"How long have you liked him?"

"You're getting quite into this aren't you Mokuba?"

"How long?" He persisted…

"For a while now, I think… Since I started making weird decisions… but that doesn't mean I really like him, does it?"

"Of course it does… That has been a while… You should tell him…"

"Mokuba, you really don't need to-"

"Tell him! It won't hurt you will it?"

"No."

"So tell him! If you know you love Yami then you should go ahead and tell him that you do."

"Aren't you taking this a little too quickly?"

"Hey you started acting like this for a good two months… this is not being quick about anything!"

"Does it scare you that I'm interested in other men?" I suddenly blurted…

This time he paused before answering, "No, not really… it just makes you bisexual right? I wouldn't care because Yami is definitely better than some girl out to get your money or something."

"Mokuba…"

"What?!" Mokuba frowned and crossed his arms, "Make up your mind because the information your about to share to him is very important. Think over this carefully!"

"Ok ok, I'll think it over!"

"Remember that this information will change your life forever and will or will not be of advantage for you. People will exchange anything for this information, paparazzi, and news, magazines who knows the possibilities! If you tell Yami that you love him you're bound to get something in return. Something that you've been wanting for a while?"

I glowered at him, "Enough Mokuba! You want me to think I will think. So shut up for a moment so I can do just that…" I paused registering all the words he had spoken moments earlier. An idea coming to my head, "Exchange for this information…? Today's the day, isn't it?"

"What? What's today Seto?" Feeling the beginning of a perfect scheme I didn't answer Mokuba and turned to leave. The plan seemed amazingly simple and I could see that I would be killing two birds with one stone.

Exchanging something important to me for something important to him. I would be able to finally find out a little more about the man I was falling for. I would be able to learn of a secret that he had been hiding for a good time, if I set out my words just right. If I could tell him how I felt and have him tell me his secret then I would have several things that I have wanted to get done, finished with…

I just hope this works….

Yami's POV

Waking up with extreme back pain in the morning and a strange vulnerability to light I had a notion that the day wasn't going to be the best of days. I was thankful and everything for the fact that I had survived seven months of pregnancy without too many complications, but I was still feeling the late pregnancy effects as my guide had stated. And as the actual completion of the sixth month came around it also brought the realization of how fast months had passed and that my ordeal was nearing to its climactic end. The end of my scary and confusing situation and the beginning of my baby's life. Three months to go, reaching the 24-week stage…

It felt strange to realize how soon that day would be, when I would actually see that child. Mixed emotions sent shivers down my spine, thinking of the day and how it would happen. Truthfully I had no idea how I would be giving birth so I was left with the dreaded anticipation while I contemplated on the topic. I had to find a way to deliver a baby with the body I had, but how?

Obstacles that would normally block a mere mortal had no meaning to me when it came to being pregnant, but was giving birth all the same?

I woke up with a head cold as well as the other painful sensations. At first I had planned to have just another normal day from going to work with Kaiba, my new 'friend', to maybe passing by a maternity store and get some new pants during lunch. Unfortunately for me, my whole body was rebelling and I found myself in pain whenever I stood or opened a window. It seemed that I wouldn't be having a normal day…Eventually I was able to roll out of bed and get to the phone to call my boss and tell him of my inability to go to work that day, another absence of many the past couple weeks.

Instead of the familiar voice of the brunette I was soon talking with Mokuba. The boy appeared ecstatic about me calling and told me some interesting things that were quite new to me and many of which I answered back with my own truths though I had never meant to say so much. Ugh! Why did I tell him I liked his brother!? Why!? Mokuba was wondering a good number of things and nothing stopped him from asking several questions that I could not answer without letting my secret out in some way. In the end I had Mokuba agreeing to tell his brother for me and after that he hung up suddenly, it was easy to tell it was because of a certain someone coming into the room.

When I finished my conversation I moved from my room upstairs to the kitchen on the ground floor. With some difficulty I made it in one piece holding my back as I could feel it throbbing. My hips were sending waves of pain throughout my body and I had to sit down on one of the counter stools as soon as I got to my destination. The farther into the pregnancy I reached the more uncomfortable I was becoming, day and night. The guide had surely warned me about this in several chapters, but reading about back pain and swelling ankles was not the same as actually going through such symptoms. Shaking my head, I rubbed my stomach gently feeling the baby kick in return to the touch. Months ago I had never predicted that I'd have a hard time going up and down several flights of stairs, but I was quickly becoming aware that I was wrong.

The thought caused me to think about my decisions. I had succeeded in hiding a pregnancy, my pregnancy, from literally everyone I knew and now there had been a few prices to pay along the road for doing so. No one was aware of my situation that was coming to an end in only two months or less except for Ryou and Mr. Mutou. I pushed any thoughts of asking for help now even if I was feeling like shit. Being that it was my choice to take this road alone I would have to go through all of its aches and pains alone.

Standing I moved to the kitchen counter taking a knife out of a nearby drawer and removing a grapefruit from its in a small fruit basket within the same area. As usual I was hungry as hell and eating the fruit was merely the tip of the iceberg. It just took me a while to fully wake up and cook something more filling. I then started to peel my breakfast, walking back to my seat. Little one was moving quite actively as if sensing that she was getting some nourishment. I found myself smiling as she kicked me a few times, none of them hard. "Now, now… I'm peeling as fast as I can baby. Please be patient." I muttered sliding the knife evenly across the surface of the grapefruit.

CLANK!

The sound made me jump and I cut myself by accident. Hissing in pain, I dropped the knife on the table and cursed softly. Blood slowly left the wound on my thumb and I stared at it for mere moments then moved to look at the ceiling. What in the world was that? I wondered to myself, hoping that nothing had broken in anyway. Turning I glanced out the kitchen window seeing the trees outside blowing in the wind. It wasn't a strong wind and the only thing different about outside was that it was beginning to frost. In a few days it would even start snowing as judged by the meteorologists on TV.

Deciding to ignore the sound for now I went back to my food. I licked the blood off my wound quickly and started to cut again even though my thumb was sore now each time I added pressure. Gently she rolled over getting more comfortable and I sighed finishing my peeling, ready to eat. I ate slowly consuming small sections and making sure not to eat the seeds. Silence engulfed the room creating a calm atmosphere that slightly spooked me out.

After a few minutes I heard it again.

CLANK!

Swiftly gazing up at the ceiling I frowned. Confused I stood from my seat once more turning my head just in case I heard anything else. I took a deep breath, hand against my back for a moment and slowly I returned to the foot of the stairs. A few seconds of gazing up the stairs in resentment and I was able to persuade myself to go check up on the upper portion of the house. As I headed to the area, which to my misfortune was on the third floor, the sounds that I had heard appeared to have ceased. It was ominously quiet upstairs and all that I could hear were the floor boards squeaking under my feet as well as the windows creaking caused by the faint wind outside.

By the time I had gotten to the third floor a cold breeze hit me. Shivering slightly I moved through the halls, the familiar feeling of lonesomeness setting in. The place was so big and one person, one and a half persons, definitely wasn't enough to fill such a space. The offices at the company were better with other beings around at least. Running my hand through my hair I shook my head finding the large double doors that headed to the balcony wide open. They didn't have good locks and I wasn't surprised to see them being pushed open by the wind.

Yet there was something I made sure not to overlook. The doors were made of wood and glass and I had heard what had seemed to be something like a pipe. There wasn't even much of a wind upstairs either so the doors shouldn't have flown open. Walking out into the balcony I turned cautiously straining my senses for anything strange, but eventually I turned up nothing.

I returned inside grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it back to close. The handle fell right off in my hand and I looked down to find the place where the handle used to reside cracked and chipped. Did someone try to break in? Worry was rapidly filling my chest and I gazed around the area again still finding nothing.

My hand fell to sit on my stomach and I found myself swallowing a nervous lump down my throat. Dropping the door handle I grabbed the office phone in the room ready to call Kaiba to tell him someone may have gotten into the house or worse. Calm soon replaced my fear and I released the phone. I knew I had to think sensibly and jumping to conclusions was something I had to refrain from doing. I knew that I was thinking worse case scenario and being that I was holding an infant and in no place to protect myself worry was the only thing I could really do. Sighing once more I calmed myself down taking a few steps back and onto the balcony. "Nothing is wrong…" I muttered softly.

There was a good chance I was right and I smiled, chuckling to myself for overreacting. I was no longer a target to many for I had stop dueling so why would anyone come after me? Crossing my arms I looked over the railing and down into the ocean crashing violently against the cliffs of my 'home' just like the emotions crashing in the depths of my mind..

"One wrong step and…" I didn't finish the sentence finding it to be a bit depressing to my taste. What was the reason for me to be thinking about someone falling off the balcony? Shaking my head I mentally changed the subject, but depression was strong and the next topic didn't help either.

"What then?" I murmured and moved both hands to my abdomen. "What are we going to do after you come little one? Can you tell me that?" She moved only enough for me to feel internally instead of externally. I didn't want to change the topic now; I had the obligation to think it over. I couldn't leave her alone in the house and go to work with Kaiba as if nothing had been altered in my life. Bringing her in the company one day would be a lousy decision as well. Did I have to move again?

"He's going to kill me if he finds out…" I held a hand to my head while the other remained where it was. "He may eventually find out if I quit. He's going to wonder why? He's going to think I'm being a coward for breaking that deal and he'll believe that until he finds out, then he'll hate me… like everyone else. Ra, I'm so sorry for screwing up our lives little one, I'm sorry."

Laughter found its way out through my lips as the fact I was talking to myself made its presence known. "I'm not crazy…I just don't know what to do…" Weakness had blinded my choices and now I was facing the challenges I had brought myself. "Should I just tell him…? Should I tell him I quit… or about you? Either way he can find out, right? Gods just like that time with Yugi. He's going to ask me why?"

I growled and shook my head violently sensing the tears that threatened to fall. I couldn't cry, I didn't want to cry anymore. Forcing myself to smile at nothing I glanced at the cloudy sky. Nothing was wrong with me, nothing was wrong… I'd find my way out of the corner I drove myself into. Like I used to do when dueling I'd find that card, that opportunity, and survive this.

The sudden sound of a vehicle had me flinch and spin around. Striding over to the very edge of the balcony I leaned over to see who was coming. My hands moved to sit against the wall of the house as I gripped tight to keep from falling over because of the imbalance of weight I had. The silver corvette wasn't familiar, but the brunette driving it sure did. I frowned gripping the wall tighter and then let out a gasp as pain ran through my arms. I pulled my hands away from where they were and looked down finding two deep cuts running across my hands. They were starting to bleed and I grimaced with pain. It hurt when I made contact with the cold and wet surface of the railing. I noticed it then, a drainage pipe along the side of the house had been cut in half. The drainage was now a half pipe and the upper portion was nowhere in sight.

The corvette parked up against the edge of the ridge close enough so I didn't have to lean around to see. Kaiba exited the car wearing his normal work attire and I glared at him. Hadn't he received my message? I hid my bleeding hands behind my back and watched him. He didn't see me at first so I caught the sight of him stretching and yawning. Not a normal Kaiba thing to do. I gave him a few moments to have his time alone, observing him from my spot above him. My hands throbbed, but I ignored them.

Baby kicked me hard taking me out of my trance and causing me to hiccup noticeably. Kaiba glanced up and my spying methods were revealed. "Good morning." He greeted flatly.

"Why are you here? I called you ahead of time so you didn't have to waste gas and drive all the out here. I can't come to work today…" I declared.

"No 'Good Morning'? Oh that's an enjoyable way to start a conversation." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "I got the message. You don't need to worry about me using gas."

"Why are you out here, then?" I frowned, ignoring him.

"If you can worry about my gas usage, can't I worry about your health? I can worry about you, can't I?" Taken aback by his statement I stared at him wearily. He was in an exceptionally good mood this morning. His face was placid at best and he continued, "You've been taking a number of sick days lately and I felt obliged to come and check up on you. You seem quite well to say the least."

"Obliged? When are you ever obliged to do something for anything aside from your company, eh Kaiba?" Choosing my words I wanted to get to the real source of why he was here. Checking up on me was not what he'd normally try doing.

"When I feel like it… You appear to quite healthy, mouthing off like that. You must have loads of energy; you're standing upright at least. When I have employees take days off I normally have the mind set that they're at their deathbed. That should be the only reason why they are absent, but any other excuse I'm not very flexible with. Of course there's maternity leave, but that doesn't account for you does it?" (Y/M: Oh gods I went ahead and had him say it! . )

I kept silent for a moment refraining from answering 'Maybe' instead of 'No'. After an instant of silence I retaliated, "You're cruel Kaiba…you know that?" When he nodded giving me and uncharacteristic smile, I continued, "So is that what you're here for just to yell at me for taking too many absences?" One hand moved onto one of my hips and I winced as I felt pain.

He didn't try to hide the concerned look on his face and I quickly realized what was different about him. All the cold defenses he held, all the aloof presence, were gone. Kaiba wasn't hiding anything, showing everything he wanted to show. The thought hit me hard and I felt shocked. Why the heck would Kaiba suddenly act like this? It didn't feel normal…

"I wanted… to tell you something, Yami. That's why I came." I turned to look at him finding a calm expression, but his movements were jerky and nervous, this he didn't try hiding. "Come down here…"

Who are you and what have you done with the Kaiba I've come to know? Rubbing my back and dreading the trip downstairs I shook my head, "What if you come up here, the door should be unlocked." Shifting my weight to one side I felt my hips ache. My body was screaming to sit down… not again.

"You left the door unlocked, especially with a property like this? Now that's just asking for someone to come in and rob the place or hurt you Yami." Kaiba frowned scratching his head. Panic returned to take me in its grasp thinking about the protection of the young one.

"I have no neighbors and there isn't anyone around so there really isn't much of a chance for something like that to happen."

"On the contrary, there isn't anyone around to come and help you when you're being attacked and are screaming."

"Well- who's choice was it… to-to have me live here, eh Kaiba?"

"Oh be quiet… I'm coming up." Kaiba left from sight and my knees buckled. I fell back and onto my backside. Putting my hands on my stomach I started to breath in slowly. I was beginning to feel tired and hungry again. Once more Kaiba was asking me to push myself beyond what I could normally muster. Glancing at my hands I hissed at the dried blood covering the wounds. What did he want? I wondered. What did he want to tell me that was so urgent that he'd come to the property instead of going to work? And where the hell had the top half of the pipe gone?

By then the little one had stopped moving, which disappointed me greatly. Over the short time that I had experienced her moving and kicking I had gotten to understand a pattern in her movements. I had wanted her to be active while I talked to Kaiba, but it looked as if she would leave me alone in this encounter. "You enjoy being up here don't you? We've talked here once already… Yami, are you alright?"

Turning I gave Kaiba, who had just appeared, a fake smile to his question. I slowly stood up from my place on the balcony floor and wiped my hands plainly against my pants. Holding them together behind me I made sure he couldn't see the crimson streaks running down my palms and wrists. "I'm fine, so shall we continue?"

The brunette nodded, but he frowned as he looked at me. For a split second my smile faltered and he caught sight of it, face becoming grim. Shrugging I tried to push the conversation forward. "You wanted to tell me something, right? So… aren't we going to go ahead and start?"

He nodded, but his expression didn't change aside from my persistence. "Well of course we'll start… I yearn to have my daily talk with you." He paused and finally relaxed his anxious face, "I will admit it's become a habit of mine. One good conversation with you at least once a day… that's what I've noticed, at least."

I crossed my arms and pouted ignoring the throbbing of my hands. "You know that doesn't sound as enjoyable to me as it sounds to you Kaiba. Would conversations actually be the same if you speak with me as if it's a mere everyday thing? Topics will drop greatly."

"Ah well there, I can contradict that statement. With you I've found myself with an endless supply of subject to converse about. Besides conversations can go on for a good number of days, so we won't lose too many topics so quickly."

"Won't you get bored?" Kaiba's eyes had gone glassy for a moment and he blinked at my declaration. Looking down I sighed, "You may get bored if you talk to me all the time. Talking seems to be the only thing I'm good for."

"Yami…" Kaiba sighed as well moving so his back was towards me now. He gazed at the looming beach below and was quiet, yet before I could speak again he muttered, "Yami are you my friend?"

His sapphire gaze held my crimson ones in an inescapable grip as he turned his head and I couldn't look away. My heart was beating so rapidly and loudly I was almost deafened by the sounds. Transfixed as I was I couldn't help, but continue to stare at Kaiba and his eyes, trying so hard to dig deep into them and figure out the meaning behind the look he was giving me. I held my breath for a few seconds finding his eyes empty aside from their cerulean hue. Why would he ask such a question? "Yes… I am, aren't I?"

Shaking his head and smiling disappointedly at my hesitant answer Kaiba spoke, "Yes you are… You said that a friend would be nice to have… didn't you?" The tension was so thick I could feel myself choking from it. Why did he look so sad? What did I do to hurt him in such a way? Had I done something wrong? Was that why he was speaking to me like this?

"Yes… I did say that, but Kai-"

"Are you feeling alright?" He interrupted me quickly and I stared at him confused. Truthfully my head was swimming and I could feel a headache coming, my back ached and my legs were exhausted, but at the moment I was more worried about what he was speaking about.

Yet I answered, "Yes, I am feeling alright, but what does that have to do with our friendship, Kaiba?"

Kaiba strolled over refraining from answering. His head shifted down to stare at me and I looked up in return. Bringing out his hand he took my chin in his grasp and moved it higher leaning in at the same time. Heart was pounding obnoxiously throughout my skull and I took in small gasps of air, as his face got closer. I feared what would happen, what he might do and I knew I wouldn't be able to take it emotionally. Shutting my eyes tight I waited for his action, but instead I felt the sensation of his breath warming my neck. Opening my eyes slowly I found his face beside mine at ear level. "It has a lot to do about friendship Yami…" He whispered and I shivered at how dangerous his voice sounded. "Because friends don't lie…"

"What!?" I exclaimed pulling away from him. "Wh-what are… you…"

His eyes followed my movements and he ran his hands through his hair. "I may be wrong, maybe friends do lie to each other, but does that make them really friends? I don't know… you were always the friend expert, or was that Yugi?"

Swallowing I watched him wearily, yet I couldn't answer him. Kaiba shrugged and continued talking though I could tell I would eventually want him to stop. "I know when you're lying to me, Yami. Your eyes give them away, especially when I make you feel uncomfortable. If this were a duel I would have beaten you by now." He held himself powerfully showing that he meant business. This increased my nerves and I bit my lip. "I'm finally your friend and still I have yet to be entitled the blessing of hearing what you think. Unfortunately I've got nothing, but silence. I can't read minds Yami…"

"En-entitled? This isn't some type of stock exchange… friendship doesn't work that way." I mustered up the courage to say.

The brunette nodded a thoughtful expression coming to his face, "Oh… I see, well I never knew that. So what's so good about being friends then?"

"Kaiba why are you here? I don't under-"

"Call me Seto…" The more I pushed for an answer the more Kaiba, or Seto, added more obstacles to surpass, topics to talk about. He wanted to tell me something, so why didn't he go ahead and say it? "Is that not how friends work?"

Confusion had me tightly in its grip as word after word escaped his lips. Mentally I didn't have the ability to think as deeply as he though I tried to with extreme difficulty. I shook my head not knowing what to tell him. "I…I don't know… Kai-Set-…"

"Well I thought they did. This is the first friendship I have ever had so I'm still getting the hang of this friend thing." His words dripped with sarcasm, his main goal to push at my defenses as hard as he could. Chuckling he grinned and spoke again, "And to know that we were rivals in the beginning. We were rivals for years, but our rivalry never really moved since you fell for Bakura."

My heart skipped a beat and I winced at the familiar name. Kaiba had dared to bring my child's father up. Oh gods why now!? "How long… How long were you with Bakura before he dumped you." Chest aching I shook my head, not wanting to answer, not wanting to listen. "Hey how long?"

Staring at me with eyes that were breaking passed my first defenses, I kept silent. Yet he stared and continued to stare, waiting for an answer. I forced my mouth closed tightly and rebelled. I wasn't going to answer him; I didn't want to talk about what he wanted to talk about. It was my business, not his, and he knew that, but why did he want me to talk about something that I had worked so hard to forget and overlook for my baby's sake. Cobalt continued to watch me like a predator waiting for the sight of its prey, but I ignored it. Daring to break eye contact I looked down at where my feet should have been if my stomach didn't reach so far out. "Hey Yami…" I persisted to ignore him, feeling his temper rising. "Yami! Answer the damn question!!!"

I jumped and stepped back defensively. Fearing his wrath I stared down submissively as I normally did, "Eight months!" Taking deep breaths to calm my nerves, I could feel myself begin to shake. Emotions raged within my mind and the urge to leave the situation arose. "Seto…." His name felt alien coming from my mouth.

He gave me an apologetic expression that I caught as I hesitantly glanced up. Inhaling a large breath and exhaling himself, he rubbed his temples. I wasn't the only one feeling strained for he was showing signs that he was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Taking in the horizon he started to speak again softly and calmly, careful with his words. "That is quite a while… Eight months of not really making contact, being in our own worlds, living our own lives separately. Ironic when you take in the fact of what we're doing now. Hmph, when you were with him I admit, I pushed you out of my mind. I didn't try to think of you or our rivalry. I knew well enough that you were doing your own thing and I didn't have any reason to get into your business." Kaiba sighed again and he crossed his arms, "But at least you dueled when you two were together… and yet I never took the initiative to come and challenge you to duel. Mainly because I didn't want to go through challenging Bakura first before reaching you, I guess. It would have been troublesome to challenge the king and get some partner of his instead. Besides the only person I ever wanted to duel, the only person I would even give a second thought about would be you."

Luckily he didn't move his head to gaze at me for if he had he'd catch my face several shades redder. Pregnancy had its own power over my feelings and many times I had found myself thinking of things, people through viewpoints that were extremely disgraceful. "Of course, as I said, I gave you your space, while I had mine. And I'm not going to deny that things happened during those eight months, people… changed. Heh, we've talked about this before haven't we? Just like the last time except much colder now than back then."

Not being able to control the waves of memories that played themselves within my mind without my consent, I cringed as emotion after emotion increased my nerves. My chest burned with the familiar pain of hate and betrayal. The pain that took more forms than I could count. The pain that made me suffer from the beginning of my ordeal and continued to plague me until the very moment. "I left you alone for several reasons, and at first I was aware of many of them or so I thought. Just a month or so ago I began to realize feelings, reasons that I overlooked after all this time. One of those reasons stood as one that I ignored when I made the decision to forget you temporarily as you were happy with Bakura. The reason for choosing to forget all because I knew you were ok, that you were happy, and that I had the knowledge that someone was looking out for you. Not just in a friendship sense, but in a sense so that you were content, physically, mentally, and especially emotionally. I didn't worry… and second thoughts weren't needed."

Catching his breath Kaiba kept explaining while I fought with the inner demons that he resurrected one word after another. I gritted my teeth and kept my eyes shut in fear that tears would flow if I didn't protect myself from the mental onslaught. Once, so long before, I had told him that he needed to refit the pieces of his heart back together and find a way to open his heart in ways that would become beneficial to him. He used to keep his heart shut tight when we had been rivals, but now he was telling everything his heart desired to share. The worst time to do it too… I had no idea what he was doing and awaited more words, "Yami… I was wrong… I was wrong to leave you behind like that. I had taken the same path as most of your friends did when you had taken a whole different route of your own. It was only when I learned of the tragedy on your life's road that I had made the choice to stop and look back at the base of the many paths that were there for us to choose from. Damn what am I reciting to you, poetry…?" An instance of silence and then his voice continued, louder and closer this time, "No one looked back to check your progress, your changes, yet you have done just that to them haven't you? You've seen their changes and because you did not understand their new sides, you've suffered. Am I saying this correctly? All I know is that I looked back to check on you when you fell apart after Bakura betrayed you. Yugi, yes he delayed his advancement, until he couldn't take anymore of the stress and became impatient, just for you. I wanted to help, just as Yugi had begun, but it was you, who made it difficult."

"You locked yourself away in an inescapable cage and hid the key. That day… the day that holds harsh memories for the both of us… I had asked you over and over again for that key to set you free. I pressured you until I, myself, cracked impatiently through the connections of our rivalry. I forced you… I pressured you harder than I have ever pressured you. I pushed until I broke you. I took hold of you-" Opening my eyes and finding his form close, I grabbed his arm as he held it out to take my neck in his grasp. Panic and fear overcame me and the tears I had controlled rolled down my cheeks even when I was aware that he wasn't actually going to choke me. Pulling his arm away from my grip, his hand moved to touch my cheek. He looked at me sadly and muttered, "…and hurt you. That is what I truly regret."

My mouth fell open ready to speak yet the things I wanted to say remained non-existent. Kaiba wiped my cheeks dry, but it really didn't make much of a difference for I just continued to cry. He didn't try to move his hand away and kept it there holding my face gently. His eyes now watched me painfully instead of expectantly and my gaze merely mirrored his. "Yami…" His call was soft and I could sense his words before they made themselves known.

"No… stop- No more…" I drew back away from his touch feeling the tears grow hot in frustration as well as everything else. Whimpering, I winced as physical pain shot from my abdomen to the rest of my body. I shook my head, "I don't want to hear you talk anymore… I…I… I don't… want to remember…. Not again… please don't make me remember again…"

"Yami…"

"I to-told myself I would st-stop. I wasn't sup-posed to cry anymore… I'm not supposed to be-to be weak. I can't burden anyone again… I don't want to burden anyone anymore…" I hiccupped and flinched again stomach tightening. The baby kicked, my body becoming too stressed at one time. Trying to calm down for the umpteenth time that day I forced forsaken words at Kaiba, "You told… me… You told me that I had to go through hell several times before reaching independency… but I can't take it anymore. I've tried, but I don't want to remember hell again. I don't want to Kaiba… so please I beg of you, don't make me remember."

"But Yami that's what I wanted to tell you… You don't need to be independent…. I was the bastard, who told you to think in such a way and I'll be the friend, who will say otherwise. I was wrong with everything… Yami I'm not going to make you suffer, I don't want to see you suffer. I'm sorry for everything I made you go through, I'm sorry for everything I made you remember, but what I really wanted to tell you is that. One of the two things I realized that could affect the both of us so dramatically is that… The only way that you show true self-reliance, true strength is when you can understand when it is right to depend on others for strength. That is the only way I've realized and you were the one, who helped me realize that. You can get far in that path of life by yourself alone, but if you depend on those close to you at the right time, you will find yourself farther than you ever imagined. Screw all the crap I said before… Shit I know now what I've done wrong and what you've let go because you lost trust in other people."

Reaching out again Kaiba held me by the shoulders as if making sure that I was real and he wasn't talking to an illusion. "Yami what I wanted to tell you since I've arrived is that I want you to depend on me. I don't want to know you're still suffering alone. The people, who were once close to you, have become distant because you lost your trust to depend on another. Hell I know you depended on Bakura until he hurt like he did, the bastard. That's why you lost that trust he took it away… But I know you still have some, somewhere deep in that broken heart of yours and I need you to use all the trust that you still have to depend on me. 'I trusted you, now you trust me.'" (Y/M: Quote dedicated to Buka2000!)

Stare, that was all I could do for what seemed like hours. I could no longer tell what I was feeling, my mind and lips at a loss of words. He was asking for my heart aside from his words' other meanings, but I was scared. I feared so many things that would result if I did, as he wanted. Half praying that he would hear my words and half hoping that he wouldn't, I murmured, "How…. How do you… expect me to do that? How do I know that I can trust you?"

Suddenly letting go Kaiba backed off frowning. He walked slowly towards the opposite side of the railing from where I was, purposely putting the most distance between us. Nodding he gave me a look as if saying, 'follow me' and I stepped after him nervously, yet keeping space between us. "Start depending on me Yami… I may not be as close as some other people, but I want to be… Trust Yami… Start from the beginning, the cause of this change… the key that you used to lock yourself away so not to depend on others. Tell me why you broke up with Bakura, what is wrong with you… I beg you to trust, to tell me because I promise I'll never betray you… That's a promise I'm willing to keep and Seto Kaiba does not break promises."

He crossed his arms his body language showing that he was ready to wait for my answer however long it took. The tears flowed faster at his request and I cursed the gods to have it happen now… to have him ask me now of all days. I gently put my hands to my stomach, but he didn't seem to notice the meaning of the action clearly because he still couldn't see the baby. If I told him then he'd know, then he would see her growing inside of me. I whimpered contemplating the hard decision.

How would he react? That was the main thing that scared me more than anything. He spoke of not betraying me, but how long would that promise last when he found out I was a freak? "I'm sorry… I'm sorry." I muttered moving my head from side to side.

"I want to give it to you… and I want to receive yours in return, but it's hard to ask someone, who means so much for something so important. Yami I lo-" Kaiba moved to lean gently against the railing arms still folded over his chest. From my viewpoint I could see the railing, green in color bend with his weight, its base actually lifting from its supposedly welded area on the balcony face. The pipes that made up the railing were coming loose and Kaiba would fall if he put any more weight on it.

CLANK!

The familiar sound I recognized from earlier came from parts of the railing breaking off and pummeling into the sea. Some slammed into the rocky cliffs before landing into the murky water causing that sound that I had heard twice before.

"Kaiba!" I spoke moving forward quickly. "The railing, you need to get off the railing!" He turned around to look at what I was now pointing realizing my warning. Getting up swiftly he attempted to get out of the danger he was in, but took the wrong step. His foot slid back on a nearly invisible frozen patch of water that I hadn't noticed at first glance and he fell back, this time full weight slamming into the instable border.

The railing collapsed underneath him and with a yell Kaiba fell over the edge. I sprinted to the taller man and before I could do anything he grabbed my arm at the moment of his fall pulling me down as well. My body slammed hard against the floor of the balcony and I gasped as I fell atop my stomach and chest. For a split second there was an imbalance between his weight and mine of which I found myself sliding after him off the balcony. With one arm I held onto Kaiba and with the other I kept hold of the building as best I could. Looking passed him I felt queasy at the sight of the nearly hundred foot drop. Tightening my grip and feeling his do the same I squeezed Kaiba's hand feeling the pain of the deep gash in my palm.

I couldn't let go, I couldn't let the brunette fall! My form strained with the weight that it was keeping up and I let out a small groan. Kaiba growled as well reaching up with one hand for the balcony edge, but being too far. "Yami you can't let go! For the love of all that is mighty do not let go!" He yelled at me.

"Damn it I'm trying!!!" I screamed back. Feeling my back popping in several places and my stomach clenching hard, I gave his hand a literal vice-grip. "You have no idea how hard it is to keep you up like this!! Ow!" She kicked in several areas and went still. Tears ran down my face in the agony and fear.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean!!!?" Body sliding forward ever so slightly Kaiba hissed in panic, "Shit! Yami you have to pull me up!!! Hold me tighter damn it!"

Grabbing him with my other hand I flared back. Pressure slammed my body in so many ways; it felt as if thousands of knives were embedding themselves in my skin. "I am, you idiot! Now you hold tighter! Gods you're so heavy!!!"

"Shut the hell up damn it and pull!" I did as he told me, groaning again. I could just tell this wasn't good for the pregnancy and I hissed through clenched teeth. Watching his expressions I noticed his face change going from panicky to surprised in the matter of seconds, while a wet sensation dripped from my hands. My hands had started to bleed making it just harder with blood oiling my hold. The red substance ran down my hands and slid down his arms soiling the white suit with a trail of blood.

Gasping I cursed colorfully in Egyptian adding, "Shit… Shit!!" I pulled as hard as I possibly could being able to lift him, but almost dropping him again when my arms collapsed momentarily under the strain. I panted not realizing how weak my upper strength was until that moment. "I'm not letting you go… I'm not going to let you fall!" Throwing my full weight backwards I dragged Kaiba high enough to where he had the ability to grab hold of the ledge and take over. We spent minutes working to get him up and onto the balcony again using all the strength we could.

With one last heave Kaiba came crashing into me and onto the stable surface of the balcony. He tripped and fell over landing on top of me breathing hard just as I was. My head swam, my body screamed suffering from the ordeal and the fact that Kaiba's full weight crushed my smaller form. I moaned through my teeth attempting to expel the pain and to breathe. No one spoke and only the sound of the wind and our breaths could be heard. Slowly moving my left knee up I felt Kaiba's hip. "I… can't… breath…" I gasped, pushing at his hip weakly.

Opening my eyes I found his head laying against my chest, which explained the pressure and the faint smell of vanilla. Lying there for a moment realization hit me at what was happening and I strong blushed took over my face swiftly. Being unusually hornier than usual, I noticed that the position we were in and the fact that we were both breathing hard would make someone casually walking in think we were… I didn't want to finish the thought and shook my head. Unfortunately the knowledge that Kaiba smelled like vanilla didn't leave very soon.

"Ah!" I gasped and winced, mainly in pain for, Kaiba had lifted his head and had looked down. The little one kicked hard and moved, kicking consistently at one area. Moving up on my elbows I glanced down and within seconds I felt the blood seep from my face. I had forgotten that she kicked hard enough to be felt from the outside now, which meant for those instants Kaiba had felt each one. Panic didn't falter and I franticly started to move away from the brunette. "No!"

Not again… not again. If he finds out about the baby he'll get angry. He won't trust me; he'll know that I didn't trust him. Oh gods he's going get angry, he's going to hate me! I started to slide away from him with the thoughts running through my head, yet before I could get very far he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down again. "Wait Yami!"

On all fours he held me by the waist with one arm and with the other moved his hand gently across my abdomen. I prayed that the little one would stop moving, but she sensed Kaiba and had chosen to entertain him. I flinched as she kicked exactly at his palm, "Kai-Kaiba!" He tightened his hold on my waist and watched his hand in interest ignoring me for the moment.

I hated the moments like this. He knew I didn't want him to touch me, but he wasn't going to move until he figured out what was happening. Sitting up I reached to loosen his grip of my waist with my bleeding hands, but they shook and couldn't pry him off. I hissed and pushed at his shoulders gently. My voice hoarse, I kept calling, "Kaiba please let go…please let go…" By now I knew it was inevitable that he was going to find out and realize that I was a freak. He was going to regret his actions of kindness and leave me behind. Why had I ever thought that anything would actually come good of this friendship with the CEO?

He wouldn't see my body at its growing form until I told him that I was holding a child or accepted it with an action of mine. Arms shaking I couldn't push myself away from him and eventually gave up trying to run away. Instead I began to work on wiping my tear-streaked face of the tears that wouldn't stop. The blood on my hands started to dilute with the mixture of tears and the crimson liquid found its way all over my cheeks. The guilt, pain, everything that normally came during times like this returned and found my tears stronger than ever all over again. "Yami… what the heck…" His words had a weak effect and this time I ignored him, hands covering my face, as the tears could not be controlled. "Yami…"

Letting go of my waist Kaiba sat up himself he took hold of my arms and moved them away from my face. Instinct caused me to flinch at his hold and I whimpered pulling away without the will to do so. His face held an unreadable expression as he stared at me. "What's wrong with you?" He repeated the question I dreaded, but knew would come.

"I'm sorry…" Was the answer I gave him, "Please… don't… I…" I bit my lip as I kept my gaze in his direction. The guilt doubled and I cried harder, "I-I… please don't… I never meant… I'm not-"

"Calm down… shhh…" His words merely added to the bliss of my mind, to the dream coming back to take me. "Don't lock yourself up. Yami… I want to know… Please tell me what's wrong." The voice he used was neither angry nor accusing, but gentle. It wasn't normal and I shook my head confused.

"No…. I… please… don't…." I closed my eyes with a loss of words. If I told him I'd come and hurt him just like I did everyone else. It was my fault this was happening and I didn't want to pull anyone down with me. "It… was… my…. fault."

"What was your fault? What did I just feel Yami?"

"You won't… I… She…."

"She?"

"No… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore…. Don't hate me, please don't hate me." The event mirrored the time when Ryou had found out, but back then it had been worse, so much worse. This time it felt as if the guilt didn't want to escape, that my words didn't want to come out and tell him. This time fear wouldn't allow me to speak; it didn't want me to get hurt. "I'm sorry…" This was as far as I could get with him; I didn't want him to hurt me if he found out.

"Yami!" His call rose dramatically and I yelped.

"Don't hate me! It can't happen like that time… I don't want to be hurt by someone that close again… I don't want to burden anyone else…"

"Gods Yami… you will get yourself hurt if you keep this up… I'm not going to hurt you if you tell me what's wrong. Yami trust me!"

Seto's POV

Shit! The more we speak the more defenses he throws up. He held less trust than I first imagined…. Shit Yami tell me what's wrong. That feeling… the movement that his stomach seemed to be making, it filled me with fear and yet confusion. If he only told me what's wrong?

Yami, you don't want to hurt me, and you don't want to be hurt yourself. What are you specifically afraid of? Me? Are you afraid of me? Do I remind you of Bakura? Shit is that why you're acting like this? What the hell is wrong with you!?

His blood and tears streaked his face and I wanted to wipe them off. I didn't want him to hurt himself, to be hurt by me. Hell I didn't care if I got hurt some way as long as he was safe. Yet it appeared that he wasn't even safe from himself with that much guilt built in one area. What had been that movement, it felt so familiar, but it seemed so long ago since I had last felt such a sensation? I wanted to know, I was dying to know what I had felt.

The answer was an arm length away, but I still couldn't reach it. Yami wasn't allowing that to happen. He was continuously hiding that damn key and continuing to confuse himself. There had to be a way to get him to spill the information he held. He didn't want to be hurt, but my temper was rising just like that time, and it was taking all the mental control that I had to keep it at bay. I didn't want to hurt him, just as he was asking, but I could sense my frustration.

"Yami I don't want to hurt you! But I'm reaching the point of no return. Please don't bring me to repeat that day, this time Mokuba isn't here to stop me!" I confessed dangerously. The last time he could've told me what was wrong and if he were smart enough he'd know when enough was enough.

His eyes showed fear tenfold and he moved away terrified. I allowed him for mere seconds and watched him wrap his arm around his abdomen protectively. Before I could really think I found myself coming after him. "You don't want me hurt you right? You don't want me to touch you!?"

I was unconscious of my motives and just lost control again. My hand found its way to Yami's chest grabbing a fist full of his shirt and pushing him down onto his back hard enough to have him yelp, but not strong enough to hurt him. I straddled him, sanity slipping away moment by moment.

I knew I had two paths to take to cause him to say something.

Fear… I was using his fear to make him scream!

Love… If he could just trust me, my love for him would be enough!

From his chest my hand moved to his throat again. I took hold of it, but didn't squeeze. "Damn it Yami! Tell me what you don't want me to do!!! You want me to not do something right!? Tell me or I'll do it again!!!" I overlooked the fact that tears were sliding down my face. "Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it damn it!!!"

His hands were already holding my arm earnestly, trembling in dreaded anticipation and fear. Yami was terrified, he gripped my arm tight trying to pull me away. He knew I wouldn't move and his mouth opened, "Don't hurt the Baby!! Oh gods please don't hurt her!!"

Grip loosening I watched Yami in a stupor, and then moved my hand to the side of his face. Hands falling onto his abdomen he whimpered adding more tears to the wet streaks of his face. I glanced at his hands and watched as his stomach made an instant transformation. Frowning I sighed, realizing my stupidity to not have noticed this situation the whole time. Closing my eyes I sighed again, angry with myself for allowing things to get this far.

Gazing at Yami underneath me I gave him a regretful look, sorry for everything, but my words did not come out. "Don't hurt me, please… I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for being a burden to you… I'm sorry for being a freak… Please hate me for it if you must, but don't hurt my baby."

I held his cheek gently in one hand wiping some blood from his face for tears were still covering his cheeks. My heart ached for him and I shook my head. There was no way I could let him feel pain again. Guilt filled me slowly and regret for most of my actions started to bring itself upon my senses. Yami was pregnant and he was male. The facts were screwed up and everything was far from normal, but this was Yami, nothing was normal with him. By the look of his body he was already pretty far along and it filled me with worry just thinking about the infant. Did Bakura leave Yami for this? The guess was pretty close. Was this Bakura's child? Now this I was slightly confused about. Remembering how he called Yami a bitch and the baby a parasite I didn't know if it were his child or not. But Yami would never cheat on anyone… he wouldn't cheat at anything at all.

I wiped my face dry of my own tears and looked at the threatened emotions swimming within his eyes. Whoever sired the child I really didn't care for Bakura was still the bastard, who caused all this. I still didn't want Yami to suffer for everyone's blind judgment and stupidity. I loved him, why would I allow such a thing to happen. "Yami…" He flinched inwardly as I touched him again, this time on his neck to clean the blood from my hands that had gotten there when threatening him. My voice came out naturally gentle and I spoke, "Yami, there's no need to fear me… I'm not going to hurt you or the infant…"

Those forsaken crimson eyes stared at me blankly and I knew that he wasn't going to believe me lightly. "I should be the one, who should apologize Yami, for everything. You're not a freak… I would never call you a freak or a burden… I would never… hate you; I love you too much to do that." He made a pained sound from his throat and I frowned. "This is not a dream… so please don't run away…"

Whimpering Yami moved his head to one side and closed his eyes. I didn't know what was happening and I felt my own concern bring me to move. Reaching out, I brought his head back to the previous position. He opened them again, his eyes darting around the area again. I shook my head, "I love you Yami." His gaze fell on me his expression of frustration and confused yearning; I was always good at telling emotions. After my confession I bent down and kissed him, not deeply nor gently, just enough so he could feel it.

Recognizing the warmth of a blushing face I got off him and sat cross-legged on the balcony. I glanced up at the sky realizing that pieces of ice were making their way down to earth. It was rare to have it snowing so close to the coast. I turned my head to the sound of Yami sitting up and watched him curiously. My face burned with the blushing sensation and I didn't care if he saw it or not. He looked up as well and watched the sky for a few moments; his tears were finally letting up. Gazing down at his hands covered in dry blood he remained silent, mind contemplating. Bloody and painful as they were, he brought his hands to his swollen abdomen and rubbed it gently, cringing somewhat.

Not enjoying the wait I moved towards him, which he did not react to. When close enough I wrapped my arms around him expecting to have him flinch away or push me away, neither came to happen. Instead, to my relief he returned the action by hugging me back, a trembling hug, but a hug no less.

We sat there holding each other for mere minutes until Yami pulled away. He stood up and rubbed his back, which I couldn't help to smile at. I followed him standing beside his form wondering what went through his head for he had yet to speak since I had confessed to him. Walking forward before I could even think of asking, he went back inside, which I had no choice, but to do the same. Reaching for what should've been a door handle I found a chipped hole and the actual handle I kicked while coming in. Yami stopped and turned to gaze at me, "I… I… I was going to call you about that…" His voice was barely audible, "The… knob, fell off…"

"More like pried off." I answered back in my normal tone of voice; yet making sure it wasn't like I was angry. "Did you do this?"

He shook his head and sat down on the office sofa in the room. He touched his stomach once more and twitched a little. I came after him and sat down as well. I moved in closer on the large couch, that I wondered why I had put in the room, so we sat close to each other. Silence took its place then…

Yami turned to the side slowly to face me, I watched him waiting for what he had in store. Being that at the moment I was thinking about ways I could've told him I loved him aside from him on the floor underneath me an awkward position. His face was almost dry, but his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "You don't need to cry anymore. I won't let anything bad happen to you or the-"

Before I could finish he took one of my hands and brought it towards him to rest on his middle. I fell silent and stared at where my hand was. "He didn't want her… He wanted me to get rid of her…" I looked up at him this time listening. "But I didn't want to. I didn't know why this was happening to me… I didn't want to get rid of something innocent, but he didn't care… She's only a parasite in his eyes…." I felt a small movement under my palm and I couldn't control my grin. He didn't react eyes showing that he was making a confession just as I had. Yet his confessions were much larger than mine, had much deeper meaning, even deeper than love. There were much more emotions than love in his confessions and I was just happy to know that he trusted me enough to do that.

I trusted him and he trusted me… I gave him my heart and he's opening his to me. I told him I love him… he has yet to return those words.

His story was long and more eventful than I had given credit. He spoke until his confessions were all said and heard and he was left exhausted. I watched him, his eyes threatening to close as his head found its place laying against my shoulder. My hand still at its spot on his stomach felt no movement for, the infant, feeling the need for her parent to rest, had stopped moving. The doors to the balcony were consistently opening and closing being they could no longer lock. If we stayed in the place we were in then the room would get cold soon. "Yami… I know you're tired, but I wouldn't say this is the best place for a nap. Come on… we should find someplace warmer. I don't want you getting sick."

Lifting his head he looked at me and nodded. I got up and he did the same. He glanced at the creaking doors and frowned. "Don't worry about that… I'll get it fixed later." I reassured him, as he silently agreed. Suddenly he took my hand in his and pulled me to follow. I did so trailing after him into what appeared to be his room down the hall. I noticed it was one of the smaller rooms, but paid no attention to it. Slowly he crawled into the bed and under the blankets. I stood there and stared at him, wondering what I was to do now…

Not too long afterwards, he moved over giving me room on the bed. All the rooms had king-sized beds, so I had more than enough space to join him. I was hesitant, removing my suit jacket and got in where as he had already turned on his left side to rest. His back was to me and I watched him again. Smiling to myself I felt the weight of my confession rise and dissipate. It was gone now… I now knew what I had wanted to know for so long.

Leaning over to see if he was asleep I gazed at Yami's face calm and placid now. He looked innocent and cute when his mouth was shut he wasn't in pain, something I could admit now more than ever. Finally lying down I mimicked his position on my left side and brought the blankets higher upon us. Quietly I embraced him around the middle easier than expected and sighed. Caring not if he heard me or not I murmured, "I love you…" Before we were both sent into the bowels of sleep.

Even if he never answered that saying, for now, as long as he allowed me to love and to take care of him, that's all, I truly want.

* * *

Gods of the abyss I finished!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOO!!!! I'm exhausted and relieved! I did it! I wrote the chapter… chapters I don't care!!!!!! God this was a long chapter and I'm sorry for writing this much, but for an event such as this I find myself adding a good number of details. Hey I admit I'm quite fond of this chapter now! Though its excruciatingly long and burned my eyes off for several weeks on end. Alright no more words you had enough from me.

Next Time: Kaiba has finally found out about the baby…. And Yami is aware that the CEO is in love with him… and is ok with it? It's the aftermath of the confessions, how will these two be able to adapt now? Next time Kaiba will be in overly protective mode and Yami will be hearing news about… Bakura?! Don't know what else I'll write, but you'll see! Stay tuned.

OH Yeah! HAVE A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!


	15. The Calm After the Storm

Chapter fourteen time, right!? Yep well I'm raring to go so let's get this chapter started. As I've stated Kaiba finding out about the little one and confessions were the climax of the story, which means that the story will be calming down for a bit before rising up one more time during the second climax (the birth), then the end of the story!!! Yes! I'm almost done with Left Behind, my first fic… I'm excited… Of course we have a number of chapters to go before that time so I better start typing shouldn't I?

Disclaimer: I don't own what I don't own, that includes my sister's Nintendo DS… (Damn)

Warning: It's in the mature section so bad words and maybe some other bad things, who knows… oh yeah mpreg!!! May have offensive content.

Last Time: "I trusted you, now you trust me…" Seto has stepped out into dangerous waters, literally. He now knows of the infant Yami is expectant with and Yami in turn is now aware that his long held rival has been in love with him. Are these good signs? Are things getting better? Have the gods answered Yami's long awaited prayers? The aftershock of confessions and some news about the baby's father, Bakura… oooh!

Yami: Bakura? What has he been doing, other than spying on me?

Seto: Who cares…? Let's just find out about how you reacted to me and my- well what I told you.

Yami: Oh yes… well… hmm… Go ahead Yuzume.

Yuzume: Aye Captain!

Review please!

* * *

Left Behind Chapter 14: The Calm After the Storm/ Realizations

Normal POV

"…then I told her to stop bitching cuz' she was sounding a lot like my mother." Laughs resonated from the small group of men as they sat at the small table within a favorite bar of theirs. It was after working hours and the group of construction workers and a couple of architects were doing their normal thing, sitting around a table drinking and telling stories of home, the family, and especially the wives. It was the usual men's night out for many of the guys hanging out at the table, but it was also the night where the constructions workers and one architect could get to know the newest part of their group. A young man, appearing to be still in his late teens, who had been accounted head architect just a couple months before. The male currently telling the story swallowed the shot of sake in his glass before continuing, "And of course… I found out why she was bitching so much… two weeks later she told me she was three months pregnant and mood swings were what was making her so snippy. Hell that was when she was pregnant with my first kid and I was kinda' guilty for thinking she was sounding like my mother, but that stage passes cuz' look at me, three kids down, wife's pregnant with a fourth hell when she's bitching, she's bitching!"

"Man, Aki… I think you've gotten too much drink in your system for tonight!" One of Aki's companions sounded off as he ended his story with his statement. "You fucking shake in your boots when that wife of yours calls you during work and that's the only time you're actually sober." The male companion mimicked Aki in an exaggerated state, mockingly holding an invisible phone and shaking so hard it appeared to be he was having a seizure.

Aki turned on him and growled, "Stop talking bull, Tohya! You're the one that still lives with his mother!"

A group, "Ouch!" Sounded off after the retort and the man by the name of Tohya glared and kept his mouth shut. Silence played itself before them as each member of the team awaited for anyone else to speak.

"Oy! Who wants to go next! If I have to hear Tohya and Aki bicker like a couple of gays I'm going home." Another construction worker spoke sighing and drinking from his glass. The group was made up of five workers and two architects, each man looking around expecting someone to start talking. "Anyone? Oh come on, I thought we were going to have fun tonight!"

"Now calm down Yuki, we don't want to be kicked out of the bar like last week, do we?" The older architect spoke bringing his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "I think personally we should get some words from our new architect, don't you agree? It's a shame that he's been working with us since the beginning of September and yet we haven't been able to hang out with him."

Yuki nodded, "That's a good idea Kurosaki. Hey kid, say a couple of words of wisdom or whatever. We've been working under you for a good while and we still have no idea who you are. You've heard Aki ramble about his life, what about you?" The crowd of men looked to a shadowed part of the table, where the young architect sat silently and remained ignored until now.

The younger man fingered his shot glass and then swallowed its contents in one gulp. He was quiet, but started slowly, "My life's as normal as the next guy… there's nothing different with my life than deadbeat Aki's." He moved some of his shoulder length hair behind his head.

"Oh really, did the next guy become an architect at the age of nineteen too?" Yuki answered laughing.

"Maybe… but who the hell told you I'm nineteen Yuki?" Came the reply, leaning forward the boy came into the light revealing his deep brown eyes and devilishly face. Bakura hissed, "I could be much older than you think…"

Laughing again Yuki bobbed his head, "Yeah you got a point Bakura, but you look like you're barely nineteen and even if you're older as you say, you still don't look old enough to be an architect. Kurosaki's triple your age and he's just made architect after years of working the field, you get what I'm trying to say?"

"Hmph what can I say… Architects run in my family…" A dangerous look came to the tomb robber's eyes. "I can't build with steel and concrete like you can, but I can design structures that can last several millennia." He sighed wondering why he had been caught within the web of imbecilic fools around him. Bakura had never asked to be given a chance to socialize with other men, but it appeared that with the job he had acquired by certain means on his part came with both blessings and curses.

"Oh really." The mortal man ignored his words as dangerous as they were taking them as nothing, but mere jokes. Bakura frowned at him as he added; "Well you're still a kid to me Bakura… so how'd you get the position with no schooling?"

"Ways… I told you; I had architects run in my family… I'm one of the last of them too… So shut the hell up." The young man clenched his fists not enjoying his place. He had known beforehand that he'd meet the cocky mortals like Yuki when he took such occupation and he had to restrain from sending every idiot he met to the shadow realm. Averting his eyes from Yuki's dull nearly drunken stare he allowed his mind to wander so that his temper wouldn't rise too quickly. Bakura found himself constantly reminding himself why he was doing what he was doing. It was to learn how to sustain what a normal person would call a life. He had to pay for the apartment and for his other needs, which he used to do by taking random jobs that were never the best. Blackmail, drug dealing, being messenger boy for several black market associates. Things had been easier before he had kicked Yami out when Yami got paid because of his ties with the game shop his hikari owned. Besides how could someone be able to keep a stable life with a child on the way without a constant source of money?

"So why take this occupation eh Bakura?" Aki suddenly asked. "You're pretty young to be getting such a high paying job, when most of us here with wives and kids we need to support make a fraction less than you."

Glancing darkly at the men watching him, Bakura chuckled, "Now, wasn't this conversation supposed to get to know, what type of head I was? Not how or why I took the job? Don't push pass my personal boundaries…"

"Getting cocky, now are we?" Tohya murmured.

Anger rising dramatically, Bakura stood from his seat dangerously, "Either you've had too much to drink or you men are the ones getting cocky. I may not have a wife, but that doesn't mean I'm leaving my position so easily." He turned to glare at Kurosaki, "I accepted your invitation, but I think I've heard more than enough bullshit for tonight thank you very much… Ask these questions again, I'll end more than just your careers." Bakura threw some money on the table for his drink and left the bar silently, the group watching him walk away.

"I have to get used to this… Shit I better get used to these worthless fools…" Bakura growled softly to himself. He attempted to remind himself once more why he had taken the job, "I need the money… we will need the money… the two of us…-no Ra, the three of us… You're losing it Bakura… shit!" He brought his coat tighter around his body as he walked down the snowy streets. Frowning he allowed himself to let out a pained sigh, "He never replied to that letter… why should I think he would come back…"

Bakura wouldn't write Yami another letter, he would begin several, but he would never finish one enough so that he could send it to the carrier of his child. Of course even if he did the message would never be seen by the eyes of whom he would address it to. Yet his first letter wasn't the only note that was sent to Yami, others… someone even closer would try to break the ice that had frozen over a brother-like relationship.

**Yami,**

**Hey how's life? Well how are you is what I'm trying to say. How's working for Kaiba? Is he a tyrant to you just because you're his rival? Yami are you all right?**

**Ok maybe I shouldn't be asking you these questions. Hell I don't think you even want to hear from me, especially after turning my back on you twice. I was impatient and stubborn, pretty much I should've given you the opportunity to tell me what's wrong like a good aibou should. Yet I have to admit my patience had reached a breaking point. Yelling out at you was not a good way to deal with such a breaking point and I regret ever doing that. I knew you were hurting, gods I was completely aware that your trust in others had dropped because of what Bakura did to you. I should've given you more time. I should've listened to what you were trying to say so much. I should've stood my ground when Kaiba walked out when you were trying to tell me for the second time. I shouldn't have given up on you, it's as if I never learned anything from you.**

**Should have, could have, would have, I know you'd tell me to stop using such a vocabulary. I need to put more action into things, not sit back and watch life go by. That's mainly why I'm writing this letter. To say I'm sorry and to ask you for you're forgiveness. I was a bad partner and a bad hikari. The guilt of my actions run deep. **

**If classes weren't in the way I'd be there at that house Kaiba let you rent in a flash and saying these things, but I hope you understand my regret and guilt through this note of sorts. I'm sorry for giving up and losing my patience on you, I apologize for allowing Joey to brood upon your actions. It was our conflict, not his and I had no right to tell the others in the way I did. I made you appear to be the bad guy when in reality it was I who yelled at you first…**

**At some point I got jealous, I will admit that as truth. I was angry with you and I was even angry with Ryou because you were telling him what was wrong and not me. Once again I was wrong for doing that and pretty stupid. Yugi Mutou the friendliest person in the world… I can't live up to such a name. Ryou found out about what's wrong with you by himself, yeah he told us. I think he told us, (Joey too) a bit of everything, when he found you unconscious on the ground, when he found out about your 'problem', how you cried because of the way I yelled at you, up to the point where Kaiba actually offered you a job and place to stay. The only thing he didn't tell me was what truly is wrong with you. He told us that you wanted to tell me and I should hear it from you and no one else. I want to hear it from you too… he says I'll be surprised… will I?**

**I'm not going to ramble Yami. So once again I'm sorry for saying all those bad things and betraying you. I'm sorry for being like Bakura… for I'm not his hikari I'm yours. I'm not his aibou I'm yours. **

**Answer back soon, ok? This time I'll sit down and listen. I don't care how long it takes, hours, even days if need be. I'm ready to find out whatever it is and I won't hurt you… I promise you that…**

**I'll Wait,**

**Yugi**

Seto's POV

I had never meant to black out the way I did when I went to lay beside Yami to rest. When I finally woke up from a deep slumber I found morning sun shining through the bedroom windows along with a head splitting migraine. I could only recall mere moments when I had woken up half asleep and in a daze to Yami standing up from the bed to leave for the bathroom or where ever, but to return a short time later. This time I had woken up to the sunlight shining into my face and the clear absence of his form beside mine. Moving up slowly I groaned as the stupid headache caused my head to throb. It was only when I realized that I had been asleep on and off for almost a whole day that I got out of bed.

The jacket of my suit had been removed from where I had placed it the day before, during my deep slumber and after a few minutes I gave up searching for it. Frowning I glanced around for any sign of Yami, but a loud crash from the kitchen two floors below, soon beckoned me downstairs. Rushing to said room I found Yami 'attempting' to reach for a pan that he appeared to have dropped. He was having some difficulty bending over to reach for the kitchenware, maybe caused by the rounded abdomen he was supporting and I couldn't help, but chuckle at this. He glanced up and glared at me silently still working on his current goal. I walked towards him and picked up the pan, innocently handing it over. Taking it away he turned his back to me and put the pan on the stove. Sitting down at the kitchen counter, at the island of sorts, I watched him as he made what looked to be breakfast, my headache still prominent, though I didn't complain about it. "Good morning…" He murmured as he added an egg to the frying pan, "See, I know how to start a conversation…"

Staring at him confused, it took me awhile to remember what he was speaking about. Nodding I answered, "Morning… I never said you didn't know how to start a conversation, I just said it wasn't an enjoyable way to start one…" I rubbed my head slowly, "Though I'm not in the position to coach you, of all people, in conversation making skills."

"No… you aren't…" He added, not even glancing my way. I wondered if he wasn't in a good mood, something I knew happened because of mood swings. Much of the events from yesterday I could recall, yet they made my mind ache in the process. I allowed myself to exhale a pained sigh as my head continued to pound. "Is something wrong?"

I looked up, quickly shaking my head, which made me extremely dizzy. "I'm fine… It's nothing…" I decided to change the subject. "You enjoy your sleep last night? The baby wake you up a lot?" It felt unusual talking about Yami's baby, but I didn't mind. I had to get accustomed to doing it.

This time he chuckled, his face breaking out into a small smile as he cooked. I watched him, enjoying the view from my spot. "I can't complain… Bakura has never been one to rest very much at night; I'm not surprised his little one is the same. By now it's pretty normal for me to find sleep easier said than done." He paused and sighed, but after a moment continued. "Now it is you, who enjoyed your 'little' nap, eh Kaiba? I've had my share of days where I've slept a good 21 hours in one day, but of course it wasn't straight. I can imagine you have a headache now from resting too much, especially for someone like you."

I resisted the urge to shake my aching head and smiled wisely, "Ah, you know more than you give on." I turned in my seat, "All right I have a damn annoying headache, I confess, but what can you do about it?" When I said this he reached with one hand towards a cupboard by the stove. Still cooking with his remaining hand he used his other to open the cupboard and take out a bottle of pills, which he threw at me without looking.

"Here…" He muttered, moving his head slightly to see me catch the bottle of painkiller. "When you're pregnant, you're whole body rebels, which gives you constant headaches and a lot more than that I might add. Main reason why I have a bottle of painkiller nearby." Once more he multitasked and removed a couple of plates from a different cupboard. He slid a couple of eggs each into both of the plates and started to cook bacon as well.

"Isn't this dangerous for the baby? You shouldn't be taking just random aspirins like this."

"It's alright… I asked a local doctor what a pregnant 'person' could take for headaches. He told me as long as 'she' doesn't take more than a certain number of pills a day of that stuff, then 'she' may use some for frequent aches and pains. It's entirely safe, so to speak…"

Heading bobbing up and down I fell silent, popping a couple of pills into my mouth and swallowing. It would take some time before they took effect so until that time came I laid my head against the surface of the kitchen counter. Slowly and gently I allowed myself to think of the previous day's events. Yami's story about how Bakura ditched him for getting pregnant and how life for him went downhill for about two months from there. How after I nearly killed him, he was able to get on his feet again after Ryou found out. Most of it was too strange to be true, but Yami was pregnant as my eyes could definitely tell and that stood literally as the only evidence I needed. Sighing I wondered what he thought about my own news, the way I just blurted it out into the blue and kissed him. Awkward humiliation made my face burn and I covered my head with my arms. Yami had yet to say anything about the day before, the fact that he was speaking of the baby as if I had known the whole six months of his pregnancy, made me believe he was ok with me knowing, but what about my confessions? What did he think?

The smell of bacon soon started to spread throughout the room and my stomach grumbled silently. I could now recall that I hadn't eaten in a whole day for I hadn't eaten breakfast before coming to speak with Yami. I licked my lips, but kept my head down. After a few minutes Yami's voice broke the silence, "Are you tired still or is it your head?" The sound of him putting down a plate of food beside my form caused me to move my face out of my arms.

Softly mumbling I answered, "A little of both really… I haven't eaten since the day before yesterday…"

He sat across the counter from me, "Hmph, you're fault Kaiba." The words exited his mouth in a cruel way. Finally I sat up picking up my fork and inspecting my food. I noticed him frown as I did this, "My cooking won't kill you, you know…"

"I never said it would, I just never knew you cooked."

"There are things you don't know about me Kaiba, live with it. How can someone not know or learn how to cook, when they live alone and are expecting a child?"

"Is it just me or are you in a bad mood? You didn't get a good night's rest, did you? I can tell you're quite grouchy right now."

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Shut your mouth Kaiba!" His eyes flared aggressively and I noticed the change in how he held himself. No longer did he seem to cower away from my voice, but he was arguing back. Internally I cheered and externally I gave him a sarcastic look.

"Why are you so mad? I just said that I wasn't aware that you knew how to cook, ok? God I never could have believed moods were this bad during pregnancy."

Enjoying the way his expression changed when challenged I stared at him as he retorted, "I am not going through mood swings right now! Just shut the hell up Kaiba…"

My head moved side to side, as I answered teasingly, "No… Hey didn't I tell you yesterday to call me Seto?"

"I don't give a damn!" Yami suddenly cringed putting a hand on his stomach quickly. In turn I swiftly dropped my playful side and replaced it with concern. I gazed at him as he took several deep breaths.

Standing from my stool I looked at him worriedly, "Yami…? Is something wrong?"

Yami shook his head moving his hand across his abdomen slowly. "No… it's nothing. She's just active right now." For a moment I felt useless, fathoming the thought that if something were really wrong I wouldn't be much of a help. His crimson eyes met my gaze, "Could you just eat your breakfast… please Seto?"

Doing as he told me, I sat back down and started to eat. Yet my mind wouldn't let the topic down and neither the subject that came about yesterday. I remained quiet for a long period of time as we both consumed our breakfast. Yami's cooking was surprisingly filling and I found myself full of the eggs, bacon, and rice that he had prepared. Putting my eating utensils down I looked at him a little confused as to why he had yet to finish his food. He pushed pieces of egg and rice around his plate as if lost in thought and I had to clear my throat to get his attention. "You were right your cooking didn't kill me… in fact it did the opposite. I'm quite satisfied now, it was very tasty." I stopped, realizing that he hadn't eaten anything since he had served the two plates and if he was listening to me he wasn't showing much sign of hearing me. "Hey Yami…"

His eyes held a forsaken emotion something between sadness and desperation, as he snapped his head up at my call. I stared into them my cobalt gaze burrowing deep into his. "What?" He questioned then remembered, "Oh…um… thanks… it was… nothing…"

Continuing to play with his food he fell into his contemplations once more. My mind wanted so much as to get his attention again. Personally I knew I didn't enjoy it when he fell into such a state. A trance that he would fall into rarely, but was much worse than when he shrunk back in fear. "Yami what are you thinking?" His look traveled to mine once more, "You haven't touched your food, are you not hungry?"

"You want it?" He abruptly answered, pushing the plate towards me.

"No!" I frowned pushing the plate back and explained, "Isn't that supposed to give nutrients to the infant? You should be the one eating, being that you have two stomachs to feed."

Those forlorn eyes narrowed and Yami turned away from the plate. "I don't like eating when there's too many things on my mind." Running his hand down his face he sighed stressed.

"What are you contemplating upon? May I ask?"

"No you may not… Too many things happened yesterday. My mind's just trying to accept it all. You may feel fine aside from the headache, but you don't know how many times I woke up last night. I barely got any sleep yesterday or last night…"

"Why?"

Picking up his fork he stabbed some of his eggs and observed the victuals. "Never mind…" He took his first bite and dropped his utensil unto the plate.

"Yami, I don't enjoy it when you're brooding like this. Hell aren't I the one, who broods over things?"

"More like over contemplate… you did say something about change didn't you?"

I felt as if he was purposely shoving me away from him, this I couldn't accept. "Hey what's wrong with you?! Huh? Was it something I said? Was it something I said yesterday?"

He twitched involuntarily and I took this as a sign I was hitting the nail on the head. I just needed to drive it home. Yami shook his head in denial, "Tch, like what?"

"That I've fallen in love with you." The look I gave him caused him to pull back indefinitely. The expression wasn't of anger or threatened him in any way, but he could see that I was clearly telling the truth. Closing his mouth after failing to attempt an answer, he avoided my gaze for the umpteenth time. He kept balling up his hands into fists on the table and I could tell that the words I had spoken made him uncomfortable. Disappointment flooded into my system as I watched him. It didn't appear to me that he felt the same way. I knew I would still love him any other way, but if he had at least accepted my love it would have been much easier. The air was thickening with tension and I sighed running my hand through my hair. "You don't want to hear those words, do you?"

All Yami did was ignore me, so I kept on. "To tell you the truth it never meant to turn out like this, but it did. I've gone through denial and confusion just because I

was starting to enjoy your company. Does that not flatter you at all?" I leaned my face against my raised knuckle; Yami still wouldn't look at me. "Half the time I didn't want to believe in this stupid emotion, but look at me now, I am. It isn't normal for me, but I've found out that you do strange things for the people you love. Like giving them a large house and a job to pay off that house under your own services. Does that not sound familiar?"

"Do you actually think that I didn't notice the unusual executions I acted upon? The times I found myself worrying my head off over you or smiling at you when you weren't looking, do you believe that I didn't think that I was going crazy? Hell I sure did, but in the end I allowed my body to act on its own and here I am, sitting across from you saying word after word… Just hoping what I'm saying is actually registering… That you accept what I've done and what I've realized after all these months. Yami… I want to know if I can love you… I will ask this question and I will understand your answer, but it doesn't mean that I won't be giving in so easily for I'll continue to care about you in ways I've never cared for a person before." The longer I waited, the longer I regretted wishing for his thoughts. If I had never wondered we would have been fine for Yami wasn't someone to bring something like that up. He'd be selfless or selfish and keep his thoughts to himself, but I had to ask those questions. Yami didn't look at me, show any sign of accepting my words, nor did he answer. He didn't even react, which submerged me in utter disappointment and even slight resentment towards him. Getting up from my seat, I sighed showing my frustration. "Looks like I've wasted my breath then. I've changed for no damn reason and talked way too much for my liking to add. Ok, I get it. I'm sorry for everything including the things I did yesterday."

I didn't quite understand why he was acting this way. Nor did I understand why I was getting angry with him when earlier I had wanted for him to smile. Forcing myself to calm down I stood before him waiting for whatever would come my way. He had to learn to trust me and the others around him. This was what kept him from speaking now for he was over thinking the flow of events. I wouldn't be surprised if he was still afraid I'd hurt him.

After what seemed like hours of glancing around the room my eyes fell upon his form. They quickly caught the sight of his body shaking and in reaction I walked towards him. When reaching him I leaned against the countertop. "Yami, I want you to tell me what's bothering you right now. I've talked more than I've ever talked to a single person aside from Mokuba, but I'm not planning to stop now. I know about the baby and I don't resent you for lying. You just need to trust people again. You need to trust me enough so you can believe the words coming from my mouth for I do love you…"

He finally moved by putting his head in his hands and he spoke, "I can't… I don't want to be a burden. I'm too weak now."

"You're not weak. You've survived pregnancy for nearly seven months as a male when you could've given up a long time ago. I say that's more strength then even I can give." I crossed my arms, "Because you've been working so hard for the infant's welfare you've neglected yourself that's all. Selflessness for you should be a crime… Think about yourself and the baby let everyone do the rest. If anyone screws up then fire them, in other words, tell them to stop helping. Don't stop them before they can show you their real abilities and I say this personally."

"You sound like Ryou… when he found out."

"Well if you've heard this lecture before I'm surprised you haven't taken it seriously yet. Things don't always happen as you want or expect it to be Yami. You need to understand that. Sometimes it appears to me that you don't want to listen to those around you, which can be seen as selfish, but not the type you should be." Slamming my fist against the counter, which made him jump I growled, "Do you want me to talk to you like a rival or do you want me to talk to you like I care. Both personally seem to freak you out! You can either trust me or kick me out right now, it is your house…" My voice box was at its limit; I didn't know what to say to him anymore.

Yami watched me cautiously. I could see the internal struggle until he answered, "I don't want to kick you out… I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being afraid… to trust you." He was cowering back again, keeping his distance.

Shaking my head I touched his face gently. "There's no need to be afraid to trust Yami. You don't need to give someone all of your trust either. I'm asking you for just enough trust so I can love you. If you don't want to then tell me now. I swear to you I won't be angry with you. Please trust me, even if it is very little at best."

I feared that he wouldn't answer, that the conversation we had had the day before would have to repeat itself. Luckily he gave me the answer that I wanted, "Fine… I trust… you…" Crimson eyes gazed at me and this time I could tell that he had spoken truthfully. Giving him a large smile I bent to his face level and kissed him on the lips. Yami didn't pull away, but accepted the kiss giving me the choice on when to end it.

A short while later I pulled back not caring if my face blushed deep red. I moved my stool over to him and sat down. I also nudged his plate towards him again, nodding, "Eat now… No more brooding over matters such as yesterday. If anything bothers you tell me about it and I'll do whatever I can to help you, as long as you want me to." For a moment he appeared similar to a young child refusing to eat their vegetables. "Oy I'm going to feed you myself if you don't start stuffing your face!" I purposely growled playfully.

Finally doing what I told him to do Yami started to devour his food. He turned to me after a few bites, "If you ever try feeding me I'm going to bite your fingers and I will try to bite them off." Knowing I'd just piss him off further I went ahead and laughed. "You are not acting like Seto Kaiba, CEO of the Kaiba Corporations. You're acting like an idiot…"

"I still think you're in a bad mood."

"The hell with mood swings. You try walking around with an aching back, swelled ankles, random cravings, while holding an extremely active infant inside you twenty four-seven and we'll see who's in a bad mood."

"Well I must be lucky I'm not the pregnant one around here aren't I?" I dodged his attempt to stab me with a fork and laughed at him again. He growled at me and I gave him a gentle smile, as he blushed humiliated. "I never realized how cute you were when you lose."

Rolling his eyes he muttered something along the lines of, "I liked the normal less insane Kaiba better… You freak me out…"

It was the same for me as I noticed how weird I was acting. Love does make people go insane… My sanity was quickly slipping away. Keeping silent I laid my head against the counter top and waited for him to finish. There were still a good number of things to think about and converse with him. I needed to know more about the baby for he had never told me why he kept calling his unborn child a 'she'. I was totally fine with the child being a girl, but what else had he learned from the doctor taking care of him, as the first man ever to hold offspring. From the corner of my eye I noticed him put one hand on his stomach, a habit of his I could tell. He turned to me after consuming the last bite of his food and leaned in to my eye level. We watched each other for several seconds until he spoke, his voice calm, "Does your head still hurt?" I shook my head, which no longer throbbed in any way. "What's wrong now? Shouldn't you be heading to work instead of lying there?"

Shaking my head a second time I moved up and leaned my head against my erected fist. "You're not going to get rid of me that easily, Yami. Besides, I want to spend the day with you. Is that too hard to ask?" He kept blushing, but his face was serious. "I've talked too much haven't I?"

Yami shrugged, "Maybe you have, but truthfully I haven't noticed. You're telling me how you feel and I respect that. Lately, I can't even say more than a few words of what goes on within my mind. All I can think about is the baby most of the time, to the point where I lose sleep. Of course she's mostly active at night one of her father's traits, I guess." Sighing, Yami rubbed his forehead tiredly. Reaching out I placed my hand on his middle gently receiving a small kick from the infant inside. Yami glanced at my hand and I caught a smile appear on his lips. "You know Seto you're the first person to ever feel her kick, other than me."

The smile of his grew larger as the little one started to move alongside my hand. I soon found myself grinning as well, "It looks like she can tell when someone else is touching you. Is this another trait of one of her parents?"

"Who knows…? She's the child of two dead guys, who can bend the fragments of reality. I won't be surprised if she grows up seeing ghosts and causes havoc among her preschool for summoning some type of duel monster or something."

"Then why are you so worried about her? Has the doctor told you that something might be wrong the child?" The color in his face paled slightly at these words.

Expecting an answer I was caught by surprise when Yami suddenly questioned, "Mokuba knows you're out here doesn't he? You've been gone for almost twenty four hours straight and no one at work has seen you. Will Mokuba be worried?"

My mindset automatically switching between Yami's baby to my brother, whom I had never called the day before. I stood up quickly, not worrying about my brother, but thinking about his new acquired attitude, where he'd get angry with me for not calling him if I was to be gone for more than twelve hours. "Damn it. I forgot to call him."

"There's a phone in the den right outside that door." Yami instructed simply, pointing to the area. He was picking up the dishes and heading for the sink as well.

Nodding I stepped into the den and picked up the wall phone. "I hope he hasn't called the police to go searching for me." I had dialed the mansion's phone number and waited for someone to pick up. While doing so I realized how Yami had suddenly changed the subject. Had he brought Mokuba up on purpose or was it just a passing thought. Was he hiding just one more thing?

"Good Morning Kaiba residence, Mokuba Kaiba speaking." I heard my brother greet.

Flatly I answered, "Mokuba it's me… Hey I-"

"Where the heck have you been!!? You've been gone for how many hours and you didn't even call! I called literally everyone at the company to see if someone saw you, but no one did!?" I cringed hearing Yami in the kitchen washing dishes and pans, as he exclaimed, "I was about to call the police!"

"Well I'm calling now Mokuba, so don't you dare contact the police. I'm fine so there is no need to overreact. Calm down…"

"I was worried Seto. You pretty much left yesterday morning, murmuring stuff. How the hell am I supposed to know that you're not going schizophrenic or that some other mental thing is happening to you?!" I rolled my eyes at this. My brother had too much imagination for his own good.

"Watch your language Mokuba. I'm not going schizophrenic." In the other room I overheard the sound of Yami chuckling. "I'm safe and do not need you to worry over me over just a day of being gone. Haven't I told you to wait two to three days before calling any other special force?"

"Mr. Williams called wondering where you were. You had a meeting with him yesterday remember? When I told him I didn't know where you were he said that I better look for you or something, just in case something could have gone wrong."

Frowning at the sound of the American's name, I wondered why the man would contact my brother and not one of my secretaries. "How did he get a hold of you?" Lately he and I had been talking business a very challenging and risky investment that needed both our close attentions.

"He called you through your cell phone, which you had left at work. Takahashi Hiro, said he found your phone at the company and forwarded the message from Mr. Williams to me in case you were home. I told him that I didn't know where you went so he stopped calling."

"Cell phone?" I reached into my pant pockets and swiftly remembered that my phone had been in the pocket of my jacket, which I had never found. I could clearly recall picking up my phone and putting it in my jacket as I do everyday. If it had been missing I would've clearly noticed. If I didn't notice then the phone would have been left in my office, which I lock before I head home. How would Takahashi be able to find my phone and forward the message to Mokuba if my office had been locked? My memory was perfectly fine so I was confident that I was remembering everything correctly. "Hmm how in the world did he find the phone at the company, I swear I brought it with me yesterday morning."

"You must be imagining things because your cell was brought here from the company." Even if the words came from my younger sibling I couldn't just go ahead and believe the flow of events. I didn't give a care about my meetings with the American, which were, most of the time, at the bottom of my schedule. "Seto, where are you right now?"

Not meaning to ignore my brother's question I turned around in the direction of the kitchen, "Yami, do you know where my suit jacket went?" A short moment later he walked into the room a hand steadying his back.

"You're with Yami!!!?" The yell of disbelief caused me to wince and for Yami to chuckle again, "Have you been with him the whole time!!!?"

I pulled the phone from my ear; Mokuba had had his sugar this morning. Yami nodded and spoke, "I went ahead and washed it. There was blood all over it so I couldn't help, but clean the stains out of it. I'm drying it right now."

He frowned as I paled thinking about my phone being washed. "My phone, did you see my phone?"

"Yes I did, in the right breast pocket correct? I set it down on your side of the bed last night, did you not see it?" I shook my head things were getting confusing.

"Mokuba are you sure that's my phone. Maybe Takahashi gave you someone else's."

"Nope… It has your blue eyes wallpaper on the screen so I knew it was yours. Hey did you tell him how you feel yet?" Mokuba answered.

"Yes I did, but that's not the topic we're discussing. Yami said that he took it out of my jacket last night before going to wash it after sleeping together." I didn't catch those last words I said, nor did I think about Mokuba's teen imagination. Yami walked passed me and sat down on the couch. I watched him as he opened a book on the seat he looked to be reading.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN AFTER SLEEPING WITH EACH OTHER!!? I TOLD YOU TO GO AHEAD AND TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL. THAT DID NOT INCLUDE SLEEPING WITH HIM! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF ABSTINENCE!!!?"

"Mokuba how dare you imply that!?" I could feel my face turning shade after shade redder. "Why the hell would you be thinking that I had sex with Yami last night?" Hearing a yelp come from Yami's direction I spun around to see him drop his book, his own face bright red. Purposely I slammed my head against the wall a couple of times to get the images out of my head. When I looked to Yami one more time I found him with his face in his hands shaking his head back and forth fighting images as well.

Mokuba abruptly laughed, "I can see your face right now Seto! I made you blush didn't I?"

"You made me go through a lot more! Ouch!" I glared at Yami, who had thrown the book at me. "That's it Mokuba you're not watching anymore television!"

"Hey it wasn't my fault. I was merely inferring the possibilities!"

"Oh yes and become a pervert in the process." I growled. "Did you finish your homework yesterday?"

I cut his winning streak with the question, which came out more as a statement, "Uh… maybe… but Seto it's easy I can finish it tomorrow. It's only physics… who needs physics!"

"Ok fine, what are Newton's Laws of Physics?"

"Aren't there three of them?"

"Three main ones, but what are all of them?"

"I don't know!!! I'm not in college!"

"Wrong answer! True or false, is this statement a Law. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction!"

"Um… True?"

"Can you support your reasoning!?"

"I never asked for a pop quiz Seto!"

"Wrong again! New question. What is the old capitol of Japan?"

"Kyoto! Wait that isn't physics."

"What is the capitol of Germany?"

"Ahh Seto stop!!!"

"Berlin! Do your homework right now or I'm going to bombard you with more questions when I get home you understand?"

"Ok, ok. Bye Seto!"

"Bye." He hung up and I followed suit, sighing. Strolling over to Yami I sat beside him on the couch. He was chuckling, " I apologize for my brother's attitude."

Yami shrugged, "He's getting older and his attention span is slipping away, I think that's normal for him, don't you?" He looked over my form to his book I had failed to pick up on the way to the chair. I stood up once more and did as he silently wanted handing the book over.

"Not for a Kaiba. He's a genius when hacking my computers and takes trigonometry classes. He can speak three languages, English, Japanese, and Spanish, but in the end he's turning to be quite a-"

"Teenager? Seto, you're a teenager yourself you know?"

I glanced at him scowling, "Well what are you? I'm not taking the fact that your soul has existed for 3,000 years to heart."

"Ok we're both not normal for our own good. I get what you're saying. You don't want Mokuba to be normal, but at least he has a sense of humor. Unlike other Kaibas I know."

Grabbing him around the waist gently I hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. "Well I don't need a sense of humor to love you now, do I?"

"Hmph…" He didn't answer much, but rested his head to my chest. "I don't have a doctor…"

Disappointed I exhaled, somehow knowing that he would have said such a thing soon enough. He cared for the baby and he knew that some people would take his pregnancy the wrong way. It was easy to tell how he had been extremely cautious about this. "That is a very lousy decision on your part as a 'mother', Yami. What if something bad happened to the baby? Wait how did you find out about the child's gender if you had no doctor?"

"Nothing bad has happened and I feel fine. I know the baby is a girl…"

"How, maternal instincts? The infant could be a boy." I felt a strange kick from the baby against the base of my arm from where I held him.

"She's a girl… I can tell somehow."

"Really, well I'd say she will eventually be a he, you just wait and see." Another kick could be felt.

"Seto the baby's female."

"Yami there's still a 50 chance that it's male." Another one.

"She's not a boy."

"When he gets older I'm telling him that you thought he was a girl!" I found Yami cringing at the latest kick.

"If you don't want to lose this game then rethink your choice Seto."

"No I won't, but you're right this would be a nice game to play. Who knows the right gender? It would be nice to finally win against you."

"Ha! Guess again! Even when one of us wins, then what gain would come of it?" I thought over this and noticed that the book he was reading was the Arabian Nights something Yami would read being that it was so close to home.

"Three wishes. If I win I get to ask of you three things. Whatever they are you have to do what I say. They won't be cruel and inhumane things mind you, but mere favors that I wouldn't ask of you normally. If you win you get to do the same."

After thinking this over he finally nodded, "Alright Seto I accept, but please don't get moody when I win this game. We won't find out the sex until the baby's born, so it's best you keep your mind on other things."

"Don't worry, I already have something on my to do list." I paused, "And that's, get you a doctor that we can trust. I don't want you to spend another week without medical attention. I have the power here and I can easily sue and fire anyone, who doesn't stand up to my expectations." I could tell that he was extremely reluctant hearing my words, but he didn't react negatively. Instead of continuing I dropped the subject hoping that his silence was an 'ok' to my statement.

For the rest of the day we either talked, ate, or watched TV. I was able to receive the answers about how Yami had expertly hid his growing abdomen and strange body alterations throughout his pregnancy. In the end the whole afternoon and early evening being with him had been uneventful, but as long as I was with Yami I wouldn't want it any other way. I knew for certain that I was in love with him and I knew that I wanted so much as to care for him. Silently I swore that I'd never allow anything bad or wrong come upon him or the child. Yami would be able to finally live peacefully for the rest of his pregnancy and long after. No one would dare hurt him anymore.

Yami's POV

Clearly Kaiba was definitely not accustomed to feeling such an emotion of love for another human being. I could tell simply because he kept trying to verbalize his emotions instead of allowing his actions work for themselves. Yet even if he continued to work so hard to express his love I, on the other hand couldn't return such a feeling. When those three words had first registered the moment we were on the balcony I knew my heart had skipped a beat, but I was filled with fear all the same and I could not trust such a statement. I didn't think I would ever be able to trust such a statement again.

The only thing I could do to keep from breaking Seto's heart was to accept his feelings, but it did not mean I gave him mine in return. My notions for him were not as deep and I resisted the urge to go any farther from acknowledging his kisses to showing any love back. Even if my chest tightened when he murmured, "I love you…" again and again I forced myself to ignore my heart for the sake of the sanity I wanted so much as to keep. He was just kind enough to understand my needs.

Seto stayed with me throughout the day until early evening when I decided to tell him to return home. Mokuba had given him problems over the phone already so I had a feeling that he should check up on his younger brother. Besides, aside from the fact that he denied it, I had taken up enough of his time. At first he refused to leave, worry clear in his voice, and though I was flattered I put my foot down urging him to go home. We were caught in a stalemate for a few minutes where I caught him purposely prolonging his departure as late as he could. Luckily I had started the leaving conversation early in the evening so not even his talkative side could keep me sidetracked for too long. I found his will to stay, amusing, being that he would have normally left when I said so. Along with this, he appeared to be very interested in the little one, whom enjoyed kicking up a storm, whenever his hand came to my middle. Eventually even I could tell that I had never been touched in one area so many times in my life, which also meant because of her constant blows to one part of my abdomen I could feel bruises starting to form.

Negotiation ended the feud along with a good number of reassurances coming from me to him. Within one day Seto Kaiba transformed from business-like cold-blooded CEO to an overprotective nervous breakdown type of person. Not the best evolution, but I digress. He received my phone number, which he already had whislt I received his cell phone number and direct office number (the phone number that goes directly to Kaiba and not the secretary). After agreeing to call him if anything was wrong or if anything didn't feel right I was finally able to get him to leave, reluctantly at best. Internally I regretted asking him to go as the loneliness started to set in, but externally I obligated myself to keep from falling apart at the most useless of matters. I was aware that he'd be getting me an obstetrician and someone to fix the balcony, but I hoped that I would be able to return to work soon if my body would just allow it.

In bed I found myself silently yearning for Seto's form to lay beside mine like he did the night before, but in time I turned a blind eye and sacrificed another night of sleep in the process.

By morning I was utterly exhausted and wanted nothing more, but to sleep the night away. Even so I forced myself out of bed and up to do the weekly cleaning of the house (one of my new favorite pastimes). Of course walking around for more than an hour or so cleaning would tire me greatly and eventually I found the house half vacuumed, the windows yet to be cleaned, and the balcony door still in need of repair before I had to take a break.

For two straight hours I watched Germany's Dueling Tournament somewhat yearning to be able to play the game. Afterwards I attempted to watch The Baby Story, but I didn't get far. It wasn't as if I was being a coward and purposely avoiding anything birth related, but I just couldn't get myself to take in the moaning and screaming of the birthing female in the midst of labor. Shivers would run down my spine and I would feel slightly faint. To my luck, before boredom set in, I received a call from Seto, the second time that day.

I glanced at the wall clock and noticed that it was about lunchtime for the company clearly explaining why the brunette would be calling me. Spending fifteen minutes reassuring him that I wasn't stressing my body in any way and another five of him scolding me for attempting to clean, in his case, an already spotless house, I was more than ready to end the conversation. Twenty minutes of my life used up I found my day once again eventless until a short while later the sound of a car driving up caught my attention.

As hard as it was to turn around 180 degrees I found myself frowning at the car I could hear. Murmuring harshly about strangling Seto if he was the one outside I stood from the couch and headed for the front door. I growled as I heard the person driving the vehicle get out of the car awaiting to find out to whom it was to be coming by without calling ahead. Thinking of the stupid mood switches I'd been having lately I sighed a bit and listened for the visitor to come to the front. The baby kicked as if she wanted to know who it was that was coming to the house. Rubbing my stomach gently I moved forward to grab the doorknob, which I had locked ahead of time just as Seto had ordered me to do.

The doorbell rang once and I swung the door open saying quickly, "What do you want?" For a moment I had thought for certain that Seto had come by to check on me, but as I looked up at the brown eyes of Bakura's light I bit my tongue. He smiled gently at me and bowed, "Oh it's you… sorry Ryou." I murmured slightly embarrassed.

"Ojama shimasu, Yami-san. Sorry to intrude so suddenly." He spoke kindly and straightened up, knowing that I couldn't bow back especially with my swelled middle. The boy looked at me and his face broke into another grin, "I haven't seen you in a while so I came by for a visit, I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head, "No of course not." I noticed he wore a scarf, sweater, and a pair of snow boots which were covered in a thin layer of snow, no less. Sighing I glanced behind him and noticed the whole property was covered in the white substance. Glancing back I moved aside for Ryou to walk in, "I apologize for snapping at you when I opened the door. Come in."

He did as he was told and I watched him from the foot of the stairs as he removed his boots. "It's ok Yami… you having mood swings lately?" Ryou chuckled and started to unwind his scarf around his neck, "Oops, sorry, I might be getting snow on the floor." I watched him pat his shoulders off of snow.

"That's fine, no harm done." The change in atmosphere had been great and I was caught by surprise for those first moments. "It must be cold outside with everything you're wearing."

"No, not really… I've been in colder climates. It's just Bakura's been getting on my case about being too broke because of my classes to have what he calls decent clothes for the winter weather, but that's just him and his stupid dislike of freezing temperatures." He gazed at me and bowed apologetically again. I myself disliked speaking about my child's sire, yet I was fine if he spoke of Bakura in small quantities, the man was his yami after all. I shook my head once more silently telling him that I didn't mind.

Strolling passed him I motioned for him to follow, "Well it is still cold so I'll make something warm for us to drink." He fell into step beside me hands in his pockets, "Tea sound ok to you? I have coffee if you want…" He shook his head preferring the first choice and we walked into the kitchen.

"So how have you been? You look healthy so you must be eating enough. The baby seems to be growing well too." He went to sit down on the counter of the table something that I noticed was different to Seto's personality, who would sit on a stool. It also resembled something Bakura would do when we used to live together, but I overlooked it for now. "Accounting is challenging at best, but by now I'm used to classes, I guess. Haha, I have end of the quarter exams in a couple of months and them about a week of winter vacation so I'm set."

Finishing the tea preparations I turned around hands falling on my abdomen, "Hmm, well that's good then. I'm happy to know you're doing well. Let's sit in the den until the tea is done ok?"

Ryou jumped off the counter, "Sure," the atmosphere he brought into the room was clearly the type of presence a hikari would have and with his confidence it brought a hint of yami into the air. He stopped looking over to the dish rack on the side of the sink, "Hey Yami, did you have a visitor recently?"

The light followed me into the next room and sat down in the chair across from where I chose to sit. "Maybe…." I muttered thinking over telling him about Seto. I couldn't hide anything from him if I couldn't hide even the baby so I went ahead and confessed, "Seto came by yesterday, we had breakfast and lunch together. The baby's been moving a lot lately, especially when he was around the other day. By now she's calmed down quite a bit since internally bruising my stomach and bladder."

He stared at me for a second in disbelief, "Kaiba came by? Why? Did he have something for you to do? If he's stressing you out you need to tell him to stop. I could stop him for you if you want."

"No, no it's nothing like that. Let's just say there have been many things happening between us recently. Truthfully a number of things have been happening since the last time you and I really spoke, that doesn't include the time at the diner either."

"Damn…"

"What?" I looked at him for a long moment, hearing the word and Bakura's voice, instead of the boy's in front of me.

"Nothing… I was just thinking that's all." He looked guilty of something and though I wanted to find out what it was I held my tongue for the situation.

"How has Bakura been?" I asked instead, for a while I had been curious of where the man was now.

Ryou shrugged and gave me an indifferent look, "Bakura? You want to hear about him?"

I nodded trying to look as if I didn't care, "I just want to know if his life's shit or he's having the time of his life. I was hoping to hear something about him dying of drug overdose, though I never recalled him smoking anything." I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably, "I know Yugi must be doing fine… Joey and the rest of the gang seem to be living well or I would've heard something by now."

"Yami… He's living greater than he's ever lived to tell you the truth." I rolled my eyes at this, knowing that he would be living great at the apartment. Moving my head back I looked at the ceiling wondering what the other dark was doing at a time like this. Suffering from a hang over was my best guess. "He's paying off the rest of the apartment's mortgage and he's been doing a lot of things that he never got to doing when you two were together." Putting my hands on my face I sighed long and hard.

My voice was a bit muffled when I concluded, "So he's having the time of his life, huh?"

"Well yes… in a way. He's doing quite well financially. With the car and the stuff he's been getting it's pretty easy to tell."

I sat up, "Car?!"

"Yeah, I borrowed it this morning to drive by here though I need to return it by five so he can get home. He could get a bigger apartment too, but he hasn't for some reason."

Giving him a doubting look I softly implied, "What bank did he rob?"

"No, he didn't rob one…"

"Who did he hold for the ransom money?"

"No one…"

Softly I spoke, "He won the lottery?"

The hikari gave me a tempted look, and exhaled a sigh, "Bakura has a job now, and I'm not supposed to talk about it. He won't like it if he found out I told you." Pausing Ryou shrugged, "He's an architect for one of the most wealthiest companies in the country, overseeing the newest project in Domino."

I winced having my own dose of business information. There was a good chance that Seto would try to destroy the project financially if the company rivaled his in any way. Yet what I couldn't believe was that the tomb robber had gotten a job so easily. He used some type of persuasion to get this far, but he wasn't the type of person to work so hard for something unless he thought it was for his own gain. He would've easily gotten a minimum wage from any job without too much work, but for an architect without a college degree he had put an excruciating amount of attention on the situation. Even with his bloodline of architects and builders getting a career like this one wasn't that easy. "Yami things have been happening that you are no longer aware of, maybe because working with Kaiba brings your mind onto one situation and one situation only. You don't need to think about Bakura, just let it go."

"Seto knows about the baby… He found out the day before yesterday and well you could say I learned a secret of his in return. But… I don't think I have enough trust in him to return the words I Love You just yet. You know? I have my heart broken by someone who used be my enemy and now my rival wants to put it back together. My life's so screwed up…"

Before he could react I stood from my seat and left to get the tea. I wanted the shock to set in or at least give Ryou some time to register all the things I said. It was taking me a while to take in the whole concept of Bakura getting a career and having a relatively normal life. I desired to forget the man, but I can't just go ahead and do so. Pouring some tea into a couple of cups I abruptly felt woozy for a few seconds. I put the kettle down and leaned against the counter getting over the sudden dizzy spell. The more I moved my head to get rid of the feeling it just hit me harder. Luckily I was able to catch my breath and pull myself together. "Damn the pull of gravity…" I cursed quietly and picked the cups up. I returned to the den to find Ryou in deep thought, which caused me to smile slightly. Hikaris always had an adorable look when contemplating on a topic something I thought up during a nice mood swing.

When he noticed me coming into the room he stood quickly to assist me with his cup so I wouldn't have to go walking around the room. I personally didn't mind, but my ankles ached so I was thankful for the help. "So did is that why you're calling Kaiba, Seto now?" He asked as he took the tea from me. This time he sat down beside me, "I noticed it the first time you spoke about him. Especially because everyone else I know calls him by his last name."

I nodded and gave him a piercing look, "Now don't get the wrong idea." My gaze softened, "He was the one who said 'I love you' first… he's the only one who's said 'I Love You' and I'm not planning to say it anytime soon."

"Eh? Why? Do you not feel the same?" Ryou watched me and I calmly touched my middle in my normal motion.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. At times he- I feel some type of attraction, but then my heart starts to ache and I can't help, but push away. I can't just go ahead and tell him that I'm in love him when I'm not… well not yet." I felt the little one kick and I glanced at my rounded abdomen speaking to it more than Ryou, "Oy even if you like him doesn't mean I have to, got it? I made the mistake to love before actually thinking and I ended up like this. This time I've learned from my mistakes and I'm not being swayed over so easily even if you internally bruise me all over."

Ryou laughed at this and I bowed my head sheepishly. "Don't be too cautious or you won't get anywhere remember that, but I can't blame you for being careful. She's been kicking a lot hm?"

Staring at him I noticed his eyes on my middle interestedly, "Yes she has. She enjoys entertaining people at my physical expense. Hmph! You can go ahead and feel if you want." He gawked at me for a while and hesitantly reached over to touch my stomach. I sighed patiently expecting her to start moving. I grimaced as she kicked at my diaphragm causing me to gasp suddenly.

He pulled back surprised and I chuckled at him. Face brightening Ryou reached over again and the infant continued to amuse him. Laying back I allowed them their moments doing my best to ignore her rough movements. After a few minutes Ryou stopped and soon later the child followed suit. "That was amazing…" He muttered.

Bobbing my head up and down I agreed, "It was great feeling her move the first few times, but by now I'm used to it. She moves a lot."

"I noticed… They say that boy babies move more. Do you think-"

"Don't start that conversation again. I just heard that from Kaiba yesterday… She's a girl… I can tell."

"Ok… I get it!" Silence took over abruptly and it filled the air with tension that hadn't existed before. I shook it off for the moment and gazed at Ryou.

His cell phone began to ring before I could speak. Bowing he then got up and walked to the other end of the room. I listened to the one-sided conversation for a few minutes being able to tell that the talk wasn't the best per say. As he finished I gave him a questioning look, "Is something wrong?"

Frowning he shook his head, which caused his answer to be less persuasive. "I… I need to get going. Bakura needs his car back and I need to get my apartment. It was nice talking to you again Yami and it was nice feeling the baby for the first time." I moved forward a little in my seat ready to stand, "No, it's ok. You don't need to see me out. I'll do that myself. Bye!" And with that Ryou left quickly leaving me in a wave of confusion.

For the next couple of days I'd stay home and get calls from Seto. I wanted to go to work, but Seto had had a couple of busy days which included him working throughout the night and calling me around three in the morning to keep himself awake. Finally by the third day of not seeing the CEO I was able to persuade him to allow me to go to work.

The night before, I made sure I was ready for an early bedtime and an early wake-up time. I fixed all my things up discovering I was in need of larger pants…again and that in a few weeks my shirt buttons would begin to pop off if I wasn't careful. As I got ready for bed I had a quick cup of tea before going to sleep, mostly to calm my knotted back and aching hips. Finishing my warm drink I made sure that the stove was turned off, the doors were locked, the windows were shut, and the balcony was at the least sealed off. Finally I found myself under the covers and soon fast asleep.

It wasn't too long until I woke up barely asleep for three hours. It wasn't normal to be waking up at random intervals of time… but it wasn't normal to smell the scent of smoke in the air either.

* * *

Yep, so here you go… Chapter 14 officially! Now there wasn't as much action here I will admit, but Yami shouldn't have to go through hell every chapter eh? I left you with a small cliffy here at the end and I'll leave you to contemplate as to what will happen. I have final exams this week, ugh, but oh well, as long as I can write then I'm fine.

I'd say the chapter was choppy at best and lots of its body is made up of dialogue and the switches of characters speaking. I hope you guys didn't mind another long chapter. Believe it or not that the previous chapter, Part 2 of 13, had been 26 pages long and this chapter was the same. Haha well I can ramble, but I digress.

Y/M: Bakura being an architect came from the fact that he came from Kul Elna, the city of evil tomb robbers and being a tomb robber himself, but it was said that before the people of the city had gone to doing bad things, they were the ones, who constructed and built some of the major tombs in Egypt. Architecture runs in his blood don't you agree?

Next Time: Smoke? Is Yami imagining things or is something wrong? Poor Yami is about to go through a burning hell, literally. Luckily Seto will be there to help him cope with a loss and be there for him. Yami will finally get his first doctor's visit, yay! A couple of changes are about to occur readers and Bakura's going to show his face. How will this affect Yami and the baby? Stay tuned to find out…

There may be more occurring if I decide to write two chapters again, like Chapter 13, but who knows. In the mean time I have to work on One… Hey after you're finished with this, review and check out my other fic, One…, reviews there would be greatly appreciated too!


	16. Something's Wrong

Coolio I have reviews again! I thank you for your compliments and your concerns with Yami… I feel very grateful. In four months I'm moving to someplace in Europe, I think Spain… because of personal reasons. I live in the US, which means my family and I are working to move a lot of our stuff to storage or ready to be shipped to Spain. I'm currently dreading when my parents are going to unplug my computer and their computer because I won't be able to type Left Behind or One… and won't be able to upload any new chapters if I complete any. TT

Well I digress, if I get depressed now, I might do something bad to Yami or something. Right now I think you guys know what happened last time and well this chapter is way too long for me to add on!

Warning: Bad language from Ryou and Bakura!

Yami: That does not sound reassuring.

Seto: You wouldn't dare Yuzume.

Y/M: Oh shut up you two… I hate being computer deprived. I vent out in my work.

Seto: You do? That sure sounds believable.

Y/M: Oy Kaiba I'm not going to put you in this chapter if you don't keep your mouth shut.

Seto: Yes great one!

Yami: Let's go ahead with the chapter Yuzume! You left the readers and… me, in an alarming cliffhanger. Let's hope the baby's all right.

Bakura: I'm in this chapter too!

Y/M: Ok, let's begin! R&R.

* * *

Left Behind Chapter 15: Something's Wrong

Normal POV

The fire blazed continuously fed by gasoline and any other flammable object in sight. A small group of men stood outside watching the red and orange flames slowly growing and spreading from the back door where they had broke into, now that the owner of the house locked his doors. Their feet imprinted the snow as they watched their handy-work. This time some prayed that this plan didn't screw anything up like the balcony the other day. If the fire killed the owner of the property the plan would be a success, if the owner escaped, but Kaiba was brought out publicly then the plan would still be a success. The only probable way of failure was if they were caught or they had left any evidence.

The last time one of the idiots of the group had done a terrible job in breaking into the balcony doors leaving the knob broken and clearly suspicious. By then the Boss of the group had fired the imbecilic fool and at that moment the group was taking care of the next nearly useless fool, who was working on the spreading the fire to the hall that made its way to the front door and stairway. The fire roared and some of the men picked up the gasoline cans that they had brought, to bring them back to the truck they had expertly hid in the woods nearby. The leader of the team turned to the others, "Start moving, Carter should be done soon. As long as he can get the fire spreading throughout the lower layout of the building the second and third floors should collapse right on top."

Nodding the other members started their way down to the forested area down the way. They stopped as they heard the balding man come running out breathless and unnerved. Beads of sweat slid down his face and his clothes clung to his skin. Bending over he gasped for breath from the smoke that overcame the house and the fire that ate up the oxygen. "You finished old man?" The leader asked.

Out of breath the man answered, "No… I was working on it, but-"

"Then why the hell are you out here!? Wasn't it specifically ordered to spread that damn fire?" The words overcame him.

"But… Takahashi, he woke up! The boy woke up… I heard footsteps. I couldn't finish!"

Eyes widening Hiro Takahashi sneered, "Oh shit! Carter you useless idiot!" Picking up his own welding tools that he had used to do a whole different job, lying in the snow, he spun around, "Come on we need to get moving!" He ran passed the other members of the crowd.

He stopped and looked to the others, "Did you hear the damn fool? The fag's awake! We need to go now!" Just as he spoke something exploded in the house nearby. Smoke was gradually rising out from the walls. The men of the group wasted precious time to look at the house that was beginning to really burn. Seeing this Takahashi swiftly ordered, "Move!" The men hesitantly obliged and they rushed to the truck.

Jumping into the vehicle Takahashi started the car and drove out of the property and into the road. The culprits drove out of sight soon later leaving the scene of the crime and the soon to be victim.

-Elsewhere-

In a small apartment a good ways away a young architect woke up shaking. His senses were on full alert and cold sweat covered his body. It was deep into the night and darkness filled the room around him. He felt short of breath and almost helpless in the room of silence. He could sense something was wrong, yet it wasn't nearby. He knew something was wrong… he could feel it. The notion made his body tremble; his face sweat, and squeezed the air out of his lungs. What was wrong?

Bakura got off his bed pulling off the blankets that clung to his sweaty legs. He soon found himself kneeling against the mattress trying to get control of his body that at the moment was going haywire. Clenching his fists he sighed long and hard to calm his system, but nothing seemed to work. Standing up again he stumbled into the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror seeing a pale and wet reflection. He couldn't shake off the feeling and he couldn't understand why he knew something terrible was going to happen.

The ex-tomb robber left the bathroom and stood in the silence of his room once more. Nothing seemed different in the space around him, but something was giving him a terrified nearly helpless feeling. Suddenly gasping his mind went over everything wrong that could be happening not to him, but others around him. Panic was beginning to fill him as all the possibilities played themselves before his mind in a constant flow. Yami, the baby his thoughts fell on them and his panic increased. What if something was wrong with them? Could something be wrong with them? He didn't know, he couldn't tell.

He rushed to the phone and soon realized he never received Yami's phone number from Ryou. Cursing at his luck he grabbed the phone and dialed hikari's number as fast as he could. Cussing again as his shaking hands messed up the number two times he could feel is body becoming more anxious. It wasn't normal for him to feel this way and he hated feeling such a sensation. A yawn and a drowsy "Hello?" was what his light answered.

When he responded he found his voice horse and murmured, "Ryou, something's wrong… something's terribly wrong…"

Yami's POV

Fire? Was the house on fire? Oh Gods… oh gods! The smell of smoke had me out of bed in a flash. I felt dazed and slightly light-headed, but when I opened the door to my room feeling the warm air and smoke, I realized that I had been right. The building was on fire and by the level of temperature it had been spreading for a while. I moved quickly out of the room and into the third floor hallway, there was no sign that the flames had moved to this level yet.

I descended the stairs rapidly down to the second floor and started to move down to the ground floor. Problem was that it was getting harder to breathe the lower I got. I shook it off trying to keep myself moving, but as I got to the foot of the stairs I found a full-blown fire raging throughout the first floor. At the sight, fear finally set in and I pulled back. How did the fire start spreading? I knew I had turned off the stove before going to bed. My eyes shifted around to the front door, which luckily had yet to be blocked by the flames. I ran towards it and turned the knob, but the door didn't move. In panic I shook the door a couple more times, but it wouldn't move, wouldn't open. After several more attempts and a closer inspection I found the door welded shut my only exit no longer passable. I yelped as a heard an explosion in the other room.

Turning I took in the sight of the fire making its way towards me, the den, dining room, living room, and kitchen were already engulfed in flames. The drawing room had yet to have the fire burn into it, but after the fire moved there it would come to the front and even spread upstairs. I returned to the foot of the stairs and began to ascend the steps again, but I didn't get far as I ran out of breath and fell over coughing. I noticed the baby wasn't moving, but my stomach clenched painfully afterwards so I had to overlook the fact. I had to find a way out of the building, but the exits were blocked off. Staying low I climbed up to the second level having to stop again as more smoke entered my lungs.

I felt ready to vomit, but I restrained from doing so. I had to get to a phone before the fire caught up and I had to call the fire station or someone to help. Getting into one of the bedrooms on the second floor I dialed the emergency phone number (Y/M: I have no idea what the Japanese call if there is an emergency so let's say he dialed 911, ok? Time to Americanize it! Bear with me at my lousy emergency phone call) I felt out of breath, but whenever I gasped for oxygen I would cough painfully. Wincing my middle clenched under the stress of my predicament. When the operator answered I quickly told her what was happening and gave her all the information hurriedly. She told me to keep calm, keep low away from the smoke, and in an area where the fire would be slow to spreading, but at the moment I couldn't keep calm to think. Why was the door welded shut, why had a fire started? "Are you alone Sir? The medical team and fire team are on their way."

"No… I'm-" I didn't care if I had to confess my pregnancy to her as long as my unborn child and I were safe from the predicament. And as I was about to speak there came an explosion from downstairs that shook the building's foundations. "The baby's in danger as well!" was all I could utter before the line went dead. I threw down the phone not caring to return it to its cradle and readied myself to move away from the stairs. As I exited the room and headed for the end of the hall looking for another phone there was another blast, which sent me flying away from the area I headed. I wouldn't dare climb to the third floor in any case I got blocked up there. Smoke was quickly filling the second and third floors being that now the areas above the kitchen and den had caught on fire as well. I fell on my back and moaned, but got onto my knees again to look for another way out. The second floor and the stairs leading to the ground floor were open and the third was too much of a hazard.

I found refuge at the top of the stairs heading down, the fire had stopped spreading this way and was moving faster up the sides of the walls above the kitchen. I couldn't control a scream when I heard an explosion above me feeling extreme panic and fear. I didn't want my baby to get hurt I didn't want to die… An ache in my abdomen was beginning to rise, but I ignored it for now. I attempted to calm my beating heart, but to no avail feeling the sweat and heat washing over me. To keep myself from hyperventilating I took steady breaths, but not even that made it better. Wrapping my arms around my body I waited for the firemen to come, the only thing I could do in the situation was wait.

Minutes passed by feeling more like hours ticking away. I prayed for any God above to help me out of such a predicament, to protect my child and me. Yet, the temperature was quickly rising, it was getting harder to breathe, and I was becoming more lightheaded. The baby had stopped moving, but my abdomen continued to feel as if it were being pressed by an invisible force. I gritted my teeth to bear the painful clenching, mentally begging for the pressure to stop. As well as praying for the gods I prayed that I wouldn't go into premature labor right then and there, not being able to decipher if they were contractions or bad cramps. Another outburst from behind me increased my fear and I whimpered as I slowly and agonizingly went down the stairs to escape the new explosion from above.

Getting to my feet I moved cautiously to the ground floor finding the drawing room now engulfed by a flaring wall of fire. Within ten minutes the fire would travel to the stairs and I would burn up alive. My eyes fell upon the front door once more cursing the fact that it was welded shut, yet I hurried towards it and pulled at the entrance with all my weight. It didn't budge and the more I pulled at it the dizzier I became. Halting my actions I looked around for any other way out, a window or a weak part of the wall. The pressure returning once more I fell to the door leaning my body against it for support. My hands shook as I wiped the sweat from my face and I gasped for oxygen.

The fire blazed and from it my eyes started sting as well as tear up. Tear streaks added to the sweat and I groaned. I wanted to get out of the house, but I couldn't. Everything was going totally wrong. I didn't understand. How did a fire suddenly envelope the house the way it did? Why was this happening to me? Grabbing my mouth I controlled the urge to throw up. My head was swimming and I could see the edges of my vision beginning to fog up. For several minutes I watched the sight before me, the way the inferno raged up and consumed the hallway turning it into a fiery hell. Willing myself to return to the foot of the stairs I stepped forward carefully, but things were just about to get worse.

Barely audible over the crackling of the flames against the wooden walls, I caught the sound of something above me cracking. The area of the ceiling holding a large light fixture was now perilously hanging above my head. Wires were sticking out in several places of the ceiling and the snapping of the wires and cables filled me with utter fear. I turned to rush to the stairs, but before I could move the piece of the ceiling came crashing down. Jumping out of the way my body fell to the ground by the door.

Frozen, I stared at the only other route I had besides the welded door, now blocked by the chunk of ceiling. The flames met the broken wires and wooden supports creating a perfect match. A blast from down the hall had me scream terrified, I was going to die… If I didn't get out I would die… My form was wracked with excruciating pain and I couldn't move from my spot by the door. There was nowhere to go now except through the door, but it was welded shut. Death was so near I could see it. I was going to burn in the hell of flames and my unborn child would never make her first appearance in the world.

"No…" Lips moving on their own I spoke into the smoke. "I can't… I can't die… I have to…" I stood up damning my weaknesses. Spinning around to look at the door I searched for any way to break through it. The large oak door was a good four inches thick there was no way I could create a hole or even scratch its surface with my bare hands.

Shaking my head I cursed, "Damn it! I'm not going to die!" I opposed the physical burdens of my body ignoring every pain, every bodily nuisance except for my baby. The way the area nearby was getting warmer and warmer gave the clear signs that I didn't have much time. I closed my eyes, laying my head to the hard surface of the exit searching my brain for an idea to get out. I rammed my fist into the door in frustration. There was a way I could break through the door, there had to be a way. I hadn't been called the King of Games for nothing. My thoughts fell onto Yugi, I never received the chance to tell him of the infant, my mind came upon Ryou, I never thanked him for helping out during my time of need, and finally Seto came into mind, his love… I never had the ability to return; even if I knew my trust still wasn't ready to return such feelings there was still that small amount of courage that I had deep down that I could've used to express what I felt.

I glanced down as the little one moved. She had remained still for so long, throughout the situation that threatened us so. Her sudden kicks caused my thoughts to fall upon her father. The tomb robber had been a bastard, cruel and inhuman, but he had been the only one, who I had ever related with. He was as much of a freak as me. "Damn spirit Bakura, look what you got me into? With your stupid use of shadow magi-"

There was the answer to my problems, right in front of me. I gazed at the door once more seeing that it wasn't made of steel or anything stronger than wood. One blast, one summon, that was all I needed to get out of the flaming inferno. Clenching my fists I went over the idea. I wasn't supporting the plan 100, but it was the only way. Something made me want to rethink the decision for I couldn't help, but feel that something bad, may come from it. Another explosion denied my doubts and I positioned my hands on the door. Silently I prayed that the magic I hadn't used for offensive reasons in years would work. I had always been better at destroying things from the inside, than the out.

Another part of the ceiling a few meters away cracked off and I yelped. Hurry! The overwhelming sensation of the shadows soon engulfed me and I could tell that I was going to blast a decent-sized hole in the house's wall. Yet there was a difference for as I expelled the energy from my body, my being fell numb and for a long moment I couldn't breathe. My lungs, throat, almost everything felt as if it were being squeezed by an invisible hand. The door was blown to the side and the fire flared with the new source of oxygen. I ran out into the thin snow and ice, gasping for air. That's when all I had ignored came back and attacked my body relentlessly.

After falling onto all fours I crawled as far away from the burning building as I could towards the black mass of trees of the woods nearby. It was dark and the cold wind froze the beaded sweat on my face. Aside from having enough oxygen to breathe it still felt as if I was choking and being suffocated. Trying to force the sensation away I brought back the sick notion instead. This time I couldn't control myself as I stood from my hands and knees and vomited behind a tree. I groaned, my vision going blurry, and I fell back onto the cold ground. The ice felt good to the touch different from the burning heat of the flames and I lied in my spot for a while. A long while… My head swam and the rest of my body suffered from some other burden of my ordeal, but at the moment I didn't pay mind, all I concentrated on was breathing. It was deadly silent, but I didn't notice. I started to cry; yet I didn't become aware of it.

Sirens blasted into the night air, following what seemed like an eternity later, as I saw what looked to be red and white lights. I couldn't see very well because of my position and the fact that I had been crying for a period of time while waiting. Body temperature had returned back to normal and now I was freezing cold, yearning for all the agony to stop. I turned over from my back to my knees for my stomach wasn't an option and I squinted to see the fire trucks and ambulances stopping in front of the house as well as the firemen and medical teams filing out. Attempting to get up I merely fell right back down onto my face, the urge to throw-up again even greater than before. With the back of my arm I wiped my wet face, head collapsing into the snow soon after.

I was so tired and my form, too frozen to move. Edging over to the group of lights I made my way weakly to the building again. The smell of smoke caused me to pull back as I just became light headed once more. I gasped, the pressure making itself known for the umpteenth time. I wrapped my arms around my middle and brought my knees up slightly. It relieved the pain for just a little while, but as quickly as it had passed the discomfort returned. Looking up I caught sight of another vehicle that didn't have lights; it was black and camouflaged with the night sky. The flames and blinking lights reflected off its black surface and I narrowed my eyes in recognition. Where had I seen the car before? Moments later Seto exited the car and a sudden wave of emotion collided into my system.

It was as if the last bits of my sanity and makeshift strength crumbled away at the sight of the brunette. I saw him glance around urgently, evidently searching for my being. Concern and worry burdened his features and he stepped forward from his vehicle turning to stare at the burning carcass of the house. Strength completely exhausted I yearned to call his name, yearned to have his arms around me. Tears welling up and freely flowing, I got to my feet pushing as hard as my body could go.

I rushed towards him, as fast as I could run; my eyes blinded by tears and pain, yet mind knowing that he'd be the one to stop it all. I couldn't tell if my lips parted to call his name I just ran. My body slammed into his, I wrapped my arms around him, and cried. Emotions were careening through me; I was both relieved and scared. Relieved that he was there and I was alive, but terrified by the thoughts that plagued me about the cause of the fire and the safety of my unborn baby.

Normal POV (A couple of hours before)

Seto Kaiba had never planned to have such a short and yet long night. First night of sleep in two days and it was cut in half by a phone call that obnoxiously rang out through the midst of the night. His original reaction to a call so late at night was to ignore it and go back to sleep, but Seto Kaiba wasn't a man, who returned to sleep after being abruptly awoken. By the fourth or fifth ring he snatched the phone from its cradle beside his bed and held it to his ear. Grouchy from the sudden awakening he snapped, "What!?"

Sleep weighed down his eyelids and he felt them threatening to fall shut again. He shook his head and blinked forcing his eyes open. Mentally he told himself to never tackle a project and work on it for two days straight, forty-eight hours of no sleep affected a man greatly. Yawning he waited for the other line's reaction. "Hello?!" He queried harshly a second time. "If this is a useless call I'm hanging up!" The young CEO was too tired to notice that he had purposely prolonged the call.

"Is this Seto Kaiba?" A female voice of an operator answered finally, or more so questioned.

"It is…" The sleepy Kaiba retorted, "This better be important if you want to keep that job of yours… Don't you know what time it is?"

A moment of silence before the operator spoke, "I apologize Mr. Kaiba, but this is an emergency."

"Well what is the emergency? I don't have time for you to be mouthing off!? Hurry up!" Still half-asleep the boy barked the order, luckily the operator was kind enough to understand his exhaustion.

"There was an urgent phone call from the address of your beach home. The property was said to be on fire Sir." Eyes opening wide and head flying up Seto listened intently, "A Yami Mutou called for vital assistance in the situation. He-"

"When was this call?" Fully awake the brunette jumped out of bed, putting the phone at the crook of his neck, and grabbing a pair of pants slipping them on.

"A little over half an hour ago Sir."

"What!? What do you mean a little over half an hour!? The damn call should've been passed on much earlier!" Voice high, his words dripped with extreme worry. "Yami- Yami what did he say about the fire… is he alright!?"

"The firemen and medical team are on their way and should be there in a short while Mr. Kaiba. The information given by Mr. Mutou was that he was in the building during the fire, but the emergency crews are hurrying as fast as they can Mr. Kaiba…Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba?"

There came no answer to this statement as Seto sprinted out of the room and into the upstairs hallway. He stopped momentarily in front of Mokuba's bedroom daring to tell the boy that he'd be out, but there wasn't enough time and he continued his way downstairs. Flipping several light switches on, he seized a jacket, and threw it over his thin sleeping shirt. Hurrying to the garage he didn't care how much noise he made as he fumbled with the several sets of keys he had in possession for each of his vehicles. The key of the black Bentley was the first he could find, which he took to the vehicle and started the engine.

Outside he manually opened the normally computer controlled gates and drove out. The race began… Breaking seven different speed limits he sped through the city not giving a care about being caught by high-speed cameras. Unfortunately the roads were so busy he broke speed limits for mere seconds before having to stop again. Seto Kaiba found himself cursing every aspect of the city's nightlife while waiting in traffic. Concern was rapidly increasing within his system and he prayed that the expectant boy was all right.

Kaiba reached the triple digit speeds as soon as he reached the outskirts of the city and the looming countryside. His mind held only one thing in concentration and that was to get to Yami as fast as he could possibly go and survive. The dark scenery passed swiftly by him and he drove into the night until he drove up a hill and an orange light lit up the black night. Seeing the property in flames and the red and white lights of the fire trucks and ambulances he sped up a little before slowing down. The building got closer and larger as he drove and finally after what seemed like days he made it to the property.

He parked alongside a fire truck and exited the Bentley quickly. He strained his eyes for any sign of Yami and being overwhelmed with panic to where the shorter male was. Glancing at the building he saw how much damage the building was receiving and he watched the firemen trying their hardest to subdue the flames. If Yami was still in there then the ex-pharaoh would never survive. Shaking his head he stepped forward, but something, or more likely someone came colliding with him.

"Seto!" The familiar voice cried as he turned and found the said boy soon clinging to him. Yami's grip trembled and the young man whimpered and cried. For a moment Kaiba watched the other surprised, but it was soon replaced by the need to calm and care for the male. Taking Yami's body in his arms he held the crying Pharaoh, caressing with his touch and soft words. Guilt and regret slowly made themselves known within his mind.

Yami broke down, his mind falling into a state of trauma and confusion. He wept against the brunette's reassuring form releasing all the fears that he had held through the predicament. The Kaiba held him tightly as if protecting him from another force, not minding the constant flow of his tears, but speaking to him in a low calming voice. Words, alien to him, brought him from back from the oblivion of his insanity none-the-less. Crimson tear-blinded gaze traveled upward into the cobalt orbs of the CEO in a long stare for several moments until Yami's knees buckled and he lost his footing.

Helping him down to sit onto the ground Seto held Yami in a warm embrace not wanting to let the terrified boy go. He wiped the tears away the best he could, but the more he dried them the faster the droplets would fall. "Shhh, it's ok. I'm here now; nothing bad is going to happen. I'm here… Shh." Frowning at Yami's pale complexion Seto wrapped his arms around the smaller boy a bit more, hands falling onto Yami's abdomen. The baby didn't react, "I'm here… there's no need to be afraid anymore… shh…"

"I'm sorry… I'm so-sorry." Yami murmured his voice cracking. Seto glanced around the medical and fire teams noticing their presences. Gripping the front of the taller man's shirt tighter he continued, "I-I never meant to have this happen… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I s-swear… I turned off the stove… I know I did… I know… but then the house- and the fire-and I-I-I…"

Not caring that the front of his shirt was getting soaked Seto continued to quiet him gently. "Don't be sorry… It's okay there's no need to apologize." Eyes falling on the house once more he sighed, "You're going to be alright, I'm here. It wasn't your fault…"

Head shaking back and forth Yami seemed against the words that the Kaiba spoke, "Don't be mad… please don't be mad at me. It was my fault that- that the f-fire… started. I'm sorry… I burned the house… down. I-I burned it down… and I couldn't get out… the door wouldn't open… I didn't want to die."

Kaiba clenched his teeth and murmured a string of curses, "Of course you didn't. Who would want to die in a burning building? But- But I don't care about the house Yami. I care about you and the fact that you're here safe is all I need." His voice changing in tone he added in a whisper to the boy's ear, "It's insured anyway… I can get a bigger and better property worth more money."

After the statement Yami released his grip and in turn Seto backed away. The expectant boy gazed at the other with glassy eyes. "It's going to be alright, I won't let something like this happen again. I promise you that." Seto touched Yami's face gently yearning to fully reassure the smaller male.

"I-uh…! " Glancing over his shoulder, as Yami was about to speak, the CEO caught sight of a few medics watching them keenly. They didn't move at his glare and kept their eyes on the scene. Seconds passed and Seto realized that Yami had never finished what he began. Turning back to the crimson-eyed boy he cared so much for, he found a puzzling yet worrying scene.

"Y-Yami?" Hands holding his stomach in an agonizing embrace, Yami grimaced in a sudden pain. The boy's breathing now deep and bearing boasted signs that something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong… Temporarily speechless the Kaiba found himself staring as the panic flooded in. Doubling over the other gave a soft moan, his body shuddering. "Yami!"

The pressure was intense turning from what seemed like a squeezing hand to a sudden burning pressure from his abdomen. The infant didn't move or respond to the pain, but her parent sure did. The agonizing sensation caused him to gasp for air as heat rushed into his system. He couldn't breath and choked from the abrupt symptoms. Falling over onto his side Yami retrained a groan. Muscles deep from the bowels of his middle were clenching and releasing in a constant rhythm causing him to curl up as far as his stomach would allow, to relieve the pain. Nothing worked as the pain left for a split moment and then fired up again. Moan escaping through his lips he panted for control of his body. Any control he could muster to keep the baby from being born right at that moment. Pain deafened ears missed the brunette's call for help and medical attention.

Placing his own hand on the other's rounded abdomen, Seto felt the squeezing muscles making themselves known as violent contractions. At the rate they were coming, he could tell that Yami had been bearing them throughout the night, but may have not noticed them at first. It was too early for the baby to be born and Kaiba couldn't do anything to stop what appeared to be the upcoming event. The medics he had called weren't moving fast enough and anxiety plagued his mind greatly. Keeping his hand on Yami's stomach he leaned over and attempted to calm either Yami or the baby, whichever came first. "You need to calm down… She's not ready to come out yet Yami. You need to calm down, the both of you! The baby can't come out Yami. You need to be strong, you can't let her come out just yet , you hear me?"

Taking hold of Seto Kaiba's sleeve desperately that ex-pharaoh gazed to the man trying to speak, but as his mouth opened a small scream came out instead. The intense heat was killing him, the feeling of being ripped apart excruciating. His head was beginning to spin and the sights around him were starting to darken. His system was shutting down in reaction to the pain and slowly his hold onto the brunette's sleeve loosened; his eyes drooping closed until he fully blacked out.

(Y/M: And that's the end of Left Behind… Yami and the baby dies and everyone cries over his loss. The End… Ok no that isn't true, the story's not done just yet! We have a long way to go… Sorry I wanted to break the depressing moment. Yeah I'm stupid that way.)

-Hours Later, Elsewhere

"Can you just give me his phone number so I can call him… please?" Bakura asked desperately giving his hikari a begging look. "I'm telling you something's wrong. Something happened to him and I know it."

Ryou looked back frowning at the yami, it was nine in the morning and for the last two hours the dark of his had been asking for Yami's phone number. Bakura was acting unusually so early in the morning and the abrupt call in the middle of the night explained only the tip of the iceberg. Watching the Tomb Robber warily Ryou shook his head, "Will you calm down Bakura? I told you Yami's fine, I just spoke to him yesterday. Pull yourself together."

Slamming his head against the dining table Bakura growled in defiance, "But you don't understand. I-He… something could've happened to him. Ryou give me his damn phone number it could be too late."

"Too late? For what? It was a little more than twelve hours ago when I last spoke with him. He was doing great, no problems whatsoever." Ryou answered sitting across from him at the table also. "What made you think that something might be going wrong and with Yami no less?"

"I just did… Last night… The dream, the nightmare-and he was in it. There was fire and he was being engulfed in it. He was screaming and I couldn't get to him… I couldn't get to him." Grabbing his head the tomb robber shook it, exhaling long sighs.

There was a moment of silence where neither spoke, but merely stared each other expecting words to be exchanged. Ryou observed Bakura thoughtfully, wondering why the spirit of the ring was actually being affected now. The older boy was a deathly pale and boasted signs of sleeplessness and paranoia. If it had been unnerving to see the King of Games cry, it was even more intimidating to see the Thief Lord Bakura going insane with worry over him. Both yamis had changed dramatically over the last couple of years and it was beginning to creep Ryou out. Bakura was becoming the anxious, over protective father-to-be, that at one point, he had scorned. "Are you sure it's not guilt finally starting to affect you?" Ryou questioned, "Guilt for doing those things to Yami?"

A mask of cruelty and pitilessness suddenly covered the young architect's face, he scoffed, "Guilt, what the hell are you talking about? It's not guilt, it's…" Pausing he contemplated for a moment, "You know what, will you just stop being fucking stubborn and give me the damn number."

The conversation had been going around in circles for hours and Ryou had predicted such an answer. The pride of the dark was an irritating thing and it angered the light greatly. Rolling his eyes Ryou spoke, "No, I won't. You're ignoring it, the guilt that's been building up. Either that or you've been relieving in ways that can be excused as something entirely different. You're the one who's being stubborn. If you want to talk to Yami so bad go over to the house and talk to him."

"You idiot just give me the damn number! It's as easy as that! Stop being defiant!"

"Defiant, you've been defiant with your own feelings. Get your act together and fix up the mess you made. Talk to Yami if you want to talk to him. You're guilty and you want to make up with him. It's as clear as that!"

"Guilt plays no part in this! Don't you dare tell me what's going on in my mind when you don't really know!"

"Will you shut the fuck up Bakura!" The order caused the Tomb Robber to go silent in both surprise and shock. He stared at his not so innocent light, mouth agape, "I do know what's going on in that damn head of yours I'm your hikari so stop giving me that bullshit. You wake me up in the middle of the night because of a dream and then waste two hours of me Ra-forsaken time telling me that you need to make sure Yami is all right. Dumb ass, do you think I'll just let you talk to Yami as if nothing went wrong between you two. Oh yeah I'll let you talk to him after all the crap you said about him and the baby."

Eyes narrowing Bakura growled, "You don't know how much I want to kill you right now." His fists clenched stiff, turning white, "I…" Trailing off he laid his head against the table and hissed. He took fistfuls of his hair and groaned frustrated.

Crossing his arms Ryou waved the threat off as if it were nothing, "Yeah like you could in your current mental condition. Admit it Tomb Robber!"

"I passed on way too much."

"You showed way too much of that attitude of yours. What did you expect? Innocent Ryou would remain weak and foolish? Easy to use and control? Ha! If you think I'm bad you should see Yugi. Now admit it!"

"Admit what!?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Ra-damn it all!" Standing from the table, not caring if his chair fell back crashing onto the ground, Bakura confessed, "Fine! I still care- I still want him- I still want to be with him- I want to be with the baby! Damn it! I was stupid… I was fucking stupid in doing the things I did! I pushed him away when I still loved him. I don't know why I did what I did… but I know I'm a bastard. I'm a foolish bastard, who doesn't deserve to be anything more than a bastard! Now I'm fucking worried about him and the baby! And I'd be damned if something bad happened to them for if something did then it would be all my fault! Happy now!?"

Ryou nodded at last giving his yami a sympathetic look. The man was breathing hard and appeared extremely pissed off, but his face was more relaxed now. Picking up his seat and sitting on it again Bakura gazed at Ryou. "Whose side are you on hikari?" He asked hoarsely.

Leaning on his elbows Ryou smiled gently, "Yours of course… What other side is there?" Seeing Bakura shrug Ryou added, "If you want Yami back so bad, you better start now for he's not going to wait for long."

"What do you mean?"

"Kaiba's gotten close to him. He's found about the baby and everything in between, so let's say you're not on his good side."

"When was I ever? How close is he?"

"All he's waiting for is Yami to say three words. I think you know what they are… If you never took away Yami's trust, those words would have been spoken a long time ago, but it also means it's going to be extremely hard for you." Mouthing off the words 'I Love You' Bakura collapsed onto the table muttering curses under his breath. "Hey you're not going to give up are you?"

"What's the point…? Kaiba's a fucking billionaire, at least Yami and the baby will be all right living with him. Yami won't even need child support."

"What the hell? You just said you want to be with him, go ahead and do so! At least try!"

"Ryou do you think Yami would forgive the person who knocked him up and threw him out? I don't want to hurt him again."

Sighing Ryou patted Bakura on the head merely to see the other's reaction. He didn't get one, "You've both changed you know that? Yami's quiet and a lot meeker now than he used to be, but I can tell he'd going to be a good mother-parent-whatever. You've been over-protective and doing a lot of things you don't normally do, but with thoughts of the baby and Yami. You're acting quite typical for a dad."

"Yeah and you're acting typical for an Uncle and Dr. Phil at the same time aren't you?" Bakura added sarcastically.

"Hey I want to be an Uncle and you want to raise a family. I'd say we have equal points now, don't you?"

"Can Ra strike me now!"

"What's wrong this time?"

"I'll never be able to get him to forgive me. The first thing he's going to do when he sees me after so long is attempt a homicide, I just know it. Either that or Kaiba will do it for him so he doesn't strain his body. My life sucks!"

"Will you stop acting damn emo!"

"I'm not acting emo!" Bakura pouted and glared at the other boy, "He hasn't even responded to the letter I sent him. The one where I said I was sorry. Nothing, no signs that he even cares."

"Well he did ask about you when I visited yesterday, maybe he just doesn't know what to say."

"What did he ask?"

"Well something along the lines of you dying of drug overdose, but I corrected him." Getting up from his seat Bakura laughed half-heartedly. He moved to the other side of the room, removing a pack of cigarettes from a drawer. Opening a window he then lit one and took a long drag. "Smoking again? I told you it wasn't good for the body you idiot."

"So… I'm screwed enough as it is. Besides I don't have a normal body like you mortals, so I'm utterly fine." Phone suddenly ringing the Tomb Robber jumped and started to cough.

Standing as well Ryou strolled over to the phone, "I told you, smoking kills. I'll answer it." He picked up the phone from its base, "Hello?"

Solomon Mutou was on the other line his voice hurried, "Turn on the television to Domino News. I need you to check on something for me." He didn't seem to care to whom he was addressing.

Ryou motioned Bakura to do as he was told. Obliging Bakura flipped the television, which coincidentally had been on the correct channel. The spirit of the ring stared at the image of a burning building. A building he didn't recognize, but his light sure did. Three stories, eight bedrooms, and six and a half bath with a surrounding ten acres of land. It was more than familiar.

Staring in a long ( Dramatic) silence no one reacted as the reporter spoke, "For no apparent reason one of the Properties belonging to CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, caught on fire and burned down last night. No one truly knows why the building would go in flames, as there should have been no one living in the surrounding area. Rumors have it that someone had been living in the property and may have caused the fire or been caught in it, but that has yet to be proven. The young business tycoon has yet to be questioned as to how or why the building was burned down? But the biggest question is if the house was lit by accident or on purpose for another cause."

Glancing over to the Light, Bakura slowly queried, "Ryou?"

Dropping the phone Ryou continued to stare at the television even as the report ended. "Oh my God…" He gazed back at the tomb robber and gave him a worried look, "Bakura, Yami lives in that house…"

Seto's POV

I was running on low reserves of energy hours later, being awoken by adrenaline if I threatened to doze off. The clock in the waiting room read 2:00pm and I was starting to believe it was mocking me. I couldn't fall asleep, nor could I leave. I wasn't going to leave until I knew Yami was all right. I glanced at my hands, thinking to myself, wondering what could've gone wrong. Had he gone into early labor, false contractions, could he be dying? The possibilities were endless.

Groaning I rubbed my tired eyes attempting to dispel the exhaustion from my system, though that stopped working almost a day before when I was sitting in front of my computer threatening to pass out. I had to keep my mind on something to stay awake.

Yami had been having contractions when I had found him or when he had found me. He had been in pain and in danger while I knew nothing about the situation. I regretted not staying with him and prayed that he and the baby would be ok, would survive this. The child was half Bakura's so she had a 50 of having her father's knack of surviving after seemingly being destroyed at random moments.

The house was different matter also. It wouldn't just randomly burst into flames. I had left before the fire was completely put out, but I knew I'd have to return to see what the cause of the flames were. Contemplating on hiring private investigators or what not to investigate the event, I was brought out of my thoughts by a nurse coming forward to speak with me. I sat up from my seat and gave her my trademark glare, "What?"

She bowed and gave me the news I had been waiting for. Yami had been moved from the intensive care unit and was in a stable condition. I was told that the doctor would explain everything in full so I followed her through the halls of the hospital until finally getting to Yami's room. I couldn't help, but feel uneasy as I entered the hospital room and my stomach flipped at the sight of all the machines attached to his unconscious form. The nurse left me and I was able to allow my defenses to fall. Walking to him I touched him on the forehead gazing at him caringly.

For a moment I watched the way his oxygen mask fogged up at each breath transfixed. Straightening up I glanced around the room for any sign of his condition. I recognized none of the machinery and computers used in a medical environment so I was at a loss of answers. I stood there waiting for the doctor to come, just standing there beside Yami. In the end a man walked in and I found myself speechless when just a bit earlier I had hundreds of questions running through my head. He was old… that was as far as I could tell… really, really old…

The man was literally a fossil and looked to be ready to leave the world at any moment. The strange thing that took me by unfortunate surprise was the fact that he was wearing a medical coat with a nametag that read, "Dr. Karasu?" My hopes of finding the doctor trustworthy enough, who fit my expectations dropped greatly.

I stared at him, mouth falling agape. Normally I would've restrained from showing such shock, but at the moment my mind didn't seem to register the emotion. The man had thinning, white hair, a big nose, and a body that was so skinny it looked like he was made from nothing more than skin covering a skeleton of bones. He had no muscle and he wore a pair of glasses that magnified his eyes tenfold. Slightly shorter than me he came forward gazing up, "Mr. Kaiba I presume?" He spoke, his voice flat and monotone.

Eyes narrowing I nodded, throwing my aloof demeanor back in place, "Yes, and you are?"

"Karasu Daisuke, Dr. Karasu Daisuke, or Dr. Kurasu as I am known. I am Mr. Mutou's doctor, who is currently in charge of his well being as well as…" His voice lowered to an extent, "the developing infant he currently carries. You are aware that Mr. Mutou is indeed-"

"I know he's pregnant, just tell me what's wrong with him." I snapped, irritated at the sound of the older man's voice. He sounded as if he had other- more important things to do, as if Yami wasn't in danger. I silently cursed the way his tone resembled an ancient college professor droning on about the theories of quantum physics. If he couldn't show any emotion whatsoever about the situation how the hell was I supposed to tell if Yami was dying or worse? "I didn't come here to listen to who you are. I want to know what's wrong with him. If he and the baby will be all right."

Bowing his head in a slow manner he walked to one of the big machines that made up a good side of the room. I was growing impatient with his sluggish pace and wanted him to hurry up. What type of doctor was this? "Mr. Mutou… will be…" His words were so unhurried that I found myself waiting for mere words of a sentence. "fine…"

"He will?" The news was as slow coming to my brain as they had been coming from his mouth and I couldn't believe it at first. "Everything is going to ok then? Just like that?"

"Yes…" He typed a few things on the computer and observed a few monitors. Glancing down at Yami he touched Yami's neck and reached over to readjust what looked to be a fetal monitor wrapped around his stomach. I clenched my hands into fists not enjoying the scene of a doctor touching Yami when the pharaoh was unconscious and didn't know what was happening to him. The man might have been a doctor, but my trust in the medic wasn't high.

I stepped closer to the side of Yami's bed, Karasu, standing on the opposite side. Shaking my head I spoke, "But there has to be something wrong with him. He was having violent contractions when I found him and he was in burning building before I did!" He was too slow in responding and I continued, "How would you know if everything will be fine. Fine!? That's an overstatement!"

His magnified eyes turned to me as I said this. He replied wisely, "Well Mr. Kaiba, the way you're talking it's as if you want something wrong with him. I've been a doctor for forty years and though I have never come across a pregnant male like Mr. Mutou before in my career, I still know how to treat my patients who have expected or are expecting children. Mr. Mutou is not going to die or will not be suffering from any random diagnosis inside your over imaginative head of yours."

Understanding the monotone words I was angered by the meaning hidden behind them. He didn't see me as a threat to his job, he didn't even recognize who I was! I wasn't some boy he could tell off for having an overactive imagination. I was going over all worse case scenarios and attempting to figure a way to assist in conquering such situations, but he was waving me off like I didn't comprehend that Yami was male, had a small body of a sixteen year-old, and was pregnant. "I am not making a random diagnosis!"

"That's enough Mr. Kaiba, if you are so worried about him then ask me the questions that you want answered. Do not make statements that cannot be answered in ways that will satisfy your tongue." He inspected a clipboard at the edge of Yami's bed as I gawked at him. For a moment I thought of retaliating, but his words and their slow registration caught up with me. The man was, to my misfortune, correct, I had been uttering useless words. I had to think of Yami's health not the fact that the Doctor was telling me off. Respect rising for the medical practitioner I bobbed my head.

"So he's fine? What about the baby?"

"Its heartbeat is beating at a steady pace so all seems well. Just in case, I still need to do an ultrasound so I can look for anymore problems." Droning voice or not he knew what he was doing, or it seemed so.

"Did the fire affect him in anyway?"

"The fire didn't but the smoke of the flames did." He fixed his glasses and I watched him waiting, "Mr. Mutou received no burns whatsoever. A few cuts and bruises, but nothing fatal. What could have been fatal or if not fatal could've caused a miscarriage was how much smoke Mr. Mutou inhaled during his time in the flames. The main reason he has an oxygen mask on. When he came in he wasn't able to breathe and if the oxygen is cut from the mother then it goes the same for the unborn baby in the womb. Infants in the womb do not breathe oxygen in its entirety, but if there is no oxygen there are no bodily functions to keep the infant alive."

Completely interested in his words I questioned, "You were able to get him oxygen then right?"

"Yes, simply we had to stick a tube down his throat at first to get him to breathe. He just started breathing on his own a few hours ago"

"Why did it take you so long to help and diagnose him?"

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Mutou is male and he is pregnant. Half that time period I was trying to make the correct decisions on how to treat him. It surprises me that his reproductive system seems male, but he holds a uterus, cervix, birth canal, just like a female. A male having a uterus is rare, but it does exist in some cases, but having the whole package aside from the ovaries is… Let's just say it has never been documented. In the end I just went with any normal emergency procedure I would act upon if Mr. Mutou was a female patient."

"What about the contractions?"

"One word… Stress. Mr. Mutou has a high blood pressure and low blood sugar. I want to diagnose him with precclampsia, but I'm still not entirely sure. His body plays a key role in this as well. He needs to gain more weight to hold the infant; his form is too lean. His body is at best, still undeveloped, the traits of his form boast that he's barely seventeen. An underdeveloped body and being that of the wrong gender are major variables that will affect his pregnancy within the next two months."

The way the man spoke made me suddenly notice how calm he was saying things like Yami was male and he was a pregnant male. "Does anyone know about this other than you?"

When he shook his head I was shocked slightly, "No one does. You can infer that I'm not surprised that he's pregnant. I'm not surprised for I already kne-" Movements from his patient made him stop and we gazed down at Yami.

Dr. Karasu walked back to one of the machines and read a few statistics and what not. Meanwhile I watched Yami's movements carefully. Silence filled the room as the doctor did his observations and Yami made a number of small actions, which I hoped meant that he was returning to the world of the conscious. His hand gripped the bed slightly and I quickly took it in mine. I couldn't allow the pain to engulf him again… I wanted to help him in anyway I could. I caught Karasu staring at us for a moment and I returned the look, but it didn't seem like my uncharacteristic actions affected him in anyway. If he respected my privacy then I respected him. He was old, but I trusted his knowledge enough to trust his actions.

My eyes fell upon Yami again and in turn he opened his own. I looked at his clouded crimson orbs as they disappeared and reappeared behind his fluttering eyelids. Gripping his hand a little tighter I had him move his unfocused gaze to me. I gave him a gentle smile and watched his eyes go in and out of focus. "Yami?"

"…Seto…?" His voice was faint, but I knew he was still half asleep. Soon his vision cleared and his voice came out a little stronger, "Seto?"

Nodding I answered, "Yeah… how are you feeling?"

"Weird… My head and throat hurt…" I understood what he said through the mask.

Before I could answer Dr. Karasu spoke, "I'll give you two some time alone and I'll come back for the ultrasound." I watched him leave and Yami attempted to look to the door across the room without turning his head.

"Who…?" Yami started.

"The doctor," I finished, "Don't worry everything is going to be all right now. You'll be fine. He's not going to open you up and dissect you or anything. He won't tell anyone."

He reached over to remove the mask off his face with his other hand, the one I wasn't holding, but I grabbed it before he did, as he had wanted. Yami looked at me confused and frowned weakly, "Can't I take it off?" He asked innocently.

Hand falling back to his side I shrugged, glancing at the door the doctor had left through. "Here… if you can breathe then you can take it off, but if you have a hard time breathing I'm putting it back on." I took the mask off and waited. Yami didn't react except for moving his face from the absence of his mask. "Can you breathe?"

"Yes… I can." Yami responded louder and a bit stronger. I released his hand and he rubbed his face. "What happened Seto?"

I told him the story. From the moment he appeared before me panic-stricken and terrified through the moment I realized he had been suffering from contractions through the time of getting to the hospital and waiting there for hours. He listened his expression remaining blank and I added that the baby was completely fine and that Dr. Karasu was going to do an ultrasound to make sure. "The house… it…"

Yami shifted around in the bed not enjoying his position and I sighed, "Yami I really don't care about that. The only thing I care about is you and the baby. Please don't be guilty for the fire, because it wasn't your fault it couldn't have been your fault."

"But…" I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips before he could continue on about the property. When I broke it I was happy to see the color returning to his cheeks.

"You worried me Yami, you know that?" I decided to gently play with him until his strength returned to his waking limbs. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone in the house. I'm happy you're safe. The baby's safe too so that's great."

"I got stuck inside- the door… it was welded shut… I couldn't open it." I could feel my eyes widen a few sizes, but I moved the information back for later use.

Instead I smiled trying to reassure him, "Hush… the ordeal is over. I'll take over from here with these matters. You just get better, you hear me?"

I had always been good at hiding my grave thoughts and throwing a serious or relaxed look on. I looked relieved so I could calm Yami's fears, it was the only thing I could really do to help him. His blood red gaze watched me and I could tell he wasn't letting it go that lightly. The disadvantage of loving my rival was that he knew how to tell what was going inside my head. Damn it… Luckily my rival knows when to drop a conversation, "What happens now?"

Inclining my head I gave him a thoughtful expression, "Whatever needs to happen now. You have a doctor, who I can actually bear, though he looks like some 80-year old senior citizen. Even so, I think he can be trusted… of course I'm still watching him closely to make sure." I paused, "I don't enjoy the fact that he has the freedom to touch you for his diagnostics, but it can't be helped."

"Mr. Kaiba, I'm 70 not 80 years old." I jumped at the sound of Karasu's voice and I bowed my head in slight denial. The only good thing about the sudden situation was that Yami laughed at this and I rolled my eyes. Yami's laughter slowly died down to a faint chuckle and he attempted to sit up to get a good view of the doctor. Taking hold of his thin upper frame I supported his movements and helped him sit up slightly. When he his eyes fell on Karasu I felt his body stiffen swiftly. "Mr. Mutou… what a surprise it is to be in your presence once more."

Once more? I looked to Yami and then to the doctor seeing a grave recognition in Yami's eyes. My trust for Karasu dropped at the sight, Yami didn't seem to like Karasu. He fidgeted uneasily, watching the doctor warily, "Karasu… Doctor…" Head moving down I found Yami averting his gaze from the medic. I was becoming uncomfortable myself and I frowned trying to figure out what was happening between the two.

Clapping his hands together Karasu acknowledged Yami's words and continued, "Yes… I'm quite relieved that after almost six months you were able to keep the fetus safe…or alive at best." Out of nowhere he took out a bottle of a strange cream and rolled out an ultrasound machine, something I recognized from channel surfing. "Well let's not drone on about things and not get anything done. I was hoping that you'd wake up before I did the ultrasound. Five months late, but better late than never I guess."

"Yami what is he talking about?" I asked quietly.

Yami was still watching the man cautiously, but answered all the same, "He's the doctor, who diagnosed me the first time. He's the first person who found out about my pregnancy. I was certain I didn't have to see him again, yet looks like I was wrong."

"So that's why he wasn't as surprised as I thought he would be." I noticed Yami bite down on his bottom lip nervously, "You don't seem to like him very much do you?"

"He… well I… no I don't. I don't feel at ease when he's around. He makes me feel as if I shouldn't be here, in a hospital bed being treated. It feels as if I have no power around him. It's his way or the highway."

I seized his hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly. Luckily the man was deafened by old age so he hadn't overheard our whispered conversation. "Yami he won't hurt you… he can't hurt you. Besides he's a doctor his decisions can affect life and death. He's here to help you and make sure the baby is all right." Yami was acting strange; just some random doctor wouldn't normally threaten him. "I think you're overreacting… but just in case, I'm here so if he makes you feel weird, not comfortable tell me, ok?"

Yami nodded and Dr. Karasu finally got closer to the bed after he finished adjusting the monitor of the ultrasound screen and whatever else he needed to fix. As if it were normal procedure, maybe for Karasu, but definitely not for Yami, the old man took hold of the hem of Yami's sleeping shirt and started to pull it up. In return Yami gasped and gripped my hand tight anxiety clear on his face. I restrained from stopping the doctor having a good feeling that I would find out more about Yami's strange fear as time went by. "Don't tense up Mr. Mutou… it's harder to do an ultrasound that way."

It was easy to tell that Yami was having a hard time with this and I reassured him by sticking close. Slowly Karasu squirted the cream onto Yami's swelled middle after unfastening the fetal monitor, and a cold shiver ran up the boy's spine. The doctor added the mic-looking piece to the gel and started to slide it over Yami's abdomen silently. He pushed down a bit and Yami gave him an expressionless look. No one moved and no one spoke. No sound could be heard until the ultrasound picked up two heartbeats.

To me the black and gray screen had nothing but what seemed like static and fog, the heartbeat was what had me beginning to believe the abilities of the piece of machinery known as the ultrasound. It was simple to specify each heartbeat. Yami's was slow and constant, compared to the second that had almost double the speed. Watching Yami from the corner of my eye, as my full gaze was on what the doctor was doing, I saw Yami's eyes taking in the fog of the screen in a trance. I squeezed his hand to get his attention and he turned to look at me. I grinned at him to break his forlorn gazes, and I received a gentle smile in return.

"Ah there you are…" We glanced to Karasu as he spoke, suddenly stopping his movements of the hand held piece. The screen boasted a mix of gray, black, and a new addition of whitish blobs. (Y/M: Yeah Kaiba… whitish blobs, you'd be a great obstetrician. --") Where was the baby? Yami cocked an eyebrow, as confused as I was, but at least calm.

"Where is he?" I asked, not able to hold in my ignorance for too long. Yami frowned at me, mainly because I called his baby male. Yet he nodded, agreeing with me, for the sight before us that didn't appear to be a baby, but a strange collage of different colors.

The doctor chuckled, a laugh that didn't sound like a laugh, but a droning, rhythmic cough. He adjusted a setting on the monitor and the whitish blobs became more bright and noticeable. Still utterly confused I stared at the image. My eyes were used to the static of computer screens that held the images of stocks and such, not infants. Out of the blue one of the white blobs moved and I heard Yami gasp. "You feel that?" Dr. Karasu asked him. When Yami bobbed his head in reply, Karasu pointed at the screen and explained, "There's the head, the torso, that's an arm, and over there he or she just kicked you with a small leg."

The images and white blobs slowly pieced themselves together, and Yami and I stared for long seconds, both of us in a trance. I was looking at Yami's baby the whole time; an infant that I had just discovered had been existing in his womb only days before. This was Yami's first ultrasound as well so I had a good feeling he was drinking in the sight. Leaning in close to his ear I whispered, "This is amazing." Yami just nodded in reply.

"Looks to me that everything seems to be developing nicely, four limbs, a head… everything's there. He or she is sucking her thumb right now if you can see. Right there." He pointed to the baby's head the outline clearly seen; "By now he or she has mentally made a preference on which thumb they would want to suck. It will the same choice after they are born and into their toddler years."

A few minutes of watching the infant passed and finally Yami spoke, he had been quiet for a while, "So she's fine… That's good…"

"Yes she is," Karasu replied, " Now Mr. Mutou I'm not letting you slip by so easily, not like last time. I'm going to schedule appointments for the next few months just like I was supposed to do a while ago. You are required to come to them, understand? No forgetting or running away again."

Frowning, Yami avoided the other's eyes. Voicing out myself I added, "I'll make sure he doesn't forget Doctor. He'll be living with me in the mansion anyway, since the property is no longer an option of shelter so I'll remind him."

This caught Yami by surprise and he gave me an alarmed and speechless look. I returned the look with a defiant and scheming expression. The Karasu didn't notice that the declaration was not planned beforehand, "Well that sounds settled then. I'll print out a few pictures so you can hold the memories and whatnot. I'll get you the appointment schedule for the following months in a few days, until then Mr. Mutou you'll have to remain here in the hospital just until the blood tests return. You should avoid stress as much as possible."

He handed me a number of printouts from the ultrasound, which I took with the hand I had been holding Yami with, and started to put the machine away. He wiped Yami's stomach of the cream and pulled his shirt back down. Having other business to attend to Karasu left the room.

When he did Yami turned on me, "Live with you? I-I- You… Why tell him that!?"

I smiled at him defiantly, "I was telling him the truth was I not? The house has been burned to the ground-no Yami it was not your fault- where are you expecting to stay? Were you planning to tell Yugi and return to game shop? I'd be damn shocked if you did." I looked at the pictures momentarily, "None of my other properties are close to Domino so I can't let you live somewhere far away from me, now can I? Does that look like the right thumb he's sucking?"

He took the pictures from me, sitting up on his own. I, on the other hand, pressed the bed-adjusting button, helping him in a sense. "But Seto… Live in the mansion… with you? I-" The expression I showed him as he spoke boasted pain and sadness, "I've never fathomed the thought."

For the whole ultrasound I had been on my knees for there had been no chairs nearby. Standing from my stiff position I sat on the edge of his bed. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Well fathom the thought now. I love you… I don't know how many times I have to say that. Because I do… I want to make sure you're safe and the safest place you'll ever be is living with Mokuba and me in the mansion." He glanced at the pictures when I uttered Mokuba's name, "Don't worry Mokuba will understand if he finds out. He won't let a soul know if I threaten to remove all his video game privileges until the end of your pregnancy." A smile graced Yami's features as I finished.

"Fine… I'll live with you…"

"Was that ever a choice…? I was going to force you to live with me anyway." I spoke playfully.

He pouted, "Mokuba knows you're here right?"

"You won't get me with that again… I called him when you were still out of it."

"Damn…"

"So you admit you're hiding something…

"No I was just making sure you aren't entirely forgetful when I'm around."

"I was able to talk to you and direct a company at the same time wasn't I?"

"Hmm…" He sighed and touched his stomach. I placed my hand over his and smiled at him.

"I love you." I muttered and leaned over kissing him deeply on the lips.

He didn't answer, but I forced myself to overlook it. He was going to stay at the mansion so there would be a lot of opportunities for him to return the statement. I pulled back and abruptly yawned, the last of my adrenaline going out. Grabbing me by the front of the shirt Yami dragged me back to my position in front of him. His eyes inspected me and I scowled at him. I could tell he was going to start nagging, "You're tired, I can see it in your eyes. I doubt you've gotten any sleep since you were with me."

"When do I ever get any sleep, period? I'm happy that you have enough energy to nag now."

"You're going to pass out."

"So…?"

"I think you should go home and take a nice long nap. I'll be fine here."

"I think you don't need to worry about me."

"You don't need to worry about me! Go home!"

"No!"

"Seto… I don't want you to fall asleep anywhere you'll regret."

"Ha! Like where?"

"Where? A number of places… a meeting, your desk, going down a flight of stairs. If you fall asleep while driving you could be killed!"

"I won't fall asleep while driving."

"Oh yes you could!"

"No I wouldn't."

"Yes you would!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you-" He stopped and declared, "I'll have you kicked out of the hospital for stressing me out. Dr. Karasu wants me to avoid stressing out and you're not helping."

"I am no-" I found Yami's statement actually threatening and I glanced down at his fist clenched, turning white. I was causing stress to his body and if his body was stressed enough then… The memory of his pained form made me finally end my side of the argument. Touching the hand that held me close, I eased it loose, "Alright… I'll go home. Happy now?" I sighed in defeat.

He gazed at me with his crimson eyes and nodded. My heart ached at the thought of leaving him, but I could feel my body screaming for rest. I stretched keeping myself awake so I could call Roland or someone to pick me up in the limo. Bending over after reawakening myself I gave Yami a quick kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. "I'll be back!" I announced confidently over my shoulder.

"Oh go to bed Kaiba!" Yami growled back.

"Oh I will… no need to remind me." Yawning I left the nagging Pharaoh and got ready to head home.

Yet just because I wasn't near by worrying over him I was still worrying about all the other things happening. Unfortunately for Yami a Kaiba's mind never rests.

* * *

There you go, Chapter 15. I really wanted to write more, but chapters have been getting bigger and bigger. I have to stop! Well I don't have much more to say. R&R please…. Um-yeah…

Next Time: Truthfully I don't want to speed up, but it may come to this if I somehow avoid rambling. Bakura will show his face before Seto and Yami (because I ran out of room in this chapter), Yami's relationship with Kaiba will grow (Maybe), Bradley Williams returns, there will be a heated conversation between two soon-to- be parents and I'll try to stop there! Yep… you'll just have to wait until then. SO stay tuned…

Oh yeah, I'll be posting up the two names I've chosen, (1 Male, 1 Female) for the baby next chapter!


	17. Why Must Things Get Complicated?

Welcome Back to Left Behind. My computer is in danger of being unplugged so I have to start typing like the wind! All I can say is thanks for sticking with me and keep the reviews coming.

Warnings: Well I don't really know what's going to be mature in this chapter. Mpreg and words mainly.

Disclaimer: (Oops forgot in the last chapter) I do not own YGO and anything else I don't own!

Now I bet you guys are wondering about the infant and his/her characteristics, maybe not at this exact moment, but every now and then. I'm pretty much weird for I don't take names from those 5000 baby names books that you find at book stores. Besides people already stare me at freakishly when I'm researching through a pregnancy book for reference to Left Behind (in Wal-Mart). It ain't fun! Instead of picking names, I make them up, basing them on the parents' names. Basically I make sure the child has some type of similarity with the parents. Like if his/her father has a J in his name then I call the baby a name with a J in it. You get what I'm saying? If not, I'll just explain it and give you the names for Yami and Bakura's infant.

FatherBakura Ba ku ra

MotherYamiYa mi

Son's name Mi'ka (Long 'I' sound, like the kid from Heroes the TV show)

Reasons? Ya**mi** + Ba**k**ur**a** Mi'ka

Daughter's Name Miara (Hope you guys have seen the name before)

Reasons? Ya**mi** + Baku**ra** Mira Second letter in both parents' names is an 'A' so stick the 'A' right in the middle of Mira and you have Miara! Mira didn't work because that's one of my OC's names and I don't like using it…

Ok so now you know the two names that the infant may be called… and you also know I'm a freakin' weirdo and have way too much time on my hands. So on with Left Behind!

Enjoy! R&R

Left Behind Chapter 16: Why Must Things Get Complicated?

Ryou's POV

He remained silent, so quiet it seemed that he wasn't even breathing aside from the fact that he drove the vehicle in an almost robotic manner. He had been like this for some time, from the moment we had seen the news report and I explained to him that it had been Yami's house on fire. His reaction was unnerving as if he had either cracked or fell into himself at the news. Words had yet to exit his lips since the event and it had been a good twenty-four hours since then. The way he appeared so lost reminded me of Yami, but what was worse was that Bakura was much more unpredictable and spontaneous than the pregnant Pharaoh.

Tension filled the air so thick that it smuggled the car. I kept my eyes on my dark, half fearing his level of sanity and half fearing what went on in his mind while he was maneuvering the car through traffic. I couldn't help, but pray that he wouldn't suddenly lose control of the car as his mind finally snapped. Bakura was balancing on the edges of the two sides of his mind… sides that held thoughts I could barely fathom. My eyes caught sight of his hands, grasping the steering wheel deathly tight and turning white in the process. His gaze was blank and emotionless; I couldn't read a thing going through his mind. So many times I dared to speak with him, but what was returned was a blank stare or an airy growl.

He had waited a day before actually moving in the direction of Yami. He had walked into his room and slammed the door after my declaration, remaining there until earlier this morning, wanting to check on Yami. It wasn't as if he finally cracked enough to show he cared, but the information about Yami stressed him out greatly. Visiting the Pharaoh would relieve some stress, some guilt.

And with stress came his new smoking habit. Since the report he had finished two damn packs of cigarettes in the last twenty-four hours. His breath was evidence enough as he had changed before we decided to drive to the hospital that Yami had been sent to. (Something I learned after making some urgent and panicked calls to Kaiba) He smelled strongly of smoke to the point it made me gag. The tomb robber was becoming addicted to the nicotine- he was already addicted to the stuff and I hated such a fact. Why couldn't he have taken up a different hobby to relieve stress?

"There it is." I abruptly pointed out, seeing the large hospital building looming before us. Bakura nodded and made a quick turn in its direction. I held on to the edges of my seat, taking note not to have my yami drive back after our visit. The tomb robber did not get highs from smoking anything, but he did get high from the smell of silly putty, burnt paper, and other random things, gasoline being one of his main highs. Even if he wasn't going through a high his mind wasn't capable to make any more trips. If he saw Yami I doubted his mind would be able to do anything.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot he stopped the car right in front of the hospital's main entrance. I glanced at him expecting to see him get out of the car and head for the doors, yet to my surprise he didn't move. "Bakura shall we get going?" I asked hesitantly. His constant silence was beginning to freak me out.

Fists trembling, he still held the steering wheel. He looked as if he was about to blow. I glanced around checking if anyone could see us. We weren't supposed to stop right in front of the hospital like this and we could be apprehended at any moment. "Come on… We need to check on Yami."

"You go ahead…I'll- I'll find a parking spot. We shouldn't keep the car here." I stared at him as he answered flatly. The normal Bakura never cared about parking spaces; he normally drove anywhere and parked everywhere.

"But Bakura-"

"Just go ahead Ryou, I'll follow. Don't mind me." He didn't turn to look at me, eyes gazing forward. I didn't want him to lose it in front of a hospital and slowly I took leave from the vehicle. After I did what he had wanted, he drove away towards the visitor parking area.

Sighing I turned and entered the hospital silently, walking towards the front desk. My mind currently multitasked and I frowned thinking about both darks. "Excuse me?" I spoke getting a nurse's attention.

Glancing up at me she smiled gently, "Good morning Sir, how may I help you?"

"Good morning…" I coaxed my fragile demeanor forward, "Um… I have a friend here… and I was wondering if I could come and visit him."

The nurse nodded, "Alright, well you're lucky visiting hours have just begun. Let's see." She scanned a computer screen, "Patient's name please."

"Yami…um… Mutou." I hoped he still used the last name.

Looking up she seemed to know where he was without searching. I swallowed a lump in my throat; did the whole hospital staff know of Yami's condition? She bit her bottom lip nervously, "I'm sorry, but no one can visit Mr. Mutou without getting an ok from either Dr. Karasu or Mr. Kaiba. Both have ordered such confidentiality for Mr. Mutou's condition."

Eyes widening I stared at her, "Oh really?" I knew why such security measures took place, no one wanting a random person to come marching into and learn that Yami was pregnant. "What is Yami's condition?"

"Even I don't know Sir, I apologize." She bowed slightly and I returned it with my own, slightly relieved that the baby was still a secret.

"It's ok… Is there a way to contact Kaiba or the Doctor?"

"Well I could call Mr. Kaiba and ask if you would like. He's currently upstairs visiting." I grinned at this, rolling my eyes. Yami had been true then, the rival of his had fallen hard for him.

"Yes that would be good. Please call him down or whatever." I waited as she did as I had asked, looking over my shoulder to see if Bakura came in. My dark seemed to be having a hard time finding a parking place, or he may have never found a parking place and had ditched. I glared at the entrance of the hospital feeling angered by Bakura's sly acts. Drop the hikari off, have him check on Yami, and drive off until after the visit. Yeah, like I wasn't aware that this could happen.

"What is it?" The cold voice of the CEO had me turn to the direction of the elevators. Dressed in a business suit, it was clear that Kaiba had –god forbid- left work to check on Yami. Bakura had his work cut out for him if Kaiba was going this far. His aloof manner was on full blast and I returned it with my gentler act, just like the normal masks we held so many years ago. He finally noticed me, looking over and scowling.

I bobbed my head in his direction, "Good Morning Kaiba… Long time no see." The nurse gave us slightly alarmed looks. "I came here to visit Yami, but security's tight. Could you please let me see him?"

Seeing me through my innocence he chuckled cruelly, "I had a feeling you were coming to burden me with your presence. A day later than I had first imagined of course." The man seemed different like it was harder for him to keep a straight face. "We were just talking about his condition, he'll be happy to know you've come to visit."

"That's good…" I looked over my shoulder again, Bakura had yet to come and this time I was slightly thankful. I didn't want the two to start fighting over each other or hell would break loose. "Someone else was supposedly coming to visit also, but it looks like he changed his mind or something came up," I shrugged.

Kaiba grunted in reply, "Whatever, come on, you're wasting both our times." He gave the nurse a look from which she bowed and we left. We got into the elevator and he spoke again, "Yami's on the third floor, room 18B, got that? I don't know if there'll be another period of time where you can visit him aside from now for he's going home tomorrow or the next."

"How is he, how's the baby?"

"They're doing well. Yami has a high blood pressure and low blood sugar, surprising with all the Pocky he eats, but he'll live."

"That's relieving."

"Tell me about it." I looked up at the brunette his words not as cold as they used to be. It had gotten easier to talk to him, which was kind of strange if you think about it. "Who was coming to visit other than yourself?"

His voice had shot out harsh words and I could feel the amount of protectiveness he had for the expectant friend of ours. I decided to lie to remain on his good side, "Mr. Mutou… I think he couldn't get a ride. I'll tell him that Yami's fine, it will comfort him greatly."

"Good." Kaiba was expecting me to say Bakura and I could predict what would happen if I hadn't lied. The elevator stopped and I followed him down the long white halls of the hospital. We came to 18B and he knocked on the door. "Yami!"

For a moment there was no answer from the other side of the door and we waited. A question I wanted to ask Kaiba wanted to jump off my tongue at that instant, but I wasn't sure if I should ask such a thing. He had the power to kick me out of the hospital and cease all my visits completely. As Yami didn't seem to be able to hear Kaiba's call, the CEO took hold of the door handle. My curiosity suddenly became hard to control.

"Kaiba I have a question."

Turning he gazed at me with an expectant glare, "What? If it's a stupid question don't try asking. If it's about Yami's condition go ask him about that."

"It's about your relationship with Yami." I noticed something flash through his cold stare and I knew I was in dangerous waters. Unfortunately I wanted to know how far the once rival of Yami's had gone with his feelings. It was doubtful for him to answer, but I would give it a try. Grinning uncomfortably, I paused nervously, "Yami told me… what you told him-you know your "feelings". So…?" I motioned quotes in the air looking extremely stupid in front of him.

He watched me for a while and replied simply, "That isn't a question." He made his move to open the door.

"Is it true then?" I blurted before he could open the entryway, "Your feelings are they true? Do you really love him the way you say? I can see something changed in you Kaiba it isn't easy to overlook such an alteration in your appearance. But do you really care about Yami that much, or is it just a crush? When- if he ever returns such feelings to you, will you love him the way Bakura did or will you love him consistently?" I knew for certain the tomb robber wasn't coming up; even so I was helping both sides of this small love triangle that I had noticed. Bakura needed to know if Kaiba was a nemesis he needed to keep an eye on and Kaiba needed to know that Bakura still cared for Yami and was a threat to his –personally speaking- immature emotions. Yami needed to know all of this and more being the one stuck in the middle. Sighing I sadly took to mind that Yami's rival and Yami's enemy had come to love him. How fate works I may never understand.

"Let me tell you something…" Gazing at him, ready to hear what would exit the man's mouth I held my breath, "First thing, that was not one question that was several questions. Second thing, I told you not to ask stupid questions." Opening the door before I could react he walked into the hospital room, I swiftly followed.

"Kaiba! You need to answer me." I strolled into the room and stopped seeing a scene that ended my actions completely. Yami appeared to have dozed off when Kaiba went downstairs to find me. At that moment the brunette was gently moving Yami's bangs from his face and tenderly looking over him. Staring, mouth agape I watched for a few seconds. Quickly closing my mouth and wiping some drool that had found its way out, I moved closer. Kaiba had fallen worse than I had thought.

Yami twitched at Kaiba's touch and opened his eyes taking hold of Kaiba's hand, which tenderly touched his face. "Your hands are cold Seto." Crimson eyes drifting around the room he found me and blinked a couple of times. "Ryou? Seto was right you would come to visit." He smiled and I couldn't help but return it with a grin. I was glad that Yami was all right. Bakura would be glad to know this.

Everything was all right as it seemed. Yami and the baby weren't going to die and weren't in any danger health wise. We didn't speak long about the fire for it made Yami feel uncomfortable and Kaiba was taking care of the issue. I found myself in the room for a good number of hours until visiting hours were over with enough information about the fire and about Yami and Kaiba's "relationship" –like the fact that Yami was living with Kaiba from now on- to make Bakura's ears bleed. And I was planning to make Bakura's ears bleed, giving my dark exactly what he deserved for ditching the visit.

Bakura's POV

I knew my fate; I knew it from the beginning. I knew I'd be screwed up throughout my whole life, this life through the next. It wasn't a surprise that I was screwed up now with everything that was happening to me. Yami was pregnant, Kaiba was in love with him, and both were oblivious of the danger they were getting into. I was screwed, it was as easy as that.

I told my hikari I wanted to visit Yami in the hospital and I lied. I didn't want to visit the Pharaoh, I wanted Ryou to. That was pretty much why I left him and drove off to smoke somewhere. How the hell would Ryou expect me to visit, when I smelled of cigarette smoke and was aware that Kaiba would be visiting too? I was already a danger to the baby with how much I've been smoking, just the smell of my breath would make anyone vomit. Kaiba wasn't helping either sticking so close to Yami it seemed they were handcuffed together or something. The idiot didn't know how to love someone and I could tell Yami knew that. I had hurt Yami and stole much of his trust, which had hurt the two of us being that it had been a double-edged sword. With such a lack of trust I'm not surprised that Yami's not saying anything about love. He knows he's not ready to commit again, he knows Kaiba needs to get used to loving someone other than the pint-sized brother of his. And while they struggle over these relationship matters they're blinded from the threat looming over them.

If my goal were to kill Yami and take all the millennium items like some time ago then it would be a perfect opportunity to stab him now. I know there is a group planning to do exactly that, but Yami wasn't their main prey, but the Kaiba. They weren't after some ancient magic, but something much more modern and that was the control of the man's company. The best way to destroy the enemy in your path was to attack them through their weaknesses and both Kaiba and Yami had the same weakness… their loved ones. I've played such a game before, aiming for those close to my enemy and pushing them in a black void of nothing, alone and helpless. Sadly, for this oppressing power, they were aiming for, not just Kaiba's loved one, but mine as well. They got themselves in a bad position for I know how they think.

I know they caused that fire, I know they've been the ones spying on the two. I know I need to tell Yami and Kaiba even if I have to do it by force.

"Bakura!" I looked up to see Ryou come into the room clearly enraged. I had never come to pick him up from the hospital so he seemed to be pretty pissed. Simply smiling I nodded to acknowledge him, my young hikari taking so much of my traits. "You ditching coward."

Taking a drag from my cigarette and exhaling I retorted, "In my country we greet each other before calling insults Ryou."

"You stupid, fucking coward!" He yelled.

"Someone's angry." I added smartly, breathing in the relieving nicotine.

Shaking with rage he glared at me, "Why didn't you follow? You said you were going to follow! It was your idea to visit Yami!"

I nodded again, "Yes, but just because it was my idea didn't mean I wanted to visit him."

"Bakura!"

I laughed at my light and his rage. I envied his control of such anger, for he knew how to save all the cruel and harsh words for a certain victim, which was I at the moment. I on the other hand, didn't control emotions easily, which had got me in the predicament I was in now. Maybe if I had the control Ryou had, over my anger and other emotions then Yami wouldn't be with Kaiba right now. Who knows? Inhaling more tobacco I exhaled the smoke out still chuckling. "Now Ryou you should calm down. Trying to vent out anger in small bursts like this can really hurt you. Have a cigarette it helps with keeping these rages in check."

"Oh shut up! You're just damn high on nicotine that you can't think straight! I just came back from visiting Yami and I couldn't find you. I had to take a fucking bus just to get back here."

"So, how are he and the baby?" I asked nonchalantly ignoring his bus story. "Are they dying or something? Premature labor, false contractions? Did the smoke kill the baby?" My voice was cruel, but if the baby did die I might just break down crying. Yes I'm that screwed.

Ryou grabbed me by the collar and pulled me off the couch roughly. "How dare you talk about things like that?! You told me you still cared and now you're talking like this!!!? You fucking two-faced coward!" I was a little bit taller than he was so I inclined my head to stare at him without answering, "Don't you care? Was that a lie just like the way you wanted to visit him? Was it!? Bakura you have to get your damn priorities straight. You're screwing everything up!"

"Correction, I'm already screwed." He pushed me back on the couch and I threw my finished cigarette into the ashtray on the coffee table in front of me. He let out a frustrated sigh and collapsed on the recliner in the room. Reaching over for my pack of smokes on the table also my hikari grabbed them and chucked them into the trash bin. I glanced at him giving him a dangerous look, finally deciding not to ignore the fact that he meant business. "Fine go ahead and say how I'm such a asshole. Go ahead, simmer down, and call me as many names as you want. I'm waiting."

"You idiot… Why did you have to cower out of this visit?" Ryou spoke this time quietly.

"I didn't want to go, that's all."

"But then why-"

"I wanted to know if they were all right, though you didn't answer my question the first time asked. You are safe coming into visit him I'm not. If I came into the same room as Yami and Kaiba I'd be shot down on the spot."

"I would've been with you."

"Makes no difference. You'd just get shot too."

"Bakura…"

"For the love of Ra tell me if they're all right!!" If I had had a cigarette I wouldn't have snapped like that.

"Yami and the baby are fine. Don't believe me, look." He removed what seemed to be a black picture out of his pocket and laid it on the coffee table. I picked it up and gazed at it, "It's an-"

"I know what it is." I hissed at him. My eyes were accustomed to seeing ultrasound pictures, the books I've been reading on pregnancy and whatnot having enough black images to last me a lifetime. "He finally got a doctor it appears." I murmured not looking away from the image.

Ryou sighed again, "Yeah he did… the guy's ancient. I wouldn't be surprised if you knew him back when you lived in Egypt."

"Ha ha, very funny." I retorted. My eyes wouldn't leave the image in the picture, the fetus that it boasted, the infant that I sired, ghostly white from the black background. For a moment it scared me, the actual knowledge that the infant was mine, that that thing inside of my ex-lover and ex-enemy, had what the reproduction books called, half of my genetic code. It scared me, yet also filled me with exhilaration for that thing, the so-called parasite I had helped create. To know that that thing was a mere accident, a fluke, and yet a miracle filled me up with so many unnamed emotions.

Time seemed to stop as I stared at the image, my eyes not daring to look away as if the fetus would disappear if I did. Either time stopped or my mind slowed down, so far that I was thinking in my own world. I didn't care if Ryou was watching me with a suspecting glare that softened each passing moment. All my attention was on the baby… Yami's baby…our baby.

Chuckling, I blinked out of my trance and threw the ultrasound picture back onto the table. Body leaning back I sighed, feeling a forsaken smile upon my face. I was so screwed that my eyes burned with weak tears, though I was able to keep them from falling. Bakura, you're just as weak as Yami. I transferred my weight to my elbow against the armrest of the couch and gave Ryou a look that screamed emotions that only a few have seen on my face. "Bakura… What are you afraid of? Why do you have to be this way?"

Instead of answering him with a wiseass comment, I shrugged truthfully, "I-I don't know." Pausing, I gave the picture a glance, "I just don't want to hurt him again. I don't want to find myself yelling at him like I did when I found out he was with child. He's reaching the end of the second trimester, if I come into his life again, I'm afraid he'd go into labor at the sight of me."

Leaning forward onto his knees Ryou listened intently, "You can control that anger of yours Bakura. You're as human as the rest of the people on this Earth, you have the ability to keep your temper in check." He brought his hand to his mouth and bit down on his knuckle in thought before continuing, "The baby needs a father Bakura… and I know you are willing to take that responsibility. You can change and everything will get better."

"Haven't I changed enough?" I abruptly asked, "I've done so many things uncharacteristic it makes me sick with confusion. I don't feel like myself anymore, like the tomb robber I've always been. How much more do you want me to alter my personality to reach such expectations?"

My light gave me a serious look that gentled with time, "If I have to make you change then nothing will be affected by it. You've altered yourself freely, without anyone telling you to. You need to change yourself only when you want to. You have to be willing or you will remain the same aside from your forced alterations." Ryou took a lock of his hair and pulled at it for a moment remembering something. What lecturing seminars did this boy take to apprehend me? "They say that when one finds out they're having a baby their whole outlook of the situation could take a 180. Their minds change slowly, parental instincts, I think."

"And you think I've been affected by parental instincts?" I laughed at the thought; someone like me wouldn't have parental instincts. All I have are survival instincts… and reproductive instincts that got me into the position in the first place.

"Hey, just because all your family was killed doesn't mean you don't know what having a mother or father feel like. Your position may be a little off, being that Yami is male and expecting, but you can't do anything about it. Either you become a father willingly and know how to control your anger around Yami or you can just pay child care for the next eighteen years, your choice."

"You're so critical." He nodded at this as if he was proud of how incisive he was. I gave his words some contemplation, but I changed the subject, "To know that if I had never been dominant in the relationship I could've been the one pregnant right now. If I had then nothing would've been different for Yami's isn't cruel like me and wouldn't leave me like I did him. I had as much of an ability to conceive as he did, why couldn't the gods punish me with such a responsibility? Gods now I'm just asking to be seven months pregnant now aren't I. Shit."

"If you had gotten pregnant I think you would've aborted the little one a long time ago. You wouldn't have told Yami anything and would've gone to have it aborted or tried to abort it in your own way. I think it was a good thing Yami conceived, for he knows how to be careful especially around those he cares about."

I glared at him finding truth in his words. My light was right, if I had miraculously found out I was expecting I would have killed the child on the spot before Yami ever found out. "Fine… you're right Ryou. That Bastard Kaiba can go ahead and take my spot in Yami's eyes. He knows how to care for those he holds close too. They're a match made in heaven, as you mortals say, we were a match made in hell."

Ryou literally jumped out of his seat, "What!? What do you mean Kaiba can take your place! Bakura you're the baby's father not Kaiba! You're the one who sired the infant and if you want to be part of her life than so be it! I'll help you with all of my power to get you to be part of Yami's heart again. Just because Yami won't see you the same does not mean Yami will eternally hold a grudge against you! Yami's heart is still raw and doesn't know which way to turn. If you come in now, he will turn to hear what you have to say. Do it now before his heart is completely taken by Kaiba. Don't give up!"

Staring at my slightly deranged cheerleader, I yearned for a cigarette. I clenched my fists and unclenched them, but kept to myself all the same. "Yami…. What can I do for him, especially now, when Kaiba could get whatever he wanted in a blink of an eye?"

"What you can do for him is take the pain you gave him away and willingly care for this baby. It's as easy as that." Ryou slid his hands into his pockets, "I will follow you every step of the way if needed. I'm your hikari I'm always on your side."

I stood up also and mimicked his position finding the light I passed down most of my personality to. His will to keep going and not give up. Something I was willing to give away. Nodding I gazed at him, "Fine… what can I do now?"

It surprised me slightly to see a glint of mischief in his eyes, he held up two fingers, "Two. We will wait two weeks. Yami is living with Kaiba from now on so it will be enough time for him to get used to living there. He has been sent to bed rest so he won't be going anywhere or doing anything big. By the end of the two weeks you should be ready to see him and talk to him. I don't want a glaring contest. I want to see some words exchanged at least. You should take advantage of this time to learn how to calm down and keep your temper in check."

"Have you been planning this long?" I asked indifferently his eyes weren't giving anything off that I could read.

"Maybe." The hikari strolled to the door, "I'm on your side Bakura and as you've taught me. Losing should never be an option and I'm going to help you get to the win, but when I do, it will be your decision if you want to go ahead and take first place or second." Involuntarily growling at his smart-ass statement I watched him leave, silently begging for a cigarette.

Yami's POV (A few days later)

"Mokuba, Yami's pregnant." The words shook me even if Seto and I had already gone over the scenario. Aside from how many people found out, I still felt uneasy at the sound of my condition being spread to just another person. Seto had told me that Mokuba needed to know about the baby so that if anything bad happened and I was in need of medical assistance while Seto was at work, Mokuba would know what could be happening. It was a safety precaution and Seto had reassured me that Mokuba wasn't one to share the information with anyone. Even so, Seto had Mokuba's several gaming systems hostage if anything leaked out into the public because of the boy.

Hesitantly I looked up from my hands on my knees and to the boy sitting across from Seto and I. We sat in the Kaiba mansion's huge living room, the second one I had been in aside from the one with the fancy furniture Seto had questioned me in months before. I sat beside Seto shyly, allowing him to talk for me and silently listening. Seto was acting as normal as ever getting straight to the point the moment I had arrived at the mansion earlier this morning. Mokuba had been ecstatic with the knowledge that I was coming to live with them and I came across the hyper teen so different than his serious older sibling. The brothers had given me the tour of most of the building before my body started to rebel and I had to sit down. Seto had gone ahead and decided to tell his brother about my pregnancy then and there. Maybe so that Mokuba wasn't utterly lost with my lack of energy. I had first thought that Seto would tell him slowly and gently so that Mokuba would understand, but the older Kaiba wasn't like that. So the conversation began with the truth itself. Seto hated beating around the bush.

"Pregnant?" The younger boy echoed gray eyes falling onto my form. I gave him a sheepish look and touched my stomach, nodding. Eventually his eyes grew several sizes bigger as he saw how large I really was. I didn't want to look away from his gaze, but I yearned to know what he thought. I didn't want to be a distraction to the teen when I lived with them. Instead of really speaking, Mokuba blinked a couple of times as if in deep thought. I could see his shock and I patiently waited for his full reaction. Glancing at Seto, the older brother was watching his younger brother as closely as I was.

"You heard me correctly Mokuba. Yami's pregnant even if he's male. It throws off the whole representation of the male gender, but if it happens it happens." I glared at Seto and looked back at Mokuba. The young Kaiba seemed to be used to these up to the point words his brother spoke and contemplated them deeply. I was left to wait, the little one moving rarely as if waiting as well.

Clearing my throat I chose to add my words into the discussion, "It's the truth Mokuba. I know it's freakish, but you can see me and how I truly look so it isn't a joke." I bit my bottom lip nervously not sure if Mokuba was utterly confused or had gone in gender role denial. Glancing down I found Seto's arm snaking around my waist and holding me close. Mokuba saw this and inclined his head still in deep thought. What in the world was he thinking? "If I'm freaking you out I'll-" I began, feeling Seto squeeze me as if saying 'You're doing no such thing'.

Seto sighed and rolled his eyes at his brother's prolonged reaction, "Mokuba… We're expecting your thoughts on this. You need to know and I need to be aware that my brother is acceptant of this and is willing to help with everything that will happen in a few months. Yami's seven months now, the baby will be coming soon enough." The boy didn't answer, but this time I could see something build up in his eyes, Seto did not notice this, "Mokuba-"

"I KNEW IT! YOU WEREN'T USING ABSTINENCE! HAVEN'T YOU HEARD OF USING A CONDOM!?" Mokuba declared suddenly causing both Seto and I to draw back at the outburst. I quickly saw a very suggestive image caused by my hormones and I felt the blood rise into my face. Seto's was able to gain his composure quicker than me and he stood from his seat beside me, face still beet red. The baby kicked at my diaphragm hard and I gasped.

Mokuba broke out into a guilty smile as he looked up at his brother towering over him. He could tell he had gotten Seto angry and his eyes boasted his apologies. I watched the scene feeling the excess blood seeping from my face. The younger Kaiba had been playing around and had appeared to be more thoughtful about his brother's sexual choices than the baby. Sighing I could tell that Mokuba's reaction was a good sign that he didn't mind the weird condition I had. "Mokuba… what have I said about those thoughts of yours?" Seto asked dangerously, but not as dangerous as his normal tone. Reaching over he did something that I never would've imagined him doing, pinching the small boy's arm making Mokuba yelp. "The baby isn't mine. Stop jumping to conclusions."

Eyes widening again Mokuba added, "Oh so you're still virgin, right Seto?" This got the boy pinched again, "Ow!"

For the moment I had restrained myself from reacting to the two's words, but at the sound of the younger brother's innocent question I started to laugh breaking the serious moment. The two turned to stare at me a bit of confusion on both of their faces. The brothers were just hilarious together; it was hard to believe I hadn't realized that sooner. Seto would act so differently around Mokuba that it was evidently clear that he had two sides. His lenient side was what I laughed at for a few moments as they watched me.

Eventually I calmed down, rubbing my abdomen and breathing deeply to catch my breath. I gave them a small smile and bowed my head, "Sorry about that. You two just looked so much like…" Pausing, I took a moment to breathe as the baby moved a bit, kicking at my insides silently punishing me for laughing so abruptly.

"Like?" Seto asked carefully. Mokuba gazed at me quietly questioning the same thing. The older boy straightened and gave me a piercing look, which softened, while the younger sat up straighter and more alert. I had caught them acting like brothers, which was what made the scene so funny.

"Like brothers… I'm sorry. I blame it on the hormones." I felt my smile falter as I was overcome by a strange sad emotion, somewhat caused by hormones, but also caused by something more. Smile disappearing I looked down, "Sorry… I didn't mean to get into your business." The happy feeling that had built up in my chest had drifted away and my chest gave a familiar ache. Swallowing I pushed the thoughts of Yugi away, my version of a younger brother.

It didn't surprise me that Seto returned to my side of the room worried at the sight my bipolar moods. I wasn't surprised when he came to sit beside me, touching my hand gently. Since the ordeal with the fire I couldn't help but bring back the things I had purposely pushed to the back of my mind for until after the little one was born. I could've died in the burning house without fixing the mistakes I had made in my life. There were so many people I needed to talk to, so many mistakes I needed to fix. The argument with Yugi was something that came up constantly in my mind. A slip-up I had made and had to repair.

Taking my hand in his, Seto gripped it to get my attention, but I pulled away. I gazed up at him with an unusual dangerous look. I didn't want to be close to anyone right now. Both brothers stared at me cautiously, Seto moving back and giving me space. They gazed at me as if I was about to break down and cry, the type of look that showed an internal war between either helping someone or just watching. Breathing in a long deep breath I resurrected all the optimistic things in my life, which were less than I had first thought. Releasing a sigh, I finally glanced up and gave both Kaibas an apologetic look. I laughed awkwardly not knowing what else to do. "Damn these hormones…" I rubbed the back of my neck and sent my attention in Mokuba's direction, "So what do you think?"

It took them a second or two to have the words register. I had spoken the words as if such a bipolar moment had never happened. Seto coughed and found his composure again, he was always quick to get to his feet. Mokuba did the same a couple milliseconds later, his face that had watched me warily breaking into the grin he had had a few moments before. "It's cool!" He kept smiling, but what unnerved me was the look his brother was giving him beside me. Seto was giving him a hard glare as if saying, 'Be careful with your words or you will regret it.' "Congratulations! You're going to be a good parent."

I bobbed my head up and down in reply. Kicking, the little one caused me to hiccup and I swallowed a lump in my throat. Mokuba's words were not as persuasive as he had wanted them to be. "I am not the father of the child, remember that." Seto added softly.

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah I heard you the first time. Don't need to remind me." His robotic grin melted in a genuine one as his innocence took over and he returned the light presence in the air. The only person who was still keeping back was Seto. Feeling a little guilty I had a good notion that I had hurt Seto by pushing him away like that. I had never meant to hurt him like that. "Who's the Daddy then?"

"Bakura…" I answered emotionless. Laying both hands on my middle I allowed the baby to kick to her heart's content.

"Bakura? You mean the evil one?" Mokuba queried, not knowing how much I hated talking about Bakura.

"Evil in more ways than one, yes."

"Wait, so that means… he- and you?"

"Mokuba!" Seto growled suddenly as if sensing Mokuba pushing against a fine line. The older Kaiba merely looked ahead, not taking the time to glance at me like he normally would. This made me feel uneasier.

"I was talking about the two being together as a couple Seto." The boy paused and seeing the look on both Seto and my faces, he dropped the subject. "What about Yugi?"

Opening my mouth to speak, Seto overcame me, "Yugi and the others will not be told. This information will remain a secret and will not leave this house. Yami's pregnancy will not be discussed outside this house understood?"

I was ready to explain, but Mokuba spoke first, "What do you mean? Why did Yugi not find out…? I heard about the argument and everything, but-"

"You will NOT tell anyone. Is that understood? No one is to know about his condition." I wanted to say something, but Seto had spoken instead.

"Yes, but-"

"You will NOT."

"I know, but-"

"What do you not understand about NOT telling anyone?"

"But Seto-"

"Mokuba!" By now Seto's voice had risen dangerously and some fear was flooding into my system. Had I offended him that much? I was beginning to doubt my choice in agreeing to live with the Kaibas seeing them already fighting over me within the first few hours of me being there. They exchanged heated words and I found no opportune moment to voice out my own opinion. Nausea took over my system and my stomach flipped uncomfortably. Bringing one hand to my lips I was afraid that the nausea would make me want to vomit. The unfortunate thing was that since the fire my dizzy spells were getting worse. Dr. Karasu had explained that it was because of my high blood pressure and the traumatic experience.

"What happened between them then?" Mokuba's questions brought back harsh memories and I felt even dizzier.

"Stop asking questions Mokuba."

"But-"

"Stop-"

I finally lost my patience and snapped, "Will you two just drop it!?" My voice was powerful and angry almost the exact opposite of how I really felt. I closed my eyes as the queasiness enveloped me once more. Hands falling onto my lap I gripped my legs tightly doing my best to get over the lightheadedness. I willed myself to calm down. Dr. Karasu had told me not to stress myself, but it was a difficult thing to avoid when I was stressed out literally everyday. "Things happened because they happened and I have no right to question why they did. I don't want everyone to know, especially not now. If I want them to know I will be the one telling them about the baby personally. Oh Ra I think I'm going to throw up." Swallowing the taste of bile in my mouth I exhaled as if it would help me relieve the stress my body was going through. The word precclampsia came into my mind and I tried to calm myself even more.

Luckily Seto was thinking the same thing and moved towards me. He took my face in his hands and turned it so I faced him. I gazed at him slightly dizzy, and he gave me a concerned look in return. He glanced at Mokuba and got up, "You heard him; he doesn't want people to know. We shouldn't continue to stress him out like this." Seto grabbed my hand and pulled it up gently, "You need to rest. I'll take you upstairs to your room Yami. You can't get stressed. I promised Karasu I wouldn't allow anything stressful come upon you." I stood up after him.

Mokuba copied the action getting to his feet as well, "Sorry Yami, I didn't mean to cause something like that to happen." I swiftly shook my head not wanting the apologies. All I had wanted was for them to stop arguing.

"Let's go." Declaring this, Seto suddenly picked me up bridal style, making me yelp in surprise. I grabbed him around the neck to keep my balance in his arms and he adjusted his grip to hold me better.

"Wait!" I murmured weakly, "I can walk upstairs myself. You don't need to carry me Seto. I'm too heavy!" I felt warmth flooding into my cheeks.

"No, I've given you a hard enough time already. I know it tires you out when going up and down the stairs." He started his way to the foot of the stairs

"But Seto!"

Mokuba tagged along, "It's ok Yami. Big brother can bench press 160lbs you're nothing compared to the weights."

Seto began to ascend the stairs, Mokuba silently following him. I did my best to glance around, but my body was giving out and I found myself gently bringing my head to lie on Seto's chest. I hoped he wasn't mad at me for acting so harshly. He moved up into the west side of the mansion, being that the property was only two stories, but spread over a larger plot of land. The brothers had told me that the mansion had about thirty rooms including all the recreational rooms and offices. Mokuba had also boasted about the dueling platform in the basement that he and Seto had built several years before and was updating every year or so. The beach house paled in comparison with this place, but I wouldn't be surprised to one day open a door and find just a hundred more rooms.

Gasping a bit, I received a small punch from the infant, for she was aware that I was being carried. Seto glanced down at me momentarily feeling the movement in my stomach through an area on his chest. When he looked up again, I gazed up at him wondering what he was going to do now. Would he go ahead and pick the room or would I be given the choice. Wanting to ask I hesitantly moved to speak, yet the younger Kaiba coming after us asked the question I was about to say, "Seto where's Yami going to sleep?"

The brunette stopped suddenly, and I felt off balance for a second, holding his neck to prevent from slipping. Seto tightened his grip around my form and looked to his brother, "Well it's his decision. It's just wiser to have Yami stay in a room near our rooms in case he needs help or something." He gazed at me in his arms, "You can take any room in this wing so which do you want?"

I couldn't help, but take it as an order than a question. Cowering down a bit I felt his muscles grow taunt as if he was becoming impatient. This made me feel restless and aside from making the mental note to compare his muscles to Bakura's, I was sadly speechless. Truthfully I had hoped that I would able to spend my nights with him in his bed, being that I was faintly nervous about sleeping alone and had liked him with me the first time. Before I had gotten pregnant, sleeping alone or with Bakura was never an issue. Most of the time we had slept in the same bed when sharing the apartment, but since then lonesomeness had become the new bedroom theme.

Shyly I shrugged and murmured, "I don't know-" before the phone started to ring. So many things were interrupting me today. Mokuba went racing down the stairs to answer it and the two of us were left alone.

After the boy had ran off Seto let me down gently on my feet. He gave me a confused look, "So you don't care?"

Looking down, the habit I had when feeling uneasy around him, I answered, "Yeah."

Contemplation spread across his cobalt gaze and he thought for a moment. He was fighting with himself to make a decision and his face showed a prominent scowl. I could tell what decision he was trying to make. The Kaiba was such an amateur when relating decisions with love for another, but he was learning. Deciding to break the silence I uttered, "If you want me to stay in your bedroom with you I'll be fine with it." Cerulean eyes flashed hope for a moment and he watched me stunned. The words I had spoken sounded extremely sexual, but I shook off such a personal opinion. "I don't really… I don't want to sleep alone."

I knew I was blushing while telling him this. There was a delayed reaction, but he quickly took my hand and gently tugged me along after him. It relieved me that I had made him happy, his muscles under his white office shirt releasing evidently. My face felt warmer when my mind fell onto his muscles, how did he find the time to work out? Bakura had his own gym day as I had joined him sometimes, so I knew where the tomb robbed kept his muscles in toned shape. It appeared to me that everyone had changed their personalities and had been working out, while I was working on a baby and gaining the belly in the process. Sadly the baby bump did not stand for a muscle.

"Here." One word and Seto brought me into his room. I involuntarily twitched with the sudden blue and silver theme, but my eyes adjusted to the color change. He closed the door while coming in after me, not faltering at the colors. My gaze traveled the large room mouth falling agape in the process. Two doors at the back of the room clearly led to a closet and bathroom while the rest of the room was made up of the bed, a flat screen TV which was attached to the wall so it made up very little room, and a modest desk with a very complicated looking computer with a great number of screens. I didn't know what freaked me out more the several-screened computer or the gigantic bed.

I chose the bed, staring at it astounded. One could literally get lost in such a big sleeping area. It was much larger than a king sized bed and I wondered how many people could fit in such a mattress. The king sized bed in my older room had been more than enough to have me and several other people sleeping in it, but who would need so much bed space. Maybe the vastness of the bed made the Kaiba lonely because just looking at it made me feel lost.

"What's wrong?" Seto queried lightly. I had made him feel good again, which made me feel better also.

"The bed's really big." I replied simply. The deep blue comforter on the bed made it appear to be a huge ocean ready for me to jump in, "A whale could sleep in this bed! Don't tell me you sleep in it alone."

"Fine I won't tell you… Forget about a whale at least it has enough room for you to sleep in it- Ow!" I kicked him for relating me with my whale comment. I wasn't even full term yet, three months still to go and I was already the size of a whale. That's scary to know. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Stop making excuses." I growled at him jokingly. Once more he picked me up and gently laid me on the bed. Feeling my body about to fall over with the unevenness of gravity I took hold of the bed with one hand and my middle with the other to steady myself.

Seto smiled gently, in an extremely good mood, "Feeling comfortable?" I shrugged finding his antics immature. Seto Kaiba should've practiced moments such as this back in middle school or high school. Oh well better late than never. "I'm sorry for getting you stressed like that."

"It's alright… I just got a little dizzy." I enjoyed it better when he was in care-for-Yami mode instead of love-Yami mode. Somewhere Seto unhooked the folded comforter and brought it over my body.

He glanced over me and the rest of the bed that I found looked huger when lying in it. I was lying by the edge and I could tell Seto was hoping that the rest of the bed would be occupied someway or another. "You just rest right now all right? We can finish the tour and do whatever we need to do later. I don't want you to be stressing out."

Listening, I nodded and made a quick choice. I felt still a little guilty for switching emotions on them like that, "I'm sorry." I apologized quickly.

"What?" Seto shook his head still smiling, "There's no need to do that. You didn't do anything wrong." I motioned him closer and he did.

When he got close enough I kissed him on the cheek lightly, pulling back rapidly muttering, "Sorry," once more. I prayed he wasn't offended in any way; my heart was beating fast.

His face turned several shades of red and he gave me a self-conscious look. Seto chuckled and came to me slowly, kissing me on the lips. I was numbering the kisses silently and this was what I could tell was the seventh kiss he had given me. He enjoyed doing this and I knew he did; I could feel it each time he started to kiss. So many emotions rocketed through me. Depending on my level of hormones, I'd feel extremely sensual wanting him to kiss me again, while other times I found myself happy when we parted our lips. Today he had made the decision to deepen the kiss a bit. I reached over to grab the front of his shirt in any case I wanted to push him off, but hormones were high and I merely used his shirt to hold him in place, gripping it firmly.

The second wave of hormones flooded through me and I had to mentally remind myself that I wasn't with Bakura right now, that all this wasn't a dream as Seto Kaiba was the one begging for my heart. I kept my tears back and allowed Seto to step further, to play around with his possibilities. He knew how to kiss, but it was in dire need of practice. He was about to ask for entrance, his tongue cautiously exploring its boundaries and I was about to submit when:

"OY SETO HOW'D YOU LEARN TO KISS YAMI LIKE THAT?" Abruptly pulling back Seto and I spun around to look at the doorway, finding the young Kaiba brother beaming at us.

I was slightly breathless surprised at the sudden appearance of Mokuba, but Seto's mind went into angry brother mode and looked unaffected. "MOKUBA!!!" He straightened up and came after the raven-haired boy.

"OHMYGOD!!!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!! AHHHHH!" Mokuba ran off and out of view in a flash his brother rushing after him. Without another word Seto left the room, closing the door behind him.

I laughed to myself, hearing the words from the two brothers, "MOKUBA COME BACK HERE!" from the brunette and "NEVER!!" from the younger one as they ran throughout the mansion. Leaning back, I sighed, touching my lips strangely, knowing I had allowed Seto to cross an important line. For a moment I had trusted him, I had given him the ok to love me.

The little one turned over, getting comfortable and I yawned. Touching my abdomen, I muttered, "Looks like things are starting to lighten up a bit, eh little one? But… we still have some unfinished business to complete or we may just be Left Behind for good this time." Accepting sleep to take me I dozed off, thinking about how things were going to turn around. How the baby and I would be able to survive… whatever forces the gods were bringing our way.

-Two Weeks Later-

Living with other people is definitely different from living alone. After living with Yugi, Bakura, then Yugi again, and Ryou I never really understood the difference until having the beach house for a couple of months and then finding myself staying with Kaibas right after. When living alone, one seems to have more privacy, yet when living with someone else such privacy is nonexistent. Maybe there is no real difference between living with another and living alone. Maybe it depends on who you're living with that brings up conversation. If you know the person like a brother it's easy to stay with him and be comfortable, privacy rarely mattering. Yet if you don't know this person, your relationship with the person is rocky or brand new, it's hard to get used to staying with them under one roof especially with family.

My problems with feeling lonely and whatnot were blasted away as my first couple weeks living in the Kaiba mansion flew by. Just as I had stated my outlook of living with someone after being alone for a good time changed dramatically. It wasn't as if I didn't like staying with Seto and Mokuba, it was just because I wasn't used to them is all. At first I was uneasy, especially with such a large living space, and I was afraid that I would get lost in the mansion's several halls. Luckily the doctor had put me on bed rest so I wasn't made to move around much at the beginning, but that would soon change.

Getting used to the lifestyle of the brothers was a challenge as well. Kaibas, I made a mental note, lived on strict schedules, both Seto and Mokuba. Seto would wake up at a certain time, get ready for work at a certain time, eat breakfast (mainly made of coffee) at a certain time, and leave for work at a certain time. Mokuba had exactly the same schedule except it was a half hour later and for his preparations for school. I was left home, being stuck in bed or sitting like a couch potato waiting for them to return.

Here's a quick run through of a normal day; 5:30am Seto wakes up at his alarm that wakes me up in the process, 5:35-5:45 Seto takes a quick shower (took me a while to become immune to seeing him in only a towel), 5:47-5:55 he changes into his working attire inside his walk in closet (as big as a normal bedroom), 5:55-6:00 spends time making Mokuba's life a living hell the only way to wake up his deep sleeper of a brother, 6:05-6:35 spent downstairs watching news and drinking coffee (eating only when I drag myself out of bed and make breakfast for him), and by 6:36-4:30 or 5:30 he heads to work and stays at work for a long while. Mokuba gets downstairs by 6:15 and doesn't head to school until 7:15, getting home at 3:30. I find him normally finishing up homework during that single hour in the morning, shoveling cereal in his mouth and reading about the history of the Aztecs at the same time.

Being an early riser myself (fully up around 5:45-6:10), somewhat my baby's fault with her amount of turning and kicking, I'm always awake to see the two eat and head off to work or school. Though most of the time Seto wants me to be back in bed I'm there aside from how bad my morning symptoms are. It gave me more time to get used to living with their lifestyles and I adapted…eventually.

One of the weirdest things about living with people you don't know very well is when they start treating you like part of the family. With Seto keeping me so close, kissing me from time to time (out of sight of Mokuba), and learning how to love me it was awkward to have one brother nuzzling me and the other, a few minutes later, asking me to play video games. The Kaibas pulled me in too quickly for my liking and I found myself wanting breathing room. I was the only one mentally complaining about their gracious hospitality for the baby didn't really care as long as she got fed (and in the mansion she sure got whatever she wanted at my waistline's expense). They didn't even mind my cravings or large appetite, and they quickly got accustomed to my mood swings.

Maybe it's been so long since I was part of a 'family' that I'm no longer used to sharing a living space. The last family atmosphere I had was living at the game shop, yet I was also depressed at the time so it didn't help. Seto was normally the man with social problems, but it seemed that I was gaining such troubles. Luckily two weeks was enough to get my footing in the Kaiba household and at least experience the lack of privacy, especially with a sugar powered teen running around.

"B-3." I sighed and glanced at my bingo card. Mokuba loved playing games and I discovered that agreeing to play with him kept his overactive imagination in check. Sometimes Seto would join for a game or two and only rarely will our prides spring up and cause a small rivalry argument. A perk of being pregnant as I realized was the ability to win a conversation by giving Seto a certain look and having a hand on my middle at the same time. "B-3." Mokuba repeated taking a glance at his card. The day's game… BINGO!

"Bingo…" I answered flatly, marking my card with a dry-erase marker, which balanced precariously on my rounded abdomen. Pregnancy had its advantages, being King of Games had its disadvantages.

Seto looked up from his computer, sitting across the room as we were playing the game in his office. He gazed down at the spotted bingo card beside his keyboard and frowned. His brother checked his several cards and pouted as well. I watched them silently, little one bumping around in her amniotic fluid as she normally would. After a moment or rechecking their cards and glancing at my own Seto rolled his eyes, "I lost…" he voiced slightly annoyed. Throwing the card to Mokuba the boy caught it and wiped it clean.

"Damn it!" The young teen spoke, smiling aside from his words. "That's the 12th time in the row, you're too good." He wiped the six other cards he had been marking in order to beat me, making sure none were marked. I returned my own, fully wiped off to the top of the bingo card pile.

I shrugged and turned to Seto, who typed busily on his computer. It was Sunday, but the Kaiba never did rest much. "Too good? Well Mokuba, Bingo isn't really a game that needs much skill. Luck is what brings the winnings in." Seto explained, eyes still flying across the screen. I couldn't tell if he had looked at the two of us for a split millisecond before returning to his work.

Deciding to stop playing the game, a choice I didn't care about, Mokuba cocked an eyebrow, "The hell with luck, when you can win twelve times in a row."

"Language Mokuba." Seto swiftly added, apprehending the younger Kaiba. Mokuba rolled his eyes at his brother's request; I merely smiled not wanting to get into their business. "Hey just because most of my attention is on my computer screen doesn't mean I didn't see that."

Mokuba, once again pouted, but gave up on the youthful rebellion. He stood up from the floor where he had been sitting and took a seat beside me on the couch in the room. This time I caught Seto's azure gaze come away from the piece of technology to look at us for a second (a record compared to a few milliseconds) he shook his head going back to his work. Grinning widely Mokuba ignored Seto's actions and leaned back in the couch, clearly bored for the fourth or fifth time that day. He had one of the largest video game and board game collections I had ever seen and he was bored. I sighed and leaned back as well, trying to find a position that wouldn't make my spine and hips ache. The baby gave me a quick kick that made me hiccup and I touched my abdomen absentmindedly.

Following suit, Mokuba added his hand to my swelled middle, an action I was used to by now. In the beginning he would freeze-up whenever I moved around, watching me cautiously as if I was going to keel over, but that soon changed when I allowed him to feel the infant move. He instantly fell in love with the idea of me being pregnant, excited with the news about having a baby in the house, to both Seto and my interests. It appeared to me that the little brother wanted to be the older counter part for once. Chuckling a bit, I observed his face immediately lighting up as soon as he felt her move. I found Seto faintly smiling at this, seeing us in his peripheral.

"Hi baby," the young teen spoke. I accepted this, both used to it and knowing that my little one could maybe hear his voice. Sometimes Mokuba's innocence surprised me, especially because he lived with a brother like Seto. "How are you doing today?"

"Aside from floating around inside me and getting fed whenever she sends me cravings, I'd say she couldn't really complain." I answered for him. He laughed when the little one kicked as if trying to agree with my statement.

"Yes eating whenever you have cravings and eating everything else in the kitchen to boot." Seto muttered I shot him a dangerous look. He merely laughed, not looking up to see the deadly look I was sending in his direction.

I crossed my arms over my stomach as Mokuba continued to talk to my abdomen happily. "Oh shut up Kaiba!" I growled, "You watch out! One day I'll find a way to get you pregnant and we'll see, who has the last laugh."

"You can try Yami, you can try." He replied simply. "I think I'm pretty lucky having none of that shadow magic voodoo coursing through my veins, or that statement of yours could actually be a threat."

Frowning I wanted to argue, but strangely Mokuba refuted, "Hey! It's a good thing Yami has shadow magic and his body is flexible or this baby wouldn't be alive today Seto." For a moment he paused, but kept on, "Just so you know, if there was ever a way of getting you pregnant without a body like Yami's I'd help!"

Eyes widening, Seto glared at the two of us over his computer screen, "Who the hell's side are you on?" Shaking his head he waved us off, "You know what? Just go away, I'm working here."

"Hmph, on a Sunday…" I heard Mokuba mutter harshly. The young Kaiba got up from the couch and I followed. Back aching slightly, I rubbed it for a few seconds noticing Seto's gaze on my form the whole time. "Fine!" Running for the door Mokuba stopped before exiting, sticking his tongue at the brunette and speeding away.

I glanced at Seto and he looked back, emotionlessly. I readjusted my large maternity shirt that Seto had bought earlier that week and stretched, "I'm shocked that you're not chasing him right now." I spoke softly.

"Well, I can't track him down all the time now can I?" He answered and sat back in his chair, "I'm too damn busy most of the time, but I try I guess…" Shrugging Seto rubbed his eyes with one hand and started to type again with his remaining appendage. My thoughts on answering him were short as his office phone began to ring.

Seto quickly picked the phone from its base beside him and he went into business mode, "Seto Kaiba speaking." I stared at him for a few seconds, his face boasting his trademark scowl, "Good afternoon Mr. Williams. Yes, I received the message and plans yesterday. No, I have yet to synchronize the data, but I am going over the blueprints right now. No, Mr. Williams, as I've stated before, Kaiba Corp is not ready to fully invest on this establishment. I am not planning to be raising the budget on the project as I have several more promising systems at this point. No Sir, I am not specifically sure when these developments will be completed, but…"

In the end I chose to leave him and his phone call. It was sometimes unbelievable at how well Seto hid his feelings and opinions during conversations. Walking down the hall slowly I recalled all the times he had called Bradley Williams a fat lazy American associate, who's business choices were extremely mediocre, but had reasonable depth. Seto had told me that as all American businessmen were, Williams aimed for the overall bulk of the product and not the quality. Thinking more about the money that will be earned other than the process of creating the product in the first place. The brunette had explained more, but I had been confused enough already when he used business terms and showed me a diagram of the predicted rise in Kaiba Corp's stocks.

Mokuba had disappeared somewhere and I found myself alone with no one around. Traveling down the stairs to the first floor of the mansion I settled on looking for the younger brother, having nothing better to do. Half the first floor was desolate of life and soon enough my throbbing ankles stopped my search. I rested for a few minutes and gave in to thinking about random things. Pocky, a Pelican Documentary that Mokuba and I had watched the night before, Seto's boxers (damn hormones), and some other stupid stuff that I really had no real reason to think about. This wasted period of life continued until the doorbell sounded off.

I tried to ignore the sound, hoping that someone would get it. I didn't like the fact that the Kaibas had maids and butlers, but the men and women, who normally worked in the house, were getting paid so I let them be. The realization hit me when I remembered it was Sunday and most of them had the day off… Great. Standing up I winced as the baby kicked me hard. "Ah!" I had no idea that she may have been warning me about something, whatever it was.

Finding my way to the large front door I paused before moving to open the door. Seto was upstairs still working out his problems with Williams and Mokuba was nowhere to be found. If the person needed one of the Kaibas then I wouldn't really know what to say. Hesitant at first, I pushed the nervousness away and swung the door open, meeting the man's gaze…. His deep brown gaze.

It was sure a bad idea to do so.

Never…Never had I predicted what was now happening in front of me. To see the Tomb Robber, sire of my unborn child, standing right outside Seto Kaiba's door. I had never expected to see him after so long, almost five months time, and now he was holding his position with an expression that gave away emotions, I had never fathomed he would possess. Bakura was standing before me. He had traveled into unknown waters for some purpose that made my stomach lurch uncomfortably.

I wasn't able to hide the surprise on my face as I gazed at his as soon as the door had swung open. His deep brown eyes were glazed over as he moved his sight to my own. No one spoke and I found myself praying that I was merely in a dream and would wake up at any moment. Yet as the seconds passed turning into minutes, I realized what he wasn't a dream, that the father of the infant inside me was real and I could do nothing about it. As realization hit my still form, my chest began to ache and my breath refused to leave my lungs. What could the Tomb Robber being doing here? What did he want?

Instincts telling me to get as far away from him as possible I stepped back, ready to slam the door in his face and call for Seto upstairs to make him go away. But as I did so the light-haired man took my arm and held me in place. Shock overriding the will to run I stared into his eyes again to see none of the spontaneous or violent emotions that normally made up his nature. Opening his lips, he spoke, voice hoarse as if he was forcing himself to say something, "Don't move Pharaoh, I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to, I would've done that by now." Hearing such things I flinched, pulling back, "I will not harm you or the baby, I would be killed before my first move if I tried."

The man seemed subdued somehow, like he had just woken up from a long sleep and still needed some time to return to his senses. Bakura was unusually calm for his regular personality, but instead of it giving me reassurance it made me uneasier. He had called the infant, baby, not parasite like he had used to, which confused me even further. What happened to him? Was he expecting me to trust him? The will to leave was starting to grow again, but I pushed it away, somehow being able to tell that the situation didn't need me to do such a thing. I dared to speak to him, to react, but thoughts of the baby kept me from doing so. I was ready to run, but I wasn't going to move until I got answers or he disobeyed his own promise. Watching how careful I was he merely looked away for a moment before returning his full attention on my form, his eyes traveling up and down my body, clearly seeing my progress.

"Yami, want to play monopoly?" Mokuba's faint voice from behind me pulled me from my wary trance and I turned to see the boy a few feet away at the foot of the stairs. Bakura didn't respond to the voice and stared at me blankly. "Hey, what are you doing-?" I caught the sight of the raven-haired boy's eyes grow several sizes larger and I closed the door behind me so that his view was blocked and I was directly standing in front of my baby's sire. Now that Mokuba knew that Bakura was on the property, the Tomb Robber, whatever his business was here, had very little time left in such dangerous waters before the shark came out and made himself known.

Strangely I discovered myself praying that Seto was still busy with his phone call to come down too quickly for I knew the Tomb Robber had something to say, and aside from how terrified I was feeling I wanted to know. My eyes drifted from the man's gaze to an area behind him, meters away, where his car was parked and three people stood waiting. People I had never expected to be standing so close and watching the scene with caution. Ryou, Solomon Mutou, and someone new to the group, Marik Ishtar were our audience, the Ishtar holding what appeared to be a loaded pistol aimed at the Tomb Robber's back in any case Bakura did not act his part. Bakura had been right when he had said he would've been killed if he moved to hurt me. I swallowed and felt the nervousness subside a little.

"They insisted on coming… They insisted on **me** coming to see you." Bakura started again, somehow feeling the need to speak with the gun aimed so carefully at his back.

I found my voice finally, "Your business with me then?" I was astounded by my own words and how strong they sounded. All my thoughts were on the safety of my baby and I would do everything in my power to keep her safe, it appeared that acting strong was one of those things. "Tomb Robber?"

Taking a deep breath, a hint of unknown emotion flashed across his features, "Business… well I don't believe I've reached that far in my plan, Pharaoh. The passed couple of weeks I've been working on mustering enough courage to actually show my handsome face before your visibly growing form." It had been his shock that had subdued him in the beginning, but it was slowly washing away and his smart-alecky comments were a sign of normality returning.

Normal Bakura I did not like. I frowned refusing to allow the man to see me touch my stomach, "What do you want with me then?" I growled suspiciously. I didn't want to push the conversation longer than was needed.

Wincing inwardly as he suddenly rose up a bit, I could tell I had offended him. The safety of the situation was dropping dramatically, and I was ready to retreat at any moment. My heart was beating way too quickly for me to feel anything casual about him being here, and my body was shaking with fear I rejected to show. If time pulled longer than my reserves would allow I would find myself remembering memories that shouldn't be. "Now Pharaoh, no need to be so defensive." Bakura hissed in return. His eyes were coming back to life, and I swallowed again to keep from showing any other feeling, but suspicion.

"What do you want?!" I asked again, my voice was giving away my alarm; it wouldn't be long before he could pick it up and use it against me. "You're in the wrong territory Tomb Robber! If you don't want to be killed I'd say you'd need to speak now."

His laughter came after my words and I flinched, the normal Bakura was out, his confidence was making me fearfully sick. "You're right, I should speak before that tomb keeper over there fills me bullets." From the dangerous playfulness to the dangerous seriousness that morphed his face, Bakura jumped moods almost as fast I would during mood swings. "I need to tell you something very important and declining me the freedom of doing so is not an option, Pharaoh." Ryou so close and yet so far away was watching him even more closely now. Bakura wasn't going along with the fixed plans, which was not a good sign.

I feigned my strength once more, crossing my arms over my swelled abdomen. The baby wasn't moving, too terrified to move, as it seemed. "Then what is it? You better-"

"I better what?" Smiling dangerously he retorted. I felt my chest tighten violently and I gasped at a sudden short of breath. It was not time to panic, but I was losing a battle I could not fight. "I don't think you're in the position of making orders, especially in your condition. Who knows what would happen if I get mad? I said I wouldn't hurt the baby nor would I you, but who can control something such as anger."

The Tomb Robber was playing with me again, and I found myself having hard time breathing. "You…. I…. Well…. You can't…."

A thoughtful expression came across his face before he overcame my weak words, "Don't stress yourself out Yami, you could put the baby in danger."

Abruptly enraged I snapped, "When did you ever care about the baby!?" I couldn't believe that he'd dare say such a thing after asking me to get an abortion and doing so many harsh things to me. The baby kicked and I couldn't help, but touch the area of my abdomen. She was warning me to keep calm, I knew that much.

He came forward at this outburst and I pulled back swiftly, my back slamming against the door. Still able to move he rushed forward grabbing me by the nape of the neck and pushing me towards him, in a both rough and gentle motion. For a split second I saw Marik raise the gun to fire, but Mr. Mutou pushed his hand down. I was breathing hard, no longer caring if I showed fear or not. His lips hovered threatening close to the side of my face and his voice came out in an audible whisper that only I could hear, "Always… I've always cared…" Arms moving from holding me by the neck they moved around my waist moving me closer until my abdomen wouldn't allow our bodies to move any farther. His breath was hot against my neck and I stood there utterly shocked.

Within a second the stunned feeling was gone and the need for personal space flared. I pushed him away, breaking the embrace, and twisted around to open the door to the mansion and run as fast as my legs would carry me. I was so confused and emotions were crashing relentlessly within my mind. I wanted to cry, I wanted to shout, I wanted to hit him for saying such a lie… but was it a lie? My head was beginning to ache. The door swung open before I reached it, revealing Seto evidently angry.

I rushed behind the brunette more for support than fear. Seto followed me with his gaze, though I didn't really pay attention to it. He was worried about me being hurt, and though I wasn't in a physical sense, the expression I held was pained, burdened with confusion. The Kaiba made a quick assumption and stood between the baby's sire and me. My mind wouldn't allow me to dwell on what was about to happen before me and I found myself more confused than ever. Why had Bakura said such a thing? Why? Why would he do such a thing? What had he wanted to say before I sidetracked him from his words?

"Bakura, what did you do?" I could hear Seto's voice over the bombardment of thoughts and questions.

"Well, well the bastard Kaiba shows his ugly face into the situation. Just as I had predicted." Bakura's voice dripped with venom.

"Bakura! What did you want with him? What the hell were you doing here?"

"Now Kaiba, must you always jump straight to the point!"

"Bakura!"

I whimpered at the voices, my head swimming from the ordeal.

"I came to warn him, is that not allowed?"

"Warn him about what?! You don't belong here, how did you get in-?"

"To warn him about you! For all I know you're the largest threat to him than you think."

"Liar! You know nothing! Get out!"

Bakura paused his voice getting deadly as he spoke more to me with the next words, "How low will you go Pharaoh, bringing the High Priest into all of this? He will be the one who will pose more of a danger than I will ever be. How much weaker will you get? Who else are you going to use, to burden?" I could only watch his face with wide eyes from behind Seto.

"Don't say things like that!"

"I will say as much as I want Kaiba. For if this baby dies, it won't be my fault, it will be yours. I will blame you for the death of our child and I will damn you to the very edges of hell. You haven't been watching your back. Yami isn't safe with you." My heart skipped a beat when I heard him say 'our child'.

"You know nothing!"

"I know more than you know Kaiba, it is you who knows nothing!"

It was taking all my power, confused, as I was to keep from falling into a state of stress again. I gazed at the Tomb Robber, begging him to stop, begging both of them to stop fighting. Brown eyes meeting mine I saw worry envelope Bakura's expression before it turned harsh again. My head was pounding now.

Bakura was the one who ended the argument, "You better be careful Kaiba, if anything happens to Yami or the baby I will kill you. I assure you that." Before Seto could retort Bakura spun on his heal and walked off to the three, who had watched as stunned as I was. He growled at Marik and Ryou before heading right passed the car and out of the property through the open gate.

I drew back as soon as Bakura left our field of vision, stepping further inside and sitting down on the foot of the steps. My eyes were wet, but the tears wouldn't fall. The confrontation had affected me greatly. Forcing myself to take deep breaths, my body trembling with unexpressed fear, I wondered hard on the sudden subject. I was aware that Seto made Bakura's companions leave, but to what he specifically said I did not hear. Laying my hands onto my stomach I took control of my body again. Calming my breaths and fears. Bakura was no longer nearby, but he had left a large and confusing mark. 'Our Baby', he had said it so fluently it was too strange to believe. The Tomb Robber I had seen today wasn't completely normal.

"Yami?" I heard the younger brother's call. Turning to look at Mokuba I frowned, "Are you all right?"

Truthfully I had no idea how I felt and how much damage the sight of Bakura did to my body. What I did know was I was suddenly very tired. Shaking my head I stood, swaying a bit to get my balance, "I… I don't know…" Sighing I leaned against the railing of the stairs, "I'm sorry Mokuba, but we may need to play Monopoly another time, ok?"

He nodded in reply and I walked upstairs, not waiting for Seto to follow or him to react to the scene he had witnessed. Bakura had been lucky that Seto hadn't seen us seconds earlier, when the tomb robber had me in his hold, but Seto was pissed and I could tell he wanted answers. Sadly I knew nothing more than the Kaiba did, I was as confused as him with why the baby's father had appeared right outside the mansion. If Seto wanted answers I couldn't give them to him, I didn't have the information and at the moment I didn't have the energy.

Why did things have to get so Complicated?

Chapter 16, done and finished! Well hoped you like this chapter… Chapter 16 and 17 are chapters I'm working on like crazy! I need to finish seventeen before April 18 because that's the day I lose the Internet and the ability to upload stories. Moving overseas sucks… Why couldn't I move to Kansas or something!

I promised a lot of things last Chapter, but most of it will be in Chapter 17, I'm planning to upload these two chapters at the same time, so you should see the next chapter in the little chapter bar. As things get complicated in this chapter, things get worse in the next. Ok enough talking!

Almost 30 pages!!! Woot! I rambled again… oops… Surprising that I can write this much in Fanfics and barely ten for school projects.

Next Time: You know what'll happen next time. Yami's really confused and his mind finally has it. He wants something to do and forces Seto to take him to work again. (Seto was hoping the guy would stay home, but Yami's not on Maternity Leave just yet!) Things start escalating as the next thing Yami knows it, he finds himself at Bakura's construction site!? As everything heats it just signals the coming climax and the ending of Left Behind!!

Read and Review


	18. Pain, Pain, Pain, and More Pain!

Chapter 17 is up and running!! Life's hectic as usual, but I really don't feel like talking about me! Left Behind has at the most five more chapters to go if I restrain myself from rambling. I will finish my first story!! I will…. Debating on writing a sequel too…. but let's finish this fic first…

So you know what happened last time, if you have no life like I do then you may have gone from chapter 16-17 without pausing. I do that myself and will sit in front of a computer reading for hours… or that's what I used to do, before good stories started to get scarce.

Warnings: Anything you'd see in a PG-13 to R movie is in here. Mpreg too, cuz movies don't have this most of the time!

Disclaimers: No still doesn't own Yugioh or Sony, but I do own the ideas and storyline you are reading!

Note: The first part of the chapter is confusing. I begin with a few quotes that Yami remembers from the scene in the last chapter. Then after Yami contemplates this, he will remember some moments with Bakura. I did not specify the dialogue parts, but you should be able to know who's talking when you read.

Enough of that… Time to read for you and write for me!!

* * *

Left Behind Chapter 17: Pain, Pain, Pain, and More Pain

Yami's POV

"For all I know you're the largest threat to him than you think."

"I will say as much as I want Kaiba. For if this baby dies, it won't be my fault, it will be yours. I will blame you for the death of **our** child and I will damn you to the very edges of hell. You haven't been watching your back. Yami isn't safe with you."

"Our Child…The Baby…"

"I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to, I would've done that by now."

"Always… I've always cared…"

Why had he said what he said? Why did he do such a thing, say such words that I couldn't tell were lies or truths? Why had he made it so complicated? Why Bakura why?

I thought you didn't care, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Was I not the bitch that you knocked up and left because I screwed up by getting pregnant? What do you want from me? Why couldn't you have walked away and never come back? Why did you have to do this now?

You used to call the little one a parasite, boasting how she would kill me if I weren't careful. Yet now you call her baby, Our Baby. What were you thinking? What are you thinking? What are you feeling right now? You confused me so much Bakura. With your sudden appearance before me, I knew you had your own personal reasons for being there. You didn't have to listen to them, to Ryou, Solomon, and now Marik?! You wouldn't have cared if the boy had a gun or not, you wouldn't have died… you know exactly how to take care of someone with a gun. So why did you do it? Why now? You never took anything this seriously before….

"There are three things Humans do in life. Screw going to a job and having a life. I'm talking about what makes mortals similar to animals. We may be the top of the food chain, but humans are just animals with thick skulls. Stubborn fools the lot of them. Three things, Eat, Sleep, and Sex. That's all humans do. The other things they do are just things that fill in the time between eating, sleeping, and sex."

"Four things…"

"What?"

"Humans do four things in life, that make them just like animals."

"Yeah what is that Pharaoh?"

"Die… Humans die, Birds die, and Plants die."

"Ah, good point, but they don't die just for the heck of it."

"No they don't."

"Kill things, there's another."

"Bakura, not all humans kill things."

"Oh yes humans do. Stabbing a man and stepping on ants are the same in a whole. Cutting down trees…"

"What are you an environmentalist? Ok, so humans do five things in life that make them just like animals. Eat, Sleep, Have Sex, Kill, and Die."

"Exactly…So… are we normal humans?"

"Why ask such a thing Tomb Robber? Figure it out yourself."

"We eat…"

"Yes."

"We sleep."

"Yes- well I do, don't know about you."

"We kill."

"Sadly yes."

"We die."

"Yes, We've died… once."

"Hmm, so we're pretty much just like any other human. I'm saying we're pretty normal guys, aside from dying once…twice… three times… well a lot of times in my case."

"Almost normal, you forgot about having sex…"

"Oh of course we have sex… that's a give away!"

"There's a difference though…"

"Oh come on Pharaoh, I thought we solved this mystery of our humanity!"

"Animals have sex to reproduce, sex is the process of attempting to reproduce."

"Attempting? Yami I think you're over thinking things or you just haven't see mice multiply. They aren't trying."

"Reproducing… humans don't have sex to reproduce… all the time."

"The damn will to have sex is trying to reproduce, but people just ignore the actual meaning of such a will, and do it for the heck of it."

"That's right… but-"

"Oh stop worrying about mortals Yami. A man and a woman get to together with the need for sex, which means their bodies want to reproduce, and they're just too stupid to realize that. If they're lucky, or personally, unlucky, to me, they'll get a brat in nine months. Whoopy the product of reproduction."

"Hmm so how do you explain our case? Does the will to reproduce underlie the fact that we willingly have sex every night or so."

"Do you really want to have a conversation about sex and reproduction in public Pharaoh? That kid's staring at us. Personally I'm just there for the fun and to hear you moan."

"Oh shut up! Let's just end this and say reproduction doesn't work with normal males."

"That's good enough for me."

We were wrong in thinking that way Bakura… thinking that we were normal. Just because we held physical forms in this world did not mean we were normal. We were- are far from normal… Thinking this was our first mistake, the first idiotic thoughts of two souls that merely wished to be like everyone else…

"Bakura…?"

"Yeah?"

"How the hell did we end up together like this? If you think about it, we were at each other's throats just a few years ago."

"Well Pharaoh I don't like thinking about it… Who cares if two dead guys start to dig each other? Won't kill anyone. Besides you came to me."

"You're right, but-"

"But what?"

"I care… Don't give me that look!!- I was just wondering, with everything that's happened between us, why get together in the end? The constant warring was useless if the Pharaoh and the Tomb Robber joined forces after so much pain and death…"

"Look Pharaoh- Yami, it's simple. Humans are idiots. The human race will kill off each other in the end if enemies don't drop their grudges and make love- ahem- peace… whatever stupid saying you want. Love triumphs all, that's what you idiots say."

"Smart words from a smart ass's mouth."

"Exactly… yet the stupid questions are coming from a dumb ass's lips."

"Bakura!"

"Yami… Drop the topic or I'll ram a knife down your throat."

"Heh- I love you too."

"Yeah, yeah."

"What are your thoughts on this topic?"

"What now?"

"The innocent. If we had just gotten together in the first place before destroying everything, the innocent wouldn't have been killed."

"Are you talking about hikari innocent or what?"

"Our hikaris are fine, half the time they can protect themselves. I'm talking about innocent people, children. There have been many who have faced our wraths and failed to survive."

"Children!?"

"Are you going to answer or am I speaking to a brick wall."

"Bah… Kids get in the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I believe the only good they do is that if the adult who cares for them is over protective you can use the kid for ransom ad get exactly what you want. I've done that with Kaiba once, grabbed Mokuba and split. Didn't get what I really wanted though."

"And what was that?"

"I forget… Ra I'm hungry."

"So you really don't care about the innocent… or children in particular."

"Seems so doesn't it Pharaoh?"

"If you were in my Uncle's position back at Kul Elna you would have sacrificed each and every child then correct?"

"Exactl- wait that's a trick question!"

"No it isn't…"

"Why did you start talking about kids!? Did you have a bad day or something? Are you that pissed to burden me with your big fat mouth!?"

"I'll shut up if you answer this last question."

"Thank Ra! Go ahead and ask away then."

"Personally what do you think about, well, kids?"

"These questions again? Fine last question and you better not complain about my answer or laugh at it."

"Why would I laugh at your answer?"

"I… I don't think kids are that bad…eventually they'll grow up to be cool adults. Their parents are to blame if they grow up to be complete brats. For example if I had a kid I'd make sure he or she grows up to be wise and at least tolerable."

"Oh Gods, has hell frozen over or am I hearing the great thief lord Bakura talking about having kids?"

"I told you not to complain!"

"I'm not… keep going."

"No, I'm going home."

"Wait! Bakura, it was a joke you idiot. Come back here!!!"

At the time such petty arguments were useless conversations. Just something we used to do when we were bored and wanted to annoy each other. Bakura always thought asking stupid questions like what color underwear he was wearing that day, seemed appropriate for the moment, but I didn't care about it much. I used to ask him more personal questions aiming for more knowledge of my lover, he'd always answer, but if he had spoken truthfully I wasn't sure. He's lied to me before, when we were enemies, yet when we became lovers I was never able to tell if he had continued to lie to me or not.

Maybe he has lied, maybe he hasn't, and that's what makes this so hard. Were those words lies? If they were, why would he act as if he cared about the baby if it was merely for the sake of him lying? He has a life now, there is no reason to look back and come into my screwed up one when he had clearly stated he wanted out of it.

In the beginning you hated this child, but now you return with the will to care for her. I have no idea what you really want. I yearn to ask you why… what… how, but I'm afraid to come towards you begging for answers. Fear blinded my judgment too many times before and you were the cause of it, but must I step into your territory and decipher your lies and truths?

Memories have been burdening me for a couple of weeks since seeing Bakura after so long. My mind can't think straight without wondering what he had wanted and why he had appeared at the mansion's doorstep. I'm stressing out and I can't help, but stress out even when I'm not supposed to. My head constantly aches with my contemplations and my dreams are plagued with memories of that moment outside the mansion along with other memories I had made with the Tomb Robber. It hurts when one can't find the answer to a question they yearn to know the solution to. It hurts way too much…

Seto's been going crazy with how I'm acting. He believes I've returned to that dream I had succumbed to early in my pregnancy. I've tried to tell him I'm not and not to worry, but the words just make him worry even more. The CEO has allowed a protective side, I've seen him rarely use on anyone aside from Mokuba, to show and it's straining our small 'relationship' as it is. He wants to know what's going on in my mind, but as I've always done I've kept my thoughts to myself. I know he wouldn't understand what I was thinking. If I spoke about Bakura around him I was certain he would be ready to shoot the Tomb Robber down. I need answers to my questions; I don't want my questions to be pushed aside unanswered. Bakura's the father of my baby and if he really did care as he had said then maybe the baby will have a second parent and everything could be just like before…

Oh Gods I wouldn't dare think such a way, not now when Seto and I have finally reached a part of this 'relationship' of sorts. I wouldn't dare break the brunette's heart like Bakura had done to me. Seto loves me more than anything it seems, but if Bakura's words were true than there was still that chance that he still feels such emotions towards me! Bakura broke my heart so returning his feelings would be difficult, but he was the father of the baby and I didn't want her to grow and question the status of her second parent. Seto's love is new and he doesn't know how to express emotions in ways without wasting his energy with words. I don't know him like I did Bakura; there are still parts of the Kaiba that I have to learn before I could truthfully tell him that I love him. Oh Gods I don't know what to think anymore… Bakura and Seto are making this much more difficult than I had first imagined.

I've learned something about Seto and it's been extremely prominent over the course of two weeks following the Bakura confrontation. Seto has a temper and it is one that shouldn't be held on to for long. Many people I know have tempers, but several hold alarming bouts of anger if not expressed correctly. Yugi, Seto, Bakura, Joey, and Ryou I've experienced all first hand and I was pregnant throughout each. I won't say that I don't have a temper, but with the constant flow of hormones I have each day, having a temper is a spurt of the moment thing. I can be mad for a few moments and then I'm totally fine a little later. I guess it came with their own hormones that the temper comes into being, as they matured testosterone raises, in my case it could have also been estrogen –damn screwed up body composition-.

Seto's been at the brink of blowing for some time and I can only guess it's because of the frustration Bakura and Williams have caused him. He's snapped and growled way too many times to count. Mokuba's extremely careful around him and urges me to do the same, but I know by experience that Seto should relieve all the anger at one time. Relieving frustration in short spurts isn't easy for a man that hides his emotions on a daily basis. We've gotten into several arguments as well, which I know makes Seto incredibly guilty at times. The main difference between the CEO and the Tomb Robber, Bakura is quite laid back while Seto is too uptight.

Getting used to the yelling and whatnot is the only way I can really help Seto. If I could still duel then I would've dueled him whenever he wanted. Unfortunately I could only listen and tell him that I acknowledge his anger, maybe return with a retort or two. It calms him down when I can rise up verbally to apprehend him, yet on times he gets a little physical I walk out of the room for him to deal with that. Luckily physical anger is rare with the CEO because he has a conscious. He tells me his problems and I answer when I feel like it. Most of the times the arguments are over things at the company, but on occasion his will to protect me and know what's going on causes an argument that leave us both in exhausted positions and I lock myself in a guest room until the pain and dizziness stops. He knows not to stress me out, but at times we forget for just a few moments and I have to deal with the aftershock in the end.

He doesn't need to get even more frustrated so I don't tell him that such outbursts leave me in pained positions. I know I'm fine and I know the pain is normal, it happens when I stress and if I can control my stress I can control the pain. I should tell the doctor, but it shouldn't be too important, I don't want Seto to stress out himself because of it. I have eight or twelve weeks to go before the baby is born, two to three months, I'll be fine. Until then, I should take advantage of the time I can move around before Kurasu puts me on bed rest again as he's preplanned when I reach my last month. It confuses me at times when the gestation period of a human infant is nine months, but the books all say forty weeks. I'll just have to understand that when I have a free time. I have a lot of things to do before I'm put on bed rest; I have a lot of people to talk to.

The alarm of the Seto's alarm clock blasted out into the room, pulling me out of my Bakura-plagued dreams. Hearing Seto groan at the sound I felt him release the light hold he had had around my waist. Another morning schedule would unfold as usual, but this time I would be accompanying Seto to work after begging him to let me come again. He wanted me home, but I was bored without anyone to socialize with so I was able to persuade him enough. I silently cheered when the obnoxious alarm was turned off as Seto sat up to do so. He yawned and stretched moving slowly to the edge of the bed. I forced my eyes to open and pushed myself up on one arm, my body was asking for more sleep, but I ignored it. Looking to the other end of the bed I watched Seto drowsily waking himself up, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. In a few minutes he would be heading into the shower.

I sat up in bed still gazing at his back and yawned. The little one kicked gently, a small good morning, and I sighed in the process. Catching this the brunette turned, cobalt eyes still clouded by sleep. Smiling gently I greeted him, "Good Morning, still half asleep?" I was able to wake up faster than the brunette, but it was mainly because he was more sleep deprived than I was.

He shrugged, gaze clearing out until his blue eyes returned to their normal bright color. Yawning again, which made me follow suit, he chuckled, "Good morning to you too. It seems you decided to wake up at the same time today."

"I normally do, who wouldn't wake up with that alarm deafening you every morning. I'm going to work with you today, which means I don't have the right to fall asleep again, like I do on other days." I pouted as his expression boasted that he had forgotten and was quite shocked at the statement. "You said I could so don't take back the decision Seto."

It was too early to have such a petty argument and he surrendered. "Oh fine then you win… I'm going to shower." He stood from his spot and walked to the bathroom across the room. I leaned back on the pillows of the bed and decided to wait, but brought the need to sleep back and returned to sleep again.

Before I knew it I awoke with Seto, fully dressed, sitting at my side of the bed. I cursed inwardly as I became aware that I had fallen asleep again. He gave me a quick grin before moving forward to kiss me on the lips, this time fully awake. Blinking a few times after the kiss I sat up and gazed at him. Chuckling he grabbed me around the waist, pulling me towards him, and planting a kiss on my cheek. I was the one half asleep now and I was sluggishly registering the actions. He pulled me closer and nuzzled my neck gently; he was free to do whatever he pleased at the moment before my mind caught up with the rest of my senses. I rubbed my eyes feeling him continue to snuggle against me, kissing the nape of my neck tenderly. It was the Kaiba's way of waking me up, which most of the time never worked. His hair was still damp from his previous shower and I shivered as it touched my bare skin for a moment, "Oy that's cold Seto." I mumbled my senses finally returning.

Laughing again he moved his arms to surround my chest, "Well you're enjoyably warm."

Grumbling I pulled away from him and yawned. I left the bed, his eyes following my movements closely as I stretched and massaged my back. Noticing this, I frowned at him, glancing at the clock that read 5:58, "You should wake up Mokuba now. I'm going to wash up and I'll accompany you downstairs."

Seto nodded and stood from the bed as well, coming over to me he kissed me once again on the lips, "Are you sure you want to come to work with me today?" His tone was hopeful and I gave him a glare, which made him back off. "Aw fine, suit yourself. I have a meeting with Williams today; don't know what you can do. Meetings are normally boring, so don't tell me that you hated coming with me."

"I won't…" I growled lightly, "Go wake up Mokuba." He sighed and turned, leaving the room. The sound of him yelling at the top of his lungs in the room next door made me walk into the bathroom and take a shower.

The whole morning passed by normal schedule. I found Seto and Mokuba downstairs eating breakfast and as I had previously stated I joined them. Seto was acting normally for the morning, being incredibly emotionless as he glanced up from his newspaper ever now and then at the T.V. screen in the dining room showing the news. Mokuba was unusually jumpy today for reasons that I was aware of, but his older brother wasn't. The younger brother wanted Seto to head to work for he had an essay to write that he had neglected to do. If the older Kaiba found out Mokuba was doing his homework during breakfast instead of the day before, the boy would have all of his video games taken away and be grounded for a long time. I personally pitied the young boy, recalling how Yugi, Joey, and Tristan scrambled the few minutes before school started to finish an assignment or two, so I kept my mouth shut about this.

Before long, Seto and I headed to the company in silence. Some conversation was shared between us, but normally if Seto was driving the car we would keep to ourselves. My thoughts instantly fell on thinking about the baby and her father Bakura during the silence and I remained emotionless so that Seto wouldn't notice. Luckily he was in his own world while driving so I was safe for now. We arrived at the company building and entered. The secretary bowed to Seto and when she noticed me she repeated the movement. I followed Seto to the elevator and we ascended passed the eighteenth floor and straight to the top. Seto had personal things for me to do instead of working in my own area of the building. The beginning of the day was simply until…

"54…55…56…57…58…59…60… The product isn't safe…61… keep it out the market for another six months…62… until those bugs are fixed out…63." It wasn't until later on in the day, half an hour before the said meeting with the American businessman, did things get interesting, especially when I walked into Seto's office and caught him doing push ups.

His suit jacket hung over the edge of his office chair and he had his shirt unbuttoned revealing his chest underneath. I stood in my place in shock and watched him for several long seconds. I had seen Seto do a number of strange things that he wouldn't have normally done around me if I were still his rival, but I would have never guess that he'd do push ups in his office. Explained how he could keep his fitness when working so much. Seto was speaking to someone on speakerphone, saying a few things and then whispering the counts to himself. He didn't appear to be the least bit tired and had yet to start sweating. Walking slowly over I looked down at him, "What are you doing?" I added the files that I had transported from the floor below, to his desk.

Glancing up he did another push up, "What does it look like I'm doing?" He stopped counting to himself and did a few more. Tenderly I sat down beside him on the floor, knowing for certain that getting back up would be a challenge.

"Pushups… Why are you doing them?" I asked curiously, watching him stay in the down position for a few moments and finding myself silently admiring the way his arms were exactly at a ninety degree angle and muscles pushed against the fabric of his shirt.

Pushing himself up again, Seto moved to one handed push ups, pressing a button on the phone to turn it off, with his free hand. He did about six more before finally answering me, "I do them because I want to. Keeps me fit at least, but it also relieves anger."

I crossed my arms over my abdomen, "Well shouldn't you have done this a little earlier it's a little close to the meeting to be all sweaty."

"Do I look sweaty?" He questioned simply giving me a wise look. "If you were in my position you would do this too. I find myself controlling my temper during meetings with Williams, if I exhaust myself to an extent I can keep from killing him." Seto spoke this still doing push ups and not leaving his position.

Frowning I gave him a concerned look, "If you hate him that much, why can't you stop doing business with him?" The baby turned and made me sigh.

"I can't because we are currently in the middle of a project that he had wanted to set up. He's not someone who'll listen to you when you want something different. He'll do whatever he wants and no one can really stop him. Unfortunately it's a stupid pet peeve of mine to have Kaiba Corp pull out of a project of any kind unless I know for certain that Kaiba Corp will be affected negatively or will not gain anything from all the work of the project. This project is huge, millions of dollars can be earned from it if this project succeeds and that's pretty good compared to the hundreds of thousands I used to start the project."

Still frowning I replied, "But if you're doing all this then what is he doing?" I dreaded he'd say barely anything.

"Publicity. Being from the US is one of the best ways to a get a product spread to not only the Unites States, but also Europe and the rest of the world. You ever wonder how Sony got through everything? He also provides the materials for my company to use and change to our hearts' content. The problem is he creates extremely unrealistic deadlines. Deadlines are supposed to be set by me."

"By you? Then tell him that."

"I have! Do you ever wonder why I get so fucking mad!!?" He snapped suddenly and I pulled back a little. Noticing this he abruptly began to do push-ups at a rapid speed. After doing about forty straight push-ups he was breathing hard, "I'm sorry Yami I didn't mean to do that." I knew he was pushing his limit, his arms shaking.

Touching his hand I quietly told him to calm down, which had him collapse onto his knees. The brunette sat up and gazed at me gently. This one of the times he caught himself getting angry with me. "It's ok. I'm the confused one here. I should've thought about my questions before asking them. Personally I'd stop doing business with him." I stared at him as the Kaiba got to his feet. Slowly I tried to get up, body clearly out of balance and giving me a hard time. Eventually Seto pulled me up and laid a hand on my stomach the infant kicking in return. I swallowed feeling her movements more natural and constant. Letting go Seto took hold of his suit jacket and expertly knotted his tie around his neck before throwing on his suit jacket.

Flipping from emotionally open Seto mode to business mode again he spoke, "We have 12 minutes before the meeting. You can duck out of it now if you want."

"I'm fine… I want to see how frustrating Williams is. Remember the last time I met him… I cussed his face out."

Defenses falling again Seto laughed, "You know I no longer regret you doing that. You don't know how much I want to do that myself. Of course you did turn around and cuss me out as well."

Hands rising innocently I added, "I blame unstable hormones."

"Sure…" Looking down at his computer Seto typed a few things attention falling onto his work again. As he did this, a sharp pain came running through my body and I hissed. It didn't come from my stomach or anywhere in particular so I blamed it on one my joints and it eventually faded away. Instead of the pain I wondered how the meeting would go and what Seto really went through everyday.

The meeting wouldn't be the best experience I would soon find out.

"Mr. Williams you've met Yami Mutou." Seto's words echoed the slowly filling meeting room. The American was just as I had remembered, a big fat, balding guy in a business suit. The only difference was the presence he brought into the room. The last time I had seen him was when he was telling Seto about the project and his personality had been light and calm. When I saw him now I could tell he was holding something behind his mask of simple emotion. The air around him had changed and the baby kicked and punched me several times to make it clearly known that she did not like being around him.

Bowing carefully so that I wouldn't fall forward I greeted him graciously, "Good Morning Mr. Williams." Out of view of the American Seto had to assist me so I didn't appear to have a hard time straightening up.

The man merely smiled which threw off my beginning thoughts on the situation( I had been persuaded that he'd be slightly offended by our previous encounter). "Mr. Mutou what a pleasant surprise. Long time no see eh?" We were currently speaking in English and the way he spoke flowed out of his mouth quickly that I did not catch the last part. "I had a feeling you two would be joining forces soon."

Slightly confused I glanced at Seto who spoke fluent English as quickly as the American, "Now Mr. Williams no one was able to predict the upcoming of events as it came to be. Ya- Mr. Mutou merely seemed to be a good addition to the project." I was a bit lost being that I did not normally speak too much English. It had always been Yugi who had spoken most of the English during the time Dartz was wreaking havoc, before he was sent to the Orichalcos. (Y/M: I think I screwed up the spelling) Speaking fluent Egyptian and Arabian was my specialty. Of course Bakura did not understand English at all aside from his hikari knowledge of the language, so I was better than some at least.

"Well you seem to be a perfect team Mr. Kaiba. Like peas in the same pod." Williams added still too quickly for me to catch completely he also laughed a rough and obnoxious laugh that made me uneasy. I had caught the word Kaiba but that was all I could decipher.

"What is he saying?" I had to say quickly in Egyptian, which Seto recognized and I repeated in Japanese. Mr. Williams had a hard time to catch what I had said.

"He's talking about how we appear to be a good team. You know I don't know how to speak Egyptian, though I barely understand it." Seto answered me in Japanese too swiftly for his business member to comprehend.

I decided to exercise the dead language that Seto by circumstances could understand, "He's just as I remembered, fat and way too personal. I'm going to speak in this language if you don't mind. At least there isn't a chance for him to recognize my words even if he can hear me."

Nodding Seto answered rapidly again, "What about me? You want me to speak Japanese so fast that his head swims."

"Yes." I muttered in Egyptian.

"I'll shut up now before he thinks we're talking about him. It isn't the most polite thing to do when the person stands right in front of you. Don't mind me I won't be bringing you up during the conference in any case the idiot wants you start talking, putting the last time you were in the same room with him to account. To cut it short I'll merely ignore you." Seto took a breath between his quick sentences, "Mr. Williams we should get settled at best."

The older man chuckled once more nodding in approval, "Yes, yes you're quite right." As Seto walked passed him to the head of the table, silently expecting me to follow him, Williams focused his attention on me. He gave me a friendly wink, which I thought was disturbing, and I returned the gaze with a wary look. "Don't give me such a look Mr. Mutou I won't be taking away your young rival any time soon, I'm not planning to just yet." Laughing as if he had made a hilarious joke I gave him a glare and moved away from him, at the moment not caring about being polite.

Mr. Williams was not a friend to me nor was he one to Seto, but the way he acted boasted otherwise. The meeting started shortly after this little 'reunion' and I found the American's small, almost ignorant gray eyes on me a bit too regularly. Williams was supposed to have his attention to the several spokespersons, who represented either his company or Kaiba Corp, and were giving the topics and subjects of the meeting. It surprised me that Seto didn't speak much, simply gazing at the diagrams and other parts of the presentations from the American spokespersons and Japanese spokespersons alike. I could tell he was plotting and calculating for he had used a similar mask when dueling with me so long ago.

Just as he was, I remained silent as well, but unlike Seto I had no idea what was happening and what any of the presentations really meant. Why anyone would call a pie chart a pie chart was already beyond my understanding of business. I spent my time staring at the businessmen around us, voicing out their opinions when necessary and presenting their side of the subject if they could. Sitting beside Seto on the Kaiba Corp side of the meeting table, I was able to see all the American businessmen across from me and all the Japanese businessmen on the other side of me. I felt slightly out of place being that I was the only one in the room not wearing a business suit (like my stomach would allow one), but enjoyed my new experience any other way.

Soon enough Seto started to speak, which brought Mr. Williams to come voice out his side of the project as well. With the addition of the CEOs the whole room changed from vaguely boring to, verbally violent as Seto and Mr. Williams, mostly Seto, began to argue harshly. Words were exchanged that expressed anger, scorn, and several other vicious emotions.

It was fun at the beginning, as the meeting had gotten boring the first five minutes, which Seto had warned me about, but I soon realized Seto had forgotten to warn me about something entirely different. Business meetings were boring at times, business meetings could be quite violent, yet what I discovered was that, meetings were extremely long. I listened to the presentations and arguments for four straight hours and even by then the conference did not show any signs of ending. By the time the four hours were over my back was aching from sitting in an uncomfortable chair for so long, the baby was relentlessly beating up my internal organs, and my head was pounding with a new migraine.

I attempted to keep my attention on the meeting, but it was getting quite difficult. The pain from earlier that morning had returned and was increasing my discomfort. It wasn't as strong and as sudden as it had been in Seto's office, but it was there, filling my body from nowhere and then receding. A large sigh escaped my lips and my discomfort returned a good four hours and thirty minutes into the meeting. I knew better than to blame my pregnancy for all of my bodily burdens for it had been my choice to come to the conference.

The CEOs were still debating and their associates were listening intently, not reacting to the sudden shout or two that exited both their lips. I did my best to appear interested, yet my hands that I had lying against my thighs, were gripping the fabric of my pants tight expressing the real feelings that I held. My body was being extremely rebellious and ignoring it became a mere obstacle. With a pounding head and the pain just returning once more my control started to slip.

"For the last time Williams, such a plan for action brings nothing, but negative promise for Kaiba Corporations. I will not take part in such a thoughtless discussion, as it is clearly a plan for failure. Giving up everything just for one project is instant suicide!" Seto was angry and I could see the fire flaring in his eyes.

"Now Mr. Kaiba I assure you that such a plan is not instant suicide. Many American businesses have given so much and have gained a huge amount of profit. You need to take a chance Mr. Kaiba, if you want to make it big." The American had been incredibly calm with Seto's outbursts and he continued to rebuttal each and every statement half-heartedly that even I knew did not have enough to fully reinforce his case.

Involuntarily wincing I held my tongue so not to be heard hissing in discomfort and watched Seto continue, "What do you mean make it big? Kaiba Corp is one of the largest companies in the world and one of the best gaming companies, getting larger won't do anything unless I am willing to use such power. Spreading the game of Duel Monsters and programming some of the most popular gaming programs give me enough of such a power. Why ask me to put everything I've worked so hard to build onto the table to either bet my life away or gain something I won't even use."

"It's merely a way to reach up to American standards Mr. Kaiba." Williams smiled as if Kaiba Corp's failure wasn't his problem.

"American Standards!? Your economic prowess is alarmingly great, but that doesn't mean I should bring my company into your own cultural business practices!?"

"But Mr. Kaiba." The man didn't know when to quit and I watched him from across the table. I frowned and he glanced at me, giving me the smile he had used earlier, which made me quickly look away.

Seto was losing it and he slammed his fist against the table, making me jump. No one seemed to react, so I forced myself to appear unfazed, which was harder than expected. "I said no! I will not allow Kaiba Corp to fall so you can just take everything here you have to present to me back to the US or find a different setup. As my company is the main producer in this project I do have a say in the specific plans we use to publicize such a project as well as the deadlines of such a thing. I am only eighteen I have a whole lifetime to work on this project if I have to, you on the other hand should drop whatever new projects you seem to be planning now for your time isn't as long."

My condition was getting worse; I couldn't stand holding myself up and lie about how I was truly feeling. Moving my arm around my stomach I closed my eyes to calm down my symptoms, but it did not work for long. I used all my self-control to keep myself from wincing and gritting my teeth. Gravity bore down hard on me and I wanted nothing more but to lay down somewhere. Taking a few deep breaths I returned to the emotionless composure that I had mimicked from the Kaiba yet couldn't consistently hold.

As if he didn't hear Seto, Williams suddenly added, "What are Mr. Mutou's thoughts on the subject? He is a new member to the project I would like to hear what he has to say." At the most unfortunate of moments all eyes fell on me and I found myself looking at the Kaiba helplessly. Seto seemed to be at a loss of words and didn't show as if he could aid me in any way.

Balling my hands into fists and putting them on my lap I restrained the need to gasp. I really had no idea what anyone had been talking about and did not want to voice out any of my opinion. The fact that everyone was staring at me, made it hard to speak, to breathe even, but I realized that I was already having hard time breathing because of my symptoms. Normally I'd be fine with stating my opinion, but at that moment I wasn't in any place to do so. Body numbed and the pain increasing to the point where it felt like my insides were being clawed out, I spoke, my voice breaking in restrained agony, "No-No Comment." The baby kicked and I had to gasp.

Seto gazed at me and then went back into business mode. He had told me he would do his best to ignore me yet he was working too hard. I didn't want to be in the room anymore. Attention moved from me to the Kaiba to an associate Seto had chosen to represent him and as he began to speak I made the decision to try to get out of the conference before I was killed by my physical burdens. Seto was ignoring me well, but Williams stared at me as if I was more interesting than what the representative was saying. I had to get out of the room or I was going to keel over or pass out or something.

"Kaiba…" I whispered, knowing better than to use his first name around his associates, "Ka-Kaiba…"

He stared ahead at the presentation, not reacting nor showing any signs that he had heard. I cursed silently and continued, "Kaiba… Kaiba…. Hey!" Seto was ignoring me too well and he didn't even glance at me. The next time I spoke was in Egyptian, a little louder enough for him to hear and no one else, "For the love of Ra! Kaiba!"

Eyes slowly moving to gaze me from the corner of his eye he cleared his throat a small sign to finally show that he had heard. It was a little late as I slipped with my control and winced painfully. Seeing this his head fully turned this time and he looked at me. The representative was still speaking so we weren't noticed by anyone else… or so I hoped. "What?" Seto asked swiftly and quietly so not to be heard.

"I don't think… I can last Seto…" I gave him a faint chuckle. If he knew that I was feeling like shit, he would crack and reveal an extremely protective side that could serve as a weakness for him later on if anyone found out. Trying to appear as if I was feeling just a little off and not as if my insides were trying to be ripped out, I added, "Can we take a break anytime soon?"

"Bladder?" He asked quietly, noting one of pregnancy's burdens that I occasionally suffered from.

"No… I'm not feeling very good…" I answered trying to smile, but gritting my teeth instead. The questioning look in his eyes were started to evolve into panic and concern, "No it's alright, nothing's wrong… My body's just rebelling that's all."

I flinched as the little one attacked my insides, a groan that I had restrained enough, escaping in a small growl. I couldn't tell the Kaiba that everything was starting to hurt for it wasn't as bad as contractions, which I knew clearly enough. The pain would come, the ability to breathe would get hard, and then my form would numb. It was just as different. Arms holding my stomach I closed my eyes in a dire attempt to keep my body under control. "The baby… is the baby alright?" I heard him question, I didn't want him to worry.

"She'll be fine… I just really need to lie down."

"Does anything hurt?" I wanted to snap 'YES', but I merely shook my head.

"No… not really. If this meeting doesn't end soon though I'm going to fall over."

"Shit…"

"Shhhh…. You don't need to curse. I'll be fine if you can get me out of here… Can't you call a break? The meeting has been going on for nearly five hours now."

"It's stress isn't it? Shit I knew you shouldn't have come with me. You're not supposed to be stressing out."

I glared at him and snapped, "Well tell the American that! He's getting on my nerves and making me uneasy. He keeps looking at me!"

"Told you how infuriating he is… I can call a quick break after the representative finishes. Can you hold on for that long?"

"Depends if he's going to talk forever…"

"Don't worry I'll make him finish then." Face suddenly turning cold Seto looked back at the presentation. The representative was finishing, but as the man was concluding he noticed his boss's harsh gaze and swiftly ended his presentation without restating the facts. At this moment Seto stood up, everyone looking at him, "I motion we have a fifteen minute break," he declared. "The meeting has been going on for five long hours so I'd say it's a good enough time to take a quick rest before further rebuttal."

Surprise filled the room for a split moment as it seemed that Seto did not normally call breaks. Several different voices eventually seconded the motion, which relieved me that I wasn't the only one in need to get out of the room. "It's settled then." Seto added, "Fifteen minutes, no more, no less." The conference room was soon filled with movement and with some difficulty I stood up.

The room was emptying so I gave myself some leeway to lean against the meeting table for moment. Seto brought his arm around my waist unnoticeably and gave me a questioning expression. I was ready to react when I noticed that Williams was still in the room conversing with a representative of his. I moved away from the Kaiba's hold and motioned him to leave the room with me. My being was still feeling like shit, but as we left what seemed to be such stuffy room, out into the thirty-sixth floor I was able to breathe a little easier. We went into his office, Seto closing the door behind him, and I collapsing on the small couch in the room.

A number of different muscles in my back, shoulders, and backside released and I sighed, relieved. When the pain ran through my body again I was more than happy to let out the small moan. Seto came to sit with me swiftly, "How are you feeling now?" His hand came to touch my stomach.

"Like shit…" I confessed, hiccupping when the infant kicked at Seto's hold. Closing my eyes I grimaced. I able to think clearer in his office than in the stuffed and choking meeting room and I was beginning to think that the pain was something that couldn't be explained by any doctor. It filled me with agony from the core and my infant didn't seem to be affected by it. This pain was more than physical.

"In that case we need to go to the hospital. If anything hurts we need to find out what's wrong." Seto didn't hide the concern in his voice.

"No, we don't need to go to the hospital. I'm not feeling any pain… well not too much."

"Yami…"

"Seto…" I overtook him, "You don't need to worry. The conditions in the conference room weren't to my body's liking, that's all. Besides your meeting comes first anyway… I was the idiot who wanted to come with you. I didn't know my body would react like this."

"Well if your body is reacting to this than we need to find out what's wrong. I can always cancel the continuation-"

"You're not canceling anything! Your company comes first! It was my fault that I'm now like this so I'll worry about myself!" The way I snapped made both of us hesitate. "Look, I'm fine… You need to take care of things here…" I had no idea why I had said what I had said and I felt guilty for speaking.

I knew Seto was a little hurt at my outburst, but he gave no real sign of the emotion, appearing to push it off as unstable moods. He got to his feet, "Lie down," pausing he helped me lay down on the couch, my head lying against one of the couch's small pillows. He removed his suit jacket and gave it to me as a 'blanket' continuing, "rest then… I'll do what I need to do." When was I going to stop hurting people…?

Leaning over he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, which I reacted to by taking his head and kissing him back. Merely nodding he straightened up and sighed, "I love you," he added quietly and I could tell he wanted the statement returned. My mouth dared to open, but it was the office door that reacted first. Hiro Takahashi glanced into the room, appearing quite shy to be interrupting something. He quickly bowed speaking, "Mr. Kaiba you're needed in the conference room now."

Hiro was not supposed to be up on this level both Seto and I knew this, but at that moment he seemed to have come just for the occasion in telling Seto it was time to return to the meeting. Glaring Seto looked at his watch for a second and barked, "I have 2 minutes and 46 seconds. Tell them I have a few things to do still and will be there shortly."

For a moment Hiro appeared shocked and his gaze fell on me sitting on the couch. An unreadable emotion flashed through his eyes and when Seto looked away from him, the accountant even gave me a fierce look. That quickly changed when bowed himself out of the room, leaving me slightly confused. I frowned and pushed the confusion aside to look at Seto again. He gazed at back, but remained silent. "What are you going to do now?" I asked innocently.

Shrugging he replied, "I have no idea… Takahashi wasn't supposed to be up here."

"I noticed… he still works on the eighteenth floor right?"

"Yes, I think I may need to fire him."

"Why?" I wasn't very much surprised. Hiro Takahashi had never been on my good side.

Glancing at his watch again Seto finished, "Getting complaints from his fellow coworkers, about sly behavior or whatnot. There's even a rumor that he was the cause of you never coming to work ever again. Something about him running you out of town. If one person disturbs the working process I won't allow it. Heh, they miss their neat freak you know…" He went from serious to calm to serious again and gave me another kiss before briskly walking out the room.

Being left alone and in pain wasn't the worst of my problems as the pain came and went for a good time, until my mind finally surrendered to sleep. It was a relieving nap and I found that I had needed it greatly as it gave my mind time to think and to rest at once. I started to dream again, of Bakura and Yugi, and of me dying in the fire and never getting to make up my mistakes. Several times I woke up to an empty office, Seto still at the meeting, in cold sweat, but finding myself falling asleep once more. I needed to sleep for more reasons than one.

Being alone gave me that time to think and as it had been for the last two weeks I thought about Bakura. What had Bakura meant by Seto being the truest danger…? Of Seto not watching his back. I thought these things in my dreams not knowing what he had truly meant. In the end, finally waking up to find Seto in the office looking out his window at the night sky, I made the decision to find out. I made my decision to see Bakura and finish our… conversation.

-Some time later, about three weeks- (Y/M: Shoot this is the hardest part of this chapter. Ugh my head hurts… Last Part was a little rushed, I'm sorry for that!)

"Are you cold?" He asked gently taking a seat beside me on the couch. Just finished with a shower, his brown hair was still wet and clung to his face and covered his cerulean eyes. Moving closer to take me into his arms he chuckled and set his head upon mine.

I could merely growl and shiver against my will, "N-No…" I attempted to lie and failed miserably, "I-I am not c-cold." Squeezing me tighter still, the brunette laughed again and rubbed his body against mine to share his body heat. I pouted, but remained silent, knowing that my voice would give off the fact that I was freezing away.

December… It was utterly amazing that I had made it this far with my sanity, not to mention my spine, intact. The weather had gotten colder, my stomach had gotten bigger, and everything had gotten a lot calmer. The pains that would come were not as common, but were as strong as ever. Yet aside from that, living with Seto was finally simple and nothing life changing had happened in weeks. Personally I was happy that there were no arguments, not as much stress, and no more talk about Williams this, Williams that. After the day I had come to work with him Seto made two choices…no three. 1) He would never allow me to come to work with him ever again...well until after the baby was born. 2) He took my advice and ended the agreement with Williams. 3) He fired Takahashi for snooping around the 36th floor where he didn't belong… again. 

Seto's stress factor quickly decreased, which kept mine from rising as well. All the stress either of us went through was extremely personal now and we both knew better than to push into each other's business. Seto had the company and other business clients to deal with while I had the baby and Bakura to worry about. After so long Bakura was still on my mind, but there was less talk of him under the Kaiba roof so it was safe to say that Seto had pushed the tomb robber to edge of his thoughts. Good news for me as the brunette wouldn't become suspicious of me when I went to see Bakura. Speaking with the infant's sire was on the top of my to do list before the baby was born and then I had to contact Yugi as well. Seto didn't need to get in my way, or things might as well get worse. I couldn't help, but feel as if I didn't have much time left to do anything, but I was certain to get as much done as possible.

He held onto me tightly and I was silently thankful for the warmth and the support I wanted greatly for I had planned to see Bakura and finish the little 'conversation' we had started the next day. Seto was oblivious of my thoughts, as his own were merely submerged in the feelings that he was acknowledging more than ever. I still held the words of love deep within the bowels of my heart, but I could feel them occasionally dancing on my tongue ready to fly out when the CEO muttered those three words. My trust was deepening yes, and my heart's defenses were lowering, but until the situation with Bakura came to a conclusion I still was ready to lock my heart again and take away the key that Kaiba had asked for. Lightly Seto kissed me along the nape of the neck his lips warm against my skin and the eventual drop of water from his drying hair sending goose bumps overcoming my body.

I turned on him and gazed into his cerulean eyes, quietly contemplating the last details of my 'plan' in getting out of the mansion while Seto was at the company for the day. He couldn't read me I was sure of it even after so many years of being my rival and the many weeks we had spent together as a 'couple' of sorts. Smiling genuinely he moved forward to kiss my lips and touch my huge abdomen the little one moving against his hand. I sighed relaxing the rest of my muscles that would tense under so much strain from the extra weight of my body. The brunette leaned towards me, his head resting against mine and his voice echoed out into the empty room, "You have a Doctor's appointment with Kurasu tomorrow, right?"

"Yes I do," I answered lightly as if I really didn't care about the next day's events, when realistically I was shaking from the core of my very soul.

"What time is it? I don't know if I have the time to come with you, but I will make an effort if I can." He asked simply.

"You don't need to come, you know. You've been to the rest of my appointments so far and it's all right to miss one. All Kurasu's doing is checking my blood pressure and seeing how fat I've gotten." I replied. I had to be careful of him if I wanted to keep the man from coming. "Anyway it's at 10:30 am."

Sighing disappointed and not being able to see through my lie, Seto was silently beaten. I had specifically chosen the busiest part of the day so that he couldn't come. The appointment was truthfully at 4:00pm so it gave me a good time for me to talk to the baby's father and get home as if nothing happened. "Damn… Oh fine then… I'll have to miss one." His eyes boasted a moment of deep thought as Seto tried to remember the small calendar that had all my appointments and their times written down, upstairs on my side of the bed. He rarely saw the thing anyway, but the Kaiba's memory was amazing.

Luckily he didn't remember and continued to use my head as a pillow. I made note of how Bakura used to do the same thing and that the Tomb Robber's excuse was that it was soft because of my uncontrollable mane of hair. Seto's excuse was that my head smelled good, but I did not take the fact that my hair was soft and smelled good as something flattering like they did. Remaining silent I felt a moment of guilt that I had to push away. I wanted nothing more, but to get the problems of my life settled and finish business that had to be completed. I prayed that I wouldn't have to continue living in the world where everyone despised me and everything would return to normal or at least close to normal with the baby. Kaiba wouldn't know that I was doing this, I wouldn't let him know about seeing Bakura or even Yugi unless I knew I could trust him with not only my heart, but the ones I hold close and have held close in times long passed.

Wish me luck baby for your father isn't the easiest person to talk to.

Normal POV

"Oy Bakura you ready to take a break yet? Five minutes won't decrease your pay." The tomb robber turned around to face the construction worker, his eyes drifting away from the blueprints of the structure they were currently building, a 20 story apartment complex. Giving the man that he knew by the name of Yuki, a glare he couldn't help, but feel a wave of distaste for the man, simpleton.

Bakura jotted down a few measurements on the blueprints, memorizing the lengths of the pipes that they would be using for the plumbing for fifteen of the twenty floors, he placed his pencil behind his ear and straightened up to calculate some his previous work. It was hard to recognize the once harsh and violent dark, as he now appeared to be just another normal mortal working as one of the head architects of the whole lot. A hard hat placed firmly on his head, the pair of ragged worked out jeans, and the pencil behind his ear boasted almost the exact opposite of his preceding occupation. He could feel the worker waiting, just aggravating him with an unneeded presence. Yuki wouldn't leave him be if the man didn't receive a better answer than silence.

Growling curses under his breath Bakura looked over his shoulder once more eyeing Yuki with a deadly look. Bakura knew clearly that the construction workers and fellow architects were slightly peeved by his very position being that he worked exceptionally harder than anyone else and received the bonuses to boot. Yuki was just one of the distractions that was merely an attempt to cut his work time in half, which failed miserably. Mortals these days just didn't understand the meaning of hard work and this just pissed the tomb robber further. "Now when is one ready to take a break? I'll take one when I want to so get out of my face," he hissed darkly.

This made Yuki quickly back off, knowing better than to force his way through with a man like Bakura. No one liked the young architect, but he held such a high position that no one wanted to fight against him or lose their job as a result. He walked off leaving Bakura behind with the blueprints getting as far away from the man as he could. Yet it wasn't long until the cravings started up.

The cravings for nicotine and the need to smoke were powers that Bakura simply followed whenever he felt the urge to smoke something. Eyes rolling back he sighed and dug his hands into his pockets to remove a pack of cigarettes from one of the areas. He backed away from the blueprints and headed for the area where breaks were held. Being that there were a few men with asthma in the area he was forced to smoke away from the main building area and to the back of the structure. The cigarette was soon lit and he made his way to an empty part of the building's skeleton, leaning against one of the huge cylinder supports of the elevated parking lot for that building. There was no way he would predict what would happen in a mere few minutes.

At the entrance into the construction site the Pharaoh stood outside the fenced off area gaze admiring with utter shock what he knew was the building that his ex-lover was currently helping to build. He had passed by the site several times in the past, but that was before he had received the information about the Tomb Robber holding an occupation under the company that supported the project. Just staring at the skeleton of steel bars and cinder blocks took his breath away as well as made him doubt his position among the men, who were working to turn what was only steel into apartments. The baby suddenly turned within his form, causing Yami to be brought back to reason of coming to the place. Swallowing he felt hesitation and fear take his body, nailing his feet firmly to the ground so he could not move forward. What was he doing there? Why was he coming to see the man that had specifically pushed him away so many months ago? The questions within his head were endless.

Quickly shaking his head Yami forced his legs to move, mustering up all the courage he could bear and ignoring an inner voice screaming "Danger!" from the edges of his conscious mind. Curiosity was so strong and he couldn't live another day without finding out why his baby's father had returned at the last moment. The next thing he knew it Yami found himself deep into the Tomb Robber's territory, construction equipment literally surrounding him on all sides. He looked back to the entrance of the site so close and yet so far away, temptation whispering into his ear to return to the safety of the world without Bakura. Forcing the whispers away he continued to walk deeper into the area that held the man he wanted to see.

His eyes jumped from face to face of every worker and architect that he could find, looking for the deep brown gaze and light platinum hair. Failing to find the familiar face the Pharaoh was almost fooled to think he had entered the wrong construction place or that Ryou had lied when he had told him about the infant's sire working… until, "Where's Bakura?"

The name caught Yami's attention in an instant making him spin around so fast it made him lightheaded. Two men in hard hats spoke to each other lightly, careful with their words as if they spoke behind the Tomb Robber's back. "He's taking his break. I told him he could and had him snap at me. Don't know what the hell his problem was." A larger man had answered this and Yami was brought tentatively towards them.

The first man rolled his eyes, "He always has a problem Yuki. Thinks he's better than the rest of us just 'cuz he's an architect at such a young age, the little jackass."

At the harsh name, moods came crashing through his body, willing Yami to either agree with the men or to defend the Tomb Robber's back at his expense. Instead he ignored the emotions and hormones and made his presence known, feeling the need to stop the conversation before it got too far. Looking over to him the men gave the expectant boy a confused stare. Politely he spoke, "Excuse me? Uh…" pausing he gathered his senses once more, "I am looking for Bakura, I think I heard you say something about him?" He forced himself to be as innocent as possible, but they stared at the boy as if they could see his body that boasted a child on the way.

"What are you doing here kid?" The man known as Yuki asked suspiciously, " This is a dangerous site. What's it about Bakura?"

Breathing evenly aside from his quickly beating heart, Yami bowed the best he could, "I'm a f-friend of his. I heard he worked here and I needed to speak with him." He had never forced himself to speak so casually in his life.

"About what? He's got a five minute break and he's used most of it up by now." Yuki answered again, "This important?"

'Of course it is!' Yami was ready to snap, but he held his tongue speaking slowly and calmly, "It's about his girlfriend and their baby on the way." Lying through his teeth was difficult and the infant moving about didn't help, but the Pharaoh was doing the best he could, smiling as he spoke and acting like a normal man would instead of the partner holding the infant. His hands sliding into his pockets he awaited for an answer.

The two glanced at each other surprise on their faces, "A baby on the way!?" both exclaimed. The first man was quicker to gain his composure than Yuki, "I-I see… um…. He's out back in the parking lot somewhere, that's where he takes his breaks normally… isn't that right Yuki?"

Nodding clearly dumbfounded Yuki silently agreed pointing in the direction of the parking lot. Not wanting to remain there longer Yami thanked the men and strolled away towards the area he had been directed. It was now or never and his heart was painfully hammering in his skull and chest. He had to talk to Bakura, he was ready for everything…. He hoped.

Cigarette smoke filled the air around Bakura as he inhaled and exhaled each breath of nicotine. His mind was at peace and his body was at ease as he received just what his form craved for. Yawning he took a deep breath which resulted in a hacking cough, slamming his fist against his chest to gain control of his breathing once more. It was normal for him to begin coughing every now and then and he didn't really care about it much, he was used to it. The tomb robber gazed down at his watch and made note of the time, knowing he had a minute or so before he had to throw the cigarette away and return to work. He brought the smoke to his lips and took a long drag, exhaling an ominous cloud of smoke dangerous to not just him, but those around him who might as well suffer from secondhand smoke.

"So when did you start smoking?" Eyes widening at the quiet, almost shy, familiar voice Bakura was brought out of his peace, taking the wrong breath, which resulted in him coughing violently. He gasped to catch his breath and spun around to see the Pharaoh standing before him, crimson eyes blank, hiding emotions he could not read.

Stunned he didn't know what to say too shocked to speak a word. The boy stood there holding a careful posture, cautiously avoiding a certain way of standing or face a throbbing back as a result. Yami was heavy with child he could clearly see that, but he had never known that the man would still look so… amazing. It scared Bakura as he stared too surprised to move his lips and to express himself in words. How stupid could the Pharaoh get? Why would the boy come here to the place where he worked? Had the Pharaoh gone insane, lost his sense of reason, or was he beginning to trust the Tomb Robber again? Hope suddenly rose within his system, but he forced it down. If he had been the one in Yami's position he would have never come after himself.

Aside from his thoughts on asking the boy why he was here kindly he still couldn't speak. Watching Yami with silent admiration he couldn't believe how Yami had made it this far. He wanted nothing more, but to say how lovely Yami appeared, how well off he was now compared to the beginning of his pregnancy. He seemed so healthy now, Kaiba had taken care of the man well. Eventually opening his mouth he was ready to voice out gently, but old habits died hard, "What the hell are you doing here Pharaoh!?"

Yami jumped recalling how spontaneous the tomb robber was. The breath was being squeezed out of his lungs in small amounts, as dread was replacing the strength he had worked so hard to bring about. He gazed at Bakura silently for a moment, wanting more than anything to be able to remain voiceless. What was he supposed to say that wouldn't be used against him by someone who was not just his unborn child's father, but his enemy as well? Swallowing his fear and driving confidence forward he replied calmly and simply, "What's wrong? You were the one who wanted to talk, Tomb Robber."

Rapidly pulling back at the retort Bakura stared at Yami for such a calm answer. The expectant Pharaoh's face emphasized the confident words that brought Bakura to look deeper, passed the expression Yami held. Praying that his eyes didn't give off the apprehension that he hid underneath the mask Yami added, "You wanted to tell me something so I came to hear what it was. No harm in that, now is there?" His eyes gave away the anxiety for a brief second as the Tomb Robber gave him a hateful glare, but he continued to pray that the older, taller, and stronger man didn't notice.

Unfortunately Bakura did, finding himself chuckling at such words. It surprised him that the more he became curious of Yami's actions the more his body seemed to act on its own. It scared him that as he yearned to know if Yami had really wanted to hear what he had to say his voice was ready to threaten the boy away. He could do nothing, but back off from being in control of his body and allow events to happen. The Gods were punishing him weren't they? He was screwed enough as it was. What else could happen to make anything worse? His lips parted and a wave of words, harsh and cold, came flowing out as swiftly and as uncontrollably as surging floodwaters. "Talk? Oh so the Pharaoh finally decides to leave the safety of the Kaiba mansion… Were you getting that lonely to want to just 'talk' with someone? Where's your new lover, that bastard Kaiba? Doesn't he talk to you or is he hiding somewhere ready to shoot me down?"

This made Yami frown instantly, eyes widening slightly at the offense, "Don't talk about him like that!! I came to hear what you had to say. I'll leave afterwards if you don't want me to be here."

Not being able to stop the flood, the wise remarks kept on crashing into the smaller member of the conversation. Bakura's temper was rising and hearing Yami's plans of leaving and his words that defended the brunette angered the platinum haired man. "I can talk about whomever I want and speak of them as much as I like! You really can't do anything about it if I call that son of a bitch Kaiba a Ra-forbidden jackass." Seeing Yami flinch he continued, "What's wrong are you starting to become fearful now… do I scare you? Are you going to start running away again?" The apprehension showed once more within the shorter dark's eyes this time longer and easy to see.

By the time Yami grabbed hold of his mask of confidence again Bakura had already seen the true view of his face. The taller man stepped forward and Yami pulled back, already regretting ever coming into this situation. "Where's that bastard? Where's your new lover? Have you burdened him that much that he's pushed you away so early in the relationship? Where's Kaiba? Is he waiting for you to scream and kill me just as he wanted? There's really no need to be afraid if he's nearby."

Yami's POV

He was asking too many questions and he was pushing his luck. I was fully aware of that as Bakura questioned question after question. He had been wrong when he had spoken about not having the need to fear for Seto was not nearby… he was on the other side of the city for crying out load. We had just started the conversation and I was already shaking from dread and anxiety. I had thought I was ready for this talk without breaking, but it was becoming clear I was wrong… so very wrong.

Bakura laughed for the second time, laughing as if my presence there was nothing, but a joke. He didn't understand how much courage I was using just to stand in front of him and listen to his words that offended Seto and I. I desired to yell at him at the top of my lungs, but my hormones thought otherwise as I felt my eyes stinging with tears of frustration. I was in serious trouble if I couldn't even survive five minutes with the Tomb Robber. My eyes shifted from his form, wishing for a new object to stare at. Control… all I yearned for was control of my emotions and body, but I knew I wouldn't receive it until after the little one was born and the hormones went away. "What's wrong now Pharaoh? Have you really gotten that weak? So weak that you can't even face me? Where did all the courage go? Did Kaiba take it all away?"

"For the love of Ra if you wanted to tell me something then say something already!? I didn't come here just to listen to some shit about my weaknesses. I get it Bakura I've become weak, but right now I don't give a damn!" I snapped quickly which made him take in a swift intake of angered breath. His temper was rising; it was so easy to see it on his face, in his eyes. Those deep brown orbs filling with rage just like the way my mind was filling up with fear.

"Then what was that confidence I sensed hidden among the folds of your words? Was it my imagination or are you trying to fight me? Answer my questions Pharaoh…"

Shaking my head I barked, "I don't want to! What do you mean answer your questions!? Didn't you want me to hear what **you** had to say? What do you really want from me? What? I don't get you at all!" Some expression settled onto his features at this statement that made him look close to either blowing in anger or snapping mentally. Knowing better to stay close to him I moved farther away from the man praying for the safety of my baby.

As his temper rose my stress did the same. It was getting hard to breathe and I was getting in over my head. Had I really become that weak? Had I really become so defenseless I couldn't even stand up against my ex-lover and father of my baby? I had to ignore everything… I had to believe my will to argue and fight against Bakura as well as in myself. When he lunged forward and grabbed me by the front of the shirt I had no time to react and that strength dropped instantly. What was I thinking? I was pregnant… about 30 weeks now, as the Doctor had estimated. Why in my right mind had I decided to go see Bakura when I knew he was clearly loose in the head? Yami you've gotten so stupid… idiot!

I gazed up at Bakura terrified and obviously showing it. He shoved me back as if I was nothing causing me to fall over slamming into one of the cylinder columns that held up the parking structure, sliding down and landing on my backside. With the wind knocked of out of me and a hard pain running up my spine, I gasped, wincing and gazing up at Bakura desperately. Within moments of the beginning of the conversation he was already trying to kill me, which meant the baby was suffering too. How could I have forgotten how physical he could get? How different he was from Seto? "Bakura-" I began the pain in my back starting to throb.

"Haven't I warned you…? Didn't I tell you to be careful? Didn't I tell you that giving out commands was something you should refrain from doing? Your condition, I could end it right here and now if you really get on my nerves. Do you want me to have to do that? There's no tomb keeper here to kill me if I hit you the wrong way- if I make you scream. Telling me what to do is no longer your position, how many times must I tell you that."

The cylinder column blocked my only way of backing up and I could do nothing more, but to cower down. Bakura hated the baby it was so evident now. He hated the baby and my idiotic fake sense of confidence. The man wanted to kill me and I had no powers to defend myself… I was dead. "NO!" I shrunk back trying to get as far away from him as possible, as he moved closer, knowing I was fully cornered. I was afraid to shout for help in any case he attacked me at that moment. A strong arm pulled me up to my feet and he leaned forward his face inches from mine. Shaking my head I whimpered, mind blank of ideas, and too scared to do anything, "I'm an idiot… I'm a fool. I'm a damn fool."

"SHUT UP!" He yelled loud and threateningly, his voice making my ears ring. Mouth shutting tight I gave him a fearful look, trying so hard to tell him that I wasn't fighting back, that I was in no condition of fighting back. "SHUT THE HELL UP YAMI!!"

Voice lowering he hissed, "Look at you… a disgusting, defiled, useless, stupid, little bitch. Is that what you are? A damn fool is nothing compared to that… and you're even more than that. You're a freak and you'll always be one!" His voice slowly started to increase in volume, "You're a burden, nothing more. You're just another thing that some unfortunate ass has been dumped with to stress over. You're just a stupid lying jackass, whose very existence makes mortals growl in anger and hate. You do nothing, but make people suffer!"

I couldn't take it anymore all the names he called me, all the stupid assumptions he made, "NO!! YOU SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!! I'M NOT A BURDEN, I'M NOT A BITCH, I'M NOT ANYTHING YOU THINK I AM!!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S A FOOL, A HEARTLESS BASTARD WHOSE VERY EXISTANCE OVERCOMES OTHERS WITH BOUTS OF HATE AND DESPISEMENT. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIES AND TELLS PEOPLE THINGS WHO AREN'T TRUE, WHO MAKES PEOPLE BELIEVE THAT YOUR SOMETHING YOUR NOT! IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO SAY FOR THE LAST RA-DAMN TIME WILL SAY IT ALREADY!!!?" Panting, the more than familiar, spasms of pain started up, engulfing my form in a torturing flame. From within my body the pain came from nowhere and ripped at my insides. I had made a huge mistake for these sessions of agony were longer and more agonizing than before.

Bakura was about to reply, but I found myself overcoming him, "If you try asking again I swear I'm going to do everything in my power to kill you. Seto isn't here… he never was. He doesn't even know that I came here today. He's at work thinking I'm at some damn doctor's appointment that isn't until four." Hot tears of both pain and aggravation slid down my cheeks as pain filled my system, "I lied to him so I could come here… I lied to the man, who supposedly loves me more than anything, is patiently waiting for me to return those feelings, and still cares about a baby that isn't even his, just because I wanted to see you and find out what you wanted to say and why you said the things you did. I wanted to know how it felt to trust again… I wanted to know if I could trust others like… you… like Seto… like Yugi again. Without it I can't feel anything… I can't return those three words that Seto keeps telling me over and over and over again. I lied to the man who loves me for nothing! I can't even trust myself to love my own child!!"

Catching the Tomb Robber off guard, I shoved him back and moved away, heading for the exit of the construction site. Away from his view I shut my eyes tight and silently groaned, painfully forcing myself to take step after step, to place one foot after another without collapsing. Bakura said something I couldn't hear then called my name, "Yami…" There was a second of silence, "Wait!"

"No! Don't you ever come near me or the baby!" I ignored him for the rest of his calls, ignoring even the fact that his voice was getting gentler and calmer.

"Yami…"

"…."

"Yami wait!"

"…."

"Yami you need to listen!"

"…." Keep walking Yami, ignore him and the pain…

"Yami please… I'll tell you what I had wanted to say."

"…." He was smart enough to know it was too late… I couldn't take it anymore.

"Yami! Yami! Listen to me!"

My head moved left to right, left to right, shaking my head as I purposely threw myself into my mind to overlook the voice getting louder now as well as the spasms of pain that were making each step shake.

"Yami will you please listen to me…"

"…."

"Do this for the baby, **our** baby!"

He was able to get me to hesitate, but I continued to ignore him.

"For the love of Ra Yami!"

"…."

"LISTEN TO ME!" The yell was loud and close behind, the tomb robber had followed me as I had walked away. I attempted to get out of harm's way when…

It was so quick I merely had time to gasp before he grabbed onto my arm and pulled me around, his lips crashing into mine. One hand gripped my arm tightly to hold me in place while the other traveled around my waist and pulled me forward. My body was brought into his, swelled abdomen against flat abdominal muscles. He reached up with his waist holding hand, to push my face deeper against him. My mouth open wide, he took this opportunity and entered desperately, zealously, tongue bruising the inside of my mouth. Caught by surprise I yelped and whimpered, all of which were muffled by his lips.

Oh Gods he's kissing me … Oh gods he kissed me!!

"Ah!" A pained moan escaped through our bonded lips and I grabbed my stomach with my remaining arm. A short time later Bakura released me, letting go of, not just my lips, but waist and now bruised arm as well. Instinctively I reared up and slapped him hard in the face. My knees buckled and I collapsed down onto the ground breathing hard. Bringing my arms around my swelled abdomen, I whimpered in utter confusion. I was lost… I was so lost. The baby, who had been quiet for some time, roughly kicked at my insides. Was she as frustrated as I was?

Bakura watched me, his eyes showing an unreadable emotion. I felt used, raped with a kiss, sitting naked before the one responsible for it all. I swung my head from side to side, the tears freely flowing in endless streams, "Why, why, why, why…" My lips parted just to speak that one word.

He was as breathless as I was, but eventually calmed down. His eyes were grave clearly expressing something that I had no energy to read. I stared at him in both confusion and dread. Bakura wasn't supposed to do that. The Tomb Robber never did what he had just done. "Why?" I questioned again, the voice that exited my lips sounded alien and not my own. She kicked me hard and I wheezed, hiccupping from my cries. "You're not like this… you were never like this."

The Tomb Robber ran a hand through his hair, an action that boasted frustration, yet was so uncharacteristic that I couldn't believe his body language. "Why? Pharaoh you've already realized so many have changed. Why have the mindset that I would remain the same person; the bloody bastard who forced you away at the beginning of your pregnancy." He had spoken so gently, in such a way that the tears increased as I could not get the trust to believe him. "I can tell you actually believe that I hate you. That I hated you and the baby, but truth be told there I have never gotten hate someone in over two years. Kaiba's a new exception now."

Breathing hard, I found how difficult it was to take this all in. Trying to believe his words added to the strain and the pain blinded each train of thought. This was Bakura, the tomb robber who had tried to kill me so many times, who had pushed me away when we were aware I was holding his child. How could I deem his statements truth…. I couldn't even figure out if he had ever been truthful to me before. "I'll tell you what I had wanted to say to you. Of course you can believe me or not. Ignore me like you've done… again." Wincing as an area in my back seemed to constrict and the placid look of his eyes turning hateful for a moment, I wanted nothing, but to stop the pain and his voice. I had no idea what he had meant by 'ignoring him like I had done again', but I was already trying to understand and complete a huge puzzle, searching piece by piece to see what Bakura wanted me to see, to believe. "I'm… Kaiba isn't…. I don't want the… Oh shit…" He was having a difficult time just beginning his sentence.

I attempted to stand up slowly, almost falling over, but getting what I wanted. I noticed Bakura stepping forward to assist, but with a glare it quickly pushed him away. Leaning against a cylinder support I had made a large space between us, enough room that I wasn't suffocating in his presence, a mix of shadow magic in the air around him. Body beginning to shake I found the constricting of my back and now an area around my middle increasing the pressure and discomfort. Sighing through the clenching I hoped Bakura didn't notice what I was going through; didn't notice the signs of my weakness. Once more he spoke again, this time in Egyptian, which flowed much better being it had been both our native language. "I apologize for what I did to you. I've said all these damn things before… but they have yet to register. I'm just repeating myself with the words I had been- I'm still, afraid to speak, but what's the point when you completely ignored them in the first place? '**I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything… I'm sorry for all the shit I made you go through. Out all the words I've written down these two words hold more meaning than you will ever think.**' You had to forget… you had to ignore those words and still believe that I hated you. '**Someone is out there who may hurt you… I don't know who, but he's willing to use you to get what he wants… Kaiba Corp. If need be tell Kaiba all that I've said so he knows of the oncoming and has the ability to protect you.**' I've told you of the danger before, but you didn't want to believe me, did you? I'm sorry for the words and actions I committed, the sins I have made towards the living God, who holds our child. I'm willing to do anything for his forgiveness, if he has the trust to even look at me straight in the eyes. I want to be given the freedom to say things that will tell of the future. The damn danger that Kaiba brought about with his love for you." Filled with utter confusion I watched his lips trying to prove that I had heard him correctly. Bakura was quoting words that I had never heard before. He was saying that I ignored him, ignored him when? He had never spoken anything of such magnitude at the mansion. My ears were hearing these things for the first time. 'I'm sorry.' Bakura was sorry?!

"What are you talking about?" I asked suddenly, a question that had been swimming through my mind, finding the way out. "I don't understand… when did you ever say all of this?"

"What am I talking about? What am I talking about!? You know perfectly what I'm talking about!" Bakura's voice had risen greatly as his temper was once again increasing, "You know where all these words come from… You had the courage to ignore them didn't you?!"

Shaking my head innocently, but almost desperately as well I replied, "I don't…. Bakura I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do!!!" Emotions taking a swift 180, rage boiled behind his eyes and sparked out with the words coming from his mouth. "You have to… I sent you that damn note so long ago!! You know what I'm talking about!!! You know all the shit I told you!!"

"No, no, no!!! I don't know, I don't know."

"Don't lie to me!!!!!"

"I'm not lying, I'm not… Bakura!!!"

"Shut up!!! I sent that message… I fucking said so many things in that message that is made me sick. I was fucking obsessed with waiting for your reply… do you know how it feels when you wait for something so long and it never comes…? Do you know how pissed off I was when I realized you would never answer!? That you didn't give a damn!?"

I shook my head violently this time, "I didn't know… I didn't know… Bakura I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. But I didn't know." I was crying so hard it rivaled the time he had left me the first time, to the time Ryou had found out about the baby.

"You did know… you have to!!!" Through my tear blinded eyes I could see the desperation in his gaze. I pulled back as he moved closer, now standing a foot or two away. Biting down on my bottom lip, I withstood the agony before his stare, causing my lip to bleed, the metallic liquid touching my tongue and spreading in my mouth.

"I told you I didn't… I had no clue Bakura… I really didn't… you have to believe me!!!"

"Why believe you… when you can't even trust me!!?" I remembered Seto's words, about trust… so docile compared to Bakura. As I realized this, the fact dawned upon me, Bakura was too violent for the baby… Bakura was too violent to be a father… Why hadn't I realized that in the first place? Seto and my conversation with him on the balcony had been so controlled, only until the last moments did Seto get desperate, but when he had received what he had wanted the Kaiba had calmed down instantaneously. I doubted Bakura's ability to do that. "Why don't you have any trust for me-"?

"Because you're a danger to the baby!!" The whole conversation had been converted to Egyptian now as I cried, "You're too violent… you're too cruel…. You can't even control your temper without a gun pointing at your back!!! How the hell am I supposed to trust you when I can't even trust the baby's safety with you!!? Yes, Seto is unaware of what's happening around him and has no idea what love truly is, but at least he knows when to be careful, when to calm down when I've reached my limit!!!" I couldn't withhold the whimper that escaped from the nauseating pain. Why the hell did I feel like vomiting?

The words that flowed out of my lips came at him like a slap in the face and I watched the expression on the Tomb Robber's face change quickly to grave surprise. He took a step back, not knowing what to say, what to do. My glare was weak, but I kept staring at him, panting. I waited for a reaction of any kind… a yell- even a hit from him as he cracked; yet nothing seemed to come. Silence engulfed the area, my deep bearing breath the only sound that stood prominent in the soundless moment. I could feel my legs ready to give out, feeling like lead underneath my weight. My infant became suddenly deathly still and my body numbing and releasing, just as my attacks had always been. Teeth clenching, I rubbed my middle soothingly, trying to calm down the pain… trying everything to calm down the pain.

For a long while Bakura was quiet, holding out the moments until the conversation would stop and lengthening the moments of agony I had to overcome. I was filling with dread as the baby stopped moving, not even turning, and the pain was increasing. I began to curse the fact that my doctor's appointment wasn't until four. Standing up straight I was ready to leave him to his thoughts and contemplations, but his words exited before I could move further, "Ryou told me I could gain control… over my anger… And I believed him… Tch… I kept telling him Kaiba was better for you… That Kaiba knew how to take care of you… had the power to. Why did I have to believe him…? Why did I hold that actual notion that I still had a chance?" Sadness glazed over his eyes, and I was certain that the man would begin crying. "I tried… I changed so much. I listened to the old man… I listened to Ryou… I listened to Marik… I tried so many ways to get you back… That note… I said so much… and for nothing?"

"I swear to you… if I had ever gotten this message from you… I would've replied… Just because I no longer hold trust doesn't mean I don't have the courage to figure out the things you have to say… I came here today didn't I? I lied to Seto and held the courage to face you even if-" I stopped my words, not finishing with, 'I'm going through the pain in the process.' It scared me to see Bakura like this, hit down and not willing to get up. It filled me with guilt to know that I was the one who hit him down in the first place.

Quietly the Tomb Robber opened his lips to speak, what seemed to be the fully memorized note locked forever in his memory, exiting, "'**Dear Yami, **

If I could get the words that I have been yearning to tell you to come out of my Ra-damned mouth then you wouldn't be reading this right now. If I had the courage to come to you and open this mouth of mine that had hurt you so many months ago you wouldn't be looking at this hand written note. If I knew I was deserving enough to look into your beautiful face again, to be in your presence just as I used to be, I would've thrown this note away by now and told you all this myself… The problem is, I don't deserve to see you. I don't deserve to be by your side to support you and the baby. I threw that opportunity away when I made that stupid decision to blame you for the creation of the infant that you hold.

I wish I had never yelled at you. I wish that night when you told me you were with child, as strange as it may have seemed, had never come to be… yet you know that nothing I wish for seems to come true. Nothing except for the negative things I think up spontaneously when I have no idea what to think. Right now as I write this down… I wish that we had never come together… Not just because you had gotten pregnant from it, but also because I would have never gotten the chance to learn what type of man you are and used it to push you away.

And yet after realizing all these regrets, I still love you… That's one of the things I want to tell you Yami. I still love you and the guilt for hurting you weighs down my heart so much that I don't think I can even look at you straight in the face anymore. I will admit that I did a shameful and horrible thing to you and I hate myself for doing it. If I didn't love you… even more than ever it seems, then I wouldn't be telling you this.

I feel so confused as I write, just more words on this piece of paper. Even as I write my hands are shaking from the actual knowledge that you could be reading this in a few nights after I mail it to you. I'm afraid Yami. I'm afraid that I will just hurt you more than ever… and if I hurt you I hurt the baby too. I don't want you to feel anymore pain than need be Yami. You don't deserve that… Besides you'll be feeling a hell of a lot more pain when you have the little one, right? I just hope that body of yours can give you the ability to survive childbirth as easy as it gave you the ability to reproduce.

I'm sorry… I'm sorry for everything… I'm sorry for all the shit I made you go through. Out all the words I've written down these two words hold more meaning than you will ever think. I need you to understand this Yami. I need you to know that I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. Even if you don't want to believe what you have been reading. You need to use whatever remaining trust you still have that I did not take away to understand.

Please… I beg you to accept this apology even if you don't understand why I made you suffer in the first place. Please…

I can't even read this note out loud and now I'm feeling extremely uneasy. I want you to be careful… That's all I really want you to do. Please just be careful…

Someone is out there who may hurt you… I don't know who, but he's willing to use you to get what he wants… Kaiba Corp. If need be tell Kaiba all that I've said so he knows of the oncoming and has the ability to protect you.

These words are hard to believe, yes, but if I need to rest in oblivion, I'm willing to do that… so that you and the child are safe. I made a mistake and I'm willing to fix it… It doesn't mean you have to forgive me, but just accept my words and put your mind at ease. Don't be afraid to tell people close to you, Kaiba, Yugi, of the life that you hold. Don't think of the consequences… for I am willing to protect you from those that do not accept this infant. I am willing to make them regret.

Please be safe, that's all I truly ask…'" I stared in disbelief, the words too much for me to register in mere seconds. Bakura had written all that? He had sent this note and it never arrived? I felt the urge to cry once more…. Too many emotions warring within my mind. This couldn't be happening… First Seto and now this… there was no way I could stand to take this all in. I could have never predicted such words coming from the Tomb Robber, but I was finding myself starting to believe… even if it was just by a small amount.

"I meant what I wrote… Each and every word displayed on paper. My regrets, my wishes… everything I truthfully expressed. I still love you… I still care… Coming from me, I understand those are words that aren't believed easily, but I don't care anymore… Just having you hear them is better than anything else… Ha ha! The Tomb Robber, sounding like some heart broken idiot…. You don't need to forgive me… I just hope you can believe me." He smiled a painful grin, his eyes giving away his true feelings behind the grin. "Be safe ok? Kaiba will take care of you… and I'm sorry." Bakura backed away ready to return to whatever he was doing before break.

At first I didn't have anything to say… the news of his message and his confessions still sinking in, but one last question came into my mind, "Bakura… Wait!" He turned to look at me, this time curiously. I stepped forward, all my joints aching, but I ignored them for a moment. Gravity pressed down upon my form, "Were you the one who… created that liquid? The one that increased the amount of shadow magic I could possess so the baby could survive?"

He merely nodded, stopping and thinking for a moment he gently asked, "Is it helping in anyway?"

"Yes it is… It's helped me a lot…" I recalled the fire and how I couldn't have used my shadow magic without harming the baby, if I hadn't received the concoction. "You could even say it's saved my life a couple of times."

Nodding again Bakura answered, "That's good to know. The concoction is enough for you to be able to survive the rest of your pregnancy and the birth afterwards. Just don't exceed your limit of shadow magic, if it ever hurts to use shadow magic something's wrong. If it hurts... if it weakens you, then the liquid won't be in full effect and may wear off before the end of the gestation period and worse before the birth." With that he turned to leave once more.

"Oh no…" The thought hit me, what did he mean by if it hurt. I had felt pain when knocking down the door to leave the burning property two months before and I could admit I hadn't felt the same since. No… I was being overly conscious about the news… I just needed to register everything as sudden as they were. There was no need to worry about anything…I needed to calm down, the ordeal was over and the pain would stop. The pain WOULD stop, right? Overcoming the discomfort that had started during my argument with Bakura, which had yet to lighten up I took a few steps in the direction of the exit. The pain would go away… the pain was nothing to worry about.

Bakura was out of sight and I painfully moved forward trying to appear as if nothing was wrong. I had just spoken to the sire of the baby and it had been both a scarring and enlightening experience. All I had to do now was get back to the mansion and appear as if nothing was wrong. I didn't know how long the argument had lasted, but it didn't exceed too much time. There were so many things still in my mind and I had added several more after speaking with Bakura. He had been right; it was so hard to believe his words… How could I truly believe him?

Abruptly the pain increased tenfold and I leaned against the cylinder supports again. My breath was caught in my throat and my intake of oxygen failed. Moaning softly I grabbed my abdomen trying to fight back the agony that had filled my body. I had already tried to calm down, but I had never gone through a sudden return of the pain at the least possible moment. I groaned again bearing the pain for a long moment, my form numbing once more. Was this maybe the effects of using my shadow magic to escape the fire? Ignoring such agony was a stupid decision as I soon discovered. I couldn't move from my spot without being filled with pain. I cried in pain, finding myself in a lone area of the construction site. Praying that nothing was wrong I did my best to breathe and find a way to stop the pain. I never did.

Minutes passed feeling more like hours and the pain did not recede. No one heard my moans.

A flash of crimson, a wave of nausea, and the abrupt damp feeling soaking into my pants.

I was sure that my water had just broken… ten weeks early, but the liquid that soaked the middle of my legs wasn't clear… It was red… so very red.

I did the only thing I could… "Bakura!!!!"

* * *

Cliffhanger… yup and before I leave too. I won't be updating for a good number of months… not until August I think. A good time period to worry over both the baby and Yami's help. Oh yeah… feel free to chuck things at anyone in this story too. Bakura pretty much caused this painful moment, but Yami did ignore it until the last minute… and Where the heck's Kaiba!!? Well you guys will find out later… in five-four months… Stay tuned. I wrote this chapter extra long just for you readers!! Oh yes… please review… please!!!

So let's see… oh yeah Next time!!

Next Time: Red? Yami's bleeding!? This is not good… Will the baby be alright, will Yami be alright? Things are getting extremely difficult as the infant is getting closer to her due date. Will Yami be forced to have his infant ten weeks early? What will Bakura do about this? What will Seto do about this and the fact that Yami went to see Bakura? Yugi's coming into the next chapter as well as some more of the gang! Oh yes, Seto's enemy is about to make a move too. What will happen…?

Stay tuned…. **Grabs suitcase ready to move!!** Wish me luck!


	19. Truth Comes at one Hard

I'm ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's September and I clearly know that I am passed due date. I am really sorry for this delay. Having no internet or house for that matter, living off a suitcase for three months… I couldn't find the time to type too much. I'm so sorry for everything… forgive me… I'm an utter failure I understand that. If you hate me now I understand that too.

Last Time: After hearing words from his infant's sire that he could barely comprehend Yami musters up the courage to go to the source of his confusion and most of his problems. Aside from how bright his relationship with Kaiba seems to be, his need to bring emotional peace is hard for him deny and Yami enters enemy territory. Meeting the father-to-be, Bakura and Yami have a conversation that reveals several answers to Yami's many questions, but also traumatizes his fragile body into a horrifying state.

Note: I did not finish this chapter to the length I wanted it to be. I knew my readers needed a story so I didn't add any more goodies… you'll have to wait until next chapter for that.

Quick Warning: Bakura will be enemy 101 in this chapter. He will be extremely OoC. I completely understand that so do not remind me. Try being in his shoes… the guy's going through a lot… but if you still want to burn him at the stake even after this chapter you're free to do so.

I'll stop talking so you can read.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well enough of that let's continue from where I left off at the cliff hanger. Enjoy!!

--Ruler Line Belongs Here--

Left Behind 18: Truth Comes at One Hard

_Abruptly the pain increased tenfold and I leaned against the cylinder supports again. My breath was caught in my throat and my intake of oxygen failed. Moaning softly I grabbed my abdomen trying to fight back the agony that had filled my body. I had already tried to calm down, but I had never gone through a sudden return of the pain at the least possible moment. I groaned again bearing the pain for a long moment, my form numbing once more. Was this maybe the effects of using my shadow magic to escape the fire? Ignoring such agony was a stupid decision as I soon discovered. I couldn't move from my spot without being filled with pain. I cried in pain, finding myself in a lone area of the construction site. Praying that nothing was wrong I did my best to breathe and find a way to stop the pain. I never did._

_Minutes passed feeling more like hours and the pain did not recede. No one heard my moans._

_A flash of crimson, a wave of nausea, and the abrupt damp feeling soaking into my pants. _

_I was sure that my water had just broken… ten weeks early, but the liquid that soaked the middle of my legs wasn't clear… It was red… so very red._

_I did the only thing I could… "Bakura!!!!"_

Normal POV

The wind disguised the cry for help as nothing, but its own solemn whisper. The sounds of moving machinery and other construction mechanisms drowned any sound whatsoever, decreasing any chance that the scream could be deciphered through the wind's obscurity. Construction workers and architects working on the site did not hesitate or show any sign of hearing the name being called out in desperation.

Sweat slid down his face as he panted in agony, the expecting Pharaoh doing his best to stay conscious and urge his voice to call for help instead of moan. A small part of the ground around his groin had been marked with the deep red hue of blood that exited his being, the reason why he was so desperate for help, praying to every god he knew to protect his unborn infant as well as himself. Form shaking violently, he gasped for breath and cried in pain, having no clue as to why he was going through such an ordeal. Parting his lips he let out another cry for the only man he knew could assist with his condition, being that the said tomb robber had given him the condition in the first place, "Bakura!!!!"

Once more the wind took the sound of the words and took it away towards the site again. Gently this time, the wind did not hide the call, but brought it farther out into the construction site slightly more audible than before. Traveling among the architects and constructions workers, the call touched the senses of Bakura and a few others nearby. Said tomb robber looked up from the ground from where he had been staring at, going over the recent argument/conversation. Several men had done the same, wondering if the pained voice had been nothing more, but their imaginations or the wind once again. Barely catching the call at first, Bakura glanced over to Kurosaki, the older architect gazing in the direction of the sound. Frowning he barked, "Hey Kurosaki what was that?"

Kurosaki turned, he brought his glasses to the sit on the bridge of his nose and shrugged, "I don't really know. It sounds like someone calling." Bakura continuing to scowl, he strained his ears to catch the voice, but it did not persist. Something in the back of the dark's mind told him to be careful, to be ready to hear the voice.

His eyes fell onto the exit of the construction site, staring at the opening in the high fence that served as both an entry and exit to everyone working in the area. It was the only exit in at the site and he had yet to see Yami leave the place. Refraining from falling deep into work again, Bakura maintained his view of the exit, waiting for the familiar Pharaoh to walk out. Sadly it had been a while since he had left the expecting monarch back at the parking lot and concern had started to nibble at the edges of his mind, an annoying insect buzzing close enough to be heard, but far enough to not be seen. The tomb robber sighed, wishing for another smoke; hands twitching from yearn to take a cigarette out. To busy himself for the time being, giving himself an activity that would distract him from his concerns and needs, Bakura looked over the building's skeleton and the construction materials that littered the ground. He tried to see if there was anything the workers would need that would go into short supply as the construction continued.

Abruptly a voice yanked him from his thoughts, one of the construction workers farther into the compound, rushing to him, "Excuse me, Bakura… I think someone's calling your name." The man was breathless, deciding last minute to tell the young architect the inferred news. "The guys and I thought we heard your name from the back lot. I thought you just wanted to know if you haven't heard-huh?" The words registered quickly in the tomb robber's mind and his expression turned from one of mock disinterest to morbid dread.

Before the man had finished Bakura started to run back towards the parking lot as fast as his legs could carry him. He pushed passed Kurosaki and several other men, almost stumbling over them as he sped by. As if the words had opened a Pandora's Box of emotions, dreads and fears had exploded into the tomb robber's mind, blinding him from any conscious thought. He bolted through the site, finally acknowledging the worry that he had forced himself to ignore.

Running underneath the looming skeleton of the building, the tomb robber expertly jumped over steel supports and dodged under metal bars being lifted to higher levels of the steel frame. Yells from frustrated men fell upon deaf ears as Bakura rushed through interrupting work of all shapes and sizes. Mind set on one thing and one thing only, the dark overlooked everything of low importance, not even realizing his lack of breath and the burning in his leg muscles. When he arrived at the lot yet again a call parted his lips in uncharacteristic worry, "Yami!?"

Body abruptly fighting back against the strain Bakura was forced to stop, doubling over gasping and hacking for breath. He knew perfectly where the other man was, but his form boasted otherwise and he couldn't make himself move. Precious seconds ticked away as he gained his composure and straightened up. Taking a deep breath Bakura finally made his way to the wanted destination finding the horrifying scene in the process.

Bakura POV

If a God had come to me at the very moment I had found Yami in the state he was in, I would've killed the God, immortal or not, on the spot. The Gods just didn't want to cease their punishing actions towards me, did they? Even if it meant harming the living God, Yami, and the baby, our baby, they would continue to cause suffering to see me punished in return. They wouldn't stop until they had completely broken me; to the point I was on my knees begging for them to stop (I was ready to do just that).

The sight before me took several painful milliseconds to register, my eyes seeing one thing, my mind taking in another. The pharaoh was on the ground, engulfed by constant spasms of pain, blood soiling the area around his form. Emotions bombarded the insides of my being in ways I had never felt them before. I wanted to scream at him, yet it wasn't his fault, I wanted curse the baby's presence, but it wasn't her fault either, and overall I wanted to verbally attack myself for I knew it was completely my fault. I tried to step forward, yet I feared I'd cause some other agony instead of assisting the pained monarch like I wanted. Pushing my shaking form forward, I fell to his side, mouth attempting to put words together into sentences, half in Japanese, and half in Egyptian. But the more I tried the more I wanted to start cursing at the top of my lungs.

Eyes glazed over, he was clearly trying to not lose consciousness and several times his gaze fell to my form unfocused and blind in pain. The Pharoah shook his head once and whimpered. He muttered soft words in random order as if trying to create statements as I had been doing moments before and when he realized that he couldn't say it right, tears flowed down an already wet path down his face. After what seemed like hours, but were actually mere minutes he gave up on trying to tell me long sentences and came upon short two word statements that I understood more than the long attempts.

"The Baby…" Yami uttered the first two words and I nodded in understanding, my tongue mute of all expressible ideas. Giving him a look of comprehension, but lacking in moral support I touched his face in desperation, which burned in delirious heat. Why couldn't I say anything? Why couldn't I support him? Why couldn't I think of a way to stop the pain?

Yami voiced out a weak moan, "It hurts…" I was becoming frustrated and angry in anxiety and I clenched my teeth from snapping at him. Both our bodies shook from either pain or fear and I felt the tight grip of panic take hold of my form.

The Tomb Robber wasn't like this. He wasn't this slow. I'm not this slow! I kept thinking to myself as I stared at him helplessly. I would've found a way to help by now instead of watching, confused as to how I was to act. Why did it seem that I was the one, who had become weak? Why did it seem that I could do nothing to help him? I loved him, didn't I? I wanted the baby to be safe, but why wouldn't my body jump into action? Why? Why? Why?

I found my hand grabbing his desperately. I found my other taking the curve of his middle in arm, its warmth not able to hide the tightening and releasing of muscles being used at the wrong time. A voice that I couldn't recognize was mine, escaped unaware lips, "Yami… Yami it- it…" I hesitated, but the words pushed on. "Yami it's going to be ok… Just calm down and everything will be ok. I-I'll get help. I'll get help!"

His eyes appearing blank and his lack of reaction continued to force my body, out of my complete mental control, to move. I found myself up onto my feet once more making the swift decision to leave Yami's side to get help as I had stated or to stay by him and find another way. Clenching my fists I growled, feeling guilt rise like acid in my throat making it burn harshly. I had been the cause of this… me! My form shifted and acted, and I allowed it to be. There was no way I could be aware of each of my actions or face the loss of the last of my sanity in the end.

Soon I was back at the main building site, before my mind could even register that I had left Yami's side. There had to be someone with a phone somewhere, time was going fast. Feeling frantic I ran as fast as I could to the nearest person I could see, but words forced me to stop.

"Bakura what in the world are you doing? You should've been back from your break some time ago. As an architect we need to keep surveillance on the site as much as possible." Turning around swiftly I found the older architect coming towards me. He brought his glasses to the bridge of his nose and a flash of pride lit his features before disappearing again. At that moment I didn't care if he had finally found a mistake in my so-called flawless workaholic schedule and I finished the distance between us. The smug look on his face made me want to ram it in, but I knew if I did, it would just add even more complications to the situation. "Bakura you should be getting back to-"

"Do you have a phone?" I released every defense I had and my actions flowed freely. The rough, harsh demeanor was something I didn't need. A couple of words in Egyptian flew out as my desperation increased, "Ra, Please!"

Eyes widening the older man gazed back at me in slight confusion and shock. Instead of a cruel remark, I had asked him for a phone to the point I was begging, which dazed him a second too long. Precious time was wasted as he gained his composure much too slowly for my liking. Readjusting his glasses he spoke once more, he had no idea the urgency of the moment, "Well…"

"Do you! Yes or No!?" I had thrown all mannerisms away and had grabbed him by the front of shirt. I was much too fond of getting violent, but the thoughts of Yami and the baby were causing my mental systems to go haywire. "Damn it!!! Kurosaki do you have a cell phone!?"

He continued to stare at me lost as well as freaked out, and I was using all my restrains from beating him senseless. Shaking my head back and forth I tried to rid my mind of the images of the fellow dark I had just seen and was in extreme danger. My grip tightened and he gasped clearly threatened, "I…I do, but-"

"Can I use it right now!?"

Kurosaki pulled away from me abruptly, tugging at his collar. "What the hell has gotten into you Bakura? Have you gone mad?" Hands trembling, I saw the perfect opportunity to send him to the shadow realm and torture him to the point of no return, "I have a phone… but there really is no reason for you to be so rough. This is a construction site, meaningless abuse or whatever you're trying to do will get you fired, architect or not."

Suddenly aware of the number of people, who had sent their attention in our direction I glanced around and cursed softly. Could I actually get fired for bringing violence on the site, I was beginning to lose hold of the worry. Growling I snapped, "Shut up! I don't give a shit about that right now. I need your phone. You need to give it to me, you have no idea what's wrong!"

Rage so much rage was building up, and if I had never been civilized by Ryou such anger would have been released instantly. More emotions came crashing through my head and I was trying to control them as much as I could. Yami had been right when he had told me I was too violent, yet why the did I find myself able to hold so much control over my actions and anger around everyone except the monarch. He was the only person I needed to control myself around, but on more than one occasion I had found myself trying to kill him or cause him pain. Guilt added to the dangerous mixture of rage and my chest constricted with some feeling I had never felt before.

"What's the matter Bakura?" Kurosaki's voice had lowered from what had been a harsh accusation to a calm tone. I had no idea what he could see in my eyes, but somehow he had finally realized that something was terribly wrong. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, I watched it quietly. "Bakura…Bakura?"

Wait what the hell was I supposed to say. I would call the emergency number, but then what? They would ask me where I was and who I was, but then I would need to tell them the situation. I had to give them information. I had to tell them that Yami was in trouble and in pain. I had to tell them that Yami had screwed up the whole anatomy of human males, with my help. What if they didn't believe me? What if they thought I was joking? They would hang up and think I was some teenager making random phone calls. They would trace the calls to Kurosaki and then he'd tell them I had made the call. No one would get to help Yami and the baby would die, and Yami… he could die as well. I would be arrested for lying, no one would believe me. Kurosaki had the phone out and I gazed at it completely uncertain. I couldn't just send everyone to the shadow realm if they pissed me off. I was human now… I didn't have that limitless power of being a nonexistent spirit. To these mortals I was a kid… some teen who appeared shy of nineteen years. If I spoke of Yami being pregnant I would be lying in their eyes.

"Bakura here's the phone. Whatever business you need to take care of go ahead and do it. Bakura." The older architect held the phone out towards me, but I didn't reach out to take it. My hands were lifeless at my sides.

The Tomb Robber, the Thief Lord… he never acted this way. He was never so doubtful like I was right at that moment. He was cruel, he was merciless, he had strived for the power of the millennium items and had been punished many times by the Gods, and he had hated the Pharaoh, the living God, with a burning passion. He had been so many things that I could still be. I still held that violence, I still held the will to survive, but I no longer yearned for the items or power. I no longer wanted to take revenge for the deaths of my village that were acted upon by men long dead, I didn't hold as much cruelty, wasn't as merciless, and above all I didn't hate the living God. I didn't hate him… I loved him so very much.

I'm not him anymore. I'm not that cruel demon that wanted to kill every being that had done him wrong. I've changed… and though I may have realized this before, I have never taken it to heart. I'm so different from how I used to be and aside from the disgust I sometimes feel towards myself, I know I can never change back completely. This world no longer needs the Tomb Robber Bakura… no one needs him anymore. I need to let go of that pride that forces me to fight back.

Attention no longer on my location I didn't notice Yuki come forth. His words exited his lips and I heard them, but didn't understand any of it. It had been mere minutes since I had grabbed Kurosaki in the urgent need for the phone. "Kurosaki what's going on here? What's wrong with the kid?" The failure to react harshly towards his terms caused Yuki to stare.

Suddenly an idea came to my head. If they saw Yami they'd believe me. If the construction workers saw the Pharaoh they would help. Blinking a couple of times reality started to register once more. I needed to tell them, the consequences of having them know that Yami and I weren't normal humans were much lighter than those if I didn't get their help. I had been so afraid for the safety of keeping the baby a secret to everyone, but it was better this way; if they knew. Before I could move my lips time started to move again and my actions proved to be too slow.

Taking control of the stalemate situation Kurosaki had turned from me to Yuki and I realized that aside from being in the same level of authority as I was, he had the experience to put such a position to good use. "That's it, something's wrong and I may not know what it is, but I'm not standing here doing nothing. Yuki, go to the back lot and check what the matter is. Bakura came from that direction, in an angry panic just a moment ago. If he won't tell us what's wrong, we'll find out ourselves. If you need assistance in any way get someone to help you. Aki is currently on ground level so he's nearby." His gaze shifted to the large number of eyes staring at us, "Hey! This building won't build itself! Get back to work, all of you!!!"

Yuki had run off to the lot where Yami was and Kurosaki had taken his phone to ear. When he spoke he was speaking to the person on the other line, "Hello? My name is Yusuke Kurosaki and I'm calling to report an emergency." I felt myself pull back, surprised at his actions. "I'm currently calling from the construction site of the apartment complex being built on the corner of Kai and Nami street… Yes, the address should be 5623 Kai Street."

Staring at the man helplessly, I noticed that he had stopped and was glancing at me while listening to the operator. "Yes…Uh…um… Well at this point the main emergency has yet to be known. I'm having several people looking into it… No, I haven't seen what could be wrong I don't know much about the current situation. Of course, this is a construction site, so I'm inferring it could be one of the construction workers who have been hurt. Yes, please send an ambulance immediately."

Kurosaki had yet to hang up and he waited in his place continuing to talk. It was beginning to appear that he was being asked questions that he had no clue how to answer.

"Bakura! Bakura!! Hey!!" Both Kurosaki and I had spun around to find Yuki rushing towards us. His face boasted sheer worry, as he ran, holding Yami, now unconscious in his arms.

I wanted to do something, but my body didn't move, didn't react. A faint murmur of the dark's name was all I could say. Yuki had yet to drop the boy in disgust or shock, which meant that Yami's form had not released its last remaining defense from keeping the infant safe. Instead of stepping forward as Yuki came to us I found myself step back. The large man looked at me and reported, "This is what you were talking about weren't you!? I found him in the back lot passed out like this, but I have not idea what's wrong with 'im. He's bleeding from his groin, which I can tell isn't good." Kurosaki listened intently and turned his eyes to me, now all the attention was on me. After a pause for breath Yuki continued, "Hey, this is the kid, who came to see you earlier, isn't it. He was asking about you and I was one of the people who told him where you were. What the heck did you do to him?"

Lips, parting for non-existent words, I stared back mouth agape. Why wouldn't words come out? I had already made the decision to tell them. Yami was in trouble, the baby could already be dead. Both the baby and Yami could die in the next few hours if I didn't do something. They could die and it would be my fault. It was my fault. I had harassed him and now everything was going to fall apart.

"There's a young man here, who's been bleeding and is currently unconscious." Kurosaki had added into the phone, "Bakura what happened? What's wrong with this boy? He came to you didn't he?"

"This is the kid I was telling you about Kurosaki, the one talking about Bakura's pregnant girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Once more attention came to me as I spoke that one word audibly. Yami had told them about the infant, but Yami was far from a girlfriend.

"I see. Bakura you need to tell me what happened. This boy could die."

Before my mind registered everything Yuki abruptly growled, "You need to tell us what's up Bakura. You can't just stand there. What if something happened to that kid of yours, who's not even born yet? You can't keep your mouth shut and expect us to find out ourselves? You can't expect for some type of random magic power to come out of nowhere and save this boy or that baby you sired." Gods and I thought the idiot was stupid.

At all these words, I snapped. I finally snapped and lost everything. The baby and Yami remained prominent in my mind as every other worry and selfish need fell away. I didn't want Yami or the baby to die. I didn't want to be cause of their deaths.

"Bakura?" The name was spoken in unison.

I stared at them, realizing that my vision was getting foggy and I couldn't see them very clearly. The voice that was mine, but wasn't mine finally spoke out into the silence, "Please… he's in danger… he's in pain. I didn't mean to make him bleed… I-I don't want him to die… I don't… I don't want him or… the baby to die…" The two men were gawking at me strangely now, though I had no idea why. "The baby… the baby… His body couldn't take it… His body couldn't hold the baby… and face me at the same time… Why didn't I-I realize it?"

Someone whimpered, but it wasn't Yami for he was unconscious. Wet drops slid down my face and my neck, but it wasn't raining. Nothing I could see was clear anymore and when I blinked, more of the rain, that wasn't rain, fell.

"Bakura you alright?" Yuki had questioned, but when I opened my mouth, someone, who wasn't Yami, whimpered again. "Bakura?"

I never answered… I was done and I had made it to the edges of my sanity. I had tried to explain and could only pray that some of it had gotten across. I had nothing to say, I had no power to say anything anymore. Kurosaki had finished his conversation with the operator with a few more words that I couldn't hear; I had no power to hear. I had no power to do anything. To react, to move, nothing… except cry.

The Tomb Robber was never like this… The Tomb Robber was this, the Tomb Robber was that… The Tomb Robber was everything that I was except for that fact that the Tomb Robber… wasn't a father.

Normal POV

He lounged in the modest recliner in the small apartment's living room, a television remote control in hand, as he channel surfed through a selection of 99 channels. Boredom was clearly expressed on his handsome, tanned features, and aside from living quite nicely under Ryou's hospitality in the middle of a city free to come and leave as he pleased, Marik Ishtar couldn't hide how he felt. A deep sigh escaping his lips, he rolled his eyes dully, continuing to express a growing weariness to his temporary home in the city of Domino. Yes, there were some advantages to living in a Japanese city instead of an underdeveloped town in the heart of Egypt or worse underground like years gone passed, but because he wasn't at all accustomed much to anything, life sadly got dull. All the Pharaoh's young friends were working on college midterms, which meant they weren't around to entertain him like they used to. As depressing as it sounded no one was out and about, and being home-schooled Marik didn't have assignments to give him something to do.

Flipping to a channel showing a short commercial for pregnancy tests, he paused, his thoughts falling to the real reason why he would be staying with the hikari of the tomb robber. A predicament even he had doubted when first hearing the news from Solomon Mutou and soon after Ryou Bakura. The Pharaoh that his family had sacrificed years to uphold and protect the legacy of, was now pregnant with the child of one of the Pharaoh's worst enemies. If things could get anymore unbelievable, the Pharaoh was male and had bent the laws of nature in the process. It had taken him several hours to take in everything that he had heard, but with a few simple words from his older sister he was made to return to Domino after years of absence to assist with the extremely complicated occurrence. Now he was in the big city, trying to help, but instead, finding himself doing nothing aside from sitting around watching television. Marik was supposed to be searching for a way to help the Pharaoh, yet there were no signs that he could.

Once Marik had stood and watched the tomb robber face the monarch in a harsh confrontation. Surprisingly Bakura was a force that he wasn't fighting, but assisting as much as he was the Pharaoh (even if he had to aim a loaded gun at Bakura's back in the process). The side of which he belonged, was aiming to get the both males back together as a couple, or that's what Ryou was beginning to make him believe. The only unfortunate fact that kept coming up was that relationships between the great Pharaoh Atemu and his normal companions were now stressed to a good limit. Yami wasn't in contact with anyone aside from his new 'partner' Kaiba as well as the young hikari, Ryou. This just made things tremendously complicated for the monarch and those who were working to keep most of the conflicts in the expecting male's life from exploding in his face, especially in his condition. Many times Ryou had reminded Marik that Yami insisted on bearing his problems alone, but it became constantly difficult. All Marik could do now, was sit back and watch; to only act when a threat came about to harm Yami's life as well as his unborn child.

The whole dilemma was too confusing for Marik to dedicate his full attention upon. The only way he could concentrate on his goal and job, was to basically simplify his responsibility; protect the pharaoh from whatever force came about to harm him. No thoughts about the laws of nature that were broken, no contemplations about the facts that didn't make sense, and no doubts about the chances of getting the Pharaoh to love the Tomb Robber once again for the sake of their infant on the way. Protect the Pharaoh from any threat that might come way; any threat that got passed the very watchful eyes of a powerful CEO, Yami's main protector… Threats that were very few, because Seto Kaiba was Yami's main protector, which brought the cause of Marik's boredom.

Returning to the dull reality that sadly plagued him, Marik glanced around. Eyes falling upon Ryou in the corner of the room, situated at a desk, busily typing a long college report on his laptop, Marik watched the light for several long moments. He waited, hoping that Ryou would look up to see his deep, violet gaze and the expression of being bored out of his mind, burdening his dark features. To his misfortune, the light did not sense the burrowing gaze, and continued to type the report in his own world. Turning back to the television, and flipping the screen off, Marik sat in silence for another minute or so. He had to admit, Bakura had been much more interesting to interact with, recalling the time he had joined Ryou's dark half to battle his own dark side. Bickering like an old married couple, had at least kept him from falling victim to constant monotony.

"Oy Ryou!" The tomb keeper roughly called out into the dull silence, "You alive, or am I talking to somebody drained of all life?"

At the abrupt call, Ryou's head shot up from his work, "What?" The light noticed the Egyptian on the couch nearby and gave him a questioning look, "What do you want?"

Pouting, Marik replied with a plea, "I'm bored!" If Ryou was really Bakura's light, the boy would do something about his problems, as unimportant as it seemed. Marik was ready to accept any reaction to his simple, but rude call, negative or positive.

After a moment of registration, Ryou gave Marik a strained and apologetic look, "Oh…umm, well I'm sorry about that." The boy was clearly having a hard time with his assignment and Marik could see that Ryou hadn't enjoyed being distracted.

"You have anything interesting to do around here, hikari of Bakura." Bored enough to create strange names for his host, Marik got up onto his knees and faced the light from his place on the couch. "It gets really dull around here. I'm surprised that the Pharaoh didn't go insane living here because of the lack of activity."

Shrugging calmly Ryou answered, "Well all I can tell you is to go out and find something to do. Yami couldn't really get hit by boredom for at the time he was staying with me, he was still going through some emotional issues, and slight morning sickness. I was interacting with him much more, I will admit. Mind you, I wasn't actively in college at the time." With that his attention fell upon his computer again.

"So I'm screwed then." Marik muttered with an exasperated sigh. He jumped when Ryou suddenly cursed.

"Damn it! I deleted nearly a complete page of report!" The Egyptian stared back confused, "Look, I said you could go outside. And please don't say you're screwed. I've heard Bakura and Yami say way too many times to count. I really don't need another person saying that their life is jacked up."

Marik chuckled, "I apologize, but it seems to me that you're extremely tolerant with those two, but when alone, you have barely any patience for even a college report."

Glaring in return, Ryou scoffed sarcastically, "Oh well sorry. I don't mean to be busy with an essay that is almost 30 percent of my overall term grade, over a subject that I don't understand a word about."

"You need to relax… Hmph, and I thought you were the nice one."

"Why don't you just drop it and terrorize the town or something!!"

"Ra, will you just chill." As the hikari was becoming more and more infuriated, Marik was beginning to enjoy himself. During certain moments he was prone to be crude and sarcastic, as long as Ishizu and Odion weren't around. Annoying Ryou was something he could keep doing as long as the other boy didn't get violent, but who knew what Bakura had taught his light. "Why won't you take a break and entertain me?"

The Egyptian gave Ryou a smile brimming with false innocence as he gave Marik the harshest scowls he could manage. Sadly blessed with the angelic face, Ryou failed to threaten Marik in any way. Rolling his chocolate brown eyes, Ryou saved to his distaste and shut his computer, leaving the laptop in hibernation. He stood and strolled to the couch his eyes on Marik the whole time. After a minute or two of silence he opened his mouth, "If I don't pass this assignment, I swear I will do something to you that not even Bakura would ever do!"

Marik shook his head in amusement, "Calm down."

"Gods you're crazy aren't you!?"

"Nope, I just don't understand the importance of college." Stretching out on the couch, Marik brought his hands behind his head, leaning back. If he had done this to Bakura, he had a feeling that he wouldn't have survived up to this point.

Ryou came around to the front of the couch and waved his hand, "Feet off the couch," when Marik did as he was told, an expression of slight irritation on his features, Ryou plopped himself beside him. Arms crossed he sat against the couch and pouted silently, if things could get any worse, he was busy enough with everything happening around him. "There is no way my life can complicate itself further, damn it." Ryou voiced out his thoughts with a sigh.

Merely watching the light, Marik shrugged, "Well no one can predict what happens with one's life, though I warn you not to jinx it and mess up what luck you have." A smirk came upon his tan features, "At least you haven't woken up finding yourself pregnant like the Pharaoh (of course I'm exaggerating a bit). Pregnant, with barely any support from any of his closest friends, the Pharaoh's life definitely can't get any worse or complicated." As sarcastic as he sounded, the Egyptian's jokes weren't pulling their weight around.

"You don't need to remind me. I know perfectly well that Yami isn't in the best position of his life, yet sadly I have a life of my own and can't really keep my eyes on him every single second of every single minute of every single hour of every single day of every sing-"

"I get where this is going Ryou. At least you have something to do. My job is to do exactly that, watching over the Pharaoh, but it ain't working very well. Seto Kaiba's doing a pretty good job in keeping Yami from getting into anything too dangerous, especially when he knows the unborn baby's sire is walking around living a life that even Bakura doesn't understand. Now I'm stuck here with nothing to do. I'm a terrible tomb keeper and a horrible protector. Sometimes I wonder why I have to live up to Ishizu's words of, 'being a dedicated servant to the Pharaoh'." Pouting himself Marik mimicked Ryou's position. "Yami has friends that should be supporting him, why hasn't he gotten them to support him by now?"

Head shaking, Ryou answered dully, as if he had gone over the scenario too many times to count, "He didn't want them to know because he fears what they'll think and do. I don't understand why he's still weary of everyone's reactions. When I found out I didn't yell at him or anything. When Mr. Mutou found out he didn't do anything, but put Bakura on the spot, not Yami. When you found out you didn't get angry with him, did you?"

"Why would I be angry with him? He's the Pharaoh, there is no reason why he should fear… anything."

"He's at his weakest right now. His body is so concentrated on keeping the infant alive in his male form, that he can't do much. Bakura did give him a huge reality check and gave him a phobia of the secret of his baby being exposed. Kaiba also scarred him a couple times before becoming his 'partner' of sorts. The fact that both are huge oppressing forces in his life, I don't blame him for fearing people's reactions. But losing his trust in others close to him, people who wouldn't turn on him, that's what I don't understand."

"Yugi reacted harshly towards him as well didn't he?"

"Yeah, but Yugi was just frustrated. I know he didn't mean to yell at Yami, yet not even I know if either have made any attempt to talk things out. Yami is pretty far along now so he may be waiting until after the baby is born."

Abruptly frowning Marik added quickly, "More or less so. I don't think he's one to wait. I have a feeling he still has enough perseverance to do something like face Yugi before the child's arrival."

"True, true-"

Before the light haired boy could answer the phone had started to ring. About to stand Ryou was stopped by Marik, who jumped out of his seat and headed for the phone. Removing the phone from its cradle, he gave Ryou a playful smile, clearly still bored with his life. When the blond boy answered the phone everything he spoke was in fluent Arabic, "_Good afternoon, you've reached the residence of Ryou Bakura, who isn't available at the moment. Fortunately I can take a message Sir or Ma'am. I will forward any message to Ryou as soon as I can._" He chuckled away from the phone, not caring about the person on the other side on the phone.

Ryou stared at him with obvious surprise and dread on his face, "What are you doing?!"

Still laughing evilly Marik opened his mouth to repeat his words in understandable Japanese for the poor caller, but his smile faltered when the person on the other end answered him in the same fluent Arabic, "_There's no need to do anything, my light will find out anyway. It's you who needs to get that gun and shoot me in the head._" Eyes growing in size, Marik's face had turned to the exact opposite of how it appeared moments before. "_I killed him… I killed him… Oh Ra…_"

Standing from his spot, Ryou noticed the sudden change in emotion on the young man's face, as Marik's complexion paled slightly.

"Tomb Robber? Is-is that you!?" Marik spoke in stunned confusion, no longer in Arabic.

"I didn't mean to… He was the one who came to me! He was the one who came and wanted to talk to me! He didn't want to just leave me be to my burdening guilt! I didn't mean to kill him. He just started bleeding. Gods why me, why me!" Unmistakably shaken, Bakura's voice cracked as he continued in his attempts to explain the grave event he had taken part in, "I didn't hit him… too hard. I just kissed him… that's all I did. Ra-damn it…!" Over the line a loud thud and disturbing crack of breaking bone sounded out as the tomb robber had slammed an appendage into the wall.

The hikari in the room had left in a rush, being able to sense his yami's disorientation, and before Marik could ask for further explanation, Ryou's concerned and accusing voice came from a different line in the apartment, "Bakura, this is Ryou, what happened!?"

"I killed him!! I know I did… I mean… there was just so much blood and I knew he had been in some pain when we were talking, but I didn't think it was very important. He wasn't showing me his discomfort and I just let it be as if it had been nothing. I'm so stupid. I-I don't want him to die!"

Marik had gone silent, dread filling his system. He glanced at the wall clock nearby reading the time at about 2:00 pm wondering when this event had occurred. Bakura hadn't spoken very specifically, but both younger boys could tell the he had done, and of whom he was speaking of. If the event had been as violent as it sounded something had gone terribly wrong. "What did you do to him?" He queried the tomb robber from his end of the line, with a strained calm voice.

At the same time Ryou had asked, "Where are you!? Answer me Tomb Robber!"

By the sound of the light's tone, Ryou was both angry and extremely concerned. His voice dripped of worry and anxiety along with a growl of harsh distaste towards his dark. Maybe this side of Ryou had been taught to him by Bakura, himself, or such a tone had been taken up when the need to keep a close eye on Bakura came about as well as the need to protect Yami from the baby's father. Whatever it was Bakura was wise enough to obey his hikari's raging panic.

"At the hospital, we were taken here and they took him away. Now everyone will know that we're freaks. I-I don't know what to do… I never meant to hurt him, in any way. One moment my temper rose, but I was able to control it. I tried to control it. Ryou what the hell am I supposed to do now?" As Ryou had developed his newer more dominant attitude his dark had clearly developed another of his own; a regretful and guilty side. The changes were endless.

"You stay where you are. Do you hear me Bakura? I don't want you to leave that hospital until I get there. You will tell us what happened and what you did. If you aren't there I will turn this city upside down to find you. You will not run away!!!" Ryou's orders were obvious and one would be crazy to disobey such words, suddenly his voice softened, "Gods Bakura why did you have to do this?"

Deciding to hang up, completely forgotten in the conversation, Marik returned the phone to its base and made his way to Ryou's room, where he knew the other phone was situated. Door opening slightly he peered into the room finding the light sitting on the bed still speaking with the yami. Being a good hikari, his harsher side had faded away as the talk had reached its conclusion. Bringing the door fully ajar Marik leaned against the entry way and listened to the one-sided phone call for the last remaining moments.

With a long sigh Ryou spoke gently, "I know you never meant for this to happen… but what did I tell you? Yes, I know you're sorry. Yes, I believe you… No, I'm not going to have Marik kill you. Bakura, nothing will change if you die; you need to understand that. It won't make him better. Ok, calm down now, I don't want to see you in tears when I get there. I'll be there soon, don't go anywhere… Bye." With this the light hung up and glanced up at the tomb keeper watching him intently.

"So what's the plan?" The Egyptian questioned him calmly.

Ryou was silent when he picked up his phone again. He took a moment to remember a phone number and started to dial. During the seconds he waited for someone to pick up on the other line he declared, "Get your bike ready, after I'm done here we're heading to the hospital." (Y/M: Marik has a motorcycle, in terms of the slang, bike, not a literal bicycle. Don't you guys go dreaming of a little pink bicycle with streamers and a little bell with a blond Egyptian riding upon it.)

Nodding Marik left the room, no longer bored, just as someone answered the phone to begin Ryou's new phone call. "Hello this is Ryou Bakura, could I speak to…"

Yugi's POV

"Ryou?" I replied into the phone when I heard his voice. It sounded quieter than usual, but I knew well enough his phone connection in his apartment wasn't the best. He didn't seem to react after I had answered so I repeated once more, "Hey Ryou it's Yugi."

Sitting behind the counter of the Game Shop, doing some college work at the same time I once again waited for a reaction. Multitasking wasn't a good thing to do, but I couldn't really help, but do homework, talk on the phone, and watch the shop while Grandpa was out doing errands at the same time. Overall multitasking was something I did almost everyday, studying and eating was a big one. For this phone call as I would soon realize, I would ignore the whole task of studying and completely overlook the task of watching the Game Shop.

"Yugi?" Ryou asked and I quickly responded.

"Yep, still here Ryou. What's up you seem really distracted? Doing work for midterms?"

"Um… no… I'm not." Normally keeping a calm look when on the phone I allowed the expression to slip and frowned, worried for my friend.

"Ok… is something wrong?"

"Truthfully… yes there is. I know I'm not supposed to say anything about this, but you need to know."

"Need to know what?" Concerned and now confused I now had a permanent frown upon my face. Silently, I prayed that no one would walk into the shop as I had a feeling I wouldn't have the mindset to give them good service. Ryou paused and I swore I heard him murmur something to someone on his side. Within the next moment he started to cough a bad cough that made me cringe. "Hey are you alright? You have a pretty strong cough."

He gained his composure and stated, "No… I'm fine, just choked a bit." I awaited for further news of the thing that he needed to tell me. I had a strange notion that Ryou wasn't acting very normal and was hiding something incredibly important.

"What's wrong Ryou, what do you need to tell me?"

"You need to come to the hospital as soon as possible. Something bad happened to… happened to…um…"

"Come on Ryou spit it out. If it's this urgent then tell me already." I had started to drum my fingers on the counter unusually irritated. Why couldn't I keep my temper in check? When talking to Ryou I never got annoyed, yet strangely he was never this slow to speak, even during his shyer moments, which were rarer now than a few years ago.

With a hiss that definitely wasn't Ryou, he declared, "You need to come to the hospital. Something bad happened to Yami!"

I felt my eyes widen to great extent as shock overcame. "Yami…" I hadn't spoken to him or made contact with him in months. Just thinking of him filled me with emotions that I couldn't quite figure out. I remembered our arguments and the encounter we had had when he moved out. I recalled the letter that he never replied to and the feelings of guilt and disappointment came, and as quickly as they had arrived, disappeared aside from the fact both left a bad aftertaste. I didn't hate Yami I knew that, but I still felt hurt by his lack of contact and yet guilty for I had caused his absence in the first place.

"Shit." Pulled away from my contemplations I caught the word escape the other's lips. Even more shocked, I abruptly felt suspicious.

"Ryou… where's Ba-" but 'Ryou' had hung up and I failed to finish my sentence.

I released the phone, placing it on the counter and remained silent. I sat for a long while thinking before getting off my seat and grabbing my jacket from the closet inside the house. Ryou, who definitely wasn't himself had called to tell me Yami was in trouble. Ryou, who could have been Bakura, had told me that Yami was in the hospital. Doubt nipped at the edges of my judgment. If Bakura had personally told Yami was in trouble than what could that mean? Donning my jacket I made the decision to go. I had to check what this had been merely a trick or Yami was really in a bad situation.

The door flew open and Duke Devlin suddenly strolled in. At that moment I didn't know if I needed to thank a higher power for having him walk in when he did or question his abrupt entrance. "Good Afternoon Yugi, how are you doing?"

In the end I thanked the higher power…

I ran towards him and the door, "Duke I need you to watch the shop for me. I have an emergency to attend to."

Surprised he turned as I moved passed him and out the door, "Wait! Where are you going!!?"

Feeling extremely guilty for I had just done I yelled back, "To the hospital." And with this I rushed off to find some type of transportation.

Whatever was wrong with Yami I prayed that it wasn't as serious as it sounded…

Seto's POV

"Mr. Kaiba?" the words of my secretary echoed out into my office, her monotone voice bouncing off the walls and entering my ears to be registered into my brain… (If the call did register.)

In my large office chair I, at the moment, was not facing my desk. Mind in deep contemplation, as it usual was, I wondered about unusual things for the so-called emotionless CEO and, at first, did not hear her clear and loud voice. I wasn't in the mode to be taking calls so late in the day when my thoughts centered themselves on the crimson-eyed male who had had an appointment with his doctor about the health of both himself and his child earlier that morning. Though I had attempted several times to reassure myself about his well being, some feeling kept bothering me with its constant presence, making me worry and at the same time fear for some unknown reason. It wasn't too abnormal for me to be concerned about things, especially anything that had to do with Yami, but I yearned to feel at ease at least once when not at Yami's side.

From my lips escaped a long sigh and I spun my chair around to activate the speaker to reply. Praying that I wouldn't be receiving some irritating news about a delay in shipments or a virus infecting several of my mainframes; problems that would prolong my departure from work (yes, hell has frozen over) and my arrival at the mansion to check up on Yami, I answered, "Yes, what is it?"

"There is a caller quite earnest to speak with you on line one. The young man says it's urgent he speak with you, but he has yet to state the reason why."

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, counting another, hopefully quick, distraction surfacing on my rarely eventless agenda. Throughout the day I had used all self-control to keep from calling the mansion and speaking with Yami, a habit that I needed to shake off or face the consequences of inadequate productivity. He, himself, had personally told me to calm my continuous expressions of concern, but it had been a challenge with the fear coming up at the most unneeded of times. I still had a good long two and a half hours before I could head out the door without having to bark at anyone for questioning my lack of valuable work hours. Unfortunately I wasn't at all ready to declare to anyone that my priorities had changed a bit. Was it normal to consistently think about one person's-well two persons' health?

"Ask him why he's calling, I could as well be busy right now." I spoke flatly, my tone not at its coldest. As my mind was stressing over Yami's whereabouts and events of his day the effects of such a condition were endless. My form just didn't feel right to do anything, but worry. Aside from the strong case of pure laziness, I was infuriated to realize that I had fallen to a very pathetic level that I knew, wouldn't go away until Yami's child was born and I was finally sure that he would be completely safe. Head falling onto my desk in utter loss, I wallowed in self pity. If I felt this drained with worry from thinking about Yami's health while holding Bakura's child, how much more would the symptoms have increased the infant had been mine. I relinquished a sigh once more.

"He states that he cannot say Mr. Kaiba. He explains that you know what he needs to tell you about…" There was a pause as if she was listening to the mysterious caller from a different line and speaking to me at the same time. I just continued to feel pathetic, wanting nothing more, but to pick up the phone and contact Yami instead of suffering from an uncharacteristic form of depression. "Who he needs to tell you about…"

Lifting my head a small amount I cocked an eyebrow, "Who?" Brain feeling incredibly stiff I queried, "Who is calling exactly?" I felt stupid for not asking that in the first place and saving up precious time in the process.

Another moment of silence and then, "His says his name is Ryou Bakura, Mr. Kaiba."

Instantaneously a red flag shot up in my mind and I sat up quickly. I grabbed the phone and held it to my ear, "I'll speak to him!" And with this curt declaration I did no less than slam the button connecting me to line one. Why did I have the grave notion that something was terribly wrong? "Hello?"

The dull state of mind I had been burdened with had just disappeared and I heard the sounds of two people on the other line. "Gods how many questions will this blasted secretary ask us!?" I recognized the words belonging to the not-so-crazy blond brother of the crazy talkative Ishizu woman.

"Shh… She can hear you, you know? If we never get to tell Kaiba about Yami-"

I cut him off, "What about Yami?!"

There was a surprised yelp and then Ryou Bakura addressed me, "K-Kaiba!? Oh thank god! Something happened to Yami. Something bad. We don't know exactly what happened, but I know that he's in danger, both him and the baby, especially!"

"What?!" The fear that I had been feeling the whole day had flooded into my system.

It was the Ishtar's voice that echoed, "The Pharaoh's not doing so well. I think he was bleeding or something. The news wasn't passed on so good. We're heading to the hospital in mere minutes to find out what's really wrong and-"

Fear and panic spoke for me and I snapped, "Then get going!!! God damn it! If he's in so much danger what the hell are you talking to me for!?" I knew it! I knew something was wrong. Why did I get talked out of coming with Yami to the appointment?

"We wanted to tell you Kaiba, but I also need to warn you, if you find a way to get there first then you need to know that…" I had ignored most of his words, submerged in a whirlpool of alarming concern. "Kaiba listen to me he's at the hospital, B-"

I never received the rest of his sentence as I hung up the phone and ran as fast as I could, ignoring my suit jacket hanging over the back of the office chair. I needed to get to the hospital as fast as I could.

Bakura's POV

I wonder who'll be showing up. I wonder who will be worried and who will be angry. I wonder who Ryou summoned here other than himself. I wonder if Yami's light will arrive. I pray that the boy doesn't hate him.

Kaiba will be coming in a bout of sheer concern and anger I can predict. He'll yell and growl and be extremely cold. He'll be afraid, but will hide it with his rage. He'll be worried, but will hide it in his anger.

They'll come and see me, first Ryou then maybe Yugi or Kaiba. Ryou will be both angry and yet will be the only one who will worry over both Yami and I. Yugi will have no clue, but he'll find out. Sorry Yami, it's time he found out. Then Kaiba will come drowning in hate and panicked concern, what a strange expression that would be, his defenses fallen, weak from his fear. Will he try to kill me first or will he be the second to crack. If my love for Yami was the cause for my fall, will such a love be Kaiba's fall as well?

Ryou told me to wait, but he really didn't need to. I don't want to run away anymore, whatever comes my way I can't ignore it any longer. If I stay I can face the consequences to my actions. No more running away, no more pushing anyone away, just like I did when I found out about the baby.

Everyone important to Yami will be here soon…

Except that balding mortal who spied on Yami and Kaiba at the diner so long ago. What is he doing here? Had he seen Yami get taken into the hospital?

Well whatever he had seen or not seen, it's not going to matter. I don't remember anyone summoning him here, and neither will he. Yami's not going to be in any more danger than he already is!

Normal POV

By 3:00 pm the first of the groups had arrived at the hospital. Ryou quickly getting off Marik's motorcycle and searching around the front of the large white building for any sign of his dark. After a few fruitless minutes of searching outside and inside the hospital, the harsh realization dawned upon him with the absence of Bakura's presence.

Growling a colorful curse in anger, Ryou spun around one last time, cursing his yami's cowardliness. He found a nurse glaring at him for expressing such words as she wheeled her patient into the hospital after just coming out with the poor sick man for some fresh air. Letting out a short sigh Ryou blushed in guilt silently, whispering, "Sorry." to the nonexistent nurse who had left.

Within moments Marik had joined him, his own violet gaze taking in the lack of tomb robber in the surrounding vicinity. "Ryou-"

"He isn't here. He ditched that stupid two-faced…" Taking in a deeper sigh to calm his temper, the hikari shook his head disappointed, "He promised me… Looks like he couldn't keep that promise." Hands yearning to break something Ryou used a good amount of self control to slow down. Bakura wasn't the only problem.

Marik could only nod in agreement, feeling a familiar mix of angered disappointment. He waited to see what the light was to do next and spoke after a few moments, "Where's Yami, I wonder?"

"I was wondering the same thing," came the reply from a slightly strained Ryou. "You wait here for Kaiba and I'll check." Mouthing a mental prayer for the safety of the Yami and the unborn child he walked into the hospital.

Minutes ticked by and Ryou returned to the blond Egyptian's side, the grave look burdening his normally light expression, reassuring Marik no more than Bakura's nonattendance. The air was already thick with fearful anticipation and Kaiba hadn't even arrived. The unfortunate news that they would need to merely hope and wait as Yami personally fought this sudden steep, alarming dip in his health exited Ryou's lips slow and unnerving.

The worse thing was that nearly half of the medical facility now knew of Yami's rare never-before occurring condition and the only other story the nurses at the front desk knew of what happened to the expectant pharaoh was that he was hit by a car (which Ryou instantly knew was a lie Bakura purposely used to cover up the situation aside from the fact the story held so many holes that the hospital would easily reveal). Whispers were being exchanged from person to person as it seemed and Ryou could tell that Yami and the baby would be known by almost everyone in the hospital within an hour at most.

The two sat in fragile silence on a bench in front of the hospital, keeping the silence as if believing that if one of them made a sound someone would come to them and tell them that Yami had lost the baby or worse both 'mother' and child had died. Praying within the depths of their minds, the two could do nothing more, feeling desperate. What had happened to Yami that made him bleed? Had Bakura really gone that far to cause the Pharaoh's threatened state?

Lost in the bowels of their thoughts and prayers the familiar voice that called out, shook them out of their minds, causing them to jump and look around. Two pairs of eyes found the swiftly approaching figure and Ryou suddenly jumped up in surprise, "Yugi!?"

Breathless, clutching a stitch in his side, Yugi stopped in front of the fellow hikari and the tomb keeper sitting behind him, gasping for breath. When he gained his composure his tone was high with confusion and the contagious worry that burdened everyone's mind, "Yami! What's wrong with him? What happened?" Taking in another deep breath he added, "I got here as fast as I could!! Is he ok?"

Eyes wide, Ryou was momentarily speechless and glanced at Marik for support. The Egyptian was just as shocked and gave him no aid to his wordless reaction.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Ryou, after a good long minute, found the words to speak.

Just as confused as ever Yugi answered, "What do you mean? You called me and told me to come."

"He did not." Marik came in, finding his voice quickly after Ryou. "We called someone else."

Yugi gave them an expression incredulous to their words. He swore that Ryou had spoken to him, but his suspicions of the phone call had intensified when hearing those words.

Another moment of shocked confusion petrified the three before Yugi explained, "Well someone told me that something bad happened to Yami and I needed to come here. I don't know what's going on, but I can tell you do." His violet gaze met Ryou's brown stare questionably and it fell upon Marik narrowing slightly, lost as to why the tomb keeper had been added to a list of contacted people.

Marik replied curtly, "It wasn't Ryou, then. We were on the phone with K-"

"Kaiba!" Ryou exclaimed with foreboding as a black Bentley came into view and the familiar silhouette of the older Kaiba could be seen through the dark glass. Within moments of Yugi, Kaiba had arrived and at this Ryou's stomach gave a sickening flip, things were about to get even more complicated.

Illegally parking, the CEO exited his car and rapidly walked towards Ryou, bumping passed Yugi in the process. Grabbing the light by the collar Kaiba hissed, "What happened to him!? They better not be dead or I will make sure you regret ever coming in contact with him!"

Wincing a little Ryou shook his head the best he could, "We don't know yet Kaiba… no one's told us what happened to him." Glaring back at the taller male defensively Ryou attempted to pull away. "No one has even told us what his condition was. We don't know anything."

"What's going on here?" Yugi questioned, looking at the brunette in utter disbelief and then turning to the blond. "Why did he come?"

Marik frowned, "We called Kaiba to come to the hospital. No one called you." With this, Yugi fell silent and turned his attention to Ryou and the uncharacteristically concerned and angry brunette.

"Have you asked what's been going on at least?" asked Seto still holding on to Ryou's shirt.

"I already told you. They won't tell us anything. The story is that he was hit by a car."

"Hit by a what?!" A tone of dread rippled through the CEO's speech as he stared into the light's face.

Yet quickly as he had spoken, Ryou added further, "It's a lie… I know it is. Bakura told me differently." He flinched, realizing his mistake, unable to take it back.

"Bakura!?" The name was exclaimed at the same time from both Yugi and Seto, anger and protective hate dripping from their voices.

"What the hell did that bastard do!? What did he do to Yami?" Seto was quick to demand, his rage building.

"I don't know Kaiba, ok? He called me, telling me I needed to get to the hospital. All I know was that Yami started to bleed." Cursing his poor choice of words Ryou bit his tongue, wincing.

"What do you mean bleed? God damn it Ryou, that dark of yours is dead to me!!"

"No, he didn't mean it! He no longer feels negatively towards all this. He didn't want to hurt Yami!" Desperate, Ryou stared earnestly at the brunette, no one would be safe if the older boy lost his temper now.

"Didn't want to?! He left Yami out on the streets for God's sake. Why in all that is mighty are you protecting him, when he caused Yami's pain again? That bastard has no right to be near him especially now!"

"It wasn't his decision!"

"Oh, so was it your's?"

"Kaiba, Bakura wants nothing more, but for Yami and the-"

"I don't care what he wants." Voice lowering in an audible whisper, boasting fear that Yugi had never heard from the older Kaiba before, "If she dies Yami will break down. If they both die, I-I don't know what'll I do, but I swear it won't be one of a sane mind. It'll be all Bakura's doing that Yami and his i-"

Finally pulling out of the taller boy's grip Ryou growled back, "You haven't been the safest person Yami's been near either, Kaiba."

Taken aback, Kaiba continued to argue, "So you rather have Yami around that… that uncontrollable, violent, self-absorbed fool, who can't keep his temper in check. At least I took Yami in. At least I changed myself for Yami's sake. That jackass 'no longer feeling negatively towards the situation', what type of bullshit are you expecting me to believe?"

Listening, absorbed into the conversation, but understanding none of the information that was being thrown back and forth, Yugi gave Marik a demanding look, the only other person not adding himself into the argument. The tomb keeper did not speak, merely shaking his head helplessly. Frustrated, Yugi scowled and listened further, hoping for further comprehension.

"Look it wasn't my decision to where Yami should stay, get that through your thick head! Yami chose to stay with you and I'm completely fine with that. Yami also chose to speak with Bakura, and unfortunately no one can really say anything about such judgment. I've had no say in what Bakura and Yami did earlier." Holding himself in a way that boasted his dark, Ryou added "You didn't have much of a say either… I'm only telling you whatever I know and as I've said I don't know much. Simply put, Yami started to bleed, which isn't a good thing, especially now, Bakura did not mean to make such a thing happen, -but if it really was his fault I'm going to kill him-; and lastly Yami was the one, who came to Bakura in the first place. It was his decision and he received the consequence that came with his actions."

"Are you saying it was Yami's fault that he could be dying right now!?"

Abruptly Marik cut in, "Look Kaiba, Bakura called us and told us what happened, but not in a way that explained anything in detail. He wasn't speaking normally, so stop expecting that we have an answer for everything. If the tomb robber was here I would completely allow you to interrogate him until his ears bled and you were satisfied, but due to infuriating circumstances he isn't present at the moment. We don't have all the answers you seek, so why don't you shut up and be patient like the rest of us?"

The anger expressed on the brunette's face changed dramatically as he forced himself to calm down, accepting the Egyptian's words with strained understanding. Running a hand though his hair breaking whatever aloof demeanor he held, Seto allowed a long sigh to escape.

Calming down himself, Ryou gave Marik a simple nod and said softly, "Kaiba I know you're worried sick, but so are we. Yami won't be the only person affected negatively if he survives this ordeal, but loses…" The hikari bit his lip, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Don't say it… He won't lose anything… He's never lost anything…" Cutting in, almost weakly, Seto eyed Ryou one last time before ceasing to speak. The discussion had come to a standstill and silence enveloped small group for a few minutes. Seto turned slowly to glance at the hospital building as if debating whether to walk in and threaten every medical practitioner in the facility.

In the end it was Yugi, who broke the soundless moment. Unable to decipher any of the previous conversation, he had become extremely aggravated. Out of every person here, he stood as the only person who had no clue of Yami's condition and by the way the other three had spoken he wouldn't be getting any answers if he didn't speak up sooner or later. He was Yami's light, yet didn't understand a single thing about what had been happening between Yami and Bakura, and more surprisingly Yami and Kaiba. He wanted answers and he wanted them now… he couldn't wait for Yami to be on his deathbed to finally know what had occurred over the last months when he had been separated from the dark.

Yugi, using the confidence and oppressing power he had learned from Yami, rose up in clear irritation. He bit his tongue to keep from swearing at his anger, before stating in a falsely calm tone, "I don't mean to cut in, guys, but I'm in quite a predicament myself." Receiving the attention of the three men before him, Yugi explained once more, "I still don't have a clue what you guys are talking about- this business about Yami and Bakura-; I'm still completely confused. I was called out here by _somebody_, but no one seems to know. Aside from not being officially invited to this gathering to worry about my dark, can someone please shed some light on everything that's been happening?"

Violet gaze meeting the fellow hikari's deep brown stare, Yugi pleaded silently while he politely demanded loud and strong. Ryou sighed, finally giving in to his friend's look. Yami had wanted nothing more, but to tell Yugi about the baby himself, but with the Pharaoh in his current condition, there was no longer time to keep secrets hidden. "Yugi… Yami… well he-"

"Why should we? Is there really a reason to?" An icy glare and piercing voice intercepted the beginning of Ryou's explanation. Rising to his full height, Seto towered over Yugi threateningly. Similar thoughts came to mind, Yami did not want Yugi to know about the infant without his consent, yet unlike the merciful Ryou, the Kaiba wasn't going to go breaking promises. Eyes meeting the shorter boy, his need to keep Yami's secret grew. As alike at they were, Yugi wasn't Yami; he didn't have those crimson orbs that Seto had seen too many times brimming with emotions ranging from loss and sorrow to confusion and fear. Yugi wasn't stuck in a situation that could take his life away at any moment. Yugi wasn't in the hospital with not just his life on the line, but an unborn baby as well. Yugi didn't have some crazy tomb robber causing him constant pain and suffering. Yugi didn't need to be extremely cautious with everything he said or did, didn't need to think about a child that never was supposed to be, didn't need to fear being rough or pushed around, and he didn't have the responsibility that would come forth after the baby was born (Lord knows how), raising it on his own. Again, looking deeply into the light's eyes consisting of violet pigments and not the red hue he was so accustomed to, the brunette would not relent.

An expression of pure shock overcame Yugi's face as he spun around to show his surprise to the harsh CEO. Glowering, Yugi returned the look defiantly and retorted, "What do you mean 'a reason to'? I have a good reason to know what's been occurring these last few months."

"And what reason would that be?" Came the cold reply.

With a frown Yugi fell silent, merely to come up with words strong enough to refute, resistant to the opposing stare he was given. Mouth coming to a close, Ryou felt the oncoming debate, and just after calming the taller male too. Marik was as speechless, wanting to argue for the sake of his sanity, but knowing full well he wasn't part of this conversation. "Kaiba, I have the right to know. Yami's my dark, my friend. I assure you I've tried getting in contact with him since the beginning, but to no avail. Now, is the time I should learn what's been burdening Yami. What type of secret could be so terrible that it would bring Yami to the point he won't talk to me? I know I've been a cruel idiot, but for so long I've wanted to tell him that I was sorry for everything. I pray that he forgives me, but I'm not so sure that he can do such a thing now. At least I find out what happened to him so I finally know I am the one at fault for our argument. "

"You are the one at fault." The Kaiba hissed dangerously. "But there is another who has done much worse… and when I get my hands on him I swear I'll kill him on the spot."

Unbeknownst to the two now conversing (as well as the other two listening), the young man that Seto Kaiba had just brought up, stood silently in the shadows of the nearby hospital building, watching the verbal onslaught, first between his hikari and the brunette, and then Yami's light and said CEO. From his place a short way's away, the tomb robber's ears could hear each and every word being thrown out onto the field. Keeping his distance Bakura held his hiding spot taking in the boys' words. It was obvious he would be in danger if he revealed his presence at such a time.

Bakura's POV

Even as I used all my self control to urge my form to step forward into the verbal war between the young men, my body remained disobedient. I remained a conjoined shadow with the hospital, not a single being taking notice of my attendance. Once upon a time, long ago, or it seemed such, I had told myself I wouldn't run away from my sins, but once again I was stuck in a position where I was watching from afar. Yearning to come and reveal the person who I was becoming and who I had become, I was still repeating the same mistakes I had completely hated myself for doing. There was a side of me that watched Kaiba and the tomb keeper with an obsessive need, for I knew if I appeared before them holding suicidal desires they would be the ones that would help me receive what I wished. Another side kept me hidden, the familiar side that I knew much more than the suicidal personality, the side that wanted me to survive. To survive for what, I wondered, what was there to survive for? I should've died long ago; there's nothing in the living I would be leaving behind… nothing I deserve.

A coward who has nothing of the living, he deserves, should be exterminated. A coward who can't control his temper around the one he loves.

'Kill me on the spot?', now doesn't that sound promising, I thought to myself, spying on the four with as much ease as a tomb robber would have. Kaiba, Yugi, the Ishtar, and my hikari yelling their heads off at each other about Yami, the baby, and I, all persons seemed to be present and accounted for, aside from yours truly. It would have been easy to come forth and make myself known before the ones I had brought together, but it was a hassle to force a coward to move. It was just as easy to allow myself to sink into the darkness and disappear into a lonely death, but that would just expose the coward further. Move Bakura… you're not a tomb robber… you shouldn't be hiding from your mistakes. Ra damn it, you're a man who sired a child, and if this infant survives than you'll become a father; oh if I could only remember what a father was like.

Look, you coward! Look and realize your faults and weaknesses. Look and realize that even the pharaoh's hikari is upholding his mistakes and is facing the wrath of Kaiba to express them the only way he is capable. He wants to be forgiven, don't you? Aside from the insistent voices within my head, my body did not move. All I had wanted from Yami was to be heard, but to be forgiven was a whole different struggle.

And yet, Yugi did not want to just be heard but to be forgiven as well, a courage not even I could express. "If I am not the one you truly despise, then tell me what Yami's been going through. Don't be damn selfish Kaiba, Yami needs support from not just you, but his friends as well, understand that. I've done so many bad things and I'm begging you to understand that I'm sorry for what I've done to Yami. I'm going crazy from worry just as everyone else is and I don't even know what's wrong with my dark."

Why, after coming to realize so much, couldn't I come out now… when my presence was exclusively necessary? Why could a hikari, someone who used to be so soft spoken, be able to do something that I didn't have the morale to do?

It had been so unnerving to accept the fact that Yami had cracked after our huge argument, when first learning of his pregnancy. It had thrown me into a pit of denial when I had begun to execute actions that would help the infant that I had, at first, I rejected. Now, it filled me with shame to know that a hikari, both hikaris could hold up against Kaiba during a time so stressing such as this. Was I in a mirrored image of what I knew was reality, where everything was reversed and the lights were the strong sides and the darks, the weak? Do things really need to change; do I really have to leave my old personas behind… for not just my sake, but for Yami and the baby?

Kaiba did not reply to Yugi's words. I watched the man part his lips to speak, but heard nothing. Had the High Priest finally become speechless from the words Yugi threw out at him; had he changed in some way as well? In the end, if Kaiba had something important to argue he was too slow as moments later Yugi took advantage of his silence. "For months I've wondered and could never fathom the things Yami's gone through these long weeks since I had last seen him. I've asked Ryou, who's known about Yami's problems since almost the beginning and he's never given me a straight answer. I'm sick and tired of not getting an answer Kaiba… I really am!! Ryou's told me so many different things that are always incomplete. I've heard about the whole story before Kaiba, except the main reason for why such events had to take place. Yami wants me to know about this 'secret'. He wants to tell me himself that's all, but he can't." Yugi paused before continuing, "I don't care if he didn't answer any of my letters. I don't care if he doesn't want to come back to the game shop. I just want to know what he's always wanted me to know. The news I never received because I was too impatient to listen. God Kaiba… Maybe Yami didn't want too many people to know, but don't you think now of all times it's best to reveal everything that needs to be revealed, especially when he's in no position to do it himself?"

Just as I had come to realize, becoming hateful from such an occurrence, Yugi had sent Yami a letter- several letters and had never received a reply. From what I could tell, from my own experiences, Yami never read such a note nor did he obtain the message in the first place. I hadn't the only one Yami hadn't replied to and aside from everything Yugi didn't come to hate him, I had. God I'm an idiot…

For the argument, it was clear that Yugi had won; his words more meaningful that anyone would give credit. By the end of his explanation, even I was yearning to tell the light what he wanted to know, to pour my heart out of guilt and the desperate need to repent. Yet I forced myself to keep back once more as the expression Kaiba held started to change. He was losing it, similar to my breakdown at the construction site and I knew it, the stress of his concern for Yami and baby's safety too much for him to take. His love for the expectant boy ripped at his heart with desperate worry, just as it was doing with mine. The fool was battling himself for his sanity, not wanting to show a side that only a selected few could see and survive to see.

Kaiba did not say a word. I knew that if he murmured anything he would react to the feelings, if it would be in the form of tears, I did not know. How much could he push away? How much anxiety had the man bottled up? Could he hold anymore?

The Pharaoh had taught his hikari well, as the recognizing look that Yugi gave the taller Kaiba made it obvious that the light could see passed the man's remaining defenses. I had to silently agree when Yami's light chose to dive deeper into Kaiba's mind and pull away at his distress. His voice lowered, becoming gentle, and I moved forward enough to hear, "Yami's not going to hate you if you say something. He doesn't come to hate people as easy as many, I know. If-When he gets through whatever he's going through now, he'll be the one regretting his actions. We'll expect to receive his spite, but in its place we'll obtain his remorse instead. Things may have changed a bit over the past few months, but even I know that Yami takes actions personally. He learns from them, adapts from them, and at times repents for them. He takes every problem he encounters and tries to bear through it himself." Taking in all that Yugi spoke and watching Kaiba's strained reactions I almost did not catch the fact that my own hikari was now looking over the conversation and directly at me. His angelic eyes held me accusingly and I slunk back into the shadows to avoid such a stare.

Surprisingly Ryou did not voice out his alarm. His abilities on accessing a situation were rivaling my own talents. I glanced back at him and found his careful gaze traveling between my form and the pair still speaking quite slyly. Oh Yami if you can hear my thoughts now, we really did pass over too many traits. If we could transform two boys from shy and soft-spoken to slyly scheming and obnoxiously confident just thinking of child produced from our dark bloodlines already gives me a headache.

"Kaiba, Yami won't hate you." Yugi's voice returned to its strong tone and my attention was brought back to Kaiba. Knuckles clenched white as well as eyes narrowed to almost slits, Kaiba was at his limit. "If you think-"

"Pregnant…" One word and that was enough for the high priest to blow. But his response was unusually shocking. Kaiba did not cry, he did not whimper or shed a tear. In fact he appeared angrier than ever, "Are you happy now!?"

It appeared that both Ryou and the Ishtar had expected the taller man to begin weeping and were taken by surprise as he started to growl through clenched teeth, "Yami's pregnant. I have no idea how the hell it happened, but he and Bakura decided to screw up the whole anatomy of a human male and the course human reproduction. With their black magic voodoo and shit they made a baby. Goddamn it are you happy now!? You got what you wanted to know… Are you surprised, are you confused? Well it's the truth and if you want to know anything else about what's been happening go ask them, they're the ones playing on both sides!" The tomb keeper and my hikari jumped as their attendance had been emphasized, "Bakura fucking left Yami on the streets after finding out. You fucking snapped at him when he was trying to tell you. I fucking nearly choked him to death and almost caused him to fall off a balcony hanging over a cliff just trying to find out! He's already seven months along and with just more shit happening now, when it shouldn't be, not even I know how much more his body and that baby can take."

Gaping, it was Yugi who was too slow to reply as Kaiba suddenly turned his back on the three and left. I pulled in deeper into the shadows to avoid from being caught in his field of sight. I had been correct, he had broken down, but unlike me, he did not show such a fragile side without one last remaining fight. For as he walked away from that last battle to uphold his pride, his eyes were already brimming with unshed tears, hidden until safely out of their view… I couldn't help, but understand the weakness for that brief moment as he entered the hospital.

It felt like hours until someone decided to say something after the Kaiba's abrupt departure. Ryou, Yugi, and Marik stood frozen as if Kaiba had stolen away their ability to move when he had left. The look on the shorter hikari's face was nothing short of disbelief and shock beyond compare, his eyes falling on Ryou and Marik in a way he was also yearning for one of them to speak. My hikari had started to sweat a little from nerves aside from how cold it was so deep into the month of November. The Ishtar was fidgeting, appearing extremely restless from my place. No one wanted to break the silence that enveloped them. Ryou came to look at me again and with his gaze was urging me to leave my hiding spot. I shook my head weakly, feeling suddenly caged in and begging to escape. Luckily I forced myself to stay put instead of bolting in the opposite direction, ignoring the familiar instinct.

Rolling his eyes, Ryou glared and began, "Hey get-"

Yet as soon as he spoke Yugi started, "I heard Kaiba correctly, didn't I. He just said that Yami's having a baby?"

"Bakura's baby… yes." Marik was quick to reply before noticing that I was standing nearby. He stepped forward and I backed off, but Ryou grabbed the Ishtar before he could start towards me.

"Oh my God… I didn't know… I never would've known."

Ryou nodded at the words, "No one could've found out without some help from either of the yamis, Yugi. I found out on my own by hearing Bakura and Yami arguing about it and then finding Yami reading a book on pregnancy and childbirth. I couldn't really believe at first, but when Yami found out I had found out, he just fell apart; so I knew it wasn't a joke."

And so began the snowball effect as the tomb keeper added on, "The Pharaoh doesn't look pregnant to most Yugi… only those who he acknowledges can see how far along he is. I haven't spoken to him so not even I can see his form." Marik glanced at me and then the hospital, "Some time ago the Tomb Robber stole from the tombs some recipe for a concoction that would increase Ba and Ka properties. At first my family thought he was going to try to destroy the world again, but he wasn't getting it for himself, but for the Pharaoh."

"The infant can't survive in Yami if his Ka and Ba are low and during the beginning of his pregnancy he already wasn't in a good state. Bakura created the liquid to help him because he still cares in some way." Ryou continued.

Marik abruptly spat, "Cares? If he cared so much don't you think he wouldn't have been so damn rough around the Pharaoh? He made Yami bleed and as far as I'm concerned I have the gun he wanted me to bring and whenever he decides to come out I'll shoot him in the head with it. If that's the only way I can protect the pharaoh then so be it."

Scowling my hikari was swift to retort, "Are you crazy!? Bakura said it himself; he's worried about Yami and the baby, he wants to help. I've told Bakura to learn to control his temper and I'm sure he tried to. If you kill him nothing will be accomplished." Hands on his hips Ryou snapped, "I don't see you out to kill Kaiba, he's put Yami in a number of dangerous positions too."

"You need to stop protecting that tomb robber of yours."

"He's willing to father the child isn't that enough?"

"Well he won't be able to father anything if the infant dies."

"So that's why Joey didn't see anything wrong with him." Yugi had started to speak again and the two stopped to listen. "God, I yelled at him. I yelled at him when he had tried to get me to understand. I thought he wanted to move out because I wasn't dependable anymore."

"He would never think you were not dependable. He wanted to stop depending on you so that he could have the baby without having to burden you or Mr. Mutou. If he allowed you to support him as you've always done, he knew that it be just another responsibility other than college. Personally, he was right that's why he moved out when I started school."

"This whole time he's been struggling with this and I haven't done anything to make it better." The guilt was clear as day on his face. Gods this whole situation ran on guilt didn't it? "And Bakura he-"

"Bakura come out here right now… No more hiding over there." Wincing at the harsh tone my hikari gave me, I slowly walked free of the building's shadow. "Talk to us now!!"

I frowned at the order and dragged myself towards them. The moment of truth, it was time to let everything go. I was ready to speak my mind, but I began in a way that I had not planned, "Hi… Ii tenki desu ne? There's been good weather lately hasn't it." The moment those words left my mouth I was craving for a cigarette.

--Ruler Line Belongs Here--

Ok Chapter 18 for you… Yes it's finished and posted and whatnot. I'm really really really really really really sorry for the longer than expected wait. If you've ever moved before I beg that you understand. I don't even have a house yet and internet is basically nonexistent. Forgive me… I've been going through a lot…

Well enough of that… Unfortunately I didn't add much about Yami this chapter. Mostly Bakura and the beginning of Yugi's active part in the story.

Next Time: Yugi has finally found out about the baby and within moments of his discovery the said baby's father makes himself present, with some influence from Ryou of course. As the Pharaoh's hikari struggles with the news about Yami, Bakura finds himself about to be judged for his crimes. How will Yugi react to the appearance of the Tomb Robber? Especially now, knowing what Bakura had done so long ago. Not only that, Seto isn't getting it easy either. Bakura's falling apart and the Kaiba might be next if the next events turn out for the worst. Will Yami and the baby be alright? How will the hospital take the discovery of a pregnant male?

No one knows until the next chapter of Left Behind… Stay Tuned!!


	20. To Be replaced with 19

Being that you guys may not find out Chapter 18 is up… I post this so all you guys can be updated. I'll find the time to update again soon... don't worry!!


End file.
